Rise of the Darkness
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel of Next Generation. Ahsoka and her friends have come to the DC universe, but they didn't come back alone. What will happen when they try to join the titans alongside with their friends and what will happen when an old enemy returns?
1. Prologue

**I HAVE RETURNED!...It's good to be back and I have been waiting for this story for a long time now…Since December I think I don't know all I do know is that it's time for me to write this story. First of all before I start sorry for the summary if it sucked.**

**Now as many have probably know General Herbison my friend who wrote a story called "Next Generation". The story was about how Isamu Ishida and Raven's (from my story "The Teen Reaper" series) children came to the star wars universe after the good General's story "Markoneous Last Stand" where they met up with Ahsoka Tano. I won't say what happened in the Next Generation or NG as we call it for short is about. But if you want to find out go and check it out and tells us what you thought of it.**

**Now then the good general and I have been working on this for a long time now and have been throwing ideas on what we could do. And so far we have come up with some good ones that has helped up create…a certain number of stories I'm just going to leave it at that. This is the second one so we hope you like it as much as you all like our past stories.**

**Now time for the whole disclaimer thing, General Herbison and I don't own anything of star wars or of the DC universe. Nor do I own any of General Herbison's characters Markala and Katalina just my oc characters. Now then the story will take place a few weeks or a month after the first story so here we go enjoy.**

Prologue

_Dream_

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some kind of tomb. I didn't know how I got here but all I know is that I didn't like it. It felt cold in the tomb and I could feel darkness all around the tomb. I continued walking around trying to find my way out but I saw that all the entrances were block. Then I looked over and saw what appeared to be a sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Seeing the sarcophagus seemed very familiar to me. In fact the tomb felt like I have been here before but for some reason I couldn't remember what that was. Then I heard a footstep coming behind the sarcophagus. I didn't know who it was but I wanted to be ready so I went to grab my weapon and activated it. My green lightsaber illuminated the dark around me just a bit as I waited to see who it was._

_But then suddenly the footsteps stopped and I couldn't hear anything. Just then I heard a small laugh but it didn't sound like it came from behind the sarcophagus it sounded like it came from all around the tomb. It echoed all around and it was starting to get annoying for me because I wanted to know who it was laughing._

"_Who are you? Come out right now" I demanded wanting to know who was laughing if it was an enemy for a friend. Judging however from the sound of the laugh I could tell it wasn't a friendly._

"_Poor poor little girl what's wrong are you scared?" asked the voice which I could tell was a females voice though it sounded very familiar._

"_I-I'm not scared of anyone now come on out right now" I continued demanding trying to show I wasn't scare of anyone._

_I then heard the woman laugh again only this time it sounded like an insane laugh which was starting to annoy me more. "You can say you're not scared but I know deep down you are. You are a scared pathetic weakling who doesn't deserve to exist" said the voice again only this time it sounded like it was close. I looked around and saw no one but I still kept my guard up just in case._

"_I'm not weak or scared, come out and I will prove it" I said waiting for whoever it was to show up. _

"_Oh yes you are, you allowed yourself to let something as pathetic as love weaken you. You think Ichiro loves you but he doesn't, especially one who tried to kill him" said the voice who was now getting closer._

"_You're wrong I don't know how you know about Ichiro but he does love me. He risked his life to save me and loves me. I would never try to kill him either" I said as I was now becoming a little scared by how this person knows about Ichiro and me and where this voice was._

"_Keep telling yourself that but deep down you know he doesn't love you because you tried to kill him. He knows you will turn again, it happened twice before and you know third time will be the charm" said the voice as she once again began to laugh._

"_Shut up shut up right now I will never turn to the dark side again never. Now come out and tell me who are you?" I demanded wanting to know who this person was and how she knows so much about me._

"_You still haven't figured it out huh? I should have known better for a weakling like you to guess who it is" said the voice as I prepared myself for whatever was coming my way._

_I waited and waited but heard nothing. I thought maybe she left but I knew otherwise she didn't. "Where are yo-" before I could finish I felt something pierced me through the chest. I looked down and saw a red lightsaber going through me._

_I turned around to see who it was and I was shock to see who it was. It was me, it was me except her skin seemed darker, her lips were dark red, and her eyes were yellow. She smiled seeing what she did and I couldn't talk much less breath. She put her arm around my neck and tighten her grip on my neck. "I'm you little Ahsoka, your true you" she said as she tighten her grip till suddenly and quickly she snapped my neck and then the last thing I heard was her maniacal laugher._

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I woke up panting hard and sweating a lot. I tried my best to calm down but knew it wasn't working well. I put my hand on my chest where my heart and looked down to see there was no hole in my chest which meant it was just a dream. A horrible and terrible dream, the worst one I think I have ever had. I breathed in and out to try and calm myself down for a few minutes till I finally was calmed.

I then looked over to my alarm clock to see it was 3 in the morning. I sighed and looked around the room I was in. It was one of the guest rooms Ichiro's parents had set up in case they ever had guests which was not very often. My room had a drawer to put my clothes in with a small TV on top of it. It also had a desk with a mirror in the middle of it. I looked over to see the closet which was empty since most of the clothes I had were actually in boxes. I remembered today was the day I was going to be joining Ichiro and his sisters to become a teen titan.

I laid back on my soft bed and looked up at the ceiling and to my fan remembering how I became a titan. When I came to this universe with Ichiro, his father Isamu made me and both of Katalia's kids an offer to become a titan. I had decided to join them so I could help out people like Ichiro and the others have done in the past but to also find a new home to live in since my old one was gone. Markala, Katalina, and I had to first register as citizens of the country Ichiro's family lives in and had to prove ourselves to be worthy to join the teen titans. All three of us passed both tests and we were now going to be part of the teen titans.

I got out of bed and decided to do some walking around the house since thanks to my nightmare I couldn't fall back asleep. When we got to this universe Rowan and Arella got me some pajamas to sleep in since they told me it would seem weird to sleep in the clothing I use to fight. They got me a long blue pajama pants and a white shirt which reached didn't go all the way down only reaching my belly button. Not that I didn't mind of course.

I opened my door and peeked my head out the room to see there was no one around. I sighed and was glad everyone was still asleep. I quietly walked towards the stairs so I could get something to drink. As I passed by I saw one of the pictures they had on the wall was one of Isamu and his wife Rachel along with their kids. It looked like this picture was taken years ago around the time Ichiro and his sisters were still young. They were at what I assume was a park and Isamu had his son on his shoulders and Rachel had the twins in both her arms. They were all smiling which made me smile.

I was glad to have met Ichiro and his family. They have helped me get used to living here on earth. Not only that they have treated me like one of the family. Of course Ichiro's mom Rachel didn't seem to trust me much. Ichiro told me though not to worry about it too much since Rachel doesn't trust too many people who she doesn't know but eventually she will so I was happy for that.

I continued heading towards the kitchen where I found a cup and poured myself some water. I drank all the water and set the cup down. I looked out the window of the kitchen and saw that the moon was still there. I sighed and began to remember the nightmare I had. It felt so real and the pain was so real. I grew worried about what she said about me turning to the dark side again. The first time I didn't know it until the son showed me turning to the dark side. After that he turned me to the dark side where I remember everything that was going on and I saw how I almost killed Ichiro. I didn't want to hurt him but I knew I couldn't control myself. I let my anger, hatred, and fear give the son total control. And he enjoyed every moment of what he made me do. I know Ichiro saved me from the darkness but I did wonder what happened if he didn't and what would happen if I did turn to the dark side again. More importantly what if I do and get my friends killed when I join the teen titans. What if I turn and try to kill them in their sleeps.

"Maybe I shouldn't join the titans. Maybe I should go back where I came from so I won't hurt anyone else" I said to myself thinking I should do what's best and leave.

"I doubt it, if you do that Ichiro would go looking for ya" said a voice nearby. I looked over at the kitchen table and saw Ichiro's dad Isamu sitting on one of the chairs. "He loves you Ahsoka and I know he would go to the ends of the earth to look for you and bring you home."

"Mr. Ishida? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked surprise to see Isamu in the kitchen.

"Rachel woke up sensing you were having a nightmare. I told her I would talk to you to see if you were okay. I kind of guessed you would come to the kitchen so I waited here to talk to you" Isamu said as he explained why he was up so early. "Oh and by the way I told you Ahsoka call me Isamu."

"Oh okay thank you and sorry Isamu sir I keep forgetting and it was nothing, just a bad dream that's all" I said lying to Isamu not wanting him or his family to worry about me.

"Well if it's nothing then you don't mind wanting to talk about it then?" Isamu asked as it seemed he knew I was lying.

"Really Isamu it's nothing, this is something I have to work on my own. There is no need for you to concern about me I can handle this myself" I said not wanting Isamu to worry about me.

Isamu sighed and then drank some of his water he had on the table. "You remind me of Rachel when we first met. She was a bit hard headed at times and she thought if she had a problem she could deal with it on her own. But trust me Ahsoka she soon realized she couldn't and needed the help from her friends who love her and wanted to help her with whatever problem she had."

"Isamu this is different, what happened is something I need to deal with on my own I don't want anyone to worry about me I can handle this" I said as I knew Isamu meant well but I didn't want him or the others to worry about me.

"That's what Rachel thought too as well Ahsoka. Trust me you think I don't know what you're going through but believe me I do" Isamu said as he got up and walked towards me. "Don't burden yourself with your problems let us help you unload some of that burden."

"I don't want to trouble you guys" I said.

"Ichiro loves you Ahsoka, the girls love you too they see you like an older sister, and Rachel and I care for you too. Even if she doesn't show it yet" said Isamu as he placed his hands on both my shoulders.

I lowered my head and knew maybe Isamu was right. I know if I let this problem continue to affect me it would probably cause the others to notice it. But still for now I will try to see if I can work this out on my own before I ask them for help. "Thank you Isamu and I promise if I do have any kinds of problems I will talk to you or the others about it. But for now could you please let me try on my own?"

"Sure kid just remember my doors are always open to talk. Now get some sleep you and the others have a big day in a few hours and trust me your going to need plenty of rest for it" Isamu said.

"All right see you later then" I said as I was going back to bed when Isamu responded.

"Actually Rachel and I won't be here in the morning. Rachel needs to get to the book store early and I need to get in early for work as well. So I told the kids that you guys can head off to Jump City but just be careful" said Isamu.

"Okay and don't worry we will I promise" I said.

"Oh and tell Markala and his sister to keep wearing the holowatches I don't want Rachel or the others to know just yet about those two" Isamu said reminding me about the holowatches he got for Katalina and Markala.

Before we came to this universe Isamu told us how Rachel didn't like Katalia because of their past problems they had. So to avoid any problems with her recognizing Markala and Katalina as Katalia's species or kids their mom gave them two holowatches to disguise themselves as humans. I asked why I didn't get one and Isamu told me Rachel won't have any problem with her seeing me. Heck not even the humans since they have seen plenty of aliens in the past so I will fit in just fine with everyone else.

"Just remind them for me please. They can turn off their human forms when they meet the others but not around people got it?" Isamu asked.

"Yes I understand sir thank you" I said. Isamu nodded and headed off back to bed. I got one more glass of water and drank it all before heading back to bed. Where I hope to get a goodnights rest but I knew that probably wouldn't happen. So I decided to see someone who might help me sleep.

I quietly got to Ichiro's room and opened the door quietly. I saw Ichiro was sleeping without his blankets since he always said he didn't feel either cold or hot at night. He was wearing a similar pajama like mine except his pants was black as was his shirt. I crept slowly towards the bed and when I got close to Ichiro I tried to wake him up.

"Ichiro…Ichiro" I whispered trying to wake Ichiro up just enough to ask him something.

I saw Ichiro's eyes were beginning to open slowly. When he saw me he got up and rubbed his eyes. Now I was feeling bad waking him up so early that I wanted to leave but didn't when he spoke. "Ahsoka what's wrong you okay?" Ichiro asked.

"Not really um I couldn't sleep" I said to Ichiro. "Um Ichiro is it okay if I well….you know just for now could I just…" I hesitated because I didn't know how to exactly say what I wanted to say. We have only been together for a few weeks and I wasn't sure if he would be okay with me sleeping in his bed.

"Ahsoka are you asking me if you want to sleep with me tonight?" Ichiro asked knowing what I was going to say.

"How well yes but how did you know what I was going to say?" I asked surprised that Ichiro knew what I wanted to tell him.

"When my parents were out Rowan would have nightmares so she came to my room to sleep in my bed. Arella feeling lonely came to my room as well and slept in my bed as well. I don't mind you being in my bed either Ahsoka but if that's if you want to stay here for the night" Ichiro asked.

I nodded and Ichiro moved out to give me room to sleep. It was a good thing all the beds in the house were queen size which gave all of us room to sleep in. Ichiro leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight Ahsoka I love you" Ichiro said before dozing off to sleep.

I blushed a little and when he was asleep I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek too. "Goodnight Ichiro, thank you, and I love you too" I said as I laid my head on his chest I felt his arm wrapped over me. I felt safe with Ichiro and knew Isamu was right. Ichiro would protect me and keep me safe no matter what. He would even go through hell to bring me back which in a way he did when he saved me from the son. I really do hope I don't turn to the dark side, I guess all I can do is hope and wish for it not to happen. I finally closed my eyes and dozed off to sleep for in a few hours I was going to go meet the other titans and begin my first day as a member of the teen titans.

_Jump City_

Meanwhile in the bad parts of Jump City in one of the abandoned buildings several men were in one of the rooms playing cards. All we're wearing business clothing, hats, and coats. Surrounding the men were several guards wearing black suits, hats, and jacket coats as well with some guard pit bull dogs.

"I heard some of our boys got caught by the teen titans again. These brats are becoming a bigger problems than the first titans Mr. Pain sir" said one of the men playing in the card game.

"I know that Mr. Smith but I assure you they will be dealt with soon. Tomorrow night we will strike on their little tower and wipe them out before their friends come back from their 'vacation'" Pain said who appeared to be the leader of the group.

"We have the weapons and the men we need to invade their tower soon the teen titans will finally fall once and for all" said one of the other men playing cards as all four of the men playing cards began to laugh till they heard some commotions coming from outside the door.

"Hey check it out I don't want any visitors interrupting our game got it?" Pain said as he ordered two of his men to take care of the problem. They opened the door and let the dogs go after whoever was causing trouble.

The dogs ran out the room barking as they headed towards where the commotion was. As they continued barking the men continued playing till they heard some loud yelping coming from the door and then silence.

"Hey what the hell where's the barking?" Smith asked. After a few minutes they heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. The guards went towards the door and aimed their guns at the door waiting for the enemy to arrive. After a minute passed the footsteps stopped and the men waited for the door to pen so they can start shooting. Just then something was thrown into the door. The men looked down and saw it was the pit bull dogs but their neck was snapped and their bodies looked twisted and covered in blood.

"Who the hell killed my do-" Pain suddenly was lifted out of his chair and it felt like someone was choking him. The men turned to the door and saw a man wearing a black trench coat and a black hood covering his face.

"What the hell are you?" Smith asked who had his gun out and aimed it at the dark figure while the other men were trying to pull down Pain.

"Who I am is not of your concern. What I came here to do is this. I want you all to lower your weapons or you will all die right now" the Figure said as he entered the room.

"We don't take orders from a freak like you now whatever you're doing to our boss put him down now" Smith demanded.

"If you insist" the figure said as he lifted his hand and soon Pain was lifted forward then the figure moved his hand forward causing Pain to be thrown out of the window and into the ground killing him.

"You bastard fire" Smith ordered as the men all opened fired at the figure. But as the bullets were going to hit him the figure did something to stop the bullets. The bullets all surrounded the figure but not one hit him. The men all looked shocked and some seemed scared by what happened.

"My turn" said the figure as he used his powers to send the bullets all around the room killing all the men except for Smith who had covered his arms to protect his face and chest. When he lowered his arms he saw that all of the men were dead and he didn't have a single scratch on him.

He saw the figure approach him and soon he backed into the wall cowering in fear. "Please don't kill me I'll give you anything. Money, women, anything just please don't kill me" Smith said.

"I want…your loyalty" said the figure which surprised Smith wondering what he meant by loyalty. "I have some big plans for several people who will be coming to Jump city. One who nearly killed me and the other is the first one to ever break free of my control."

"Uh sure I-I pledge my loyalty to you Mr…" Smith asked wondering who this man was.

The figure soon removed his hood and jacket revealing his appearance to Smith. He was wearing a red and black cloak over something, his eyes were glowing red, and his skin was pale complexion. "They call me Dakuripa (Dark Reaper), and now then Mr. Smith let's get everything ready for our guests."

**Sorry for it not being long like the others ones but I just thought this would be a good way to end this chapter. Now then I want to thank my friend General Herbison for helping me with this story and I hope everyone likes this chapter. Also its actually pronounce ****Dākurīpā, I couldn't figure out how to put the lines on top of the letters A and I, so I hope everyone likes the name I picked and for those who don't know who it is check out the final chapter of Next Generation to find out.**

**Please leave me some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Bye for now and take care I will try to have the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can bye.**

**Jason: Wow what a return and I like how I started this chapter who else agrees.**

**Isamu: It's good to be back and I missed doing this segment and Jason sorry for what Rachel and I did to your bed.**

**Jason: I would accept the apology except you guys destroyed my bed what is wrong with you two are you animals or something.**

**Rachel: Is there a problem Jason?**

**Jason: Oh Rachel hi um nope no problem here just nothing.**

**Rachel: Good I would hate to send you to the dimension of eternal pain for calling me a bad word.**

**Jason: I didn't say a bad word and you can't prove it.**

**Rachel: Whatever just so you know I'll be watching you to make sure you don't call me anything bad.**

**Jason: Whatever fine well Rachel why don't you like Ahsoka? Everyone likes her…except for Ventress, Cad Bane, General Grievous, Ziro the Hutt, Aurra Sing, and I think a few more people but that's just the bad guys why not her?**

**Rachel: I just don't trust her she is hiding something as is my family. Ever since they all came back they have been hiding something from me. And apparently I'm not allowed to read General Herbison's story because he said I wasn't allowed why?**

**Isamu: Oh um we asked him because um it's boring it's not a good story.**

**Jason: Yes that's right he said it's boring and he didn't want to bore you with it.**

**Rachel: Well then I will have to pay this General Herbison a visit won't I?**

**Rachel left the room leaving both guys worried.**

**Isamu: Shouldn't you warn General Herbison that Rachel is coming to see him?**

**Jason: Eh I think he can handle himself and besides I already got on the bad side of her last time so I think I have had enough of that for now.**

**Isamu: Riiiggghhttt….see you all next time bye.**


	2. Meeting the family

**Chapter two is here and I hope many are enjoying this chapter. As you know Markala and Katalina belong to General Herbison from his story "Next Generation" and if you don't know about them then go read it then to find out. Now then on with the show I don't own anything of teen titans or star wars just my oc characters. And General Herbison doesn't own anything of teen titans or star wars just his oc characters Katalina and Markala. Enjoy.**

**Meeting the family**

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in my room getting my stuff ready which wasn't much just my clothes, and some of my other personal belongings. Today was the day I was going to be meeting Ichiro and his sisters teammates. I was wearing my brown sleeveless shirt with a skirt, dark grey leggings, gloves, and brown boots.

I also had my two lightsabers attached to my belt and also added a new tool to use. It was a wrist gauntlet that can allow me to hack into some computer systems which could come in handy since I learned a thing or two from Skyguy about hacking. Plus to make sure no one knew what it was, Isamu had his friend make it look like a watch.

Once I was done I picked up my bag which had my clothes in it while I had a suitcase with my other belongings. I picked up my things and walked out the room. I glanced back at my room one more time before turning off the light and headed down the stairs. Once I got to the living room I lowered my bags and sighed while I waited for the others.

Since I got here I sensed my connection with the force was not as strong as in my world. Rachel had told me that our since both universes use different form of energy that it's possible that if someone came to the others universe they would feel weaker. This explains why the twins and Ichiro's powers weren't at their best when they fought Markala and his siblings. Luckily for me Isamu and the others helped me get stronger, enough for my connection with the force to remain strong.

"So you're ready to meet the others then?" a voice asked behind Ahsoka. She turned around to see it was Markala and Katalina. Both were wearing their holowatches their mother Katalia gave them so Rachel or anyone of the heroes wouldn't think they were with Katalia.

Markala was around 6ft with short black hair, grey/green eyes, and was medium build. While his sister Katalina was 5ft 10, had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was moderated build. Both siblings approached Ahsoka along with their stuff which was only one bag each since they didn't bring anything else with them.

"Yeah I am where's Ichiro and his sisters? Shouldn't we be heading over now?" I said seeing the clock was near 11:30 and we were supposed to be over at 11.

"Arella and Rowan were having an argument with Ichiro about who was going to tell their teammates the truth about Katalina and me. And apparently your boyfriend is afraid of what their cousins are going to do" Markala said as he sat hisbag down.

"From what I heard I heard brother it's just one cousin and she's supposed to be scarier than Ichiro's mom. Well almost scarier." Katalina said who didn't seem worried about this cousin of Ichiro and the twins.

"Mikazuki is her name right? Isn't she supposed to be two years younger than Ichiro?" Markala asked.

"Yep I still can't understand how Ichiro and the other boys could be afraid of someone younger than them" Katalina said.

"Well I'm sure we will find out, though what I am concern about is how the others will react when they meet you guys in your real form. Especially since Mikazuki's mom kicked your dad in the groin and killed General Grievous" I said remembering what Isamu told me about how his sister killed a four arm metal cyborg who was actually General Grievous.

"Why do you sound so surprised girl? Our mom could have destroyed General Grievous as well. Only reason she didn't was because they needed him alive as our dad's bodyguard" Katalina said.

"You haven't fought him before so you don't know how much trouble he gave me and my master. Well just me since he never fought my master one on one" I said remembering my encounters with Grievous.

"This Grievous guy doesn't sound too tough" Arella said as her sister and brother made their way down the stairs with only one bag each.

"That's all you're taking with you to the tower?" Markala asked.

"Most of our stuff is already at the tower since we live there. The rest we keep here at home when we come by to visit" Ichiro said as he explained why they weren't carrying too much stuff.

"All right does everyone have their stuff ready?" Arella asked.

"Wait I forgot, what about Prototype?" I asked almost forgetting about Prototype.

"Um yeah our dad told us he would take Proto to see our uncle. So that he can build him a body to be in. But unfortunately our uncle said he isn't sure if he wants Prototype around the tower especially after what I said to him" Rowan said remembering what Prototype did on the ship they were on when they were a month ago.

"What do you mean?" Markala asked.

"Well back on the ship he saw Ahsoka naked and so he doesn't want Proto in the computer system of the tower so he can peep on us girls" Rowan said remembering what happened when Proto was checking Ahsoka out and when Ichiro accidently saw her naked as well.

"Okay that's enough is everyone ready then?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh wait Ichiro I forgot to feed the dogs" Rowan said as she ran out of the house and outside to feed the dogs.

"That's right oh man I forgot" Ichiro said as he ran out too to feed the dogs.

I walked out of the house with everyone else as we saw Ichiro and Rowan getting food and water ready for the dogs. We saw some of the dogs come up to us and they began to growl and snarl at Mikazuki and Katalina who both hissed at the dogs.

"Back off you three now!" Arella said as the three dogs backed off but they kept growling at Markala and Katalina.

"Sounds like they really don't like you guys huh?" I said as I walked up to the dogs and began to pet them. When it came to Markala and Katalina the dogs hated them but with me they loved me insatiately. When I first got here Ichiro showed me around and when I got outside I was tackled by all of the dogs as they began to lick my face. I didn't mind it because it tickled and Ichiro told me them licking me was their way of saying they like me. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Don't worry Ahsoka maybe when they have puppies we can give you one" Rowan said as she brought a big bowl of dog food and Ichiro walked by with a pool of water.

"Really you guys don't mind?" I said surprised they would give me a puppy.

"Of course I promise" Ichiro said as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek. "Okay is everyone ready to go then?"

Once everyone nodded Ichiro turned to his sisters and soon the twins closed their eyes and then reopened them with a black light glowing in their eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" both girls said in unison as a dark aura surrounded everyone and soon they disappeared from the house.

_Jump City_

In the beautiful Jump city the city has changed much in the last 16 years. The buildings have gotten taller, there were more businesses taking old ones out of business, and there were more people living in the city than before. However the more the city grew the more crime did as well. Since the old titans retired they had a different group of titans take over. That was until a year ago when a new team of titans took over. The new titans live in the old titan's tower where the original titans lived. Except the tower was shortened a bit and they added some more land to allow the titans to build a small facility behind the tower.

Meanwhile on the roof of the tower a black aura dome was seen. Soon the black aura disappeared and in the middle of it was Ichiro, Arella, Rowan, Katalina, Markala, and Ahsoka.

"Oh man I don't know if I will ever get used to that?" I said as I rubbed my arms after the dark aura disappeared. The girls had told me about how their teleporting could get a bit cold but I didn't think it would be too cold.

Ichiro saw Ahsoka rubbing her arms so he walked over towards her and wrapped his arm around her. Ahsoka looked at Ichiro who was smiling. "Feeling better?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah a little thanks" I said returning the smile as I felt myself warming up from Ichiro's hug.

"All right welcome to titan's tower this is the roof of the tower as you have noticed there is a basketball court and volleyball net as well where we play some games with each other" Arella said as she explained the tower to everyone.

"What's basketball and volleyball?" Katalina asked.

"Save your questions till after the tour, now Ichiro go with Ahsoka downstairs and introduce her to the others. While I show these two the tower from the top to the bottom" Arella said.

"Wait I thought you guys said you were going to be there when I tell the others about what happened?" Ichiro said.

"Yeah….let's start with the basement" Arella said as Rowan and her used their powers to teleport Markala and Katalina away.

"Ah man" Ichiro said who seemed worried to see his cousins.

"Don't worry Ichiro I'll be there when you tell them the truth" I said trying to help Ichiro relax.

"Thanks Ahsoka…well I guess we better head down now huh?" Ichiro said as I followed him towards the door and down the stairs towards the common room.

As we headed to the common room Ichiro explained to me some things about his cousins and his friend. His two cousins are Victor Jr. and Mikazuki who were twins. Both their parents were also part of the original titans. One was actually Isamu's little sister who was the same one who defeated General Grievous. As for their dad his name was Victor Stone but when he was part of the teen titans his name was Cyborg.

He explained to me how Victor is a good man and can help out with anything we need. He can be hard-headed at times but that's only when it comes to playing games. But when a real fight starts he would focus and help take out the bad guy. As for his sister Hikari is like her mom she can be nice and act like an innocent girl. But piss her off then she will as Ichiro say be your worst nightmare.

Their other friend his name was Ryu Yamamoto. From what Ichiro told me Ryu was the son of Isamu's old enemy Talsein Yamamoto. I wondered why they allowed Ryu to join the titans especially from what his dad did. But Isamu explained to us that despite what Talsein did, Ryu deserves a chance to prove himself that he wasn't like his dad. And so far he has proved it to everyone though I will keep an eye on him just to make sure he doesn't try anything.

Ryu as Ichiro explained to me is quiet and didn't seem to interact with the others at first. But then after a few weeks they finally got him to act like a normal teenager and he showed everyone why he was chosen to be the leader. He could make decisions and plans to help the others against any villain. He was strong, thinks before he fights, and can lead. Ichiro was actually originally supposed to be the leader but he turned down the offer and allowed Ryu to be the leader. I asked Ichiro why he did that and he told me that Ryu deserves to prove he can be a great leader and ally. That and he doesn't think he can lead as well as Ryu can.

"Okay now then Ahsoka when we get in the common room let me talk to them first while you stay out of the room please. I don't want them to know about you till I finish explaining to them what happened" Ichiro said as we were approaching the common room.

"Are you sure you don't want me in the room when you talk to them?" I asked I could tell he was nervous to tell the others about how we met and what happened.

"I'm sure just need to tell them what happened and then you can come in when I call for you" Ichiro said as they soon arrived to the common room. "Okay well here we go stay here okay?"

"Sure just be careful okay?" I said. Ichiro nodded then he breathed in and out getting ready to talk to his teammates.

"Hi guys what's (THUD!)" as soon as Ichiro opened the door a frying pan was thrown right to Ichiro's head sending the kid backwards and fell on the floor.

"Ichiro!" I shouted as I kneeled down to check on him. He had a large bump and he was clutching his head. "Are you okay?" I asked as I looked over at where it was thrown and I saw who it was.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here cousin" I looked over and saw a girl who looked to be two years older than Ichiro. She was wearing a white shirt tank top that went down only by half showing her belly button, she was wearing blue baggy pants with a black belt, white shoes, and white gloves. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, her skin was slightly dark, and she looked angry.

Ichiro finally sat up and was rubbing his head as I helped him up on his feet. "Ouch! Mika what the hell I thought you told my dad you were going to give me a chance to talk" Ichiro said as I helped him inside the common room.

Inside the room I saw two more figures in the room. One was a man who was wearing blue baggy pants with a black belt, a white muscle shirt with a black vest over it, and black boots. He looked to be a year younger than Ichiro, he had blue eyes, short black hair, and his skin was black which I assumed he was Mikazuki's brother Victor Jr. and but was taller than Ichiro.

As for the other one he looked to be around the same age as Ichiro but slightly taller than him. His skin was slight dark; he had long black hair, green eyes, and seemed to be calm unlike his other two teammates. He was wearing black pants, belt with a dragon for the belt buckle, t-shirt, coat with no sleeves which on his right arm showed a dragon Japanese symbol I learned from what Rowan taught me, gloves, and boots.

"We were but Mikazuki had her fingers crossed. Though you're lucky it was just a frying pan Ryu was going to let her throw the fridge at you but I calmed her down enough for the frying pan" Victor said as he was leaning on the couch with Ryu watching from behind.

"Wish you did let me throw the fridge" Mikazuki muttered. "Now then you better have a good reason you missed a month's work…and who is that with you anyways, your girlfriend?"

"Um yeah she is" Ichiro said raising some eyebrows from Victor and Mikazuki. "Um it's a long story."

Ryu walked around the couch and pulled out one of the chairs near the table and sat down. "We got time so start talking" Ryu said as Ichiro began to explain how he met Ahsoka and everything else.

_Little creak _

Back at the town of little creak Rachel was in her store helping some customers find some books. Rachel had five people working for her. Three were working at the coffee side while the other two were working at the register. Rachel was there to make sure there weren't any trouble in the store. She knew there would be some dumb kids that would try to rob her store so she stayed around to make sure they didn't try anything. Some of the older folks recognized Rachel despite her changing her appearance. Letting her hair grow, she wears glasses, and even her outfit. But there were still some people that recognized her but luckily for her they didn't bother her with questions or autographs which was fine for her.

Rachel was sitting down on one of her favorite tables since it was close by the window that has a view of the park nearby. She also liked it because no one bothered her when she was reading one of her books while drinking her tea. Her employs only bothered her if they were having trouble with a customer or looking for a book. Rachel knows where all the books were and knew where to look for them in case one of them asks her where they are.

For Rachel it was another normal day in her job. Rachel was reading her book as usual till she heard one of her employees named Jenny came up to her nervously. "Um Mrs. Ishida ma'am…um there is someone…here to see you" Jenny said nervously.

Rachel knew most of her employs were nervous of talking to her because they knew who she was. "Who is it?" Rachel asked till she saw who it was. It was her husband Isamu who had some flowers on one hand.

Isamu walked over and kissed his wife who returned the kiss as well. "I missed you" Isamu said as they broke the kiss and Isamu sat down across from Rachel.

"I missed you too but what are you doing here I thought you were working?" Rachel asked.

"Well so far there haven't been any signs of trouble in the city so they let me get off work early. And I was thinking since the kids are back at jump city maybe you and I could have some alone time again" Isamu said which made Rachel smile by what he said.

"I like that…except there is something I need to talk to you about. It involves the kids" Rachel said which caused Isamu to lose his smile.

"What happened are they okay?" Isamu asked.

"They're fine they got to the tower okay it's actually about their new friends. Katalina, Markala, and Ahsoka" Rachel said.

"What about them? I thought you were getting along with all three of them" Isamu said wondering why Rachel would be bringing this up.

"I am but there is something about them that concerns me. I know they're hiding something and I think you know what that is" Rachel said as her tone became serious.

"Uh what do you mean?" Isamu said now getting nervous about what his wife may know and made sure she couldn't read his mind.

"I know your hiding something and I want to know what it is. And please don't lie to me Isamu I want to know what you know" Rachel said as she sounded very serious.

Isamu knew Rachel would try to find out about the three teenagers but he didn't think she would ask him since he would think she would ask the kids. "Rachel um listen these kids I don't know much about them. Only that our kids trust them so shouldn't we trust them as well?" Isamu said lying to Rachel. He didn't like lying to her but knew if she knew about Markala and Katalina being Katalia's kids or that Ahsoka tried to kill Ichiro she might not want her kids to see them.

"Isamu I do trust them but it feels like they're lying to me about something and that's one thing I don't like is being left in the dark. Please do you know something that you can tell me?" Rachel asked again. She had her hands on Isamu's and waited for him to tell her something.

Before Isamu said something they heard some men coming into the store wearing ski masks and holding up machine guns. "Hands in the air and everyone on the floor now!" one of the five men shouted.

All the people got on the ground except for Isamu and Rachel who stood there watching what was going on. One of the crooks saw Isamu and Rachel and approached them with his gun pointed at Isamu. "Hey asshole did you hear me I said get on the ground now!" the man shouted.

"There is no need to shout I heard you and to do this. So why don't you get your little buddies and leave this store in peace" Isamu said calmly.

"Oh we'll leave but with all the money" the man said till he noticed something shiny from Rachel. He leaned over and saw her necklace that Isamu gave her for their wedding. "And I think I'll take that necklace if you don't mind little lady."

Rachel sighed and knew what she needed to do. "Do you mind if I get this? It's been a while and I need this" Rachel asked her husband who nodded. He grabbed her book and tea away from her so she doesn't break them.

"Hey bitch are you deaf I said-" Rachel used her powers and hit the man with a dark aura blast sending him towards one of the other thieves knocking both men out.

The other men saw Rachel standing up and had both her hands and eyes glowing black. "You bitch take this" one of the men said as they aimed their gun and were going to open fire when she used her powers to grab the guns and incinerate them. The men looked shocked as Rachel glared at them. All three soon tried to run for it but Rachel caught all three of them twirled them around and around as the employs and customers saw Rachel beating up the men. Finally Rachel three threw them out of her store just as the cops arrived.

Once they were out the people clapped for Rachel and thanked her. Rachel turned her attention back to Isamu who disappeared and left a note. _'Dear Rachel sorry for leaving but I promise I will tell you what I know about the kids tomorrow. For now when you close up I will come pick you up so I can take you out on our date…if you're still up to it. Goodbye for now love your loving husband Isamu.'_

Rachel sighed and knew Isamu would tell him sooner or later. For now she had to clean up the mess the thieves caused in her store before she went on her date later tonight.

_Titan's tower (Ahsoka's pov)_

Ichiro had just finished explaining the others about how they met me, meeting Katalia's kids, and our travels all around the galaxy. Once he finished he allowed Mikazuki, Victor, and Ryu to think about what Ichiro said.

After a minute passed Mikazuki walked up to me and I could tell she was examining me. I felt nervous wondering why she was looking at me till she surprised me with a bone crushing hug. "Welcome to the teen titans Ahsoka and I am so glad Ichiro found a girl who isn't a bitch or a slut….you aren't a bitch or a slut right?" Mikazuki asked as she released the hug but held me up with her hands holding my arm's arms.

"Um no I'm not a bitch or a slut I'm a Jedi" I said not wanting to upset Mikazuki.

"Good to hear so anyways where are the others then? Shouldn't they be here?" Mikazuki said as she turned to Ichiro.

Just then on cue in came Arella with Rowan, Katalina, and Markala coming into the room. "Oh hey guys what's up?" Arella asked.

"Hey Arella, Rowan, and two other people who I don't know where have you all been?" Victor asked as he walked over where the others were to introduce himself to the new teammates.

"We would have been here sooner but we took Markala and Katalina to their new rooms. So I take it Ichiro told you everything then?" Rowan asked.

"Yes he did" Victor said as he extended his hand towards Markala. "Hi I'm Victor Jr. Ishida Stone. Or as my friends call me just Vic will do."

"Nice to meet you too Vic" Markala said as he shook.

When they finished another hand appeared near Victor. "I'm Katalina nice to meet you too" Katalina said.

"Oh um nice to meet you um too Katalina" Victor said nervously shaking her hand. He had met some pretty girls in the past but he never met one as pretty or in his mind beautiful before as Katalina.

"Hey Vic I think that's enough handshaking now" Katalina said as Victor snapped out of his thought and pulled his hand away embarrassed by what happened.

While Katalina and Markala were introducing themselves to Mikazuki, Ryu appeared behind Victor surprising him. "Way to play it cool pal" Ryu said as he approached Ahsoka. "I take it Ichiro told you about who I am right Ahsoka?"

"Yes he did" Ahsoka said.

"Good to hear, I am glad to have you with us Ahsoka. Especially from what Ichiro's father told us about your skills" Ryu said as he extended his hand and Ahsoka extended hers as well both shaking their hands.

Once they finished Ryu turned to Markala and Katalina. "Heard about both your skills too and I am looking forward to seeing them in action" Ryu said.

Just at that moment before the two siblings replied the alarm went off and Victor ran towards the computer to see what was going on. "Looks like Blaze and Zero are robbing the bank."

"Sub-Zero and Blaze are robbing a bank together well that is something you don't see every day" Ichiro said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well while you guys were gone our bad guys found out and have been working together these last few weeks" Mikazuki said as she explained to the others what has happened. "Last week a bunch of gangsters teamed up with their rivals to face us. And they almost won thanks to the new weapons they got."

While this went off Ahsoka, Markala, and Katalina stood in the back wondering who and what they were talking about. "Okay well you guys stay here we'll take care of Blaze and Zero" Ichiro said as he turned to Ahsoka and the two siblings.

"Correction we're staying" Mikazuki said as she pointed to her brother and Ryu. "You are going with your sisters and our new members."

"What why?" Ichiro asked confused on why they would send Ahsoka, Markala, and Katalina on this mission.

"Because we have been cleaning up the city for a month while you were off playing in the other universe" Victor said.

"We weren't playing we were-" "Think of this as a test, we will test you all and how you will work as a team. If you do well then congrats you're a titan. Fail and you will be benched until you have proven it" Ryu said interrupting Arella.

Ichiro looked back as the others as Ahsoka, Markala, and Katalina all nodded in agreement wanting to go through with it. "Well I guess it's on then let's go then" Ichiro said.

"Good now get going" Ryu said as Ichiro and his sisters ran out of the room with Markala, Katalina, and Ahsoka right behind them.

"Think they got this?" Victor asked as he talked to Ryu.

"I'm sure they can handle this if not then we will have a lot of work to do then to make sure they work as a team" Ryu said who didn't seemed worried.

"Hmmmm I hope so I would hate for them to come back all beaten and frozen" Mikazuki said as she only hoped the others came back in one piece.

**Chapter two is done and I hope many like the explanations I added. I want to thank General Herbison for helping me with the story and I hope everyone likes what happens next. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Bye for now and thanks for reading the chapter.**

**Jason: What a fine chapter I wrote I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ichiro: I like it except for what Mikazuki did to me that frying pan hurt.**

**Jason: Better than the fridge though that would be ruining the food that was inside the fridge…oh well.**

**Ahsoka: Um Jason I got a call from General Herbison's cousin and she told us that Rachel has beaten up Herbison when he refused to give her what she wanted.**

**Jason: Ooooooh that's bad how is he?**

**Ahsoka: I don't know but he will be out for a while. But apparently he left a tape that showed what she did.**

**Jason: Really let's see then.**

**The screen showed General Herbison hastily building a barricade at his door while the sounds of his security droids being destroyed were heard. He stood back and took a deep breath. The door was blown off its hinges and Rachel entered the room.**

**Rachel: You are General Herbison?**

**General: (Getting off the floor) Yes I am. And from what I know, you are Rachel Roth Ishida. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? And the destruction of my security?**

**Rachel: You and Jason and my husband know something about those people who came from this dimension. Ahsoka, Markala and Katalina. What are you hiding from me?**

**General: I… We are… I won't tell you anything.**

**Rachel lifted him into the air with her powers and tossed him around the room. Smashing into his computer, dunking him in a goldfish bowl then dropping him on his chair as she examined his bookcase.**

**General: Quote Shakespeare 'Art thou happy?'**

**Rachel: Are you going to tell me or do I have to do to you what I did to Doctor Light?**

**General: (Panicking) I… you see we…**

**Rachel used her powers; a thick book soared through the air and hit the General between the legs, hard. He collapsed, gasping for air.**

**Rachel: It's obvious you aren't going to talk, but one hundred and ninety nine books will be enough to get me to leave. Agreed?**

**The General weakly gave her thumbs up and she vanished with his bookcase.**

**Jason: Wow that really hurt…bye for now and General sorry hope you feel better bye.**


	3. First Test

**Chapter three is here and now we get to some fighting. Now the names I picked for the villains our young titans face in this chapter. Blaze I think many know what he can do as for Sub-Zero I like the name so I am using it for my second villain who I think many also can guess what he can do. If you don't know what they can do then you will find out when they begin fighting.**

**Again if you don't know who Markala and Katalina are or don't know how them along with Ahsoka got to the titans universe. Read General Herbison's story "Next Generation" to find out. Now then I don't own anything of star wars, dc universe, or the characters from General Herbison just my oc characters. **

**I also would like to thank General Herbison for lending me his characters and for helping me with this chapter. Especially what Markala and Katalina will do. Time for chapter three enjoy everyone.**

**First Test**

_Downtown Jump City (Ahsoka's pov)_

The girls had teleported us on a roof in the middle of downtown near the bank that was being robbed. We looked down and saw who was causing trouble. The first one was a teenager who appeared to be around 18 years old and was around 6ft tall. He had a spiky red and orange hair with red eyes, his clothing were the same as his hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, t-shirt, khaki pants with a chain attached to his black belt, and leather boots. I could sense he was strong and saw what his powers were. His hand was engulfed in flames and his eyes were burning as well. He had a sly grin as we saw several looking men stacking the money in an armor truck.

"That's Blaze he was a normal teenager named Ken Buck till he got into an accident which gave him the ability to control fire and make fire" Arella said as she told us who the bad guys were and their origin. "He acts all tough and admires himself for what he does which is cause as much mayhem as possible and loves to watch things burn."

"He doesn't look so tough we can take him" Markala said who didn't seem worried about Blaze.

"I wouldn't underestimate him, first time we tangled with him he nearly blinded me when he flicked some flames near my eye and burned Ichiro's right arm" Arella said as she told them what happened when they first encountered them.

I saw Ichiro rubbing his right arm with his left where I assumed is where he got burned. "So how did you beat him?" I asked.

"Rowan used her powers to trick Blaze into chasing her into the middle of the street where she used her powers to break all the fire hydrants. Once the water came out she used her powers to direct them towards him which caused him to be too wet to use his powers" Ichiro said as he told us how they won.

"Of course that was before Ryu came so we didn't have a leader at the time and when one of us tried to lead, it ends up bad for the leader on some missions" Rowan said.

"Well now you have us so let's get down there and take them out" Markala said but before he did he saw a man wearing a weird dark suit with a big glass dome surrounding his face. The man appeared to be around 6ft 6inches and the man's face appeared to be blue and had goggles over his eyes. He had blue gloves and boots along with two tanks protected with a metal seal around them.

"Who is that?" Katalina asked.

"That's Sub-Zero he was once an assistant for Victor Fries. Victor was once a great scientist till he suffered an accident that turned him into a villain named Mr. Freeze" Arella said as she explained to the others who Freeze was.

"Mr. Freeze?" I asked wondering why he chose that name.

"Freeze's body changed causing him to make the same suit Zero has. He needs to stay cold or he will die. He uses a ray gun that freezes people solid. When that happened the people have minutes before they are frozen forever" Ichiro said as he explained to us more on Freeze.

"Hence the name Mr. Freeze because he freezes people" Katalina said who understood why the name was chosen. "Still he doesn't look so tough I doubt as tough as this Freeze guy you told us about."

"Don't underestimate him he used to work for Freeze till he disappeared. He saw Freeze like a father and Freeze treated him like he was his son. When he disappeared Zero got into the same accident as Freeze did and became the son of Mr. Freeze…Sub-Zero" Rowan said as she told them Zero's past.

"I take it he made some changes to his weapon since I don't see him with a ray gun or anything?" Markala asked as he couldn't see any signs of a weapon till he saw Zero lift his hands up and aimed them at nearby car. Then a blue light blast came out of his hands and it hit the car freezing it completely which answered Markala's question on where his weapon was.

"So what's the plan guys?" I asked wondering what our plan of attack was.

"Okay since Rowan, Arella, and I have some experience with these guys you three take out their boys while we take Blaze and Zero" Ichiro said as he told us the plan.

"Wait a minute why should we take on their weak men while you take on those two?" Markala said who didn't seem to like this plan.

"Because like I said we have some experience with these guys and we know how to take them" Ichiro said as he explained why his sisters and him would take on Freeze and Zero while the others took the grunts.

"No way I'll take them on my own and I'll prove it" Markala jumped off the roof and headed down to fight Zero and Blaze.

"Damn it Markala get back here!" Arella shouted trying to get Markala back. "Idiot what is he hey where did Katalina go?" Everyone looked around and saw Katalina joining her brother as they headed towards Zero and Blaze.

"Oh man this is not good come on Ahsoka" Ichiro said as he grabbed Ahsoka and lifted her up. Once he had her he jumped off the roof and followed Markala and Katalina.

"Think this is going to end bad?" Rowan asked her sister.

"The way we just stared yes I think so" Arella said as both sisters flew and followed the others.

Meanwhile Sub Zero had his men load up the money in the armor truck they stole while Blaze and his men were just breaking stuff and blowing up anything they could find. "Hahahaha I love this job blowing shit is always a lot of fun" Blaze laughed as he shot off another fire ball at a nearby empty bus causing it to explode.

"Blaze enough hurry up and help move this stuff before those rotten titans show up" Zero said in a deep voice ordering Blaze to hurry.

"You're not the boss of me and who cares of those brats show up I have been meaning to see that little runt Rowan again after what she did to me last time" Blaze said remembering how he let a little girl beat him.

"I know your pain Blaze but we don't have time to mess with them. If they got lucky once chances are they will again" Zero said not wanting to take the chance of them losing to the titans.

"Well then prepare for some beating then Zero" The two villains and their grunts turned around to see Ichiro on top of the armor car with Ahsoka and his sisters hovering near them.

"Well well if it isn't Ichiro Ishida and his twin sisters Arella and Rowan we haven't seen you three in a long time. We thought you three were dead" Zero said.

"Hey who's the hot chick you got Ichiro your girlfriend?" Blaze said as he laughed a bit thinking Ichiro couldn't get a hot girl to be his girlfriend.

"What if I am you spiky red dork" I said trying to remember some of the witty comments Rowan told me to say when we encounter some bad guys. Only now when I said them it sounded bad but it seemed to annoy Blaze.

"At least I ain't some orange skin freak with a bad hairdo" Blaze said tying to come up with his own witty banter.

"First of all dumb ass that's not her hair and at least it looks better than your geeky looking hair" Arella said as she also pissed off Blaze.

"That's it time to kill you all" Blaze said as he ignited his hands with his flames.

"All right then titans g-" Markala interrupted Ichiro as he jumped over him and tackled Blaze hard then he threw him towards one of the buildings causing the walls to fall on him. "Um go" Ichiro said surprised that Markala interrupted him before he could finish.

"Who the hell was that?" Zero said as before someone else could respond another person jumped out from behind the titans. Except this person was a female and she tackled Zero before throwing him towards the bus that Blaze blew up. She then picked up a car and threw it at him before it exploded.

The grunts of Sub-Zero and Blaze were shocked by what they saw happened to their bosses. While Ichiro and his sisters just faced palmed their faces by what their friends did. "There it's over let's go" Katalina said as she dusted off her hands.

"What the heck was that we told you we needed to wait till we come up with a plan? But here you two are going off without a plan and possibly getting Blaze and Zero killed!" Arella shouted at both Markala and Katalina.

"So their evil like you guys said they were so why not take care of evil like that?" Markala said who didn't seem to care that Arella was yelling at him.

"There are rules Markala, and those rules say we need to take in these guys so they can be taken to jail" Ichiro said as he explained to them what they needed to do. "We don't kill them it's not the titan way."

"Oh relax I'm sure if their as tough as you guys say they are then maybe-" suddenly an explosion erupted behind Markala and Katalina. Soon they saw Blaze and Sub-Zero coming out of the rubble wiping some of the dirt off their clothes and it appeared they didn't have a scratch on them.

"Huh looks like they aren't weak as I thought they were" Katalina said.

"That was impressive cutie a shame now we have to kill you all. Boys take care of the bratty twins while I take care of the little lady here" Blaze said as he ordered his men to take care of Rowan and Arella while he dealt with Katalina.

"And men take care of the boy and the orange skinned girl while I take care of the arrogant boy" Zero said as he ordered his men to take on Ichiro and Ahsoka while he dealt with Markala.

"Okay guys here is the plan we need to…Markala, Katalina wait!" Markala and Katalina both went after Sub-Zero and Blaze before Ichiro could finish with his plan. "Oh great all right let's do this then titan's go!"

Sub-Zero's grunts surrounded Ichiro and I with their pipes and chains as their weapons. I wanted to use my lightsabers but I remembered my promise to Isamu so I decided to try something else. So while Ichiro fought the other grunts I turned my attention to the few that wanted to fight me. One swung his pipe at me but I ducked, then I punched him in the gut, then I elbowed him in the jaw, and then knocked him out with a swift kick to the head. Another tried to hit me with his chain but I dodged his hits and then punched him in the jaw hard knocking him out too. The other men decided to try and charge at me but as they did I used the force to push them all back. It wasn't strong enough to knock them out but it was enough for them to be intimidated a bit. I saw Ichiro soon appeared behind the men and the men's expression turned to horror when they saw Ichiro behind them.

"Okay whoever doesn't want to get beat up by me better drop your weapons and surrender" Ichiro said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We give we give" the men said in unison as Ichiro smiled in success as did I glad we did well I just hoped the others were doing okay as well.

Ichiro grabbed the chains and handed them to me. "Wanna tie them up?" Ichiro asked.

"Sure but shouldn't we help your sister?" I asked till I saw one of Blaze's grunts fall near us.

"I think their doing fine" Ichiro said who didn't seemed worried knowing his sisters would be okay.

Meanwhile the twins were using their powers to levitate and then used their powers to grab the grunts weapons and disintegrated them. The other grunts tried to charge at them but they used their powers to levitate the men and then threw them into the back of a truck. They then locked the backdoor to prevent them from escaping.

"Good job guys now all we need is just Blaze and Zero and we're done" Ichiro said as we turned to Blaze and Zero who were fighting with Markala and Katalina.

Katalina dodged Blaze's fire blasts using her quickness and agility. Katalina then used her special ability which she used to levitate several cars and threw them at Blaze who dodged them. What Katalina didn't see is that one of the cars hit the truck where the twins locked the grunts. The car hit the truck causing it to tip over.

The twins and I ran over towards the haul of the truck where it got hit the most from the car. I used my lightsaber and cut the doors open while the girls went inside to check on the grunts.

"Damn it nice shot girl want to try it again sweetheart?" Blaze said as he taunted Katalina who ignored the taunts.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I would hate to end up really killing you" Katalina said as she remained calm and prepared to attack again.

"Ooooh I' shaking baby let's see if you can stand the heat then after my next move" Blaze said as he began to twirl around and around till he created a flaming tornado. Katalina kept her guard up not sure what Blaze was planning till she saw him launch hundreds of fireballs at her and all around the buildings. Katalina dodged the attacks but the fireballs were hitting the buildings, the streets, and the cars causing some of them to explode.

"Damn it not good Ahsoka get those men out of the truck and get them to safety" Ichiro said as he turned to me to help the men that were in the truck. "Arella and Rowan use your powers to stop those fireballs I'm going to help Katalina out and end this" Ichiro said to his sisters who nodded and went off to do their job while he ran towards where the fight was going on.

Katalina continued dodging Blaze's attacks till one of the attacks hit a car behind her which exploded. The explosion knocked Katalina on the ground dazing her. Blaze stopped spinning and soon ran towards Katalina and kicked her under her chin just as she was getting up. He then got on top of her pinning her legs with his and held her hands by her wrist with both his hands. He leaned forward and smelled Katalina's hair. "You smell pretty a real shame I gotta kill you" Blaze said as he ignited his hair. "You're going to smell pretty good when I start cooking you."

Katalina tried to use her power but she felt Blaze's hand heat up causing her to lose her focus. Just as Blaze was about to ignite his body and burn Katalina, Ichiro kicked Blaze across the jaw sending him towards the window to a store. Ichiro extended his hand and Katalia grabbed his hand as he helped her get on his feet.

"You okay?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah thanks" Katalina said as both teens saw Blaze getting up on his feet and he didn't look happy.

"You shouldn't have done that Ichiro because now I'm going to burn you and your girlfriend here till you're extra crispy" Blaze said as he ignited his hands.

"Wait hold on she's not my-" "I'm not his girlfriend the orange girl is" Katalina said interrupting me and pointed at Ahsoka who was helping the last grunt out of the truck.

"Oh I see I didn't know you liked freaks Ichiro but then again your father married one so I shouldn't be too surprised" Blaze said before he began to laugh insanely.

"Shut up Blaze or else" Ichiro said getting mad that Blaze called Ahsoka and his mother a freak.

"Ooooh I'm so whoa" Blaze ducked when Katalina threw a car door at Blaze. "Hey what the heck bitch I wasn't even talking to you."

"Even so I don't like it when losers like you insult others just because they are different. Besides I would be careful on who you call a freak if I were you since you're a bigger freak and loser" Katalina said which made Blaze a little angry.

"Baby that tears it you wanna fight then let's get it on bitch" Blaze said as two fireballs were formed in his hands.

"Well then let's g-" Suddenly a blue light blast hit Ichiro engulfing him in the light. When the light disappeared Katalina and everyone saw Ichiro was frozen.

"ICHIRO!" I shouted when I saw Ichiro was frozen. We all looked over and saw Markala had just dodged one of Sub-Zero's ice blasts which hit Ichiro.

Markala seemed surprised by what happened as was everyone else. "Markala you idiot what the hell did you do?" Arella said Rowan and her flew over to their brother to check on him.

(Few Minutes ago)

A few minutes before this happened Markala was dodging all of Zero's freezing attacks. Markala used his speed to get close to Zero. Once he was close he hit him with some of his punches and kicks. Zero tried to hit Markala back but Markala ducked all of his hits. Markala grabbed Zero's arm and then twisted it behind. He then grabbed the other arm and began to pull on them.

"If you value your life you will surrender now" Markala said as he continued to pull on Zero's arms causing him to groan in pain which also caused him to get on one knee.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from but trust me you haven't seen what I am capable of little man" Zero said as he got back on his feet. He then began to use his strength to pull his arms back. Markala tried to pull them back but Zero's strength was preventing Markala to get back control. Zero quickly got one of his arms free and he used that arm to elbow Markala to the side of his head. Markala stumbled back a bit but as he did Zero began punching him in the gut and in the face before he grabbed him and threw him towards a light post breaking it in half.

Zero then aimed his hands at Markala and fired off a freezing blast at Markala. Markala saw this and used his speed to dodge the attack. However during one of the attacks Markala dodged the attack accidently hit Ichiro freezing him.

(Present)

"Thank you so much for dodging that attack on purpose Markala was it?" Zero said causing Markala to turned his attention back to Zero but was confused by what he said. "You knew Ichiro was behind you and you knew if you dodged my attack I would hit him. Thank you again Markala I have wanted to freeze that boy for what he and his little brat sisters did to me."

Markala felt bad now for not what happened. He wondered why he didn't sense Ichiro behind him or why he didn't check his surroundings before dodging Zero's attacks. _Damn it thanks to this world my senses aren't as good as back home. If I'm not careful someone else could get hurt even….I need to remain focus now and take this guy down._ Markala thought as he got ready to continue the fight.

"Hey Zero let's hurry up and end this before these brats get the best of us" Blaze said.

"And here I thought you wanted to fight them" Zero said surprised to hear Blaze telling him they needed to end this fight.

"I do want to fight them some more but those new kids are starting to bug me and I don't want to risk getting caught now" Blaze said.

"I see" Zero looked over and saw there was a female reporter with her male camera man shooting everything and they were near where Blaze was. "Blaze perhaps we should leave but before we do let's give our good people from the media something they might like."

Blaze eyed over and saw the news reporters and knew what Zero meant. He had a smirk on his face and ignited his fire balls. "Let's see if you kids have what it takes to save both the people and your friends." Blaze threw his first fire balls in one of the buildings above the reporters which broke off and the rubble began to fall towards them and shot the other one at his men.

"Shit Rowan the reporters I'll take the grunts" Arella said as both her sister and her ran towards their objective. Rowan used her powers to save the reporters by stopping the rubble. While Arella created a barrier to protect the men from the fireball, but the blast was too strong and it broke her shield knocking her out.

"My turn" Zero shot off an ice blast at Markala but he dodged the attack but this gave Zero the chance to shoot off another ice blast with his other men. But instead of shooting at Markala he aimed it at his own men who were tied up and couldn't move. Katalina jumped right in front and used her powers to stop the blast. But Zero kept on shooting and Katalina couldn't push the ice back since her powers were limited. Ahsoka however ran over to Katalia and used the force to help push the ice away. Both women kept pushing the ice but they both knew they couldn't for very long. Rowan came in and got the men out of the way. Ahsoka released the force and quickly grabbed Katalia and pushed her out of the way just in time.

Markala attempted to attack Zero again as he charged at him but this time Zero froze the floor which caused Markala to lose his balance a bit. Zero took this chance and began to freeze Markala from first his feet then he began to go up to his legs till he saw Arella was starting to come to so he stopped. "Blaze let's go now!"

"Right behind you ice man" Blaze said as he ran behind Zero as the two villains jumped into the armor car that had the money and took off before the titans could stop them.

When they left Markala struggled to get out of ice but to no avail. Rowan flew by and used her powers to break the ice just enough for Markala to break free. "You okay?" Rowan asked.

"I'm fine…other that I let the crooks get away and getting Ichiro frozen" Markala said as he looked over and saw Arella using her powers to defreeze Ichiro.

"It's okay we didn't do well our first time fighting Zero either. In fact I accidently got Arella frozen and she was really mad at me when we thawed her out" Rowan said smiling and trying her best to cheer Markala up.

Before Markala could say something both teens heard a loud sneeze near them. They looked over and saw Ichiro was no longer frozen but he was shivering. "I re-rea-real-really ha-hate th-tha-t gu-y and h-is fr-free-freeze ra-y" Ichiro stuttered from the cold.

"We need to get him home before dies of hypothermia" Arella said which worried Ahsoka when she mentioned Ichiro dying.

"Then let's get him home quickly" I said as I helped carry Ichiro while her sister Rowan helped us teleport back to the tower.

"You two stay I need help getting these grunts to the police" Arella said as she turned to Markala and Katalina. The two nodded and soon Rowan teleported Ichiro and Ahsoka back to the tower.

"All right so what do you want us to do first?" Katalina asked. Just then the police soon arrived and Arella walked over towards them.

"These men were working for the criminals Sub-Zero and Blaze. The ones near the truck are hurt and may need to go to the hospital to get checked while the others are okay" Arella said as she explained what happened to the police officers. The officers nodded and went over to help move the grunts.

"Well I guess they don't need us anymore so let's head back" Markala said but as he began to walk towards the tower Arella grabbed both siblings and used her powers to teleport them.

Arella teleported the two siblings on top of a roof and had an angry expression on her face. "What's your problem Arella?" Katalina said.

"You two are my problem. Ichiro told you two to wait but you didn't. And now look at the mess you two caused" Arella said pointing down to the ground. There were buildings that was half destroyed or scorched by Blaze's attacks that Katalina dodged. Almost all the cars were either blown up or frozen when the two siblings dodged the attacks. And the ambulance arrived to help the men who were in the truck that got hit by the car Katalina threw earlier. "You guys need to learn that the teen titans are about working as a team not fighting individually."

"We didn't need help we could have taken those guys out on our own" Markala said.

"Oh really and how would you guys help protect the people who could have gotten hurt if you fought them alone?" Arella said which did make the two siblings think. "Look I get it you guys are strong I won't deny that but strength alone won't help you win a fight, especially if you are dealing with more than one bad guy. You need help and that's what being a titan is about, we help each other out and look out for each other like a family. I mean come one didn't you guys work together with your siblings?"

"The truth? No we didn't, Marrissa and Scar worked together all the time but all of us working as a team no not really" Katalina said.

"Well now you need to learn how to work in a time otherwise you're going to get someone hurt. Like what happened with Ichiro, what do you think would have happened if we didn't thaw him out in time?" Arella said angrily towards the siblings.

"We're sorry Arella I didn't see or sense him behind me I'm sorry" Markala said as he apologized to Arella.

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to him now then let's get back to the tower. I'm sure Ryu and the others will have plenty more to say about this then me" Arella said as she flew back to the tower. Markala and Katalina sighed and followed Arella back to the tower as they jumped over the buildings to get back.

Warehouse (Normal pov)

Blaze and Sub-Zero arrived to a warehouse out near the docks, where counting the money they stole. "What a day what a day snowman, now only did we get plenty of cash but we defeated the teen titans, woooo what a fun day" Blaze said as he threw the money over him making it look like it was raining.

"Yes indeed we were victorious…but it was only because of those new titans they brought with them. Which means we'll need to be extra careful next time we fight them, otherwise we will lose" Zero said knowing the titans would get better next time.

"Damn I guess we better get some more men then huh before we go get some more money huh?" Blaze said now worried that Sub-Zero was right.

"That's right my friend now then let's get the money back in the car. It won't be long before the titans come searching for us. So we will need to head back to our hideout" Zero said as he grabbed the money and started putting them back in the bag.

"Can I drive this time?" Blaze asked.

"Fine just don't do something that will get us caught" Zero said which made Blaze happy as he ran towards the car. "Of all the people I could have teamed up with why did I get the most immature one?"

**Chapter three is over and it seems things didn't go well for the new titans huh? Will they better get better next time? What do you guys think will happen when they go back to Ryu, Mikazuki, and Victor? Do you think Ichiro will accept the apology from Markala? Well find out till the next chapter. **

**I hope you've chapter and please leave me some reviews. And the next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Take care and see you all next time.**

**Jason: Not good huh? **

**Z: Nope they didn't do well, well so far they did till Ichiro got frozen, and everything else that happened afterwards.**

**Jason: Yep I wouldn't want to be those two when they see Mikazuki and Ryu.**

**Z: Ooooooh yelling I will be there for that since I love it when people get yelled at that isn't me.**

**Jason: You have problems.**

**Z: I know and my psychiatrist agrees but gave up on me when I wouldn't stop singing surfing bird.**

**Jason: Oh boy you really do need help and I think you should start with talking about your deepest troubles first.**

**Z: I don't have any deep troubles shut up your short.**

**Jason: Short? I'm taller than you.**

**Z: By a few inches that doesn't make you taller than me leave me alone.**

**Jason: Oooookay then bye everyone.**


	4. Learning to work in a team

**Chapter four is here and now I hope everyone is enjoying this chapter as much as the last chapters. Hope you all liked the fight scene too between the titans and the bad guys. Also I'm sure many would like to know about what happened to the old titans so let me explain and listen up because I will not say it again in the next chapters.**

**The titans retired and left the tower in the hands on another team of titans till Ichiro, his sisters, their cousins, and Ryu took over as the new titans. Ryu became the leader when the group voted for him and Ichiro turned down the position. Some of the other former titans still fight as heroes but as for the rest they are enjoying their retirement as normal people. Well as normal as can be I suppose.**

**Now then it's time to continue on, I don't own anything from the dc universe or from star wars. Just my oc characters and I don't own General Herbison's oc characters those are his. Let us now continue here it is chapter four.**

**Learning to work in a team**

_Titan's tower (Normal pov)_

Back at the tower Ahsoka took Ichiro to the medical room where he was resting after they thawed him out. Meanwhile Markala and Katalina were in the common room with Ryu, Victor, Arella, and Mikazuki lecturing them about what Arella told them. Rowan on the other hand was trying to defend Markala and Katalina saying it wasn't their fault and they shouldn't be mad at them. Despite her best efforts Mikazuki still yelled at them especially the damage both cat siblings caused.

"I don't care who you two think you are. You don't go off fighting someone without talking with your teammates" Mikazuki said angrily. She didn't like that Markala and Katalina tried to beat Sub-Zero and Blaze without back up and how they caused so much damaged to the buildings and cars they blew up.

"We were doing what we thought was right. Isn't that the point of being a titan, to catch the bad guy even if it means some collateral damage?" Markala said trying to prove that his sister and him did with was justified. He knows they did cause some damages but he assumed that happens from time to time from what Rowan told him in the past.

"Before yes the damaged would be paid by the city and normally the heroes would help out with the damages by cleaning the mess. But now in our time we have to be careful with what we do. The city isn't as it once was so it won't be able to fix everything" Victor said as he told them why what Markala and Katalina did wasn't a good thing.

"If the enemy is capable of doing so much damage we lure them away from the city, and when we deal with guys like Zero or Blaze then we do that too. Because Zero's frozen attacks can freeze a person and if we don't unfreeze them they could die" Arella said as she joined in to the talk. "Blaze's attacks can incinerate anything or anybody. You're lucky nobody got hurt besides Ichiro by those two wackos."

"So instead of wasting time talking why not go after them right now? Markala can smell them out, so all we have to do is locate them and we'll catch them" Katalina said.

"Because you two are a danger to the team and to the people" Ryu said as he joined in the conversation surprising Victor and Mikazuki.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Markala said who didn't like what Ryu said.

"You two put a teammate in danger when you caused him to get frozen and disobeyed him when he tried to come up with a plan on how to fight. Otherwise people will get hurt, like Ichiro and those people in the truck Arella and Rowan locked up" Ryu said as he told them why they were a danger.

"Those guys were criminals and they were okay in the end anyways" Markala said.

"Three have a concussion, one has a broken arm, the other a broken arm and leg, and the other injured got his back hurt. Besides just because they are criminals don't mean we hurt them" Ryu said. "They are innocent till proven guilty that's the law and until you two follow the laws and the rules on this team then you two will not be going anywhere till you learn those rules."

"We make some mistakes on our first mission and you are already benching us who do you think you are?" Markala said angry that Ryu was not going to let them go on missions.

"Markala calm down, Ryu please it's not their fault they have never been on a team before and we didn't tell them the full rules on how titans work as a team" Rowan said as she pleaded for Ryu to forgive them. "Please give them another chance please."

Rowan gave Ryu and her cousins the biggest puppy eye look she could give as she tried to convince them to give Markala and his sister another chance. "[Sigh] well we all do make mistakes on our first day on the job and I guess having them face Zero and Blaze was too much for them. Fine I'll give them a chance but only if Victor and Ryu are okay with it." Mikazuki said who couldn't resist her cousin's puppy eye look.

"Plus we didn't give them a chance to explain to them how to work as a team. I'll give them a chance too" Victor said as he waited for Ryu to give his response.

Ryu kept quiet for a minute and then sighed before responding. "I suppose I can give them a chance, but I have some conditions. First I want to test both you two and Ahsoka's skills in combat."

"You want to test our skills, why?" Katalina said surprised that Ryu suggest that they were going to fight each other.

"Just to see how good you three skills are and of course to see which if you three can actually work in a team" Ryu said as he told them why he wanted to test them. "Victor you face Katalina, Mikazuki you face Ahsoka, and I'll face you Markala. Since I can sense you don't like me very much."

"Well you do seem a bit full of yourself and you think you're stronger than me" Markala said.

"I don't think I am, I know I am little kitty" Ryu said mocking Markala who growled but Rowan kept him calm. "Now then Arella go get Ahsoka and tell her she is going to face Mikazuki first, I want to see how good a jedi is against her."

"Hold on I don't think Ahsoka should fight Mikazuki" Arella said interrupting Ryu.

"What why not?" Ryu asked.

"Well um you see I have seen how Ahsoka's skills are and how she can work as a team. I read her thoughts before and she has proven she can work in a team no matter who it's with" Arella said as she defended Ahsoka and didn't want her to fight her cousin to prove anything.

"Hmmmmm show me later and I will consider it. Okay if Ahsoka is out then it's just you two then" Ryu said as he told the others it will be just two fights.

"Hey Ryu why do I have to fight the chick can't you have Mika do it if she isn't going to fight Ahsoka?" Victor said who didn't want to fight a woman.

"No you fight her or you will have to eat some of your sister's veggie thing" Ryu said.

"It's a vegetable salad, sheesh people try it, it's not going to kill you guys to eat some of it" Mikazuki said who was mad that not only she was the only vegetarian in her team but she was the only one who eats any veggies.

"Whatever now then Victor you will go first and I will-" "No I want to fight you first" Markala said interrupting Ryu and telling him he wants to fight him first.

The others seemed surprised that Markala wants to fight Ryu first, especially Rowan who seemed more worried than surprised. Ryu on the other hand didn't seem surprise or showed any emotion towards Ryu. "I would be careful if I were you Markala, you have never faced anyone like me before."

"I doubt that, I faced powerful opponents back home and let me tell you something. You're not even close to who I have faced before" Markala said who seemed very confident in his skills.

Arella just face palmed her face while his cousins had a smirk on their faces. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn ya. Arella get Ahsoka and tell her I want her and Ichiro down here so they can see the fights. Everyone else outside I'll be back in a bit" Ryu said as he left the room and headed towards his bedroom.

"I hope you know what you're doing brother" Katalina said to her brother Markala.

"Don't worry I got this" Markala said who didn't seem worried.

"Markala wait I think you shouldn't fight him, Markala" Rowan said as Markala was leaving the room with Rowan trying to stop him from fighting Ryu.

Arella and Katalina soon left the room leaving the cousins alone with a smirk on their faces. "Oh man this is going to be a lot of fun" Mikazuki said who seemed very excited.

"Oh yeah I can't wait to see Ryu mop the floor with that Markala guy" Victor said who seemed excited as well. "I'll get the snacks."

"And I'll get the chairs" Mikazuki said as both cousins ran off in different directions.

_Medical room (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in the medical room with Ichiro as I was helping him get warmed up. After we defrosted him the others wanted me to keep him warm. I tried everything giving him an electric blanket to warm him up and something hot to drink. But it still didn't warm him up, he kept shivering and he didn't look close to stopping. "I-I-I-I ha-ha-hat-hate z-ze-zero, h-him a-an-and hi-his st-stu-stupi-d fre-eeze po-pow-pow-wers" Ichiro stuttered trying to warm himself up and keep his teeth from chattering.

"I know, sorry I can't help you warm up anymore than I can…well except maybe I can try one more thing" I said as I removed Ichiro's blanket. We had removed his clothes and gave him some new warm clothes. I grabbed Ichiro and brought him close for a big warm hug hoping that would warm him up some more. "Better?"

Ichiro was blushing by what Ahsoka was doing but soon began to feel his body warm up a bit more than before. He closed his eyes and returned the hug as his body was now heating up even more. "Mu-much be-better…thank you Ahsoka."

I smiled and knew that would work, just like Arella told me it would. "You're welcome, I'm glad that worked" I said as I kissed Ichiro on the cheek before breaking the hug. Ichiro however grabbed me by my arm and we looked at each other eye to eye. We both leaned forward and our lips were inches from each other before someone came in.

"Hey Ahsoka the others wanted to…whoa um bad time?" Arella said as she saw Ichiro and Ahsoka were about to kiss till she came in.

"Yeah, kind of ruined the moment we had Arella. What's up is the meeting over?" Ichiro asked a little disappointed that he didn't get his kiss.

"Yep and Ryu has decided to give Markala and Katalina another chance. But they have to prove it, Ahsoka you were suppose to face Mikazuki but I convinced them that you don't have to face her" Arella said as she told her brother and Ahsoka what happened in the meeting.

"Wait what do you mean I had to fight her?" I said curious on what Arella said.

"Oh well Ryu thinks you guys need to prove your skills to see if you guys have what it takes to be in a team. I told him when I read your mind and memories that you know how to work in a team" Arella said as she told Ahsoka why they needed to fight each other.

"I see so who gets to fight Markala and Katalia? Victor and you against Katalina and Markala?" Ichiro asked wondering who was facing who.

"It's actually Victor versus Katalina and it's going to be Markala versus…Ryu" Arella said as she told us who was facing who.

"Whoa no way Ryu is fighting Markala now that I have to see for my [Sneeze] self" Ichiro said as he sneezed again.

"Oh no you're staying here and get some rest. I'll stay here with you till you feel better" I said not letting Ichiro go anywhere till he felt better.

"Awwww but I want to go see the fight it's not fair" Ichiro said whining that he wanted to go see the fight.

"No Ichiro you will stay here until you feel better" I said refusing to let Ichiro leave.

Ichiro pouted and crossed his arms mad that he wasn't going to see the fight. "Don't worry Ichiro, you know Ryu will win the fight anyways" Arella said.

"How do you know that?" I said wondering how Arella knows Ryu will win.

"Because he is the strongest of our team and we have seen how powerful he is. Trust me Markala is no match for him, even if his powers is cut in half he wouldn't be a match for him" Arella said who seemed confident Ryu wouldn't lose.

"That or because Arella loves him and doesn't think he'll lose" Ichiro said as he smiled knowing his sister has a crush on Ryu.

Arella glared at her brother and threw a metal pan at him hitting him on the head and knocking him out. "Arella please don't do that you know he was just joking right?" I said as I checked on Ichiro to make sure he was okay.

"Shut up and just stay here with my dumb brother" Arella said as she ran out the room embarrassed that her brother knew about her crush thanks to her sister Rowan.

I sat there surprised by what Arella did but turned my attention back to Ichiro who was still knocked out. What a weird family I have gotten myself involved with. I thought as I rubbed Ichiro's head where her sister hit him in the head. I then remembered how I got myself involved in Ichiro's family. Because of him and how much I love him. I kissed him on the head and rested next to him deciding to get some sleep till he came to again.

_Hallway (Arella's pov)_

I was walking towards the elevator door still mad that Ichiro and everyone knew about my secret crush. Everybody knew except for Ryu which made me happy, because I didn't want him to know that I liked him. At least not until I was ready to tell him, which at the time I wasn't ready to tell him that I love him. In truth I was scared to tell him.

When I was little I had liked boys, I had a crush on one of them who was very popular. But I was too scared to tell him. Finally the day came when I walked up to him and told him I like him a lot. He just laughed along with his friends saying he wouldn't love a pale skinned freak like me. Then some mean girls threw some mud at me and they humiliated me even more making me feel bad. I ran out of the school and around the corner where my dad was working on a case. I told him everything and he took me home. The next day when I went to school everybody was normal they didn't laugh at me or the boy who I liked didn't remember me saying anything to him. I didn't know it at the time but my dad used a special device that allows him to erase the memory of someone which meant they didn't remember doing those mean things to me.

Since then I decided to forget about falling in love with anybody else, out of fear I would get hurt again. But then I met Ryu and even though he was my father's enemy's son. I didn't care I started to have a crush on him. I tried to ignore my crush and not fall in love but I knew I couldn't. I loved him, but I was worried he wouldn't return my love. I knew he wouldn't try to hurt me but I was still afraid of being rejected.

My parents don't know I like him, because I was also worried my dad wouldn't accept Ryu because he was Talsein's son and my mother wouldn't accept him because of what Talsein did to them in the past, and she was worried he would turn on us. I knew my dad wanted to give him a chance but I was worried he wouldn't like it if Ryu and I were together. So I made everyone swear they will not tell Ryu. If they did I would send them to a dimension where they would experience a never ending time of torture.

I got to the elevator and activated it as I headed down to the training room. The only thing I could do now was try to see if he feels the same towards me and hope he returns my love. That was all I could do at the moment…that was hope and hope on love.

_Training room (Normal pov)_

Outside the tower the titans were getting ready to begin their fight. Ryu was still in the tower making Markala wait. Victor was doing some stretches while Katalina was reading a book. Rowan was wearing a referee shirt over her clothes and had a whistle which she was using to annoy Mikazuki.

"Where is he? How long does it take for him to get his sword and come down to fight?" Markala said annoyed that Ryu was taking too long.

"Ryu likes to meditate before a fight, especially against opponents who have powers like what your sister and you have" Victor said as he stretched his arms getting ready for his fight against Katalia. Speaking of Katalia, Victor looked over and saw she was still reading her book instead of getting ready to fight. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I'll be ready when the fight comes" Katalina said not taking her eyes off her book.

"Whatever, hey Mikazuki if Ryu isn't going to show up anytime soon why don't I have my fight with Katalia right now?" Victor said deciding to start his fight now rather than wait for Ryu to show up.

"Fine it's better than waiting for him to show up. Okay Katalia and Victor stand on the opposite end from each other. There should be a white painted circle out there" Mikazuki said as she pointed out in the field. "Stand in the middle of the circle and don't move till the ref says the fight to begin."

"Fine let's get this over with" Katalia said as she put down her book and walked towards her position while Victor does the same.

As both competitors were walking towards their spots, Arella walked in and saw the fights were about to begin. "What did I miss?"

"We couldn't wait for Ryu to show up so we decided to go on with the fight. Where are Ichiro and Ahsoka?" Mikazuki asked.

"Ichiro is sick thanks to Sub-Zeros frozen attack and Ahsoka stayed to care for him till he is feeling better. Plus I think those two deserve some time alone if you get what I'm saying" Arella said as she sat down on the bench.

"I don't mind that Ichiro found someone to be with. I don't even mind Ahsoka she is nice, but there is something she is hiding from us. Something I can't put my finger on" Mikazuki said as she tried to think of what Ahsoka was hiding from them.

"I don't know either but she'll tell us in time. Trust me I know" Arella said knowing Ahsoka would tell them eventually what she is hiding.

"You've changed a bit haven't you Arella?" Mikazuki said. "You usually take time to give people your trust. What happened over there?"

"Oh a lot of things…anyways let's see if Katalina can hold her own against Victor" Arella said deciding to change the subject.

Rowan walked near the middle of field. She looked over to Katalina who didn't seem worried, and then to Victor who looked confident he would win. "Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the first fight to begin" Rowan said announcing the fight. "This fight the only way to win is by making your opponent submit, pinning for the three count, or knocking your opponent out."

"Three count?" Markala asked.

"Oh well my brother watches a lot of wrestling and if you have your opponents shoulders down for a three count by the ref then you win" Mikazuki said who explained why they had a three count rule. "Oh almost forgot Rowan the others rules!"

"I was getting to that!" Rowan yelled back. "Okay also no hitting below the belt, no eye poking, no biting, and no killing. If I have to I will get involved and stop the fight. Oh and please have fun."

"All right let's do this" Victor said as his right arm soon changed into a robotic arm which surprised Katalina and Markala.

"What the heck is that?" Markala asked.

"Oh Victor got into an accident when he was young. He lost the use of his right arm, but my dad was able to do some changes and made my brothers arm just like dads" Mikazuki said as she explained to Markala how her brother got his robotic arm.

"Like your dads?" Markala said confused by what Mikazuki said

"I'll tell you about it later hey shouldn't Katalina take her holowatch off so she can fight Victor in her true form?" Arella said as she remembered Markala and Katalina were still in their human forms.

"Your right, Katalina take off your watch, its okay to take them off here" Markala said as he turned off his holowatch and he transformed back into his real form.

Markala's thin layer of light brown fur from his head to the rest of his body was revealed along with short black hair. Along with his long tail with the end a spear shaped point. His yellow cat eyes. Pointed ears, fanged teeth, clawed hands and feet, and his body figured showed him to be well built with six pack abs and muscular arms.

"Right thanks" Katalina turned off her holowatch and Victor saw her transform back into her true form. Katalina's fur and appearance was the same as her brother. Except her hair which was long brown and her figure was that of a toned athlete which showed her sexy fitness look, leaving Victor stunned in awe at how she looked.

"Okay are you two ready?" Rowan said as she looked over towards both opponents. Katalina nodded as she cracked her neck a bit. Then turned to Victor who just nodded and was still stunned by how beautiful Katalina really was. "Okay then…begin."

Katalina used her speed to charge at Victor who didn't react in time allowing her to tackle him down. She sat on top of him with her arms pinning his down and her legs pinning his legs down. Victor looked up seeing Katalina on top of him as he was surprised by what just happened. Rowan ran over and counted on the floor. "One…two…and three ding ding, the winner is Katalina."

Katalina leaned forward smiling at Victor who still had a look of surprise on his face. "Looks like I win and you lose big buy" Katalina whispered into Victor's ears causing him to blush.

Katalina got off of him and walked back to where the others were. Victor stood up too and just watched as Katalina walked away from him. "Whoa where have you been all my life?" Victor muttered as he never met a woman like Katalina before.

"Hey Victor could you leave the field so I can get it ready for Ryu and Markala's fight?" Rowan said as Victor snapped back to reality and walked away so Rowan could get things ready for the next fight.

"He wasn't even ready and yet you fought him like that" Markala said who didn't like how his sister defeated Victor so fast and when he wasn't ready.

"I know but I decided to end the fight now so I can finish reading this book. It was just getting good, and I think I need a shower that last fight made a mess on my fur" Katalina said as she wiped some dirt on her fur. "Tell me how you ended your fight."

Katalina soon walked into the tower while everyone else waited for Ryu to show up. "Sheesh Victor what happened out there? Usually you don't let anything distract you" Mikazuki said surprised that her brother lost so quickly and easily.

"Shut up…she caught me off guard that's all" Victor said embarrassed that he lost to a woman, a cat woman which was a little more embarrassed.

"Kind of like how uncle Beastboy lost to another cat girl too right? Or was it the same one?" Rowan said as she finished getting the field ready for the next fight.

"It was a different cat girl, one was created by some guy out of paint while the other was Markala and Katalina's mother" Arella said as she corrected her sister.

"I remember my mother telling us that when we were little. She told us how she used to fight in this dimensions and how she knocked out a green skinned and a blond hair kid" Markala said remembering the past stories his mother used to tell him and his siblings when they were little.

"Must be Uncle Garfield and Aunt Terra, I don't think Uncle Garfield still has gotten over that. I'm still surprised your mother is the same one my Aunt Rachel fought, then again after watching that fight I'm not surprised" Mikazuki said.

"I'm still surprised Aunt Rachel was okay with two of her hated enemy's kids staying at her home. Oh well off to the shower for me then" Victor said as he headed off to the showers.

Mikazuki noticed when Victor mentioned their aunt that Arella and Rowan seemed nervous about something. "Let me guess she doesn't know about Markala and Katalina huh?"

"No she doesn't and we would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone. The only ones who know are my dad, you guys, and your parents. The others don't know so please don't tell anyone" Rowan said as she asked her cousin not to tell anyone about Markala and Katalina's true appearance and who their parents are.

"No problem actually it was mom who told us about your friends. Though I wish she gave Victor a description otherwise he probably wouldn't have lost so quickly" Mikazuki soon laughed on how her brother lost to Katalina in less than ten seconds. Soon the other girls joined in on the laugh as well till they noticed how impatient Markala was getting.

"Where is Ryu? Has he decided to back down from our fight?" Markala said.

"Not even close" everyone looked up and saw Ryu above them floating. Ryu was wearing a black kimono and had his sword still in its sheath in the other. "I just needed do go change for this fight."

Ryu floated back down towards the field right in the middle of the white circle. "Let's go Markala" Ryu said as he waited for Markala to get on the field and into his waiting circle.

Rowan walked near the middle of the field and made the announcement only this time she decided to shorten it. "This next fight will be won by pinfall, submission, or knocking out your opponent. Everyone knows the rest of the rules as well on what not to do?" Rowan as both Markala and Ryu nodded. "Okay then let the fight begin."

Markala got into fighting position while Ryu just stood in the middle of the circle with his arms crossed. "Why don't you make the first move Markala?" Ryu said allowing Markala to make the first move.

"All right but don't blame me when you lose" Markala said as he used his quick speed to charged at Ryu. But before he could tackle him Ryu disappeared. Markala stopped and tried to look for where Ryu was. "Hey where did you go?"

Markala heard someone whistle near him. He looked over and saw Ryu halfway across from his and he still had his arms crossed. "Well I'm waiting" Ryu said which made Markala a bit mad.

Markala used his speed again to charge at Ryu who again disappeared. This time he was standing right where Markala stood before he charged at him. Ryu was checking his fingernails till he motioned for Markala to bring it. Markala got even more mad as he charged at Ryu again. But once again Ryu disappeared and stood in the middle of the circle where Markala was standing when the fight began.

"Damn it hold still and fight me" Markala said getting frustrated that Ryu wasn't holding still.

"What's wrong am I too fast for you? I wonder why that is? Is it because of your powers aren't as good in this world as it is back home?" Ryu said as he mocked Markala. "Or is it because you're not as good as you said you were?"

Markala got even more mad as he charged at Ryu who once again disappeared and reappeared where Markala stood before. "You know I'm a little disappointed Markala, my friends told me how strong you are because of your mother's side. But I guess having half of your cowardly, murderous, monster of a father is the one thing making you weak."

Markala was now pissed off. He charged at Ryu with his claws extended and attacked Ryu. Ryu didn't bother to use his flash step. He used however his speed to dodged all of Markala's attacks. Markala wasn't thinking, he was angry and he wanted to kill Ryu for what he said about his father. Ryu ducked the last attack and punched Markala in the gut. Once he did that he quickly got behind him and grabbed Markala's tail and began to twirl him around and around in circles. Ryu kept this up till he released the tail and threw him across the field. Before Markala got up Ryu charged at him, jumped up, and brought down his knee onto Markala's gut sucking the air out of him. Before Markala could try to get up he felt something sharp pressed against his neck. He looked over and saw Ryu's sword touching Markala's neck.

"I win…and you lose" Ryu said as he removed his sword and stood up. Ryu soon began to walk away from Markala while Rowan ran over to Markala to see if he was okay.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you too much right?" Rowan asked as Markala checking to see if he had anything broken, cut, or bruises on him.

"I'm fine…just my pride is the only thing that got hurt" Markala said as he got up. Rowan tried to help him but he wanted to try getting up on his own. His legs were still a bit wobbly but he soon stood up and stared at Ryu angrily. Markala had never faced an opponent one on one who not only could move so fast but could humiliate him like what Ryu did. He was mad at himself for letting Ryu defeat him so easily.

"Now do you see Markala?" Ryu said who had his back turn on Markala and Rowan. "You may be the strongest in your mind but you aren't in the real world. There are people out there who are just as powerful as me, some even more. People we can't fight alone."

Markala just stared at Ryu with his claws still extended. He wanted to attack Ryu but decided to hear what he was saying.

"The original leader of the titans, Robin tried to make it on his own when he got to this city. But then came a threat he couldn't handle alone. He joined forces with four other strong individuals who alone couldn't beat the threat either. But united they took down the threat and saved the entire city" Ryu said as he told Markala about the old titans and how they worked together in a team to beat the dangerous threat. "Do you understand what I am saying Markala?"

Markala stood silent for a bit and did seem to understand a bit by what Ryu was saying. "I think so, they worked as a team just like you guys do. You are strong individually, but there are guys like Sub-Zero and Blaze that you can't handle alone so you work in a group to beat them right?"

"Yes that is right, but for a team to work together we put aside our own pride and ego for the good of the team. Robin in the past was a hotshot who thought he could beat anyone because of his training. Kind of like you are, you think your powers can help you beat anyone and you don't need anyone's help. But in truth you do need help, there is no shame in asking for help, it doesn't make you weak it makes you strong and will help you learn more skills to make you a better fighter" Ryu said. "Believe me we all have gotten stronger since we've became a team, and trust me if you do learn to fight in a team you'll get stronger than before."

Markala began to calm his nerves down and he retracted his claws. He thought about what Ryu said and wondered if what he was saying was true. _'I lost. I was blinded by anger and that could have resulted in my death. Perhaps having others to watch your back is better than fighting by yourself' _he thought.

"I'm heading inside, once you understand Markala come talk to me on the roof later tonight at ten. See ya" Ryu began to head inside the tower along with Mikazuki and Arella.

"You think he might get it by then?" Mikazuki said as she walked alongside Ryu.

"I think so, the only question is will he understand in time before Sub-Zero and Blaze strike again" Ryu said.

"You're going to send us back against those two again?" Arella said surprised that Ryu is going to let them fight against Blaze and Sub-Zero after what happened earlier today.

"They haven't finished their test yet, and until they catch those two the test is far from over" Ryu said as the three of them walked into the elevator and headed up to the upper levels of the tower.

**Chapter four is done and it seems Markala has a lot of thinking to do. I hope everyone like the fight scenes. I know they're short sorry but I will try to make them long next time. I also hope everyone liked how the chapter went as well. Till next time please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Bye and thank you for reading the chapter.**

**Jason: So far so good and I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**Ichiro: Ryu defeated Markala like he was nothing, kind of saw that coming.**

**Ahsoka: I guess I can see why Ryu is the leader of the team. Still are you guys sure it's okay to have this Talsein Yamamoto's son be the leader of the team? Didn't he try to hurt your mom and dad?**

**Ichiro: Not intentionally, he wanted to change the world and turn it into utopia. But it ended with my dad defeating him. **

**Ahsoka: Wow…so how come you're not the leader again?**

**Jason: Silence woman, time to go everyone goodbye and see you all next time.**


	5. Redeeming yourself

**Jason: Chapter five is here and things are getting a lot more interesting than I thought they would be. I hope many are liking this story and liked the last chapter. In case many are wondering yes Ryu is Talsein Yamamoto's son. For those who don't know who Talsein is. He used to be the enemy of Isamu Ishida from the Teen Reaper series I wrote. Also Mikazuki and Victor are Hikari and Cyborg's kids. Hikari is Isamu's little sister who I messed up on the age she is 16 years old when she met the titans.**

**Z: Hikari and Cyborg have kids…that's still hard for me to see happening.**

**Jason: I know now then for those who also don't know Markala and Katalina are Mark and Katalia's children that were from the star wars universe from General Herbison's stories of the forever empire. If many want to know how Ahsoka and the cat kids came to the DC universe then read "Next Generation" to find out.**

**Z: I read it and it's good. Question though why are we starting this segment in the beginning and not the end?**

**Jason: Oh because I decided to let General Herbison do the last segment. Okay now then this segment I was going to do but I decided to let General Herbison take over. As long as he keeps things in order and nothing bad happens.**

**Z: Dude this segment always ends badly in fact last time he did this didn't he get hurt?**

**Jason: I know and that wasn't my fault. Besides I'm confident nothing bad will happen. At least I don't think it is.**

**Z: Well I guess all I can say is good luck General and you're going to need it.**

**Jason: Good luck indeed my friend. Oh and also this is just a friendly reminder in case many didn't know or forgot. Okay now then I don't own anything of star wars or of the DC universe. Along with General Herbison's oc characters just my oc characters. Please enjoy chapter five and we hope you like it.**

**Z: Like it or perish.**

**Jason: Shut up.**

**Redeeming yourself**

_Titan's tower_

Markala was in his room on his bed thinking about what happened earlier today. He lost to Ryu in the most embarrassing way. He couldn't believe he let his anger, frustration, and ego get the best of him. Underestimating Ryu had cost him the fight which was the first one he ever lost. He thought he was stronger than him and yet he lost to Ryu who was toying with him.

Markala heard a knock on his door and knew who it was. "It's open" Markala said out loud as the door opened and in came Rowan who seemed worried.

"Are you okay?" Rowan asked.

"I'm fine, just been thinking a bit" Markala said as he sighed a bit before lying back on his bed. Rowan walked over and climbed onto Markala's bed before scooting next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rowan asked knowing why Markala was feeling a bit depressed.

"Not really" Markala said as he closed his eyes.

Rowan moved her hand behind Markala's ears and began to gently scratch. Markala tensed a bit but soon calmed down as he allowed Rowan to scratch him behind the ears. Markala didn't like it before but now he was used to it and enjoyed Rowan scratching him.

"Better?" Rowan asked.

"A little, thanks" Markala said.

Rowan smiled which helped bring a smile to Markala. "Listen I know you're still a little mad about losing to Ryu and that's okay. But you can't let what happened stop you from being a hero."

"Rowan, it's just I have trained myself for years ever since I began to walk to be the greatest warrior. When Ryu defeated me it felt like all of my hard work was for nothing, hell he said he wasn't even using his full power which made me even more mad that I was nowhere near his level" Markala said as his fists tightened. "Today he made me look like a fool…I made myself look like a fool thinking I could beat him."

Rowan knew Markala wanted to prove he was the best. She could sense he was feeling down and she wanted to help him feel better. "Markala I know you want to prove you're the best but you shouldn't look at this lose as a failure but as a lesson. You can now learn from your mistakes and it will help you get stronger."

"How can losing help me get stronger?" Markala asked.

"Well remember those stories I told you about my dad and his enemy Talsein Yamamoto?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah how your dad defeated him years ago before you were born and how he was the strongest in the entire world" Markala said remembering the stories about Isamu and Talsein fighting years ago.

"Well the first time they fought my dad lost, Talsein almost killed him till my mom saved him. My dad said he was a bit glad he lost because he knew he couldn't beat Talsein at the level he was in. But after training in just a few days my dad saved my mom and defeated Talsein" Rowan said as she remembered the stories her mom told her on how her dad saved her mom. "My dad said winning a fight is good, but losing can help one learn from his mistakes and help them get stronger than before. Do you understand?"

Markala thought about it for a moment and realized that Rowan was right. "You really think I can get stronger despite what happened?"

"I know you can, and if you need some help you're not alone I'll help you Markala I promise" Rowan said as she leaned forward and kissed Markala on the cheek. Markala faced Rowan and smiled glad she was there for him. "Listen I have to go, but promise me you'll think about what I said?"

"Of course if you promise to not let Katalina know what happened with Ryu" Markala said as he asked Rowan not to say a word about him losing.

"I already told everyone else to shut their mouths. The only ones who know are Arella, Ryu, and Mikazuki. Everyone else I told them the fight was cancelled because Ryu got a message from the other titans" Rowan said as she told Markala what she did.

"Thank you" Markala said as he thanked Rowan. Rowan nodded and left the room leaving Markala to think more about what Ryu and Rowan have told him.

_Medical room (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in the medical room with Ichiro who was sick thanks to Sub-Zero's attack. Arella was there to check on his condition and see what he would need to get better. Arella checked his temperature and checked everything to determine how bad he was feeling. Ichiro was shivering a bit so I gave him a warm blanket and he kept sneezing. Arella gave me a mask to cover my nose and mouth to keep Ichiro from contaminating me. She also warned me not to kiss him at least on the lips which made Ichiro mad.

"I hate being sick" Ichiro said as he sneezed again this time he had some tissues when he sneezed.

"It's all right Ichiro you're going to be okay. You just need to get plenty of rest and you'll be back on your feet in no time" I said trying to lighten Ichiro.

"Hmmmm I don't think he'll be able to do that since he tends to break the rules. So I think he just needs something to put him to sleep to help him get better. Mind holding him down?" Arella said as she got something for Ichiro.

"Hold me down for what?" Ichiro asked as he soon saw what his sister had in her hand. It was a shot which caused Ichiro to go pale white. Ichiro got up and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Damn it Ahsoka I said to hold him" Arella said as she got angry with Ahsoka.

"Wh-why?" I asked wondering why Ichiro ran off.

"He hate's needles, my dad and him are cowards when it comes to needles. Now we have to go find him" Arella said as she grabbed the needle and placed a protective top on the needle to keep it from hurting someone by accident.

"Couldn't you have given him a pill?" I asked as I saw Ichiro run out of the room.

"We don't have any pills, we did but we ran out and we have to wait till tomorrow to get more. Come on we're going hunting and Ahsoka whatever he says don't listen to him he tends to overreact a bit" Arella said as she put on a hunter's hat.

"Um okay so where do we start?" I asked as Arella motioned for me to follow her.

_Common room _

Ryu was in the common room looking out the window with his eyes close and his arms behind his back. Ryu was trying to sense what was going on in the city trying to find Sub-Zero and Blaze. He remembered what his master used to teach him about how to sense even the smallest bit of spiritual energy. He remembered a lot about his past before meeting the titans and before he came to the city.

_Russia ten years ago_

_A seven year old Ryu was in the middle of a forest that is covered by snow. Ryu was wearing a rag clothes and shoes along with a small katana sword as he trained with a man who appeared in his 30's. He had long red hair, red eyes, was wearing dark red pants, no shirt showing off his muscular form that had scars all over his body, and tape on his hands that had some blood on it along with a katana sword. Ryu was panting as he was very tired and cold since it was winter. Ryu had an angry expression on his face as he charged at the man. _

_The man blocked Ryu's attack then pushed Ryu's sword off. He then kicked Ryu in the gut and then kicked him in the face sending him towards a tree. Ryu struggled to get up but then saw a sword aimed at his throat. _

_"You lose again Ryu. I told you if you use your anger and you are frustrated you will not beat me or anybody" the man said as he pulled away his sword and helped the boy up._

_"I know Master Tetsip and I'm sorry for disobeying you again sir. I just want to be as strong as my dad was. I wish he was here" Ryu said as he lowered his head feeling sad that his dad died when he was born._

_Tetsip sighed and knew the boy had much to learn. He also felt bad for lying to Ryu that his father Talsein died. Where in fact he was alive but was in prison in the soul society for his crimes. Kisara and Tetsip decided not to tell Ryu the truth feeling it would hurt the boy. _

_"Ryu you will be strong like your father. I worked with him for a long time and I can see you are on your way to being a strong and powerful warrior like him" Tetsip said which cheered the boy up a bit. "But you need to learn patients and how to outsmart your opponent. Sometimes in a fight it's not always the strongest that wins it's the smartest."_

_"But isn't being stronger better than being smart?" Ryu asked._

_"Without both your just a mindless dope who things he is tough because of his strength. Being smart and strong can make a man very powerful. Believe me I have been in plenty of fights and have met only one man who outsmarted me and defeated me" Tetsip said as he showed Ryu the scar where he was cut from Isamu Ishida's blade._

_"Wow that's cool, do you think if I keep getting stronger I could fight the man who defeated you one day?" Ryu asked who seemed excited in wanting to fight the same man who defeated his mentor and his father in battle._

_"Of course but you need to be patient and listen understand?" Tetsip asked as Ryu nodded. "Okay then let's continue."_

_(Present)_

Ryu opened his eyes remembering all of his training from his master and how it helped him be who he is today. When he 13 he found out the real truth about his father and what he had done. He was mad that everything his master and mother told him was a lie. But he knew they did it to keep him from hating his father and going down the same road he did. Ryu didn't like it but he understood and forgave his master and mother. Ryu joined the titans three years later hoping to redeem his father's sins.

The original titans didn't want him to join but Isamu was okay with it. He told the others that Ryu deserved a chance to prove he wasn't like his father and that he would be a great titan. Eventually the others agreed and allowed Ryu to join the team. The titans made him of Jump City made him their leader after proving he could lead them, and because Ichiro turned down the position agreeing that Ryu would be a better leader than him.

Ryu eventually got on everybody's good side and was accepted by everyone. Including Arella, who for some always agreed with Ryu's decisions and stood up for him. Ryu didn't understand why she acted that way towards him, but ignored it thinking it was nothing to worry about. Ryu then heard someone coming into the room.

He turned around and saw it was Markala. Ryu and Markala stared at each other. Ryu could still sense some hatred in Markala. He could tell Markala was still mad for losing to him. Before either man could say something they saw Ahsoka and Arella coming in the room. They looked at the two girls who looked like they were looking for something.

"Be very quiet we're looking for Ichiro have you seen him?" Arella whispered loudly at Ryu who pointed behind the kitchen table. The girls approached both sides and then made their move. "Grab him Ahsoka!"

"I'm trying he's too quick. Ichiro hold still please!" Ahsoka said as both girls were trying to grab Ichiro who was hiding in the kitchen behind the table.

"No! I want to live, I want to live" Ichiro said as he struggled to run out the room but Arella used her powers to grab his legs.

"You big baby it's just a shot it's not going to kill you!" Arella shouted as she used her powers to drag Ichiro out of the room with Ahsoka next to her.

"No I want to live I want to live…...I WANT TO LIVE!" Ichiro shouted as he held on to the doors before his hands slipped off the door and was dragged back to the medical room.

Both men stared at the door before resuming to what they were doing. "Ooookay then listen Ryu I came here because…I'm…sorry for my behaviour earlier today" Markala said as he apologized. "Where I was from my siblings and I never learned to work as a team, we did once when we were chasing Ichiro, Ahsoka, and the twins. But that's it; all I wanted when I was growing up was to be the greatest warrior in the galaxy. Working in a team was something I never thought I could do."

"Then why do it? In this team we don't have room for people who want to work alone. We work together to help and protect every citizen of this city. If you don't know how to work in a team like we do then why join up with us?" Ryu asked.

"Because…being in this place will help me get stronger and I wanted to help" Markala said as he lied about the last reason.

"I see…getting stronger part I can understand. Being in this team each one can help you get stronger even me. But that last part I know your lying, the real reason you joined is because you like Rowan don't you?" Ryu said which surprised Markala.

Markala was surprised that Ryu knew about him liking Rowan and tried to deny it. "I don't know what you're talking about. Rowan is just a friend, nothing more than a friend."

"Markala I know you two like each other, Arella told me and I'm fine with it. In this team there are no rules on dating a teammate. Just don't lie to my face about it" Ryu said as he told Markala how he knew he liked Rowan and how Rowan liked him.

"Fine, so then we're okay then?" Markala asked wondering if Ryu and him were not going to have any problems.

"For now but I want you to know if you get another one of my friends hurt then you're gone" Ryu said as he warned Markala what would happen if someone else got hurt. "I know your strong and want to be the best Markala, but in order to be the best you must be patient and let others help you. Nothing in this world can be achieve by doing it alone"

"I assume that's why this Sub-Zero and Blaze guys are working together right?" Markala wondered out loud.

"Yes, which reminds me you and your sister still need to capture Sub-Zero and Blaze. Those two must know about our ability to sense them so they are concealing their presence. We need you, Katalina, and the twins to go find them and bring them to justice" Ryu said as he turned back to the window. "Without killing them, we do have laws against that you know."

"Well, when you hunt someone you're supposed to kill them, but I understand, I will bring them back alive without getting anyone else hurt. Do you have any suggestions on how to beat them?" Markala asked.

"Blaze has a temper which can cause him to make mistakes but can cause a lot of damage. If you can cool him down he'll be easy enough for you to beat. As for Sub-Zero he's strong and dangerous as Blaze" Ryu said as he told Markala about Sub-Zero and Blaze. "Which is kind of weird seeing those two work together, since the two don't like each other."

"Well hot and cold working together does sound impossible to put together. Still after seeing them in action today I can say that shows what would happen if they do worked together" Markala said.

"That's right, still even teammates have problems and those problems can be used to help the other side win in a fight. If you know what I mean?" Ryu said as he turned back to the window. "Now then go into the city and try to find them, but be careful those two will not go down without a fight."

"Fine I'll bring them back and I'll show you I can work in a team" Markala said as he left the room to prove he can be a team player.

_Jump City (9:30pm)_

Markala, Katalina, Arella, and Rowan were out in the city trying to locate Blaze and Sub-Zero. They had been looking for them for almost three hours and found nothing. A few times Markala and Katalina almost had the scents but it kept disappearing.

"Hey does anybody see where those two could be?" Markala asked as he contacted his sister, Rowan, and Arella through their communicator.

"Nothing these guys are keeping a low profile. Which is strange because Blaze usually goes out to celebrate by blowing up stuff" Arella said as she was standing on top of a building looking down into the city.

"I haven't got a scent so I guess that Sub-Zero guy has made sure Blaze doesn't do anything stupid" Katalia said as she was looking from above a light post trying to catch a scent.

"Darn it those two have to be around here somewhere…wait Rowan are you there did you find something?" Markala asked worried he didn't hear from Rowan.

"I'm okay I think I found them. They look like they are breaking into a laboratory of Wayne Industry" Rowan said as she spotted Blaze and Sub-Zero sneaking into the building.

"Okay stay there and wait for us we'll be there in a bit" Markala said as he told Rowan to wait till they got there to help her.

_Wayne Industry Laboratory_

Inside Wayne Industry's laboratory Blaze and Sub-Zero managed to take care of the guards before they had a chance to get to the alarm. Blaze and Sub Zero walked towards the main laboratories. Sub-Zero was near the vials looking for something, while Blaze stood around bored.

"Ah man would you hurry up and find what you're looking for so we can get back to robbing banks?" Blaze said bored.

"Patients that stupid cat creature caused some damage to my suit and I don't want to take a chance that it would cause us problems when we try to rob another bank" Sub-Zero said as he looked for a special tool for his suit.

As they were driving towards another heist Sub-Zero noticed a small leaking in his suit. He checked it out and it looked like it was a small hole. He didn't think anything of it but didn't want to take any chances. He soon found the tool he needed. He placed the tool over the hole and soon a few seconds later the hole was filled with a silver liquid covering the hole.

"There good as new, now then let's get going before…" Sub-Zero was soon engulfed in a dark aura and was pulled under the floor. Blaze was soon pull by his legs as he struggled to break free but it was too late as the dark aura grabbed his legs and pulled him under.

Both men landed on the ground and appeared to be in the basement of the building, since they saw many old crates near them. Both men looked over and saw Arella and Rowan with their hands glowing dark. Standing next to them was Markala and Katalina as well.

"Well, well if it isn't freaky twins and their pet cats. What happened to your loser of a brother and his orange freak girlfriend" Blaze said as both Sub-Zero and he stood up.

"Our brother and our friend aren't losers or freaks" Rowan said.

"And you should watch who you called freak Blaze, especially with the bad hairdo and the bad outfits you wear" Katalina said.

"Why you stupid, that's it I want the cat she is going to burn for what she called me" Blaze said as he ignited his hands and his eyes began to burn with anger.

"Wow Blaze you letting a cat get to you, that's pretty pathetic especially since if I remember correctly the last time we fought you. You lost to what is it you called us? Oh yeah to two freaky sisters and their loser of a brother" Arella said as she joined Katalina in the insults which made Blaze even angrier.

"That's it Zero I want those two bitches. You can have the other cat and the other freaky sister, but those two are mine" Blaze said as he got pissed off that Katalina and Arella insulted him.

"Whatever let's just end this quickly before the rest of their little friends show up" Sub Zero said who didn't seem to care who Blaze or him fought.

"Okay Arella and Katalina looks like you got Blaze. Be careful and watch out okay?" Markala said as he told his sister and Arella to be careful.

"We'll be fine just be careful with Sub-Zero, I don't want to go back home with either one of you frozen" Arella said as Markala nodded.

"Take this!" Blaze shot off a huge fireball at the Titans who dodged the attack.

Arella and Katalina saw Blaze shooting off more fireballs at them. Arella used her powers to create shield to protect both girls. "Katalina think you can use your powers to get some of those crates?" Arella said as she motioned Katalina to the crates near them.

Katalina concentrated and used her psychic powers to lift the crates then threw them at Blaze. Blaze saw this and destroyed the crates. But when he did Arella released the shield and launched a powerful blast at him sending him across the room. Blaze got up and saw Katalina charging at him. Blaze shot off a fireball at her but she jumped over it and landed behind Blaze. She kicked him in the face, and then got in a couple of jabs to the gut before ducking his fists which were on fire. Then she jumped and delivered a swift kick across the back of the head of Blaze who staggered but didn't stay down. Katalina tried to hit him again but Blaze's whole body ignited and he sent a shockwave that send Katalina flying. Arella used her powers to save Katalina and gently set her down.

"Thanks" Katalina nodded to Arella.

"No problem" Arella said as she looked back at Blaze whose body was still on fire and his face looked like it was a skull which was on fire. "We better be careful cause now we pissed him off."

"He doesn't look any different, but your right we'll need to be careful against him" Katalina said who agreed with Arella as Blaze ignited his hands again and launched the two fireballs at the girls.

_Meanwhile_

Rowan and Markala were dodging Sub-Zero's ice blasts. Both were avoiding the attacks to keep themselves from getting frozen. Sub-Zero launched another ice blast at Markala who dodged the attack but when he landed on one of the crates, it gave away and caused him to fall. Sub-Zero saw his chance and shot an ice blast at him till Rowan stood in the way and created a shield to stop the blast. Markala got up, grabbed a crate nearby and threw it over the shield which hit Sub-Zero.

"Thanks Markala" Rowan looked at him.

"I should be thanking you, if you hadn't blocked that attack I would have been one frozen cat" Markala said as Rowan smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"How cute, if I didn't know any better I say there is something going on between you two" Sub-Zero said as he saw the interaction between Markala and Rowan. "Awwww does the pretty kitty want a ball of yarn?"

Markala grew angry but before he had a chance to say something Rowan threw three crates at Sub-Zero who ducked out of the way. Markala looked over and saw Rowan's eyes glowing dark and her hands glowing. "Don't make fun of my friend Sub-Zero or else."

Markala was surprised by what he was seeing. He didn't know Rowan had this aggressive side before and yet for some reason he liked it.

"Okay you little brat you wanna play rough then let's play rough" Sub-Zero said as he charged up his suit and shot off a stronger ice blast at Rowan. Who was pulled away from the blast by Markala as he pulled her by her cloak and they ran behind some of the crates.

"Thanks, think I may have ticked him off?" Rowan said as she thanked Markala for saving her.

"I think you may have done exactly that" Markala said as he peeked over and saw Sub-Zero was walking towards them. "So I think we better find a way to cool him down no pun attended before he freezes us."

"Hmmmm we could try to break his suit, if we do that then we might stand a chance" Rowan suggested.

Markala looked over at his sister and Arella fighting Blaze. He then began to think of something of what Ryu told him. About how hot and cold don't work well together, and how if one side knows the other teams weakness it would help that side win. "Hmmmm maybe we don't have to do anything. Rowan can you communicate with your sister, you know telepathically?"

"I think so but why not contact her through our communicators?" Rowan asked.

"Because I don't want either of our enemies knowing what we have planned. Look, contact her and tell her" Markala leaned in and whispered his plan to Rowan who soon understood about the plan and nodded. Markala jumped out from behind the crates to get Zero's attention. Sub-Zero saw Markala and began to attack him while Rowan contacted her sister.

**Arella can you hear me?** Rowan said as she began to contact her sister by talking to her through their minds.

**Rowan? Look I'm a little busy at the moment what do you want?** Arella asked as she dodged another attack from Blaze.

**Markala has a plan he said what if we tried to get Sub-Zero and Blaze to turn on each other?** Rowan quickly told her.

**That won't work Rowan, these two are not going to fall for that.** Arella said as she saw another fire blast heading towards Katalina. Katalina stopped the attacks with her powers but a few more came towards her. Arella made a shield and Katalina used her powers to redirect the fireballs that were shot at her and send them back to Blaze who didn't seem affected by them. He then fired a huge fire blast at the girls. Arella created a shield and stopped the blast but it kept coming which was making it hard for Arella to stop.

**I know but if we can get one to turn on the other then both will get into a fight. Blaze I think would be the perfect choice what do you think?** Rowan asked.

**If it's the only way to get him off our backs then fine I'll tell Katalina. Go help Markala and we'll handle the rest.** Arella suggested as Rowan went to help Markala while her sister told Katalina the plan. Arella pushed the fire upwards then grabbed Katalina before they hid behind some crates. Blaze looked around but couldn't see the girls.

"Come on out you bitches so I can burn you both till there is nothing left but ashes" Blaze said as he looked around for the girls.

"Arella come on we can take him" Katalina protested who wanted to hurt Blaze for what he was calling her. "And by all logic and knowledge in this dimension a bitch is a female dog. I'm a cat, is he that stupid?"

"Yes he is, I know you want to fight but your brother seems to have a better idea. We need to get Blaze to turn on Sub-Zero. You know get him mad enough at Zero so he can attack him. Once they fight we just sit back and wait for them to be weakened enough for us to take them" Arella said as she explained the plan.

"Hmmmm I like it okay so how do we do it?" Katalina asked just as Blaze blew up the crate in front of the girls. The girls looked over and saw Blaze approach them.

"Found you two and now prepare to die" Blaze said as he ignited his hands creating a huge fireball.

"Wait before you kill us let me ask you something. Why are you working for Sub-Zero? I mean I thought someone with your skills and charisma wouldn't work for someone who is dull and boring" Arella asked.

"I don't work for Zero, he works for me and I'm better than that loser" Blaze said.

"I don't know, Zero seems to be the real leader because he did something you couldn't do and that's take out a Titan, and overpowering my brother who is considered the strongest warrior from my world" Katalina said as she tried to trick Blaze like Arella was doing.

"What! No way I'm better than him, I'm fire and he's ice of course I am better than him" Blaze said who was getting mad that the girls were saying he was weaker than Sub-Zero.

"Oh please he's got the body, the power, the brains, and the ability to take out a Titan. I bet he told you that you needed him and that he always makes the plan while you do all the heavy lifting" Arella said as Katalina nodded in agreement.

Blaze got even more worked up and turned to Sub-Zero who was getting the upper hand on Rowan and Markala. Blaze knew Sub-Zero always made the plans, he always made the decisions, and never let Blaze do what he want.

Arella and Katalina approached Blaze so they can push him a little more. "Face it Blaze once he gets rid of us Titans you're gone. I bet he'll be more famous than any bad guy in the city while you're go work at a fast food restaurant."

That last comment took Blaze over the edge as he went ballistic and charged at Sub-Zero. Both Arella and Katalina high fived each other as they saw Blaze charged at Sub-Zero.

Markala kept dodging Sub-Zero's attacks till one got his foot. Markala tried to break free but couldn't get his foot out. Sub-Zero attacked him but Rowan blocked the attack. But she was starting to lose her grip. "Goodbye you brats" Sub-Zero said as he prepared to finish both teenagers till he got hit by a fire blast sending him out of the room. Markala and Rowan saw Blaze going after Sub-Zero which meant Markala's plan was working.

Rowan used her powers to break Markala free as he checked his foot to make sure he could still use it. "Looks like your plan is working, now what do we do?" Rowan asked.

"We need to get them out of the building and lead them outside. Then once they are exhausted we capture them" Markala said as he got the feeling back in his feet.

"We might have an idea on how to do that. If you're interested of course?" Katalina said as both Arella and Katalina approached their siblings.

"Sure what's the plan?" Markala asked.

_Lobby_

Sub-Zero was blasted through the floor and into the lobby as he struggled to get up. Blaze came out of the hole and approached Sub-Zero. "You idiot what do you think you're doing? I had that cat creature beaten."

"Shut up Zero, I'm tired of listening to you and I'm tired of you making all the decisions around here. I run this team and you are going to do what I say or else I'll melt you like the snowman you are" Blaze said as he ignited his hands.

"Oh really? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have beaten those brats and you would be probably working at some fast food restaurant if it wasn't for me" Sub-Zero said as Blaze roared at fired again at Sub-Zero who blocked the attack with an ice shield. But the blast shot him outside the building and into the street. "Okay that's it now it's time to end this."

Blaze came out of the building but as he did Sub-Zero fired an ice blast at his hands freezing them. Blaze tried to break his hands free but Zero charged at him and began to punch him. He threw couple of jabs to the face and gut with his hands frozen like a boxing glove. Sub-Zero punched him hard with an uppercut sending him towards a car.

Blaze got up and melted the ice off his hands. He picked up the car and threw it at Zero. Zero froze the car but Blaze shot off a fire blast at the car causing it to explode and threw Sub-Zero off his feet. Blaze shot off more fire blasts at Sub-Zero who tried to dodge them but he was unable to. Blaze soon shot off one of his fireballs at Sub-Zero who had his back turned from Blaze. The blasts hit one of Sub-Zero's tanks which caused it to break. Sub-Zero removed it quickly from his back and ran just before it exploded and send Sub-Zero towards a building and then fell to the ground.

Blaze walked over and seemed proud of what he did. Sub-Zero wasn't moving and Blaze knew he couldn't get up. "Told you I am now the boss and you're the lackey."

Just then Blaze felt something cold fall on him. He looked up and soon both Blaze and Sub-Zero were engulfed in gallons of water. Once the water was gone Blaze looked over and saw the twins holding an empty tank along with Markala and Katalina who were smirking.

"Ah the Teen Titans right on time" Blaze tried to shoot off a fireball but all that came out was a puff of smoke. "What the…? Hey what did you do to my powers?"

"Wow you really are dense, don't you remember? Your powers don't work well when your entire body is affected by water" Arella smirked.

"We did the same to you months ago remember?" Rowan said.

"Which means your little fireballs are out of commission" Katalina said.

"You know what that means right?" Markala said as he cracked his knuckles and Blaze realized he was screwed.

"Aw crap"

_An hour later_

_"And in tonight's news the criminals known as Blaze and Sub-Zero were arrested today thanks to the teen titans" _a news reported lady said as the camera showed Sub-Zero being stretched away while Blaze was carried into the back of the police van with bruises all over his face and body. _"Both men will be charged for armed robbery, breaking and entering, and damaged to the city. We the people would like to thank again the Teen Titans for arresting these criminals and bringing peace back to our lovely city"_

The news was turned off by Victor who was watching the news with Mikazuki as Ryu was in the kitchen talking to Markala, Katalina, Rowan, and Arella. "Despite the damage I have to say well done you four, I have to admit Markala that was a nice plan you used. It's going to be a long time before Blaze and Sub-Zero can try to work together again."

"I should be thanking you too, our talk we had gave me the idea we needed to win. We could have beaten on our own but I figure we try something that won't get any of my teammates hurt" Markala said.

"Well it worked and we're all okay…except for Ichiro but still good job" Rowan said as she congratulated Markala with a hug.

"It was a nice plan brother, a nice plan indeed" Katalina said as she congratulated her brother too.

"I am proud of you Markala, all of you for working well together. As long as we stand as one no enemy can beat us" Ryu said.

"And as long as we learn to get along you will be right Ryu" Arella said as she agreed with Ryu.

"All right y'all this calls for a celebration. Who wants to go out for some pizza?" Victor said as he and his sister walked towards the kitchen.

"Sounds good oh let's get the veggie pizza I heard it's good and they are having a special" Mikazuki said.

"Forget that the meat lover is the one we're eating" Victor said as he disagreed with his sister.

"I told you I don't eat meat you jerk I want some veggie pizza" Mikazuki who didn't want to eat meat.

"I don't care we're eating meat so if you don't want some don't come then" Victor said.

"That's it" Mikazuki said as she tackled her brother and was trying to put him in a submission hold.

"Dog pile" Rowan said as she joined in and got on top of both siblings.

"Are they always like this?" Markala asked Ryu.

"Eh I have been with them for a year now and to me this is normal" Ryu said who didn't seem to care.

"Okay well while they fight let's go get some pizza and we'll bring them back some" Arella said as the others nodded and followed Arella out the door.

"By the way what's pizza?" Katalina asked.

"Just wait till we get there, should we also get Ichiro and Ahsoka?" Ryu asked Arella.

"Nah let them be together I think it's better we leave those two to have some alone time" Arella said remembering the last time she interrupted Ahsoka and Ichiro.

"All right then to the pizza joint" Ryu said as the four Titans left the room while Rowan had Mikazuki and Victor in a submission hold.

**Chapter five is over and Markala redeemed himself from what happened before. Let's see if he can keep this up. As for who is this mysterious foe who was watching, well he is someone I'm sure everyone knows.**

**Okay now then please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. See you all next time and take care. Now then here is General Herbison and I hope he has been enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed his stories as well.**

**General: Well I must say I'm surprised. A few weeks ago Markala would have attacked Ryu at every chance for revenge but instead he is listening to him. I guess he is developing emotions for a certain young lady. Anyway as you may remember Talon and I are working to bring our master back to life.**

**Talon: Yep, soon the world will tremble at the return of Markoneous the Fourth.**

**General: There's a small problem.**

**Talon: What?**

**General: If our master gets free he will want revenge and I don't want any of the Titans to get hurt, I think I'm going soft.**

**Talon: Then you know what that means (Pulls out a big needle)**

**General: Oh no, I WANT TO LIVE!**

**I run for the hills**

**Talon: Get your military ass back here!**

**She chases after me**


	6. Day at the mall

**Chapter six is here and I am glad the fight scene from the last chapter was good. I know I should have added Ahsoka into the fight. But I think she would rather nurse Ichiro back to health. Okay well this next chapter won't have a fight scene, at least one against a major bad guy. However it will have a fight scene. Okay now then I don't own anything of dc universe or star wars, nor General Herbison's characters Markala and Katalina just my oc characters. Here we go chapter six enjoy.**

**Day at the mall**

_Medical room 8:30am (Ahsoka's pov)_

I began to open my eyes and I saw I was in the medical room of the tower. I then noticed I had slept on one of the beds in the room. But then as I opened my eyes fully I realized the bed I was on was the same bed as Ichiro was sleeping in. I saw him next to me sleeping. I smiled happily as I saw Ichiro sleep. I could sense he was having a good dream which made me happy. I removed my glove and placed my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He felt warm which meant he was no longer sick. _I guess the medicine worked, I'm glad it worked but still I wish Ichiro didn't act so childish when we gave him the shot_. I thought as I remembered Ichiro running away from us yesterday when he found out we were giving him a shot to heal him. It was actually kind of funny, but I felt bad for him after the shot was given. I decided to stay with him till he got better and I hoped he wouldn't be too mad at me for helping give him his shot.

I was glad Ichiro was now feeling better and I hope he wakes up soon. I laid my head on his chest and felt happy to be here with Ichiro. I never knew since I joined the Jedi order long ago that I would one day be where I am today. I'm so happy to have met Ichiro and his family. They have been so nice to me and I'm grateful for everything they have done for me. I just wish I could stay like this forever without worrying about anything. _One day I hope we no longer have to worry about anything._

"That's what you think" I snapped my eyes open and looked over when I heard that voice. I recognized the voice, it was the same voice from my dream. "Do you honestly think Ichiro would want to spend the rest of his life with a weakling like you?"

I got out of bed quickly and activated my lightsabers as I was on guard for myself and Ichiro. "I don't know what kind of trick this is but I'm warning you if you touch Ichiro I will gut you."

"Oooooh it seems the weakling has a little backbone then. Of course we both know you're all talk little girl" Ahsoka tried to find where the voice was coming from till she spotted someone at the dark corner of the room. The dark figure walked over towards the light till she finally revealed herself. It was the same dark Ahsoka from her dream, her skin was dark pale, her lips were red, and her eyes were yellow instead of blue. "You don't have the guts to do anything to me I on the other hand won't have a problem with killing you."

I kept my guard up as she activated a red lightsaber and advanced towards Ichiro and me. She soon charged at me but I stood my ground. She jumped up and brought her lightsaber down. I blocked her saber with both of my sabers and pushed her back. I then went on the offensive as I began to attack her with several strikes. I tried to hit her from all sides but she was quick enough to block them all. Both our sabers collided and I tried to use my other one to hit her but she quickly pushed herself back and used the Force to push me hard towards the wall. I looked over and saw her charged at me again. I used the Force to push her back hard but she landed on her feet. She then used the Force to levitate some of the beds and equipment near her and threw them at me and Ichiro. I jumped back up and used the Force to stop them and threw them back at her. She used the Force again this time stopping them and setting them down. She used the Force to levitate some scrapples and needles near her and threw them at me. I used my lightsaber to stop them all but one cut my shoulder and a needle hit me on my leg. I fell on one knee and quickly pulled the needle out.

"Awwww poor little Ahsoka do you want Ichiro to kiss your wound and make it feel better?" dark Ahsoka said as she mocked Ahsoka.

"I don't know who you are or what you are but I won't let you beat me and hurt someone I love" I said refusing to let this…whatever this is beat me.

"You stupid naïve girl you still haven't figured it out have you? I _am_ you, I am the evil within you, I am your dark side that was once a small part of you that lived within you. But then thanks to Lucius, Markoneous, and the Son I have grown more powerful than before" dark Ahsoka said as she told Ahsoka who she was. "I should also be thanking you, because your hatred for Markoneous and what you did to Ichiro when you slapped him, it all helped me become stronger than you will ever be, and soon I will be strong enough to take that weak shell of a body."

"No I don't believe it you can't have come from me" I said refusing to believe this thing came from me. "And even if it is true I won't let you take my body, my friends will help me stop you and I will not allow you to hurt Ichiro."

"You still don't get it you weakling you can't stop me. Pretty soon I will have total control over you and besides you can't stop both of us. You or your pathetic friends" the dark Ahsoka said as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"What do you mean u-" I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I looked down I saw another red lightsaber going through my chest and felt two legs wrapped around me. I turned my head over and saw it was me. She looked like the same as the dark me but she looked more insane than the other me.

"Don't worry little Ahsoka we'll take care of Ichiro for you…after we kill you" the other dark Ahsoka said as the first dark me grabbed her lightsaber and swung it at my neck.

I shot off the bed panting and sweating. I looked over and saw I was still in the medical room. I checked my chest and neck to make sure I wasn't dead. I sighed in relief when I saw I didn't have a scratch on me, and it was just another nightmare…or was it?

"Ahsoka are you okay?" I looked over and saw Ichiro was waking up. "Ahsoka what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost."

I quickly wrapped my arms around Ichiro and hugged him. I was so relief that I was okay and that Ichiro was here. I began to feel some tears forming in my eyes but I refused to cry, not in front of Ichiro. "Ahsoka what's wrong are you okay?" Ichiro asked as he could sense something was wrong.

"I'm fine Ichiro, I just had a bad dream…a really really bad dream" I said still a bit scared by what happened.

"It's okay Ahsoka, I'm here and everything is okay" Ichiro said as he returned the hug and tried to comfort Ahsoka. Ichiro rocked Ahsoka back and forth trying to comfort her. Ahsoka rested her head on Ichiro's chest and Ichiro rested his head on hers. "Better?"

"A little" I said as I looked up at Ichiro as he leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead. "Okay now I'm feeling much better."

"Glad to hear it…wanna tell me what your dream was about?" Ichiro asked.

"It's nothing, just something from my past. Nothing to worry about" I said as I didn't want to talk about what really happened.

"Are you sure? Because whatever it is you can tell me" Ichiro said worried for Ahsoka.

I could tell Ichiro was worried and I knew why he was worried. I did want to tell him but if I did he would think I was crazy. I'm starting to think I'm crazy too, but if my dreams are real I have to remain strong and show I won't let the darkness consume me. "Like I said Ichiro it's nothing don't worry about it…how are you feeling?"

Ichiro knew Ahsoka would tell him eventually what is bothering her, when she is ready of course. "Well I'm feeling much better still wish you guys didn't give me that shot since my arm still hurts" Ichiro said as he rubbed his right arm from where he got his shot.

I smiled and knew Ichiro didn't like getting the shot. I grabbed his arm and kissed where we gave him his shot. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah much better" Ichiro said as he leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka on the lips.

I returned the kiss as I wrapped my arms around Ichiro causing him to fall back on the bed with me falling on top of him. We kept the kiss going till I broke it as we just stared into each other's eyes. I was feeling much better now and was glad Ichiro was here to help me feel better. Ichiro soon began to stroke my cheeks. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest as I let him continue stroking my cheek.

"I promise Ahsoka whatever is bothering I will be there to help you with it" Ichiro whispered.

I knew Ichiro would keep his promise and I knew if I needed him he would be there for me. "Thank you Ichiro" I said as I kissed him again.

_Common room 9:00am_

"I made bacon with eggs, sausage, waffles, pancakes, cereal, oatmeal, toast, and plenty of fruit for all of us to eat. I also got some milk, orange or apple juice, or tea to drink as well. Bon appétit" Victor said as he revealed all the food for everyone to eat for breakfast.

"Now this is a meal good job bro though I wish you didn't make bacon, eggs, or sausages" Mikazuki said as she took some of the fruit and pancakes into her plate along with a glass of milk.

"Hey I thought you don't drink milk" Victor said as he noticed his sister taking the milk.

"I'm not like Uncle Garfield, I do drink milk since it's good for the bones. I don't eat or drink anything that was killed to make" Mikazuki said as he poured some syrup on her pancake.

"As long as you don't eat some of the waffles I don't care what else you eat" Arella said as she took a huge plate filled with waffles. Rowan ran in and took the other half of the waffles and began to pour lots of syrup on them. "Hey leave some for me."

"Sorry" Rowan said as she gave her sister the syrup. "I just love waffles, they're yummy, delicious, and they taste soooooo good with syrup."

"Sounds like you two like waffles a lot more than anything else." The twins, Victor, and Mikazuki looked over and saw Markala and Katalina coming into the room still in their regular form.

"Something smells very good what did you make?" Katalina asked as she sat down and looked over the food.

"Um thanks Katalina well I made all of this because I didn't know what you, your brother, or Ahsoka like to eat so I made what I could and I hope you like them" Victor said.

"Well Ahsoka's species like to eat meat just like my brother and me but if you don't mind I think I'll have some of that fruit" Katalina said as she pointed at the fruit. Victor grabbed a plate and placed plenty of fruit on it and handed it to Katalina. "Thanks, it does look good what are these fruits anyways?"

"Oh well there's apples, grapes, banana, pineapple, peach, orange, and I think some watermelon" Victor said as he told Katalina the different fruit they had.

Katalina hesitated at first but ate the apple and she actually liked it. "Not bad, thanks" Katalina said as she continued eating her fruit.

"So got anything that I could eat, like some meat?" Markala asked as he looked over the spread and found some meat.

"Victor has some bacon, eggs, and some sausages" Rowan said as grabbed a plate and placed plenty of meat for Markala to eat. "They're really good, even though Mikazuki says they are made from the eggs of a chicken and the bacon along with the sausages are made from pigs."

"I'm just saying the world could be better if we didn't slaughter poor animals" Mikazuki said who didn't like it when animals are being killed for food.

"Then let me say you wouldn't want to go in my world then Mikazuki" Markala said as he ate some of the bacon and liked it. He began to eat all the meat Rowan placed on his plate while the others seemed surprised that he ate all the meat so quickly. "Got anymore?"

"Well yeah but that's for me and for your friend Ahsoka" Victor said surprised that Markala ate all his food so quickly.

"Don't worry once we go to the mall you can eat some of the food they got there" Rowan said.

"Wait who said they were going to the mall?" Arella asked.

"I did" everyone looked over and saw Ryu walking into the room. "I was thinking that after the day you four along with Ichiro and Ahsoka had yesterday, you guys would like to go out into the city to have some fun. The mall in my view is the perfect place to have fun and while we're there we can get you guys some new outfits."

"The mall huh? Sure I don't mind, I actually have wanted to go to this mall thing since Rowan told me about it" Katalina seemed okay with the idea.

"Oh yeah to the mall let's go and maybe I can take my beautiful motor-"

"Sorry Victor but we're going to use the girls to teleport us there. Since I don't want you complaining if someone tries to steal your motorcycle" Ryu interrupted Victor.

"Yep and it's a waste of gas to drive here to the mall" Mikazuki said.

"You asked me to drive you to the mall everyday" Victor said.

"Whatever so when do we leave?" Mikazuki asked.

"We'll leave in an hour, oh and could someone go wake up the happy couple" Ryu said as he grabbed some toast and some orange juice and left the room.

"Okay so whenever you guys finish clean your plates, while I take some of my breakfast and go work on my motorcycle" Victor said as he left the room with a big plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"And I'll go wake up the happy couple so we can get to the mall" Mikazuki said as she ran out of the room to wake Ichiro and Ahsoka.

"Are your mornings always like this?" Markala asked Rowan.

"Well sometimes, usually we have Victor and Mikazuki argue some more on the whole meat and tofu thing. But I guess today they forgot" Rowan said who didn't seem to mind her cousins not fighting and went back to eating her breakfast.

_The mall 10:00am (Ahsoka's pov)_

We soon arrived to the mall after Ichiro and I had finished eating breakfast. For some reason when Ichiro told me there was going to be plenty of food to eat this morning, I found only a bit of what they called sausage, bacon, and eggs left.

After breakfast we teleported to the mall where there wasn't so many people around. Which to the others was fine, since they were popular in the city and they knew if there was more people around they would bother them with asking them questions or autographs, and even some would ask Ryu or Ichiro on a date, which made me a little mad but Ichiro reassured me he wouldn't be with anyone but me.

"Okay so what's the plan everyone?" Ryu asked.

"Well I was thinking of taking Katalina to get some new clothes if you're interested of course?" Rowan asked Katalina.

"Sure as long as we go to a book store so I can buy some books" Katalina said.

"I'll show you where the bookstore is since I need to pick up a book I reserved anyways" Arella decided to go with Katalina and Rowan.

"And we'll take Markala to get some new clothes as well and maybe show him the arcade" Victor said.

"What about you two?" Ryu asked as he turned to Ahsoka and Ichiro.

"Well I don't need any clothes but I wouldn't mind checking some of these stores out" I told Ryu what I was going to do.

"Sounds good okay once we all finish we'll meet at the food court at twelve" Ryu told the others

"What about you Ryu? Why don't you come with us?" Mikazuki asked.

"No thanks I actually have to go pick up something and need to look over it before I purchase it so see ya" Ryu said as he walked off.

"Oh well let's go Katalina I know where we can get you some nice clothes" Rowan said as she began to drag Katalina off with Arella right behind them.

"And I guess we should go show you around as well, come on Markala" Mikazuki said as she began to drag Markala as well with Victor right behind them as they left Ahsoka and Ichiro alone.

"Sooooo where do you want to go first?" Ichiro asked.

I was trying to think of where we could go when I noticed my boots felt a bit loose. I looked down and saw that my boots were a bit worn out and it look like one was torn bit from the front. "If you know where I can get some new boots I think that would fine."

"Sure I know where we can get you some new ones" Ichiro said as he began to lead Ahsoka towards a nearby shoe store.

When we got to the store I looked around and saw there were many different kinds of shoes. As we looked around we were approached by a woman who appeared to be 18 years old. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had what I assume was the store's uniform for all their employees and had a nametag that said her name was 'Alice'.

"Hi Ichiro how are you and who's your friend?" Alicia asked as she greeted Ichiro and Ahsoka.

"Hi Alice things have been fine and this is my girlfriend Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka this is my friend Alice" Ichiro said as he introduced Ahsoka and Alice to each other.

"Nice to meet you Alice" I said as I extended my hand as Alice extended hers as well and we shook.

"Nice to meet you too Ahsoka and girlfriend huh? Well I hope you're a better girlfriend than the last one" Alice said who was happy to meet Ahsoka.

"Last one?" I said as I turned to Ichiro confused by what Alice said.

"Oh right well first I met Alice back when I was still in school. After I found out about my powers she helped me and my sisters from letting others find out till we became Titans. During our time I met a girl named Jessica who I thought was nice till I found out the truth" Ichiro said as he told Ahsoka about how he met Alice and about his ex-girlfriend Jessica.

"Jessica and I were friends once till I realized she wasn't my friend. She was the most popular girl in school and she used me to help her with her school work. She dated Ichiro because he became popular after everyone found out about his powers. She used him to become more popular" Alice said as she told Ahsoka about Jessica. "I found out the truth when Jessica bragged to her friends about using me, then I got Ichiro to believe me after we saw Jessica insult Arella and Rowan. Ichiro broke up with her and I stopped helping her."

I clenched my fists and could feel the anger in me rise. I couldn't believe this girl could use Ichiro and her friends so she can become popular. She didn't like Ichiro she was just using him just like she used her friend. I could feel my anger growing more, but then I remembered what my masters taught me about controlling my anger so I calmed down a bit and made sure my anger didn't get too out of control. "So what happened to Jessica afterwards?"

"Well last time I heard before I transferred from that school was that she was still popular and she said she dumped Ichiro. But everyone knew that wasn't true since I showed them a video of what happened. She threaten to beat me up for showing that video but thanks to the training I got from Ichiro's dad I'm not afraid of her anymore" Alice said.

"Glad to hear it so anyways enough about Jessica we were hoping if you had any boots for Ahsoka to wear" Ichiro said as he wanted to change the subject.

"Sure let me take a look at them please" Alice said as she led Ahsoka towards a nearby chair where Ahsoka removed her boots. Alice looked over them and measured Ahsoka's foot size. "Man these boots are totally worn out, what have you been doing to them?"

"They aren't that bad right?" I asked as I looked over my boots and saw they were really worn out.

"They kind of are, but not to worry we should have some that are the same size and style in the back. Or do you want to wear these again? Because if so I know someone who could fix them up for you" Alice asked.

"Well I do like those boots…I don't mind wearing something else right now but if it's not too much trouble, could you fix them?" I asked not wanting to bother Alice to fix my boots if she was busy.

"Nah my grandfather used to fix shoes and boots. He showed me how to do it so I'll have no problem fixing them for you. Now please wait here while I go find you some new ones" Alice said as she went to the back to find some boots for Ahsoka.

"She's nice, I like her" I said to Ichiro.

"Thanks I'm glad you like her, she's the first one who knew about our powers and she was okay with it. She's a really good friend" Ichiro said as he was glad Ahsoka liked his friend. Suddenly Ichiro's stomach began to growl. "Oh man I'm hungry."

"I told you to eat more than an apple" I said to Ichiro remembering that all he ate for breakfast was an apple.

"Sorry, hey listen can I go get something to eat very quickly? I'll be right back I promise" Ichiro said as he asked Ahsoka for permission to go buy food.

"Ichiro you don't have to ask me if you want to get something to eat. I know you'll be back, so just go get your food" I said to Ichiro.

"Oh okay well do you want something?" Ichiro asked.

"Hmmmmm maybe some of those, what do you call them…donuts? The chocolate ones please" I said as for some reason I was craving for the chocolate donuts Ichiro's dad bought once.

"Sure no problem I'll be back soon" Ichiro said as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek and took off.

Alice came back carrying three boxes as she set them down near Ahsoka. "Hey where did Ichiro go?"

"Oh he went to go buy something to eat. He didn't get to eat much this morning" I explained.

"Oh okay well here you go I picked three from the back. All three are the same color and they look the same like yours" Alice said as she showed Ahsoka the boots she got her.

"Wow they look great thanks Alice" I smiled at her.

"No problem and also Ahsoka can I ask you something?" Alice asked as Ahsoka tried on one of the boots.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Well how did you and Ichiro get together? And where are you from? Sorry about the last question but it's just I'm curious on which planet you are from" Alice asked.

"Oh well it's kind of a long story and I don't want to keep you from your work" I said unsure if I should tell Alice the truth or not.

"No worries not many people come here this early in the morning…unless we're having a sale which is not the case today" Alice said who wanted to hear how Ahsoka and Ichiro got together.

I sighed and decided maybe to tell Alice the truth. It couldn't hurt since if Ichiro trusted her then so should I. "Okay well I was born on a planet called Shili."

_10:30am_

Rowan and Arella were waiting outside the dressing room so they could see Katalina's outfit. They had bought Katalina some black trousers, business jacket with a white shirt, and a black stiletto heel boots for her to wear during the day. She was now trying on her fighting outfit so she could wear it when there was trouble.

"Come oooooon Katalina let's see it pleeeaaassseee" Rowan said whining.

"Calm down I'm just seeing how I look in my human form and my real form" Katalina called out behind the door.

"Well let's see it ourselves and tell you what we think" Arella said as she was sitting on a chair waiting for Katalina to come out.

"Fine hold on" Katalina said as she came out in her cat form wearing her outfit which surprised the twins. She was wearing white shorts that weren't too short or long but just right and she had a white tank top along with some white gloves. "So what do you think?"

"Wow you look cool" Rowan said who was amazed at how well Katalina looked in her outfit.

"I have to admit you do look amazing, but what about your tail?" Arella said as she couldn't see Katalina's tail.

"Oh yeah well it's there it's just if I make a hole for it in my human form people might notice the hole in the back of my shorts. And by people I mean the guys" Katalina said as she noticed some of the guys in the store checking her out.

"Yeah, we'll need to work on that. Okay go back in and change while we pay for your outfits" Arella said as Katalina nodded and went back in to change back to her old outfit.

"Arella how do you think Markala is doing with Victor and Mikazuki?" Rowan asked her sister.

"I'm sure he's fine…they probably finished buying his outfits by now and are playing in the arcades" Arella said as Katalina handed her the outfits she liked and they went to go buy them.

_10:35am_

Markala, Victor, and Mikazuki were in the arcade playing some games after they finished buying Markala's clothes. Mikazuki got Markala for his fighting clothing combat shorts, with some hiking boots, and some loose fitting shirts. Along with the fighting clothes they got him some outfits to wear when they weren't fighting. They got him some black shorts and black short sleeved shirt. After they finished the two siblings took Markala to an arcade to play some games and show him how they have fun.

Markala was playing a boxing game while Mikazuki and her brother were having another one of their sibling rivalry fights. Victor and Mikazuki were playing a racing game where Mikazuki had won five times while her brother…zero.

"And once again I win this race oh yeah girls rule oh yeah" Mikazuki said as she began to do her victory dance.

"I want a rematch" Victor said who wanted another race.

"You lost to me now what was it…five times. I won and you lost" Mikazuki said as she continued to do her victory dance.

"Losing that many times, wow you really need to get better then Victor" Markala said as he finished playing his game.

"Hey Mark how did you do in the game?" Mikazuki asked.

"Mark?" Markala asked confused by what Mikazuki said.

"Yeah I decided to call you Mark for short, like your sister Katalina to Kat, Ahsoka to Soka, and like my brother Victor to Vic" Mikazuki said as she told Markala why she called him Mark.

"And we do the same with Mikazuki to Mika, why is that a problem?" Victor asked.

"No it's just…never mind so mind if I try this game?" Markala asked.

"Sure let's play" Mikazuki said as Markala sat down on the seat and Mikazuki explained to him how to play. "This pedal is to go fast, this to brake, this to…wait do you know how to work them?"

"Can't be any different than the ones back home and besides Rowan showed me how to drive one of these back at her parents' house" Markala said as he remembered how to use the controls.

"All right it's time to play the game then" Mikazuki said as both Markala and she began to play.

_11:00am_

Ichiro was walking back to the shoe store as he was carrying a box of donuts and a bottle of milk. Ichiro had finished eating his donuts when he got to the store and bought another box for Ahsoka and a bottle of milk. Ichiro was near where Ahsoka was when he sensed someone approaching him.

"ICHIRO!" Ichiro turned around and saw a girl around his age tackling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The girl had long blond hair, blue eyes, she was wearing blue shorts, white tank top, and had black high heels.

Ichiro managed to break the kiss and pulled the girl off of him. "What the hell is wrong with you Jessica? Why did you just kiss me?"

"Because I know you missed me kissing you and I missed you too Ichiro" Jessica said as she tried to kiss Ichiro again but Ichiro stopped her.

"First of all I don't miss the kissing and second I didn't miss you. I broke you with you remember? After you insulted my sisters, my friend, and you used me to be popular" Ichiro said.

"Oh please you know you missed me and besides we didn't break up. We're on a break and during our break I really missed you" Jessica said as she was backing Ichiro towards the wall. "So why don't we stop this whole thing and get back to the kissing?"

Jessica tried to kiss Ichiro again only Ichiro used his flash step to move out of the way causing Jessica to hit the wall. "Sorry I already got a girlfriend and she's nothing like you" Ichiro said as he appeared behind Jessica who was rubbing her head before Ichiro disappeared again.

_Shoe store (Ahsoka's pov)_

I had finished telling Alice about where I was from and had finished trying on the boots. Alice took it well when I told her where I was from. She didn't mind since her dad was a cop when the original Teen Titans were around. So finding out I was from a different dimension and how Ichiro and I got together. She was confused by the Jedi, Republic, Forever Empire, but she decided not to ask me about that and would save that for another time.

"Okay here we go that will be 89.67$ dollars" Alice said as she tallied up the total on the boots.

"Oh sorry I don't have any money, but we can wait for Ichiro to come back" I said remembering that I wasn't given any money when we came to the mall.

"Not a problem since I assume you join the Teen Titans right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Well the Titans have their own account which has been paid apparently someone close to the Titans" Alice said as she told Ahsoka about the account of the Titans. "From what I have been told each Titan has an account that has 100,000 dollars."

"Is that a lot?" I asked since I haven't been told on how the money system works in this universe.

"Oh yeah it is, so I assume they let you become a Titan then?" Alice asked.

"I guess so but still how do you know I am a Titan?" I asked wondering how Alice knew I was a Teen Titan.

"Oh it was all over the news yesterday when everyone saw you fight alongside Ichiro, his sisters, and those two cat people…who were they anyways?" Alice asked.

"They're Markala and Katalina, and do I really have an account?" I asked curious if it was true what Alice said that I have an account.

"Let me check…..yes you do have one so will you purchase them from your account?" Alice asked as Ahsoka nodded. The boots were fully paid and Alice placed them in a bag then handed them to Ahsoka. "There you go have a nice day Ahsoka, it was nice talking to you, and say bye for Ichiro for me."

"Thanks again Alice, it was nice talking to you too, and sure bye" I said as I carried the bags out of the store and tried to look for Ichiro. Luckily I found him sitting on a bench looking over his shoulder obviously hiding from someone. "Hey something wrong?"

"Oh Ahsoka hey um not really unless you count your ex-girlfriend trying to get back together and kissed me" Ichiro said which made Ahsoka a little mad.

"She kissed you?" I said, feeling a bit angry that someone kissed Ichiro.

"Yeah sorry she just snuck up on me, I had to lose her two times, I'll tell you I forgot how persistent she was. So how did it go with the shoes?" Ichiro said as he changed the subject.

"It was fine I got my boots and what happened to the donuts you were going to bring me?" I asked noticing he didn't have anything with him.

"Oh Jessica gave me another hug and tried to kiss me. She caused me to drop the donuts and milk, but luckily I saved one for you" Ichiro said as he revealed one chocolate donut.

"Awww thanks" I said as I set my bags down and took the donut and ate it.

"You're welcome so should we get going now before-"

"Ichiro!"

Both Ahsoka and Ichiro turned around to see Jessica along with her two friends Britney and Amber standing behind her. Amber had long brown hair with brown eyes and the other Britney had long blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Jessica I told you leave me alone" Ichiro said who was getting annoyed that Jessica was not leaving him alone.

"I told you that's not going to happen, I want you back and I know you missed me. So quite talking to that loser freak and get over here" Jessica said.

"Hey first of all don't call my girlfriend a freak or loser" Ichiro said which surprised Jessica and her friends.

"What did you say? This freak is your girlfriend?" Jessica asked Ichiro as he nodded. Then the three girls burst into laughter. "Oh please like that freak could ever be your girlfriend look at her. She has orange skin, her outfit is a joke, and that freak has no hair, unless you want to call that thing hair."

I felt more anger building up inside of me. I wanted to use the Force to hurt that girl for what she was calling me. But I knew I couldn't do it, I knew that wasn't me and if I did that Ichiro probably would get mad that I gave in to my anger.

"That was a good laugh now seriously get over here now" Jessica said as she finally calmed down from laughing and demanded Ichiro to come over.

"It's not a joke Ahsoka is my girlfriend and I love her very much and she loves me. She doesn't use me like you did and she loves me not for my powers but for me, it's over Jessica leave us alone now" Ichiro said as he was getting angry that Jessica insulted Ahsoka.

"Oh please what could this freak have, I have all of this while all she has is-" "Hey he said to shut up, so shut your mouth now!" I said interrupting Jessica and surprising her, her friends and Ichiro. "Ichiro said to leave us alone so leave now."

"Don't you threaten me you freak Ichiro deserves a girlfriend who isn't a freak like you. He deserves a hot and beautiful one like me who is perfect in every way" Jessica said as she showed off her body.

"Oh please only thing that is perfect about you is having that fat butt" I said which caused Jessica and her friends to be shocked by what I said. "Now I see why Ichiro dumped you, you're nothing but a brat who thinks she can get what she wants but guess what? You can't have Ichiro, he doesn't want you and quite frankly I can see why. Why don't you do yourself a favour and leave or I'll wipe your face all over this mall."

"Ahsoka come on let it go she's not worth it" Ichiro said as he tried to get Ahsoka not to fight Jessica.

I breathed in and out realizing I was letting my anger get the best of me. I knew Ichiro was right so I grabbed my bags and we headed off.

Jessica was mad, she wasn't going to let anyone, not even some orange alien freak insult her and walk away from her. She grabbed her shoe and threw it hitting Ahsoka in the back of her lekku, hurting the girl quite a bit due to it being very sensitive.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" Ichiro asked as he checked if Ahsoka was okay. Ahsoka was clutching to the back of her head as she felt the pain from the heel shoe hit her.

"That will teach you to call me a loser you stupid, ugly little fre-" Ahsoka got up and used the Force to push Jessica towards a nearby store throwing her through the window and into the store. Ichiro ran off to check on Jessica while Alice who saw what happened ran out of the store to check on Jessica as well. Ahsoka was soon in shock realizing what she just did just now. Amber and Britney ran off screaming after they saw what Ahsoka did the people in the mall soon began to walk towards what just happened.

Ichiro walked into the store and saw Jessica was unconscious. Ichiro lifted her head and saw she had some glass on her back and lots of cuts as well. "Alice call an ambulance" Ichiro said as he saw Alice nearby. Alice took out her cell phone and began to call the ambulance while Ichiro told an employee to keep an eye on Jessica while he went to check on Ahsoka.

I couldn't believe what I just did. I just hurt someone, no I just killed someone. I couldn't believe I let my anger get the best of me. _How could this have happened, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. _All of these thoughts were going through Ahsoka's mind when she turned around and saw herself in the mirror. Except it was her dark side self and she was smiling almost as if she was the one who hurt Jessica.

"I told you, soon your body will belong to me" the dark Ahsoka said.

I soon began to panic I looked back at where Jessica landed and I began to run away. I ran as fast as I could not caring where I was going. All I wanted to do was run, run as fast as my legs could take me. Far away from what I just did, far away from the life I had just taken.

_Upper level_

Meanwhile on the upper levels Ryu had just seen what happened and could sense Ahsoka was struggling with something. Something she needed help with before she really hurt someone again. He took out his communicator and contacted Arella. "Arella, listen, go to your mother and ask tell her you're going to bring a friend in a bit over."

"Huh who and why?" Arella asked.

"Just do it please, and also tell the others to head back to the tower now. Ichiro will explain everything…once he takes care of something first" Ryu said as he turned off his communicator and disappeared from the mall.

**Chapter six is done and our little snips just gave in to her anger. I hope everyone liked the chapter and like what I did. I picked Jessica to appear in this story because she helps the dark side of Ahsoka grow even more. Will Ryu help Ahsoka or will he do something about what she just did? Who knows? Find out next time so you will know too.**

**Please leave some reviews and again to General Herbison thanks for the help and I hope I am doing well with your characters. Take care and goodbye everyone bye**

**Jason: Poor Ahsoka, I better do something to help her in the next chapter huh?**

**Z: Yeah…have that bitch Jessica die.**

**Jason: Dude WTF is wrong with you?**

**Z: What? It's true she's a bitch she talks mean to Ahsoka and throws her heel shoes at her. Those things hurt you know.**

**Jason: Yeah but if she dies Ahsoka will be arrested for murder.**

**Z: Not if I her lawyer does something about that.**

**Jason: You're not a lawyer.**

**Z: Oh yes I am I got my licenses online and I got some other licenses to marry people and to be a physiatrist.**

**Jason: Those are fakes you know that right?**

**Z: No they aren't hell I'll marry us if I have to.**

**Jason:…..Get out.**

**Z: I'm just kidding I wouldn't do that.**

**Jason grabbed Z and threw him out of the room.**

**Rowan: Awwww I wanted to see the wedding between you two.**

**Jason: What is wrong with you?**

**Rowan: I don't know, plus is it true you are going to date Zeliska from General Herbison's story?**

**Jason: Where did you hear that?**

**Rowan: I asked General Herbison and he told me you two were.**

**Jason:…..Here's a teddy bear go away.**

**Rowan: Okay.**

**Rowan got the bear and left the room.**

**Jason: Crazy girl like I'm actually going to date that crazy psychotic….huh….AHHHHHHHH!**

**Zeliska jumped through the window and tackled Jason.**

**Jason: GET OFF OF ME!**

**Jason got her off and ran away as Zeliska found a chainsaw and chased Jason with it.**

**Z: Yay I can now take over the story if he dies...wait I need him for the warriors story. **

**Z ran off to help Jason and save him from Zeliska.**

**Arella: Idiot, bye everyone and take care.**


	7. Sealing the darkness

**Jason: Chapter seven is here and now we will see what Ahsoka is going to do next after she nearly killed Jessica who is my most hated creation.**

**Ahsoka: I didn't mean to hurt her I just got so mad and…could you send me back to the star wars universe before I hurt someone else.**

**Jason: Nope can't do that sorry you're needed here and besides she's not dead and no one saw a thing.**

**Z: Except the video cameras but they are being taken care of.**

**Jason: Right you are my friend, so don't worry Ahsoka everything will be fine.**

**Ahsoka: But…**

**Jason: I said EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!**

**Z: Yeah so get ready for the chapter girl.**

**Ahsoka: Fine…but it better turn out better than the last chapter. I don't want to hurt someone innocent again.**

**Ahsoka leaves the room.**

**Jason: She does know Jessica isn't innocent right?**

**Z: Eh she'll find out sooner or later. Okay Jason doesn't own anything of star wars or from the DC universe. He doesn't own also Katalina or Markala they belong to General Herbison. Jason only owns his oc characters.**

**Jason: Okay let the next chapter begin then on your mark…get ready…[BANG!] Go!**

**A dead bird falls from the roof. Jason picked it up and turned to his friend.**

**Jason: Dude you told me these had blanks.**

**Z: Whoops sorry, bye.**

**Sealing the darkness**

_Jump City downtown (Ahsoka's pov)_

I kept running down the streets of Jump City not knowing where I was going or paying attention to the people around me. I didn't care I just kept running and running not wanting to stop. I soon began to feel tired so I turned and ran down an alley where I stopped running as soon as I stopped in front of a fence. I began to pant as I tried to catch my breath, I didn't know where I was or how long I ran. All that mattered was that I had to get away from the mall, away from what I did to Jessica. I couldn't believe what I did, I let my anger get the best of me and it almost got someone killed, or worst maybe she did die. If I did kill her then I should just turn myself in and I would have to break up with Ichiro since I doubt he would want to be with someone who killed.

I took out my Titan's communicator and stared at it. I knew I didn't deserve this, if I did get Jessica killed then I shouldn't keep this. "Great Ahsoka first you lost your home thanks to the Forever Empire, now you screwed up your second chance at a new life" I said to myself as I began to think of what I should do. I really couldn't leave, well I could but I shouldn't run. I'm still a Jedi and Jedi don't run. I made a mistake and I need to accept the consequences. That's what Anakin would do…and that's what I should do. I saw a window and saw my reflection in the mirror where deep down I could see my dark side staring back at me. "I'm not scared of you, but I am scared of what you will do to my friends so if I have to I'll turn myself in."

"That's good to hear, it's about time you accept what you did" I looked over and saw Ryu up on a fire escape.

"Ryu? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see Ryu.

Ryu jumped down from the fire escape and landed near me. "I saw what happened and followed you. I have to say I have never seen a girl lose her temper like that. I know, I have been around Arella, Mikazuki, and Rowan for a year now and the only time I saw any of them fight was when it was over some girl stuff"

"You saw what happened? Is, is Jessica…okay?" I asked worried on how Jessica was and if Ryu came to take me in.

"She's fine, she won't remember what happened and neither will her friends. I had Arella pay them a visit and told her to erase their memory of what happened so they won't press any charges on you" Ryu said as he told me what happened to Jessica. "Anyways you can relax girl I'm not here to take you in, I'm here to help you with your little problem."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Save it girl, I know about the evil within you, I sensed it when Jessica hit you with her shoe. I also sensed it earlier this morning when you slept in the medical room with Ichiro. I know you're struggling to control it and you're afraid the evil within you will break free and hurt all who you love" Ryu said as he interrupted me. "But I know of a way to keep it at bay, interested?"

"I'm listening" I said interested it what Ryu had to say.

"Arella's mother can help you, Arella's mother once had to control her emotions because she feared if they got out of control then she would lose control of her powers. If anyone can help you with your problem is her" Ryu said as he told Ahsoka who could help her.

"I don't know, Mrs. Ishida doesn't like me very much and I'm not sure what would happen if she finds out I almost killed someone" I said knowing if Isamu's wife found out what happened she might do something to keep me away from Ichiro.

"She doesn't like me either and knows who my dad is. But I earned her trust after I had made sure nothing bad happened to her kids and I have made sure the city remains safe" Ryu said as he told me how Rachel didn't like him either. "Ahsoka look I know you think you can handle this on your own. But if you don't let someone try to help you then you might end up hurting someone else and we won't be able to help you if that happens again. Trust us let us try to help you."

I looked down on the ground and knew Ryu was right. I needed to make my choice and I knew I couldn't handle this alone. I needed some help and I knew if not now then it would be too late. "Okay I'll do it, so are you going to take me to her then?"

"Oh hell no just because she trusts me doesn't mean she wants me around her house. No I told Arella to take you, I'm going back to tell the others that you would be leaving for a bit and would come back later. So I suggest you get going, Arella will meet you outside a gas station" Ryu said as he was about to leave till Ahsoka called out for him.

"Wait Ryu, two things one where is the gas station and please don't tell the others about my…problem" I said not wanting Ichiro to know about my problem.

"Don't worry I won't and the gas station is right behind you girl" Ryu said before he disappeared.

I turned around and saw the gas station was across the street from where I was. "Oh…I wonder if he knew this is where I was going to be?" I said to myself before I climbed over the fence and walked over towards the gas station. When I got there I saw Arella waiting for me and it looked like she wasn't happy as I saw her tapping her foot.

"Where have you been I have been waiting half an hour for you" Arella said who was angry that Ahsoka took too long to get to the gas station.

I checked my watch and saw it was 11:45 am. I had been running for half an hour since I left the mall. "Sorry I got a little…lost anyways are you sure your mother can help me?"

"Of course, my mom can help you with your problem and she might have something to keep your problem from coming back. Now then let's get this over with give me your hand and hold on" Arella said as I held out my hand and Arella grabbed it. Arella concentrated and soon a dark aura engulfed the girls and it teleported them towards Rachel.

_Titan's tower_

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka where are you?" Ichiro called as he was looking all over the tower looking for Ahsoka. He checked the garage, the roof, the evidence room, interrogation room, the living room, the kitchen, everyone's room, the bathrooms, he even checked outside, and lifted the tower to check for her under the tower. "Ahsoka where are (THUD!)"

"SHUT UP!" Mikazuki yelled interrupting Ichiro and threw a frying pan at him. "Ever since Ahsoka kicked Jessica's butt you have been looking for Ahsoka all over the city and the tower. She's not here, if she was you would have been able to sense for her" Mikazuki said as she was getting annoyed that Ichiro was looking for Ahsoka the way he was doing.

"Yeah Ichiro relax I'm sure Ahsoka is okay, she's a tough girl and she can handle herself" Victor said as he helped Ichiro up on his feet.

"I know that but you didn't see the fear she had on her face when she realized what happened. She was scared and she ran off before I could talk to her, I just want to make sure she's okay" Ichiro said as Markala and Katalina entered the room with Rowan. "Did you find her?"

"No we didn't, we got her scent but we were told to head back to the tower" Katalina said.

"What by who?" Ichiro asked.

"I did" Ichiro, Mikazuki, and Victor looked behind Rowan and saw Ryu entering the room. "Ahsoka is going with Arella so she can help Ahsoka with what happened earlier today."

"But why didn't they come back to the tower and where are they going?" Ichiro asked.

"I thought it would be best, Ahsoka needs some help and Arella is the one who will help her. For now all we can do is wait for her to come back, and she will come back" Ryu said as he told Ichiro to wait.

"He's right Ichiro, whatever is troubling Ahsoka she is going to need some time away so she can think. She'll be back, just wait and be patient" Markala said as he tried to get Ichiro to be patient as well.

"I guess you're right, well I should head to the hospital to tell Jessica's parents what happened. Or at least lie to them about it so they don't try to have us arrest Ahsoka" Ichiro said.

"Why do you want to do that? Jessica is a bitch and she got what was coming to her" Mikazuki said who was surprised Ichiro was going to check up on Jessica. "You don't love her right?"

"No of course not but I feel responsible for what happened to her since when she saw me with Ahsoka she got mad and wanted to provoke Ahsoka to fight her. I know she isn't a nice person, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see her get hurt, especially how she got hurt" Ichiro explained why he wanted to check up on Jessica.

"He's right, we might not like some people in this world but that doesn't mean we want to get them killed. Ichiro I'll go, if you go they'll blame you for what happened, I'll go and I'll take Mikazuki to help me if I need it" Ryu said.

"If you're confronting her parents I think you will indeed need my help, okay let's go" Mikazuki said as Ryu and her walked out the room.

"Well I'm going to go work on my motorcycle see ya" Victor said as he was going to leave the room till Katalina spoke.

"Hey Vic mind if I come along? I have seen some of earth's vehicles from Isamu's garage, but from what he told me you're like your dad who makes the best vehicles in the world" Katalina remarked.

"Ah sure but I thought you were interested in books and not cars" Victor said surprised that Katalina wanted to go with him.

"Well since we didn't go to the book store I decided that I wanted to learn why you human men are always interested in making your cars look so nice and powerful. Besides as long as I'm in this world I need to learn everything I can, that includes cars and bikes." Katalina explained why she wanted to go see Victor work on his motorcycle. "Plus aren't you 14, so what are you doing with a motorcycle?"

"Well I made it and thanks to my growth spurt I look old enough to be able to use it and okay you can come down with me just don't touch anything please" Victor said as Katalina followed him.

"Well what do you want to do Markala?" Rowan asked.

"I'm going to do some training, know a good forest where I can train?" Markala asked.

"Maybe, but we have a training room. It's a simulation room where the room can transform so it looks like you're training in a forest, desert, etc. It also has some robots for you to fight depending on how high the level of training you want" Rowan said as she explained to Markala about the training room they have.

"Nice, and what are the different levels?" Markala asked.

"There are five but try level two, it may not sound like much but it's tough and it's quite a challenge" Ryu suggested.

"Fine, mind showing me to the room?" Markala asked Rowan who nodded as he followed her to the training room.

"Well I'm off and Ichiro try not to worry about Ahsoka. Maybe you could go do some training with Markala" Ryu suggested.

"No thanks, I think I'll go do some walking see ya" Ichiro said as he left the room.

"Think he'll be okay?" Mikazuki asked who seemed worried for Ichiro.

"He'll be fine he's just worried for Ahsoka's safety as all of us are. But there's nothing he can do for her, all he can do is pray and hope she'll be okay. Now then let's get going and do you have a lie that we could use to fool Jessica's parents?"

"I think I have some up my sleeve" Mikazuki said with a smirk on her face.

_Little Creak (Rachel's pov)_

I was in the store sipping some tea. It was 12 pm and all of my employs went off on their lunch break. Last night Isamu and I went on our date where I once again kept asking Isamu about Markala, Katalina, and Ahsoka. Isamu told me what I already knew, that Markala and Katalina were from a distant planet and came across Ichiro and the others when their ship crashed on their planet, same old thing she heard before.

Ahsoka on the other hand was different. Isamu told me about Ahsoka where she was from, how she became a Jedi, what was a Jedi, everything including what the Forever Empire did. The Forever Empire part she didn't know till yesterday. I felt bad now for questioning Ahsoka and thinking she was up to something. I knew the damage Markoneous did in my world and couldn't imagine what he did in Ahsoka's world. Isamu told me that Mark wiped out all the Jedi making Ahsoka the last Jedi, and wiped out almost all the non-human species which meant Ahsoka could be the last of her kind.

I sighed some more, thinking about how last night was. It ruined the moment and we left before we could even order anything. Isamu understood and knew I was feeling bad for Ahsoka. He told me to give her a chance and that Ichiro loves her. I could see my son did love Ahsoka, and saw the same look on Ahsoka's face. I knew their love was the same as Isamu and my love. She loves Ichiro and I know she makes Ichiro happy, though I would still want to have a word with her and warn her if she tried anything to hurt my son.

Before I could finish my thoughts I heard the bell over the door ring meaning someone was coming into the store. I looked over and saw my daughter Arella and Ahsoka coming into the store. "Arella? What are you doing here?"

"Hi mom is this bad time?" Arella asked.

"No of course not, I had everyone take a lunch break so they won't be back for a while. Why what happened?" I asked worried something happened.

"No nothing happened, well something but it's nothing we couldn't handle. Anyways um well Ahsoka here has been having some trouble, something we thought you could help her with" Arella said to her mother.

"Really what is it?" I asked curious on what was Ahsoka's problem.

Arella motioned Ahsoka over to tell me what the problem was. "Mrs. Ishida I have been having these horrible dreams. I have had these dreams for a while now; they weren't anything serious till yesterday morning when they became more real than before. Then this morning I had the same dream except I was fighting with what look like a…evil version of me."

I listened to every word Ahsoka told me. Indeed what Ahsoka was going through was similar to what I went through years ago when I was trying to control my emotions. Now Ahsoka is having the same trouble too, which means I will have to help her before something bad happens.

"And that's the whole problem, I feel like if I get angry my evil side might try to control me. Can you help me Mrs. Ishida?" Ahsoka asked.

"Before I can help I need to know what I will be dealing with. Come with me, Arella stay here if the others come back tell them I'll be back soon. Oh and make sure Jimmy doesn't slack off again, if he does, slap him in the back of the head okay?"

"Yes mother" Arella said as she understood what her mother wanted her to do.

"Okay let's go Ahsoka" I said as I led Ahsoka out the back of the store. "Okay you know what to do?"

"Yes Ma'am" Ahsoka said as she extended her hands.

I grabbed her hands and began to concentrate. "Okay hold on, oh and by the way Ahsoka just call me Rachel okay?" Ahsoka nodded and soon I used my powers to teleport us back to the house.

_San Francisco, California_

Meanwhile in San Francisco, California inside one of the many buildings stood man who appeared in his 60's, he had long grey hair that was tied in a ponytail, he had grey eyes, and had a grey short beard. He had on a black kimono outfit, white boots, and a sword attached to his white belt.

Suddenly a girl appeared behind him. She appeared to be around her 20's, she had black hair that was tied. She had brown eyes and she was wearing the same outfit as the old man was as well. She had also in her hand a long white jacket and so she approached the older man and got on her knees and lowered her head to the old man. "Um excuse me Captain Suzuki sir but the thirteen court guard captains are having another meeting and they need you to come over now sir."

Ronin Suzuki looked over at his Lieutenant Hinamori Momo then turned back to the city. He became captain of squad five after Talsein was arrested years ago. Momo didn't like him as captain since she still cared for Aizen who she thought was a great captain despite what he did. In the end though she finally saw him as a traitor but she still had trouble seeing someone else take over as captain. It took a while but she got used to Ronin and she looked up to him like she did with Aizen, except she knew he would never betray the soul society or anyone else. Although Ronin didn't like how she always had him do so many paperwork and how she always bothered him when he was trying to relax. To Ronin it was like having a second daughter, he even looked out for her when guys tried to ask her out.

"Captain Suzuki sir didn't you hear me? Captain Hanako will be very mad if you don't come to the meeting again. And please don't send me to the meeting in your place again sir, I don't want to get the evil glare from Captain Hanako" Momo said shivering after the last time she got the evil glare.

Ronin lifted both his hands and took out what appeared to be headphones. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Captain this is serious! If you don't go to the meeting Captain Hanako might do something bad to you…or me" Momo said gulping as she was afraid what Hanako would do to her.

"First of all would you relax girl she knows I'm here in the human world on an important meeting. I contacted her an hour ago" Ronin said.

"Wait what? You mean she knows you're not going to be at the meeting? But she just contacted me ten minutes ago saying you needed to be at the meeting or else" Momo said confused by what her captain said.

"She was just messing with you, she loves the reaction on the lieutenants when she gives them the evil glare or threatens them. It's always funny seeing that, good thing I'm immune to her glare" Ronin said laughing a bit while Momo was mad.

She ran up to Ronin and punched him in the back of the head. "You jerk I hate it when you do that to me. You may be my captain but you need to stop picking on your subordinates like you did with Kenny."

"Oh come on the look on his face was hilarious and that wasn't even me. I have no idea how a bunch of snakes ended up in his room" Ronin said laughing while Momo had an angry look on her face. However Ronin sensed something nearby and his expression soon turned to serious. Momo saw his expression and knew something was up. "Momo take the rest of the day off, go explore the city or have fun. I'll see you later today okay?"

"Of course and please be careful captain" Momo said as she left Ronin so he could confront who he was sensing.

"You know I thought Bruce was the one who likes to sneak around rudely. But I never pictured you doing that Clark…or do you prefer I call you Kal-El or Superman?" Ronin said as he turned around and saw a man wearing a blue tight outfit with a Red S symbol in the middle, along with red boots and a red cape.

"It's been a long time Ronin how have you been?" Superman said.

"I've been fine, how's life? And how is Lois doing?" Ronin asked which seem to bother Superman a bit.

"She's visiting her mother, she's not doing so well" Superman said who seem sadden for Lois's mother since he knew what she was going through.

"I'm sorry…so what is so important that you needed me to come all the way here?" Ronin asked who changed the subject.

"Okay, a few weeks ago Dick Grayson contacted Bruce telling him that two of Katalia's children's who happen to be Markoneous' kids are here on earth and are part of the Teen Titans" Superman began.

"Despite not being his sidekick anymore that guy still tells Bruce what is going on. Okay yes it is true and before you accuse them of being like their parents let me first say they are nothing like their parents. Markala and Katalina are different and have proven to Isamu and me that they deserve a chance to live here on earth." Ronin added

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time their parents were here? How Mark fooled everyone on earth including us that he was a good man, how he joined forces with Talsein, and how he took down the Justice League not to mention captured me and used me to help him escape?" Superman reminded Ronin of what Mark did years ago.

"I know what happened years ago and I know that was bad for everyone, but we shouldn't hold that grudge on his kids. Mark died back in his universe after he sacrificed himself to save Katalia and the entire galaxy. His kids didn't know anything about his past and they have shown they are not going to cause any trouble" Ronin said.

"What about yesterday when Markala got his teammate Ichiro frozen and how they injured those men in the truck? Not to mention the third person from that universe Ahsoka nearly got a girl killed" Superman said.

"Hold on what? What are you talking about?" Ronin was seemed surprised Ahsoka nearly got someone killed. Hearing how she almost hurt someone was a surprise to him since he didn't think she would hurt someone.

"I'm talking about an hour ago when an informant saw Ahsoka assault a civilian after she hit Ahsoka."

"Hold on, you have been spying on them? What the hell Kal I know you don't trust them, but to spy on them. What were you just hoping they screwed up is that it? You have no faith in them?" Ronin was a bit mad that Superman was spying on the kids.

"We just wanted to make sure they didn't try to get anyone hurt. After the display of what we saw we might consider removing them from the Teen Titans" Superman he told Ronin the options the league was considering.

"Oh hell no, look they just started and I'm sure Ahsoka didn't mean to hurt that girl. Let me keep an eye on them, if they step out of line again I'll take care of it okay?" Ronin protested, he didn't want the kids to get kicked out so soon.

"We can't wait Ronin, what if they got someone killed? We have to make sure they don't try to hurt someone" Superman was going to leave till Ronin appeared in front of him.

"Look they are young and they weren't sure how things worked around here. The cat kids they are just getting used to being here. Ahsoka...she lost her home and everyone she cared about, unlike you Kal-El she didn't lose them as a baby she lost them a month ago" Ronin said which caused Superman to be surprised and feel some sympathy towards the girl since he knows what it's like to lose a home. "I promise I'll make sure nothing bad happens just give them another chance."

Superman hesitated to reply since he needed to think this through. He knew Markala and Katalina could be a problem, but again Ronin was right they just got here and were unsure how things worked around here. As for Ahsoka, well he knew the girl who hit her probably wanted her to try something and he knew the girl wasn't going to remember a thing of what happened. "All right I'll do it, but if they step out of line, then I'll take care of it."

"Got it" Ronin said as Superman flew off and headed back to Metropolis. "Oh boy Isamu I hope I didn't make a mistake for me to stick my neck out for these kids. Because if they cross the line again this might come back to bite me on the ass."

_Rachel's meditation room (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in Rachel's meditation room where she kept her old spell books and where she meditates. Rachel had set up some candles and had us both sitting down across from each other. "Okay listen up what I'm going to do is go deep in your mind and confront this 'evil' side of you and so I know what I'm dealing with. Once I know I should have a spell that can keep your evil at bay but it would only work as long as your will is strong."

"Why can't you use it now?" I asked wondering how come we couldn't use the spell now.

"Because I have different sealing spells but I can't use any because if I use a weak one it won't be able to seal the evil in you. I need to know what I'm dealing with so I know which one to use. Don't worry I won't go into anything personal just going to try to sense how strong the evil is so I know what spell to use" Rachel told me why they couldn't use the spell yet.

"Okay I trust you, I really hope this works Mrs. Ishi…Rachel" I said hoping this would work.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing now then it's time. Empty your thoughts and let go of everything" Rachel said and I did as I was told. She emptied her thoughts and let everything go. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Rachel's eyes began to glow and she soon projected herself into my mind.

_Ahsoka's mind (Rachel's pov)_

I was in Ahsoka's mind, I knew because I was in some kind of temple. I didn't recognize it but I could see many statues around. From what I could tell this was the Jedi temple Isamu told me about. It was definitely impressive here, it reminded me of my home of Azarath. I could sense Ahsoka seemed at peace here, and yet there was something else here. Something that was making my skin crawl and sent a chill up my spine. I looked over and saw the light was turning dark which meant to me that whatever was in Ahsoka's mind wasn't good.

"Well, well what do we have here?" I looked over and saw what appeared to be Ahsoka or rather two of them on top of a statue looking down at me. "If it isn't the mother of the two freak sister witches. Come here to seal us up?"

"I knew Ahsoka had a problem but I didn't think it would be in the form of two evil sides. No you're both the same except one is insane and the other is…just pure evil" I said as I kept my guard up.

"I wouldn't call myself insane, but then again I don't pretty much care for the opinion of a dead woman" the second evil Ahsoka sneered.

"I'd like to see you try" I taunted, knowing now what I was dealing with but I first needed to see how strong they were so I know how much power I would need to use for the spell to work.

"Enough of this, time to die" the first evil Ahsoka said as she jumped down and activated one of her red lightsabers.

I used my powers to create a shield and used it to block her attacks. The other evil Ahsoka came down and used her red lightsaber to try and attack me as well. I blocked her attacks and used my powers to fly away from the girls. I may be flying but they used the statues to throw at me. I blocked them and used my powers to return the statues back at them. What I didn't see though was the second Ahsoka jumping on a statue and tackling me. We hit the wall and she began to punch me in the face till I grabbed her fists and blasted her sending her towards a statue and knocking her out. As I got up I was hit with another statue this time knocking me to the ground. As I got up the evil Ahsoka used what I assumed was the Force to lift me by the neck and began to choke me.

"You know Rachel I don't know why my weaker half wanted your help. You're just like her, weak and pathetic. But don't worry, once I kill you and take over this body I'll make sure your son will be well taken care of."

"Not…if I take…care of you first…bitch" I summoned up my powers and soon began to engulf the entire temple.

"Wh-what is this? What the heck are you?" the evil Ahsoka said who seemed surprised by what she was seeing.

"What's the matter do I sense fear in you?" I said as I continued using my powers to cover the area around both evil Ahsokas.

"N-no I'm not scared and I'll show you" the evil Ahsoka said as she tried to attack me. I unleashed a powerful blast at her sending her across the ground. The other evil Ahsoka got up but I used my powers to grab her and then throw her towards the first evil Ahsoka knocking both girls down to the ground.

"Game over girls, time for you two to go back where you belong" I said as I began to chant the spell I needed to seal them up once and for all.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

My eyes opened wide as I felt a huge sharp pain from my head. I didn't know what just happened but whatever happened it hurt, a lot. I got on my knees and hands as the pain continued until I felt someone's hand on my head which helped get rid of the pain slowly.

"It's okay just breathe Ahsoka, breathe" I looked up and saw it was Rachel who was using her powers to heal my pain.

I listened to Rachel, I breathed in and then out as the pain was now going away faster until it was finally gone. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I saw your two evil halves, I have to admit I have never met anyone who that kind of evil before. You're definitely the first, and hopefully the last" Rachel said as she helped me up.

"What happened exactly?" I asked still a bit confused by what happened.

"I visited your mind; I went deeper than I thought I would go. There I encountered your two evil halves. They were very powerful and dangerous as well. No doubt they would take over your body, and from the looks of things it would have happened sooner had I not use the spell to seal them up."

"So they're gone?" I said surprised that Rachel handled them both on her own. I had enough trouble fighting just one of them. But for her to fight them together…I have a new line of respect for her, I bet she would give Asajj Ventress a run for her money if she was alive.

"Okay listen up the spell will only work as long as your will is strong. If you begin to have doubts or lose confidence in the spell then it will break and they will be free" Rachel said as she walked towards one of the desks near the books.

"So I guess I better make sure I don't lose my faith in the spell huh? What if the spell gets weaker? You know what if it loses its power to keep them sealed up?" I asked thinking they could escape some other way.

"That's what I was thinking so…here" Rachel pulled out a silver necklace with a medallion and in the middle of it was a raven with a blue crystal. "This was given to me by an old friend of mine. This will power the sealing spell to keep it from breaking. I used it to boost my powers, but I only used it once and that was during an invasion we had on earth years ago."

"So as long as I wear it the spell will never get weakened?" I asked as Rachel nodded yes which made me sighed in relief.

"But be careful okay? It's very important to me so make sure nothing bad happens to it got it?" Rachel said.

"Of course and thank you Rachel for everything. I wish I could give you something back in return" I said grateful that Rachel helped me with my evil side. Now I don't have to worry about them trying to take over.

"Making my son happy is all I want, promise me you won't hurt him or try to hurt him. Otherwise you'll have to deal with me and trust me you don't want to do that."

"Right got it, and don't worry Rachel. I love your son and I would never do anything to hurt him. I owe him everything for giving me a second chance in life and I am very fortunate to have found him" I said glad that I did meet Ichiro; otherwise I don't know where I would be.

"He is like his father both one of a kind and both with big hearts. Hold on I think I have something else for you" Rachel said as she left the room and headed towards her bedroom with me right behind her.

"What is it?" I asked curious on what Rachel had for me.

Rachel pulled out a small item which I recognized as a dream catcher from what Rowan told her. "This was given to me by Isamu years ago when we first met, he gave it to me to make sure I didn't have any bad dreams, and it worked. I know the spell will keep your evil sides at bay but just in case take this as well and it will make sure you never have another bad dream again."

"Oh wow thank you Rachel I love it, but are you sure you don't want to keep it. I mean it is yours and Isamu gave it to you right?" I asked as I couldn't believe Rachel would give me something very important to her.

"I'm sure, I don't need it anymore and I kept it around to give to the kids when they had nightmares. But now I think you would need it right now, just like the necklace make sure nothing bad happens to this one okay?"

"Yes ma'am I understand and thank you" I said as I thanked Rachel for another great gift.

"Good now let's get back to Arella I bet she's bored of whacking my employs by now" Rachel said as she used her powers to teleport us back to the book store.

_Titan's tower (Ahsoka's pov)_

It was one pm in the Titan's tower and Ichiro was sitting on the roof of the tower looking out into the city. He would normally be watching TV, playing video games, or going out into the city to have fun. Now all he wanted was to spend the rest of the day with Ahsoka, he missed her. She may have been gone for two hours but to him it felt like an eternity. Ichiro hoped Ahsoka was okay and hoped whatever caused her to hurt Jessica would never happened again. He loves her but seeing the look of fear on her face made him worry she would blame herself for what happened. He didn't want to see her afraid or for her to feel bad, he never wanted any of that to happen.

"Ahsoka I miss you…please come back" Ichiro said as he fell back and had his arms behind his head as he rested on the floor with his eyes closed. While he lay there he felt a pair of lips kissing him. He recognized the kiss and returned it. He felt someone on top of him as both continued kissing. Ichiro opened his eyes and smiled at who he saw. "Ahsoka."

"I'm back Ichiro" I said as I laid on top of Ichiro and kissed him again. He opened my mouth and I moved my tongue into his as we wrestled in our mouths. I felt his hand pulling my head down to deepen the kiss. We soon broke the kiss and stared each other happy to be back together. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I just let my anger get the best of me, but don't worry that will never happen again I promise."

"I know you didn't mean it, I was worried that I wasn't going to see you again. I don't want you to leave Ahsoka and I don't want to see that look of fear again" Ichiro was worried that I would leave again.

"I know but don't worry that isn't going to happen again. Not now not ever, I'm back and that's all that matters" I said knowing I will never let my fear or anger get the best of me again. For the sake of the people I care about I won't let my hatred, anger, or fear take over me again.

"Glad to hear it I love you" Ichiro said as he kissed me on the lips again.

"I love you too" I said as I returned the kiss and laid my head on his chest as we decided to stay this way. It got cloudy so we didn't have to worry about the sun bothering us. It was indeed a perfect day, especially with the gentle breeze hitting us.

"Hey Ahsoka I was thinking since we have been together a month would you like to go out tonight?" Ichiro asked me.

"Ichiro Ishida are you asking me on a date?" I asked in mock surprise as I saw Ichiro nodding. "I would be love to, so what time?"

"Around eight, we'll eat some dinner and then a walk at the park. What do you say?"

"I love it, I can't wait" I said feeling happy that I was going to go on my first official date. Things were really turning around. I felt like nothing could go wrong.

_Underground_

Meanwhile deep below the city was a bunch of screens all of which were monitoring the city. In some of the screens it also showed past and present videos of the battles the old Teen Titans and the new ones had against dangerous and powerful enemies. In the middle of the room was a man wearing a dark cloak, clothing, and hood covering his face. The man didn't move, all he did was watch the fights.

Suddenly a man wearing a business suit appeared, he was also wearing dark hat, and coat. The man appeared before the hooded figured and kneeled down before him. "My master it is I Mr. Jack Smith, I have come to report that I was able to get all the gang members of this city under your control. All we need to do though is get the weapons we need so we can take this city and destroy the Teen Titans."

The hooded figure didn't say anything. He continued looking at the monitor screens. "Um master is everything okay?"

"Tell me Mr. Smith who do you think is the most powerful member of the Teen Titans, the original ones besides Isamu Ishida?" the figured said.

"Oh, well everyone would say Robin or Nightwing as he calls himself now since he would have all the knowledge of the weaknesses of his allies. But if I were to guess…the one called Raven who happens to be Isamu Ishida's wife" Smith said as he pointed to the girl with the blue hood.

The dark figure paused the screens and pressed another button to cause all the screens to have Raven on them. "Yeees, she will be the one to help me get what I want, and that is my revenge. Where does Raven live now?"

"I don't know sir, Isamu and her retired years ago. But there is a rumour there is a woman who fits her description in a small town called Little Creak. Should I have some men check it out?"

"No, I know just who to send and this messenger will bring her to me" the figure said as he went back to watching all the fights of the titans.

"As you command Master Dakuripa" Mr. Smith said as he left the room to leave his master to continue monitoring the fights alone.

_Soul Society_

"Hmmmmm something is coming, and whatever it is it may very well threaten to destroy everything" a man who appears in his 30's said. He was wearing white kimono clothing. He had long black hair, black eyes, and had a small beard growing. "Hmmmm perhaps it will soon be time for this old wolf to make his return, perhaps sooner rather than later."

**Chapter seven is done and now Ahsoka has no longer anything to worry about. Except whoever this Dakuripa guy is and whoever this other guy is as well. Okay well time for me to go, General Herbison and I hope you like this chapter and we hope you continue liking what happens next. **

**Ahsoka and Ichiro's first date let's hope it turns out just as good as Isamu and Raven's first date. Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. No bad reviews please, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Goodbye for now and take care everyone.**


	8. The first date

**Jason: Chapter eight is here and finally the date of Ichiro and Ahsoka has arrived. In the Teen Reaper series Isamu and Raven went out on their first date which ended well. Let's hope the same will happen for Ichiro and Ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka: I hope it does go well I have never been on a date before so I'm kind of nervous.**

**Jason: Don't worry my dear I will make sure nothing bad happens on this date…right Z?**

**Z: Maybe, yes, no, huh, what, kind of, well, not sure.**

**Jason: Make up your mind yes or no?**

**Z: Of course yes sheesh.**

**Ahsoka: Okay and also I hope the dress you give me will be nice. I don't like wearing dresses but since that's what girls wear on their dates I will try to get use to it.**

**Jason: Truth be told not all girls wear dresses on their dates. But if it's a special kind of date then maybe. I don't know, if I'm wrong then sorry ladies I didn't know.**

**Z: Eh I don't care what a girl wears as long as we go out that's all that matters.**

**Jason: The way a girl looks shouldn't matter, it's who she is on the inside that matters.**

**Ahsoka: Awwww thanks guys I hope your girlfriends love you the way you guys are too.**

**Z:…..[Starts to cry] Why did you have to bring that up!**

**Z runs out of the room.**

**Ahsoka: What was that about?**

**Jason: His girlfriend and him broke up and he took it kind of hard. They broke up a month ago but he still feels sad.**

**Ahsoka: Oh wow sorry I didn't know.**

**Jason: Eh don't worry he'll get over it, okay now on with the show I don't own anything of star wars or the DC universe just my oc characters.**

**Ahsoka: Jason also doesn't own any of General Herbison's characters Katalina and Markala, those belong to General Herbison.**

**Jason: Okay let's start the cha [CRASH!]**

**A pickup truck ran into Jason's room destroying his bed.**

**Z: Sorry was going to drive home when I forgot I put this in reverse….see ya.**

**Z put his car on drive and drove out of the room.**

**Jason:…just start the chapter.**

**The first date**

_Ahsoka's room (Ahsoka's pov)_

After Ichiro and I finished sleeping on the roof we came downstairs and I went towards my room to try and find something to wear on my first date. So far I had nothing that would be nice to wear. '_Damn maybe I should have bought a dress while I was at the mall.'_ I thought to myself as I looked back at the clock and saw it was four. We slept for almost three hours which means I have four hours left before my date. I was now worried since I have never been on a date and I don't know what to do on a date.

I had been with the Jedi Order for a long time and I never thought I would one day have to go on a date with someone. I don't even know what to do on a date. I know Ichiro said we were going out to eat, but what would we do during dinner besides eat. To make this even better I kept looking and I couldn't find anything to wear. At least nothing that would be nice to wear on my date. Now I really wished I had bought something at the mall to wear.

Before I could continue I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it where I was tackled by Rowan and was given a tight hug from her. "Welcome back welcome back welcome back. Where did you go where did you go where did you go? Did you miss us did you miss us did you miss us?"

"Rowan get off of Ahsoka, she has been through enough today" Mikazuki said as she entered the room with Arella. Rowan got off of Ahsoka and Mikazuki helped Ahsoka up. "Welcome back we were worried about you."

"Right sorry I took off I just had a lot going on in my mind that time. Also I'm sorry for hurting Jessica, I didn't mean to hurt her" I said hoping the others weren't mad that I hurt Jessica.

"Eh she was a bitch she deserved it" Mikazuki said who didn't seem to care much what happened to Jessica. "Glad someone put her in her place nice job" Mikazuki congratulated Ahsoka and punched her in the arm.

"Ow um thanks but does everyone hate her that much?" I asked surprised that no one liked Jessica.

"Just her, her idiot parents and all of her idiot friends. She's rich and thinks she's better than everyone, she treats everyone else like dirt and thinks she can get what she wants with money or her looks" Arella said who hated Jessica a lot. "She tried to do the same with Ichiro who broke up with her after he found out what she truly was."

"A mean spirited girl who picked on Arella and me" Rowan said who rubbed her head where Jessica pulled her by the hair.

"Wow she really is a bi…um a mean person" I said not used to cussing like everyone else on earth.

"Go on Ahsoka say it, we all do sometimes. There's nothing wrong with saying it…as long as it's with friends or enemies. Everyone else no, since we are a good example to kids" Mikazuki said.

"Maybe later and actually I'm glad you're here I need your help" I said glad that the girls were here.

"Sure what do you need?" Rowan asked.

"Okay well Ichiro sort of…asked me out on a date tonight and I need some help. I don't know what to do on a date and I have nothing to wear for the date. Could you girls help me please?" I asked hoping they would say yes.

"No problem I have been on a date before so I can help you" Mikazuki said who offered her assistance.

"Really with who?" Arella said, wondering who Arella dated before.

"Not important right now what's important is to help Ahsoka get ready for her date. Okay girls go to my room and there should be some dresses in my closet. Bring them all so we can try some out on Ahsoka. While I take some measures and give Ahsoka whatever else she will need."

The girls nodded and took off to Mikazuki's room leaving Mikazuki alone with Ahsoka. "Okay? What time is the date? Where will you go? And what do you want to know Ahsoka?"

"Okay well the date is at eight, we're going to a restaurant, and then a walk at the park. I just want to know what I should do at the dinner and anything since I have never been on a date before."

"Okay here is what you need to do, be yourself. Don't act any different and just be yourself. Talk about maybe each other's past, likes and dislikes, and maybe talk about why you two fell in love for each other" Mikazuki said as she did some measurement on Ahsoka. "Wait how is it that Ichiro got someone like you? There's nothing wrong with you, but I'm just saying every guy I have met would love to have a hot alien as his girlfriend."

"Well Ichiro is cute and he's very nice. But one of the things I love about him is that he is caring, he risks everything to keep me or anyone close to him safe, and when I'm with him I feel safe."

"Wow that's nice and I'm glad you two found each other. Ichiro was sad that the girl he liked was a cruel and evil bitch. But now he has someone who he loves more and someone who loves him a lot right?" Mikazuki asked.

"Of course, Ichiro saved me from the darkness and even gave me a second chance in having a new life. Without him I don't think I would be where I am today" I said knowing without Ichiro I wouldn't have a new life.

"Well I hope you treat him right Ahsoka, because if you hurt Ichiro you'll be hearing from me" Mikazuki said in a low threatning tone which made Ahsoka worried. "Now then let's talk about what you can do on the date."

_Common room _

Ichiro was in the common room making himself a sandwich. Ichiro forgot he hadn't eaten breakfast and almost forgot lunch. But the real reason he was eating was to help calm his nerves since he realized when he left Ahsoka was that he was going on his first date with Ahsoka. He wouldn't count his date with Jessica since she was using him so he wouldn't count that as his first date. Ichiro was worried because he hoped everything would go well for tonight. He already had a dinner reservation and got his outfit ready, but was worried about making this night perfect for Ahsoka. He knew she deserved a perfect night and was worried something would go wrong.

Before he could think more about this Victor and Ryu came into the room. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" Ryu said to Victor as they entered the room.

"I really am not overreacting she was hitting on me yesterday in the training field and in the garage earlier today. I swear I think she likes me" Victor said as he told Ryu what happened in the garage earlier.

"What happened?" Ichiro asked, wondering what they were talking about.

"Okay well I was in the garage with Katalina and I was showing her how the motorcycle worked. We joked around and she told me how she kicked my butt yesterday, I told her she caught me off guard so we went for another round. She tripped me and got on top of me where she…kissed me and told me 'I win again' before she got off and left."

"I still don't think she likes you, I mean come on she only met you yesterday I doubt she would fall for you that quickly" Ryu doubted Katalina liked Victor.

"You weren't there I know what happened" Victor was convinced Katalina was hitting on him.

"I don't know Vic I don't think Katalina would be interested in you. I'm just saying" Ichiro said as he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when Victor took it.

"Oh please I know what I saw and I don't care what you guys sa-" "Give me my sandwich back!" Ichiro tackled Victor and tried to get his sandwich back.

"Will you two st-" Ryu tried to stop both men when Victor pulled him by his shirt and soon all three men began to brawl.

Markala came into the room just as Ryu had both men face first on the floor and he was sitting on top of them. "Keeping the team in place Ryu?"

"Shut up, anyways how was the training Markala? Was it all that you expect it would be?" Ryu said as he took the sandwich from Victor's hand and ate it.

"Sort of, I started on high and nearly got myself killed. Rowan shut it down and set it on medium and so far it turned out like I wanted it to be" Markala said as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some water. "Anyways what have you three been up to?

"I am going on a date with Ahsoka tonight and Ryu ate my sandwich" Ichiro said as he got up and walked over to the kitchen to make himself another sandwich.

"Which by the way tasted awful, what did you put in this, mustard?" Ryu said as he hated the taste of mustard.

"I love mustard, Aunt Kory always puts mustard in our food when she took care of us and it was-" "Whoa forget the sandwich you're going on a date with Ahsoka? All right Ichiro so you got everything ready for the date right?" Victor asked interrupting Ichiro.

"Yeah I did except I'm kind of nervous I want the night to go well with no problems or nothing bad happening that would ruin this date" Ichiro was worried something would go wrong.

"Well cousin you're in luck because I'll make sure nothing bad happens for your date" Victor volunteered to help Ichiro.

"Thanks Victor and I would help you out with Katalina…if she was interested in you."

"What's that about my sister?" Markala overheard the boys talking.

"Victor thinks your sister is hitting on him and so he is trying to see if he can ask her out without making a fool of himself…and of course he wanted to ask you if it was okay for him to try" Ryu said as he told Markala what he wanted.

"Damn you Ryu you're evil" Victor said.

"You have been bugging me about asking Markala all day so I did it for you" Ryu said.

"I don't mind you dating my sister, of course you need to ask her out then you can have my permission. A word of advice though, any male who tried either wound up dead or worse, given to my sadistic little sister Marrissa" Markala explained to Victor about his sister. "Anyways if you do manage to ask her then you are the first person to do so, then here are some things you will need to know, she likes books, wrestling matches with grappling only, and walks in the park at night."

"Got it thanks, anyways I'll ask her when the time is right. Need to be sure she likes me first before I make my move" Victor said, knowing he will need to plan this before he asks Katalina out.

"Anyways back to Ichiro and his date with Ahsoka we'll help you out to make sure the date goes well" Ryu told Ichiro what he could do.

"Are you sure? You don't mind helping me?" Ichiro asked.

"You're my friend and I know this is important to you. Although I will need one of your sisters and Victor to help me out, along with Rowan, Markala, and Katalina" Ryu said who didn't mind helping Ichiro.

"Sure what will you have us do anyways?" Markala asked.

"We will be patrolling the city to make sure there isn't any crimes that would ruin the date" Ryu explained.

"You don't mind helping Markala?" Ichiro asked.

"I actually don't, it will give me a chance to see if my training is going somewhere or not" Markala didn't mind helping out as well.

"Great it's settle then let's get everything ready then" Ryu said as Markala and him were about to leave the room when Ichiro spoke.

"Hey guys…thanks for doing this it means a lot" Ichiro thanked his friends for helping him.

"No problem just make sure you treat her right on this date my friend" Ryu said as he and Markala left the room to give Ichiro time to prepare himself for his date which he hopes will turn out well.

_Little Creak (Rachel's pov)_

I was in my store reading when Isamu came in. I looked over and saw him walking over as he sat down next to me with a flower in his hand. "I found this during one of my patrols and I thought you might like it."

"Thank you Isamu I love it" I said as I took the flower and smelled it. "So how was your day at work?"

"Hey I was going to ask you that. Well my day was fine, kind of boring but fine. How was yours?"

"It was fine too, except I had a little visit from Arella and Ichiro's girlfriend Ahsoka" I told Isamu.

"Is everything okay?" Isamu asked, he seemed worried something had happened.

"Everybody is fine don't worry, Ahsoka came because she needed my help with something. After that she told me about her past and I understand why you guys didn't tell me about it. I know what Markoneous did but I didn't think she was one of them who was affected by what he did" I said remembering the memories I saw from Mark years ago and what he did.

"I thought it would have been best if you didn't know, I know you don't like Mark and his girlfriend…what was her name again?" Isamu asked, lying as he already knew Katalia's name.

"Katalia, I do hate them, especially what they did to our friends and what they have done in that universe. I know if I ever meet them again I will make them pay for the millions they have killed."

"Oh come on Rachel I know what Mark did was bad but he's dead and Katalia is probably is somewhere away from the galaxy feeling bad for what she did" Isamu said as he tried to get Rachel to not hate Katalia like he did with Katalia to get her not to hate Raven.

"Trust me, I won't hate her anymore when she is dead or locked up…preferably dead" I said knowing the universe would be better when she is gone.

"And if she had say kids would you still want her gone?" Isamu asked.

"Why, did you see her?" I asked curious if Isamu met Katalia or not.

"Um well…" Isamu knew he couldn't tell Rachel about Markala and Katalina. But if he told her he met Katalia then it might help when he tells her about the kids. "Yes I did, but before you ask did she try to kill me or the kids let me say that yes she did try to harm me. But she didn't and we talked a bit."

"You talked? Isamu she tried to kill me when I was pregnant with Ichiro" I was shocked that Isamu lied to me about Katalia.

"Only because she thought you were trying to make a move on Mark, which reminds me did you try something like that on him?" Isamu asked.

"Of course not, I was massaging him so I could read into his thoughts. She saw me with him and overreacted" I told Isamu what happened all those years ago.

"Well there you go she thought you were trying something with him and attacked you. I know you would do the same if you thought someone was trying to make a move on me" Isamu asked.

I knew if some woman did try to do that to Isamu I would do something about it. I knew Isamu wouldn't betray me, but I did know if someone tried to take him away from me I would do anything to hurt that person. "I guess I would do the same thing she would, anyways what happened after she tried to attack you? What did you two talk about?"

"We talked about what happened years ago in our world and why I think she should give up wanting to hurt you. It worked and she decided to give up trying to hurt you or anyone we care about" Isamu told Rachel what they talked about.

"Just like that?" I asked, knowing it must have taken something to have Katalia give up wanting to kill me.

"I told her that I had the same chance to kill Talsein for what he did to my parents years ago. But after meeting you Rachel, the others, and finding out you were pregnant. I had all I wanted and killing someone out of hate will ruin that" Isamu told me why Katalia gave up her vengeance. "And it turns out…she was carrying a litter of her own and I convinced her that her litter was more important than vengeance."

"She was…pregnant?" I said as my eyes widened in shock that Katalia was having kids.

"Yep, I convinced her to let go of her anger and start her new family. That in a few years she'll see that her having a family is more important and better than seeking vengeance."

"I didn't know that, so she was having kids of her own?" I was surprised Katalia was having kids.

"Yeah…look Rachel I know you and Katalia have a history together, but if we ever meet her again could you forgive her just like she forgave you?" Isamu asked.

"I suppose I could try, but if she tries to harm a single hair on our kids or you…" I said threateningly if Katalia tried to harm our kids she would pay for it.

"Rachel I know and don't worry nothing bad will…" Isamu stopped when he sensed something.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what Isamu was sensing.

"I could have sworn I sensed something nearby. Something familiar, something I sensed back in that world where the kids were" Isamu was trying to figure out what he was sensing and where he sensed it before.

"Do you want me to check it out?" I asked concernedly.

"No I'll go, stay here and I'll be back" Isamu said as he left the bookstore to find what he was sensing.

I was concerned because I wondered what Isamu was sensing. I got up and decided to follow him. As I got out of the store I looked around and saw Isamu across the street going down an alley. Before I could follow him I sensed someone approaching me. "Excuse me are you Rachel Roth?" I looked over and saw a man wearing a brown trench coat and a hat. He appeared to be in his 40's as he had black eyes and a black goatee.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is not important, my master told me to come to you and deliver a message to you. He said he wants to speak with you…alone tomorrow night" the man said.

"Sorry not interested now get out of here before I make you leave" I was not interested in what this man's master wanted. Before I could walk away he spoke again.

"Not even if it involves what really happened in that world where your kids and husband went to?" the man said causing me to stop.

"What are you talking about and how do you know my kids?" I asked in a threatening tone wondering how this man knew my kids.

"He knows all about you ma'am and he knows what happened in that world. In fact he knows more than what you know" the man said.

"I know enough."

"Are you sure? Because my master knows more than what they told you, especially about the two children Markala and Katalina, along with the Togruta girl Ahsoka and what she did to your son in that world" the man said which was what he needed to say as he noticed I was now interested.

"What did she do and who are they?" I asked now wondering what it was my family wasn't telling me.

"Come alone at ten tomorrow and don't tell your husband. If you do and my master sees him then he will never tell you what you want to know" the man told me what to do. "And Mrs. Ishida…Raven I hope you will be ready to hear the truth because it will not be pretty."

"I'm sure it won't be, just go before I change my mind" I said as the man walked away just as Isamu was coming out of the alley and walked back across the street.

"Huh I could have sworn I sensed someone familiar…you okay?" Isamu asked as he saw I was just standing on the street with a serious look on my face.

"Huh oh yeah sorry I just could have sworn I saw something. So um you didn't see anything?" I asked.

"Nope nothing, oh well, hey want to go out later when you close up?" Isamu asked.

"Um not tonight sorry I have to go see uh your sister tonight" I lied since I didn't want to tell Isamu what the guy I was talking to said

"Oh really? Okay well then maybe tomorrow?" Isamu asked hoping tomorrow would be better.

"How about the day after tomorrow, I have to do some inventory tomorrow sorry" I said as I lied again to Isamu which I didn't like doing, but I needed to know what the guy knew.

"Okay well then I'll see you at home then" Isamu said as he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss but broke it after a few seconds. "Be safe and take care."

Isamu disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wanted to know what this guy's master knew about what happened in that world my kids went to and if my family wasn't going to tell me then I would find out from someone else. Who I hope wasn't some idiot wasting my time.

_Titan's tower (7:45pm)_

It was 7:45pm and Ichiro was walking towards Ahsoka's room to pick her up for their date. He was wearing a brown button stripped shirt; he also wore blue pants with a black belt and black with white stripes shoes. Ichiro walked over and got to Ahsoka's room. He was nervous and was worried that the night might go bad.

But he remembered what Ryu told him and how they would make sure the night went well. Victor, Arella, and Ryu had just come back from making sure no crimes were happening outside the city limit. While Rowan, Katalina, and Markala came back also after locking up ten robbers and five juveniles who were out joyriding. They all told Ichiro not to worry about tonight and be himself with Ahsoka. Ichiro hoped though that everything would go well tonight and nothing bad would happen.

Ichiro knocked on Ahsoka's door and waited for her to open the door. Ichiro saw the door slide open and standing there was Ahsoka who left Ichiro almost speechless. Ahsoka had on a long red strapless dress that reached down to her ankles along with some red heels. She also had on some earrings on her ears and some red lipstick along with some makeup on her eyelids and cheek.

"What do you think?" Ahsoka asked Ichiro as she saw he was awe struck and it made her smile seeing the look on his face.

"Um well you look uh I um…" was all Ichiro could say since he didn't know what exactly to say. _What could I say she was beautiful, no she was beyond anything he has ever seen before, she was breathless._ He couldn't put in words till Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"You think I'm breathless huh?" she hinted which caused Ichiro to look surprised that she read his thoughts. "I'm a Jedi and when one's mind is unguarded we can read that persons thoughts. Thank you Ichiro I'm glad you like it, although I have to confess I don't like wearing dresses."

"I don't like wearing fancy clothes either but maybe just for tonight we can make an exception" Ichiro said as he finally was able to talk well again.

"I guess so, so shall we head to dinner?" Ahsoka suggested as Ichiro took her hand and held her close to him before they disappeared.

_Jump City (Ahsoka's pov)_

Ichiro and I arrived to the restaurant which was as Ichiro called it, an Italian restaurant. Ichiro told me this was the same restaurant his dad took his mom the first time. We went inside and were given a table away from the people so we could be alone. I didn't mind us getting our own seats since when we got inside I saw many of the people giving weird looks and I could sense some were not used to seeing someone like me. As we waited for our drinks Ichiro suggested I try the lasagna while he orders the spicy shrimp pasta. I didn't know what lasagna was or pasta, but whatever it was I'm sure was good.

As we waited Ichiro and I began talking about each other's past including our first missions. He told me how his sisters and he defeated a bad guy who his parents fought in the past named Cinderblock and I was just finishing telling him my mission on Christophsis. Where I almost got my master Anakin killed three times first time was when I accidently triggered a huge droid to appear and my master was fighting it. I tried to help and caused more to come out, I eventually was able to save him by dropping a wall with a hole in the middle behind him. He was okay but he got mad at me afterwards.

"Wow so despite you saving him, he still got mad for you almost getting him killed for the third time? Seems like your master didn't like how you tried to save him" Ichiro loved hearing my stories as much as I loved his.

"He was stubborn and wouldn't admit losing to me even though I had beaten him several times. Still despite his flaws I was glad to be his padawan and I think he liked having me as his padawan as well" I said remembering the good times I had with Anakin and my friends before the Forever Empire came.

"I wish I could have met them, they sound like nice people" Ichiro said when he noticed I was getting a bit sad remembering that her friends are gone. "Um listen we don't have to keep talking about the past if you don't want to."

"No it's okay I know they're gone but it's okay I'm used to it now" I said as I placed my hand on his. "Besides if it wasn't for you or your family I don't think I would be okay. Thank you for everything Ichiro and I love you so much"

"I love you too Ahsoka, I'm glad you came back with us. I would have missed you a lot if you didn't come back with us" Ichiro said as he placed his other hand on mine.

"I would have missed you too, before you came into my life I was always listening to the rules of the Jedi order. I was in the middle of a war where I couldn't even sleep well without hearing explosions and I never had time to, you know, have fun like all teenagers should" I said remembering how I never had fun when I was little and was always training to be a Jedi. "But then when you came along I got to open up a bit more and be a teenager. I never thought in my wildest dreams I would ever fall in love let alone be in a universe like this and be with someone like you."

"Thank you Ahsoka and I hope to continue making you happy tonight. Especially the part about having more fun since that's what we're going to do. We'll eat and then go for a walk in the park" Ichiro told me what he had planned to do.

"You don't have to do all of those things for me Ichiro" I said thinking Ichiro didn't have to do so much for me.

"It's no trouble I want this night to be special and fun for you, and that's what I'm going to do okay?" Ichiro wanted me to have a good time.

"All right I guess I wouldn't mind going for a walk around the park" I said deciding to go along with it since I knew Ichiro planned this and I didn't want to disappoint him.

Just then the food arrived and it smelled very good. The waiter placed Ichiro's food down first and then mine along with our drinks as well. I looked at my food and could smell it was very good. We thanked the waiter and I saw Ichiro blowing his food meaning it was hot. I blew on my food too and took a piece out of it with my fork. I moved it to my mouth and placed it in before realizing it was still hot. I grabbed my drink and chugged it before the burned was gone from my mouth. I saw Ichiro smirking a bit and I glared at him to stop. "Not a word."

_Titan Tower_

Meanwhile, at Titan Tower Arella, Rowan, Victor, and Mikazuki were sitting on the couch as they watched on the TV the dinner date of Ichiro and Ahsoka. They planted a camera in the building where they had the waiter place the couple so they can spy on them. Markala, Katalina, and Ryu were in the back where Ryu was playing chess with Katalina, not wanting to spy on their friends.

"I wish you had time to add in the sound system so we could hear what they are saying" Rowan said as she was eating popcorn.

"I wanted to but the manager was coming back soon so I didn't want to get the waiter in trouble. Besides this is still good and it seems the date is going well so far" Victor was eating a hamburger.

"I still don't think it's right for us to spy on them" Arella said who was feeling guilty spying on her brother.

"We're just making sure nothing goes wrong at the date. It's for their own good" Mikazuki was eating a salad.

"You guys are idiots, what do you think will happen when Ichiro and Ahsoka will do when they find out you guys spied on them?" Ryu said who didn't take his eyes off the game he was having.

"I agree, you should trust that their date will go well. Instead of spying on them like how you guys are doing" Markala said as he focused on the game so he can play next against the winner. He preferred fighting but he had wanted to beat his sister in chess for some time now and not once has he beaten her.

"Um excuse me? You two, along with your other four siblings spied on us too remember? Ventrika told Rowan and Rowan told me" Arella said remembering how Markala and his siblings spied on them.

"That was different, we wanted to learn about you guys. You're spying on them to see if they will either kiss or something bad to happen" Katalina said as she moved one of her chess pieces.

"Whatever, point is you four need to let them be alone and do something else" Ryu said as he moved his chess piece which won him the game. "Checkmate."

"You won? Wow no one has been able to beat Katalia before, impressive" Markala was impressed by the fact Ryu won the game.

"Just takes time and patience, anyways if you want to play go ahead I'm going for a walk" Ryu said as he got off his chair and walked towards the door.

"Wait we're not done yet I want to play again" Katalina wanted a rematch.

"Eh forget it Katalina, Ryu usually goes out walking this time at night and doesn't come back till later. Which reminds me I have to go too" Mikazuki said as she got off the couch too.

"Let me guess you're going to go see your boyfriend?" Rowan said.

"Maybe I am, why?" Mikazuki said. Six months ago Mikazuki began going out to meet someone who everyone assumed was a boy. A month later they found out she was dating someone and it was indeed a boy. But no one on the team or Mikazuki's parents have seen who the boy is and Mika refuses to bring the boy over so they can meet him, which made Victor and her dad mad.

"Mika I wish you bring him over so we can meet him. I don't like it that you are going out with someone and you don't bring him over so we can meet him" Victor was worried for his sister.

"Don't worry Vic I know what I'm doing and the guy I'm dating is not a bad guy. He's a good guy and I like him a lot" Mikazuki didn't want her brother to worry about her.

"Still, I wish you tell us who he is and when we can meet him. I don't like it that your sneaking out so you can hang out with this guy who, for all we know, could be a creep."

"Vic trust me he isn't a creep, and if he was I would make sure he doesn't try anything with me. So please just be patient and wait for me to tell you who it is when I'm ready" Mikazuki was getting annoyed that her brother wants to find out who she is dating.

"Look sis I'm sorry but dad told me to tell you until you tell us who it is then you're not allowed to see him" Victor refused to let his sister leave till she tells him who she is dating.

"Dad can't tell me what to do, what I do is not none of his business and I'm warning you bro back off or else" Mikazuki said in a threatening tone.

"Sorry sis but it's either tells us who he is or break up with him" Victor said as he held his ground. Mikazuki walked over to the TV and pulled it out of the wall. She lifted it up and slammed it on her brother. "Ouch!"

"Next time you try to tell me what to do I will do more than smash your head with the TV bro" Mikazuki said as she walked out of the room leaving everyone shocked.

"Are they always like this?" Markala asked Rowan.

"Nah, usually she uses the TV and the fridge to knock some sense into her brother. And awwww now we won't know how the dinner date went" Rowan realized the TV was broken so they couldn't watch the rest of the date.

"Maybe some things are better left unseen sis" Arella said as she grabbed Victor's hamburger and began to eat it.

_An hour later (Ahsoka's pov)_

We left the restaurant 20 minutes ago and went for a walk at the park. It was quiet and there was no one around in the park which was how we liked it. We were sitting in the middle of an open grassy field surrounded by trees. Ichiro and I were on the ground with my head on Ichiro's chest and his arm around me as we looked up into the stars. It's been so long since I looked up into the stars, I had forgotten how beautiful they were and I was glad that I got to see them again this time with Ichiro.

"Beautiful right? This is one of the few places in the park where there isn't any lights. When there are bright lights around the stars don't show, but with less lights the stars shine beautifully under the full moon" Ichiro said as he admired the stars and looked at me. "The way they shine just as the moon shines is just as beautiful as your beautiful blue eyes."

I blushed a bit and snuggled on Ichiro's chest even more. "How did I ever get so lucky to have someone like you?"

"I guess we're both lucky, I never thought I would ever find a girl like you here on earth. I thought after the whole Jessica thing I would never find a girl who likes me for who I am, and not for what I can do as a hero."

I could sense Ichiro was a bit sad that Jessica used him and didn't even love him. I hated her and was glad Ichiro and her were not together. She was glad the Force, faith, or whatever brought Ichiro to her. I love him and don't want to hurt him like I did back home. A part of me still felt guilty for hurting him even when he was trying to help me and when he tried to save me.

"I'm glad we both met Ahsoka, being with you every day makes me happy and I hope you feel the same way" Ichiro said as I sat up.

"Of course, I don't remember the last time I have ever been this happy before. Being with you every day makes me happy Ichiro, especially knowing you will be there to help me and I will be there to help you too."

Ichiro sat up and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm glad I can help you be happy Ahsoka, I hope we can continue doing that and nothing bad will happen to ruin that."

"So do I Ichiro, so do I. So should we head back it is kind of getting late" I asked as I noticed it was getting late.

"In a bit, but first I have something for you. Something I think you might like" Ichiro said hoping I would like the gift he got me.

"What is it?" I asked curious on what Ichiro got me.

"Close your eyes please" Ichiro asked so I closed my eyes. "No peeking okay?"

"Yes yes no peeking" I said not opening my eyes till I know what Ichiro had for me. I felt him placing something on my left hand, I didn't know what it was but it was metal so I knew it must have been a bracelet or something.

"Okay open your eyes" Ichiro said and I opened them.

It was a golden bracelet with some kind of markings on it. I looked at the markings and saw they were in Togrutan. It meant 'To my angel Ahsoka I love you with all my heart' in my language. I smiled and looked at Ichiro who was wondering if I liked the gift. "Ichiro this is amazing, but how did you make this?"

"I asked Arella since she read up on the language of your species. I then had the writing engraved by an old friend of my dad in town who does engraving. I hope you like it and don't think it's too corny or anything."

"Never, I love it thank you Ichiro and I love you too" I said as I kissed Ichiro on the lips in a passionate kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. After a minute of kissing we broke the kiss and we stared into each other's eyes.

"Come on let's go home okay?"

"Okay" I said as Ichiro lifted me up in a bridal style and we headed back to the tower, back to our home.

_Underground_

Dakuripa was underground finishing watching all the fights of the current and past titans when his servant Mr. Smith entered the room. "Sir our messenger has come back and he told me the woman has accepted the meeting."

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan then. Once she knows the truth she will belong to me" Dakuripa said as he got off his chair and walked towards his room.

"I hope you know what you're doing sir, I heard this Raven was a powerful enemy and if she doesn't believe you it could turn out bad" Mr. Smith said who was concerned for his master.

"Do not worry Mr. Smith everything has been foreseen and soon I will rule this world covering it in complete darkness" Dakuripa said.

"And if her husband finds out?" Mr. Smith said.

"Last time he got lucky, this time I have become stronger than before. Besides once she belongs to me he won't stand a chance and once he is out of the way there will be no one left who will stand in my way" Dakuripa said as he began to laugh as his laugh echoed all across their underground base.

_Soul Society_

Meanwhile in the soul society a man in his 30's was in the middle busy shaving his beard when a soul reaper came by caring a tray of food. "Hey it's lunch time eat up" the soul reaper said as he threw the tray of food at the man dropping some of the food.

Before the soul reaper could leave the man spoke. "Not really in the mood for some of that mushy food today. I was thinking of buying some food down on earth, in fact perhaps I should."

"Ha! That's rich you are a traitor and you don't deserve to leave. I don't know what the captains of squad one and five were thinking letting a monster like you live. But you will never leave this place, never ever" the soul reaper said.

"That's a shame because I'm not asking you if I could leave" at that moment the man disappeared and reappeared wrapping his arm around the soul reaper's neck taking the air out of him before knocking him out. "I'm leaving, oh and when you do regain consciousness mind telling Captain Hanako I'm going to be paying earth a visit? Tell her Talsein Yamamoto will be back once he settles some things down on earth."

**Chapter eight is done I hope everyone liked the date between Ichiro and Ahsoka, along with the ending of the chapter. Looks like Talsein is back but what role will he play in this story? Guess you'll have to find out as the story progresses to find out.**

**Also hope everyone is liking the story so far and also like all my stories they will be long not short, there will be plenty of more to come. Especially a big fight and a surprise that I got from the show Dragonball Z. Anyways please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter take care and see you all next time bye.**


	9. Day at the beach

**Chapter nine is here and I hope everyone loved the date Ichiro and Ahsoka had. Of course now we all know that with every great happy chapter the next one will have a sad one. Oh yes something will happen in this chapter but I won't tell what that is.**

**Also I this chapter will have a character who will make his return to the story. Won't say who it is but I'm sure some will know who it is. Okay now then I don't own anything of DC universe or star wars just my oc characters, but not General Herbison's characters like Katalina, Markala, or Prototype. Now then here we go chapter nine enjoy everyone.**

**Day at the beach**

_Titan's tower 8:30AM (Ahsoka's pov)_

I began to open my eyes and I saw I was back in my room. I sat up and began to stretch out my arms then let out a loud yawn as I remembered how I got back to my room. After we got back to the tower Ichiro carried me to my room and tucked me in before giving me a goodnight kiss. I smiled and was happy that our first date went so well.

Not only that I slept so well last night that I didn't have a single nightmare as I slept. I looked over to my nightstand and saw the dream catcher Rachel gave me for my bad dreams I was glad the catcher worked I couldn't remember the last time I actually had a goodnights sleep. I got out and fixed my bed before I went over to get something to wear so I can start the day.

_Common Room_

I got to the common room where I saw Katalina wearing a workout outfit with Mikazuki and it look like they had just come back from running. "Morning Ahsoka did you sleep well?" Mikazuki asked as she poured herself and Katalina some water.

"Yeah I did sleep well, where did you guys go?" I asked wondering where those two went.

"We went into the city to do a little parkour" Katalina said as she drank her water.

"What's parkour?" I asked.

"It's a form of free running it's a way of conditioning the body and the mind by learning how to overcome obstacles with speed and efficiency. It also allows the person to use their surroundings to their advantage and train themselves in those areas" Mikazuki said as she explained what parkour was. "Katalina and I just ran all over the city three times with some weights on our legs and arms."

"Which reminds me" Katalina pulled up her pants and took outs two weights that weight around ten pounds. "Man my legs are so sore I think I'm going to need a long relaxing bath."

"There's a room where you can do that, in fact the girls have a room where we can relax and be free from the boys" Mikazuki said as she told the girls about the room.

"Mind showing me where it is?" Katalina asked.

"Sure but first" Mikazuki turned to Ahsoka who was wondering why Mikazuki was looking at her. Mikazuki ran up to Ahsoka and began to bombard her with questions. "How did the date go? Did you two have fun? No problems during the date? Did you two kiss a lot? Was it romantic?"

"Whoa whoa hold up Mikazuki please calm down. First of all why are you asking me these questions?" I asked wondering why Mikazuki was asking me so many questions about last night.

"Because I want to know if you two had a good time and if everything turned out well. Ichiro is my cousin and I want to make sure he had a good time. Soooo did you two have a good time or not?"

"Okay yes we did, it was actually the best night I have ever had. Also thanks guys for making sure there was no trouble around to ruin our date" I said thanking Mikazuki and Katalina for helping out take care of any bad guys.

"You're welcome we're glad it turned out well, so what are you two going to do today?" Katalina asked curious on what they were going to do today.

"Actually I was thinking that since it's Saturday we should all go out to the beach. We know of a perfect place where we can hang out and the best part is that no one knows this place except us Titans" Mikazuki said as she suggested they go to the beach.

"That does sound nice and I wouldn't mind relaxing at the beach. Except I don't have a bathing suit" I said remembering I don't have a bathing suit to wear.

"That's fine I got some from my friends that I was going to use but if you want them then you can have them" Mikazuki said as she told Ahsoka she can has some bathing suits she can wear.

"Thanks Mikazuki, what about you Katalina got some you would wear?" I asked.

"I actually bought some yesterday during our time at the mall and I will be using it when we go to the beach. But right now I'm going to go to that room you told me about so I can relax" Katalina said as she grabbed her towel and walked towards the door. "See ya and don't disturb me."

"All right let's go to my room so you can try some outfits out before I go to the shower" Mikazuki said as she grabbed Ahsoka and led her out of the room.

"Hey Mika you sure it's wise to leave the city to go to the beach?" I asked concern if we leave the bad guys would come out.

"Don't worry not many bad guys attack on a Saturday heck many don't attack on the weekend so to us and everyone else the weekend is a day off for both good and bad guys."

_Garage_

Ichiro, Ryu, and Victor were in the garage helping Victor finish upgrading his motorcycle. While they helped Victor asked how Ichiro's date went and to see if it was how he wanted it to go. Ichiro had just finished telling them that Ahsoka and him had left the restaurant and were at the park just staring at the stars. "We lay there on the ground just watching the stars till we started feeling exhausted so I picked her up. Then we got back to the tower, I set her down on her bed, and kissed her goodnight before heading to my room."

"You're a lucky man Ichiro, you got a beautiful hot girlfriend and I bet if you play your cards right you two could take your relationship to the next level" Victor said as he was finishing upgrading his bike.

"I don't know, Ahsoka and I are a bit young, and I'm not ready for that yet. Besides what we're doing so far is good enough for me. If she is ready to go to the next level then that's fine with me."

"I agree you should wait till both of you are ready. Anyways since today is Saturday maybe we should all go out to the beach to relax" Ryu said as he suggested they all go to the beach.

"That's what we thought of" Rowan said as he came into the garage. "I bumped into Katalina a few minutes ago and she told us we were going to the beach."

"All right I'm in I can't wait to go to the beach" Victor said who was in on going to the beach.

"Me too sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun, I better go get my things" Ichiro said as he ran out of the room.

"I suppose we should get packing then. Rowan tell your sister if she wouldn't mind to get the cooler ready while we get the rest of the gear ready?" Ryu asked as Rowan nodded and ran off to find her sister.

"Hey Ryu think we should be going to the beach? I don't mind just asking if we should leave the city" Victor asked concern about leaving the city.

"Don't worry; most of the criminals don't attack on a Saturday. Besides if they do we'll be there, count on it" Ryu said knowing if there is trouble they can be nearby to stop the crime.

_The beach _

The Titans soon arrived to the beach where it was secluded. The original Titans found it long ago and told the younger Titans about it after they left. They build two rooms for each person to change into their bathing suits and a dock if someone wanted to fish.

The boys were in their rooms changing into their outfits while the girls did the same on the other side. Ichiro came out first wearing a black with white stripe shorts, Ryu came out wearing black shorts, Victor was wearing blue shorts, and Markala was wearing brown shorts with a hole in the back since he was in his cat form.

"Okay y'all who wants to play some volleyball?" Victor said as he showed the guys the white stripped volleyball.

"Maybe later I want to go for a swim and later build a sandcastle" Ichiro said as he began to do some stretches.

"Your how old and your still doing sandcastles?" Victor said.

"Hey it's fun and I want to build a big sandcastle since the last one broke because of you and Ryu" Ichiro said as he glared at Ryu and Victor.

"Blame and glare at us all you want I'm still not going to apologize since it wasn't my fault. Anyways I'm going to go fishing and take a nap" Ryu said as he grabbed a lawn chair and a big umbrella along with some fishing rod as he walked over to the dock.

"Whatever, what are you going to do Markala?" Ichiro asked.

"Don't know, might go fishing myself but will do it my way instead of the way you humans do it" Markala said as he extended his claws showing what he meant. "In fact I'm going to go try to get some right now later" Markala said as he took off to get some fish.

"If he brings back some fish I better get some tater sauce too" Victor said as he was now hungry for some fish.

"Oh boys" the guys turned around and saw the girls coming out of their room in their bathing suits which surprised the three boys.

The twins were wearing purple and blue one piece suits, Mikazuki was wearing a pink bikini swimsuit, Katalina was wearing a leopard skin bikini swimsuit which caused Victor to be surprised, but for Ichiro what surprised him and left him speechless was Ahsoka's red bikini swimsuit showing off her perfect skin and body.

"So guys" Mikazuki said as the twins and her got behind the guys. "What do you think?"

Ahsoka and Katalina showed off their outfits for the boys which caused both Ichiro and Victor to be speechless and shocked. Ahsoka walked over to Ichiro and knew he liked her outfit, and she liked his reaction towards it. "What do you think Ichiro?"

"You look…amazing I really don't know how to describe how you look" Ichiro said who couldn't describe how beautiful Ahsoka looks. But he knew Ahsoka was reading this thoughts and could tell what he was thinking.

"I think I got the idea of what you think. So what do you want to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well let's go for a swim then I can show you how to make a sand castle" Ichiro said as Ahsoka nodded and grabbed Ichiro by the arm as they walked over to the water.

"Hey bro wanna play some volleyball?" Mikazuki asked.

"Sure anyone else wants to play?" Victor said as he turned to the twins.

"No thanks I'm going to go read" Arella said as she walked over under a tree with her towel, umbrella, and her book.

"And I'm going to go find Markala and catch me some fish" Rowan said as she began to skip along the beach to find Markala.

"Guess it's one on one cool" Victor said looking forward to a one on one fight against his sister.

"Hey what about me?" Katalina asked.

"Oh right um well it's not much of a game if it's two on one. How about you watch and then whoever wins you can play that person" Mikazuki said as Katalina sighed and understood. "All right bro let's do this."

"You got it let's play ball" Victor said as he threw the volleyball high before hitting it.

_Meanwhile_

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach Markala was lying on a rock in the middle of the water looking at the water where he saw many fishes around. Rowan found him and didn't want to disturb him so she found some rocks nearby and walked on them till she was halfway from Markala. Rowan observed Markala and wanted to see how he would catch a fish.

Markala extended his right hands claws and had it over the water. When he saw a fish was near he quickly skewered the fish with his claws and pulled it out of the water, "One day…several more to go."

Rowan was impressed by what Markala did and wanted to try it as well. Rowan sat like Markala was sitting in looked at the fished below. She extended her right hand and tried to catch the fish like Markala did. But she missed and fell in the water. Markala saw this and jumped over near where she landed. Rowan got out of the water and saw she was wet. She looked up and saw Markala looking at her. Rowan smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Whoops I guess this would have worked better if I had some claws huh?"

"Oh yeah" Markala said as he extended his hand to help Rowan out of the water. Rowan however had a mischievous look on her face as she extended her hand as well. Once she had a grip on Markala's hand, Rowan quickly pulled him into the water.

Rowan began to laugh as she saw Markala come out of the water as his fur was all wet. "I'm so sorry I just saw my chance and I took it" Rowan said as she tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it

"Oh okay then sorry for this" Markala said as he splashed Rowan in the face. Rowan smiled and used her powers to make a bigger splash at Markala. Markala spat out the water and looked at Rowan who was now levitating.

"I can do this all day you know" Rowan said as Markala smiled and knew Rowan was right. He got out of the water and shook off the water from his fur till he was all puffy. "Need some help?"

"No I got this, though I wish I had a towel" Markala said regretting not bringing a towel with him.

"Luckily I always bring an extra one" Rowan said as she revealed another towel and handed it to Markala.

"Thanks Rowan, can I ask you something? How come you always want to hang out with me and not with your sister, cousins, brother, or the others?" Markala asked.

"I guess when we first met I could tell you were a good person. I also liked our talk that we had, it was nice talking to someone who isn't a family member and isn't someone who talks to me just so they can see my powers" Rowan said.

"I see, you had someone who did that to you?" Markala asked as he could sense Rowan seemed saddened by her last comments.

"Not me, my brother. Jessica used my brother because he was popular and because he had his powers. She told me before my brother broke up with her that no boy would talk to or be with me because I was different, and that I was a…freak" Rowan said in a sad tone which was something Markala never heard from her before. She was always happy and smiling, but he never saw or heard her sad before. "Did you ever have a girlfriend where you lived?"

"Nope, I was always focused on training to be the best warrior ever that I didn't spend any of my time having a girlfriend or being with anyone. Truth be told the only time I spend with my family was when we went chasing after you guys, and the only person I think I ever had a conversation with that wasn't my mother or siblings was you."

"Really? So you didn't think I was you know a freak when we met?" Rowan asked.

"Rowan I'm a humanoid cat creature, I don't think I would be in any position to call anyone a freak. Besides I never consider anyone a freak because we're not all that different, we may look different but that doesn't make us freaks now does it?" Markala said as he moved closer to Rowan. "When I met you I never considered you a freak, different yes but not a freak. In fact I would call you unique."

"Unique? What is it about me that's unique?" Rowan asked curious on what was unique about her.

"You're happy all the times, nothing seems to bother you, and you are a good person to talk to. I like your uniqueness Rowan, don't ever change who you are, trust me you're not a freak, your unique" Markala said as he could see Rowan was smiling.

Rowan smiled and was blushing a bit. She quickly wrapped her arms around Markala and hugged him really tightly. Markala, surprised by this, decided to return the hug. "Thank you Markala" Rowan said as they broke the hug and Rowan quickly planted a kiss on Markala's cheek surprising the cat boy. "Let's continue catching some fish kay?" Rowan jumped back in the water leaving Markala stunned by what happened.

He has never been kissed by a girl before and for some reason he liked it a lot. He then got splashed in the face as he saw Rowan waiting for him in the water. "Come on before the fishes get away" Rowan said as Markala nodded and dived in the water to catch some fish before they had to leave.

_Meanwhile_

Back with the others Victor had just finish beating his sister in a game of volleyball which turned very serious between the two since they blew up their second volleyball. "Come on Vic I want a rematch that stupid ball broke I want to play again" Mikazuki said who wanted a rematch from her brother.

"No way you lost fair and square and second the ball didn't break you blew it up. So go get the other one so I can play Katalina" Victor said as Mikazuki took off muttering hateful words towards her brother. Katalina got up and began to do some stretches. Victor looked away since he wasn't used to seeing Katalina in her bathing suit. "So um Katalina you know how to play now?"

"Seems simple enough hit the ball and have to make sure it hits over the net and within the lines. Yep that sounds very simple" Katalina said who knew how the game was played.

"Here you go just don't break it or pop it it's our last one" Mikazuki said as she tossed her brother the volleyball.

"Okay ready Katalina?" Victor asked as Katalina cracked her neck a bit and signalled to Victor she was ready. Victor threw the ball up and hit it over the net till Katalina who jumped up and spiked the ball hitting Victor's face.

"Victor!" Mikazuki shouted as she ran to check on her brother who looked knocked out. "You okay?"

"Momma is that you?" Victor asked who was in a daze. Mikazuki slapped her brother which snapped him back to reality. "What happened?"

"Kitty over there knocked you out, I got to say bro she's got quite an arm" Mikazuki said as she pointed to Katalina who also came over to check on Victor.

"Sorry about that you okay?" Katalina asked.

"Um yeah I'm okay just let my guard down no worries" Victor said as he quickly got up and shook off his daze. "Wanna go again?"

"You sure? I don't want to knock you out or kill you" Katalina said who didn't want to hurt Victor again.

"Don't worry I'm fine let's do this" Victor said who looked ready to go again.

"Okay here we go" Katalina said as she jumped up with the ball and hit it. Victor moved out of the way as the ball moved too fast for him to stop. The ball hit his bag which ricocheted off into the forest. "Whoops sorry."

"That's okay I'll go get the ball" Victor said as he decided to get the ball back.

"I'll go too since I did cause the ball to get thrown into the forest" Katalina said as she volunteered to go help get the ball back.

"Right, we'll be back" Victor said as he went to get the ball back with Katalina.

_Soul Society_

"How did this happen? How could you lower your guard on him so easily you idiot" Captain of squad two Soifon said as she grilled on the guard who was locked in the cell of Talsein Yamamoto. He was found after an hour when he forgot to return with the tray that had Talsein's food. They found him tied and bound without his uniform. Soifon send her men to look for Talsein, but there was no sign of him.

"I-I'm sorry captain I didn't think he would be any threat with those binds cutting off his powers" the soul reaper said as he apologized to Captain Soifon for letting Talsein go.

"You idiot you just let one of the most powerful and dangerous criminals escape. You should have never let your guard down with him and…wait why did you go alone why didn't you have another with you or at least five with you?" Soifon asked remembering that when it came to giving Talsein food she would have several guards be around in case he tried to escape.

"They were all ordered to take the day off so I went in thinking it wouldn't be a problem ma'am" the soul reaper said.

"On who's orders?" Soifon asked.

"I did" everyone turned around and saw Captain of squad one Hanako Yamamoto, Talsein's daughter and Ronin Suzuki's granddaughter.

"Captain Hanako! I'm sorry ma'am I didn't know you were the one who gave the order, but ma'am why did you give the men the rest of the day off and sent one guard to see Talsein?" Soifon said, she was a great warrior but she wasn't as scary as Hanako. Ever since Hanako became captain of squad one everyone has become scared of her, except for some of the captains. But she was scared of Hanako the most because she has seen Hanako's way of getting the truth out of people and it makes what Soifon does seem like child's play.

"I did it because I didn't think there was any need for so many guards to deliver Talsein some food considering he has been on good behavior these last 16 years. Anyways he's probably in the human world already so call off the hunt" Hanako said as she told Soifon to call off the hunt.

"I'm sorry call it off? But why his body is probably not at 100 percent, it's a miracle he took down one guard and escaped from the soul society without us knowing it. I doubt he would get far since we know where his base is" Soifon said not wanting to call off the hunt knowing they know where he would go.

"Talsein isn't stupid he knows you will go to where his base was and I don't want to waste our resources searching for him. Call of the hunt" Hanako said as she told Soifon again to call off the hunt.

"But captain I-" "I said call of the hunt now or do I have to do it myself!" Hanako said causing everyone to flinch since many know not to get on Hanako's bad side.

"Of course right away I'll get right on it but can I ask why aren't you concern that Talsein escaped? I mean aren't you worried he might to try to pull the same stunt he did years ago?" Soifon asked.

"I was until I saw that he no longer had any desire to do any of that after Isamu defeated him. I don't think we should worry about another invasion. Now then get the men back here" Hanako ordered as Soifon nodded and took off to get her men back. Hanako walked over towards the edge and watched the soul society from the height at where she was.

Hanako knew her father Talsein wouldn't come back to the soul society to invade it. But the question in her mind is why after 16 years Talsein decided to escape. Why not and why did her grandfather Ronin ask her to give the guards the day off? She didn't know why since Ronin didn't tell her but told her it had something to do with what is happening in the human world. Whatever it was she hopes to find out soon because the one thing she hates is lying to her friends and keeping the truth from them.

_Forest_

Victor and Katalina entered the forest looking for the ball in the direction Victor saw it. As they walked in the forest Victor and Katalina began to talk. Victor asked her about how her life was back in her home and Katalina now asked how Victor became a Titan and what he did before he was one.

"I was playing football one day and when I accidently injured one of the players. I was waiting in the coach's office when my dad came and he told me about my powers. Apparently I had gotten super human strength while my sister got her soul reaper powers from my mom. I can still see spirits but I can't become a soul reaper" Victor said as he explained to Katalina how he found out about his powers.

"Interesting, are not you disappointed that your sister got her soul reaper powers? I saw how powerful a soul reaper is from watching Ichiro's father Isamu Ishida fight the son. So I wonder if your disappointed not getting that power?" Katalina asked.

"Nah I'm kind of glad I didn't get those powers. I'm glad to have what I got and so far nothing has made me regret not having those powers" Victor said not regretting not having the same powers his cousin, sister, and friend have. Victor soon found the ball which was all the way on top of a tree. "Wow I didn't think you hit the ball so darn high."

"Yep, well go get it" Katalina said causing Victor to turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me? You're the one who threw it all the way up there you get it" Victor said who refused to climb the tree.

"Aren't gentlemen supposed to do nice things for beautiful women?" Katalina asked giving Victor a puppy eye look.

"That ain't going to work on me cat, my sister uses that on me and I've become immune to it" Victor said unaffected by Katalina's look.

"Fine how about we wrestle for it then?" Katalina said which Victor seemed okay with it.

"All right but don't expect me to lose to you again because I won't lose" Victor got into fighting position.

Katalina and Victor approached each other till Katalina got behind Victor and had her arms around his waist. Then she quickly got into a headlock, she tried to get Victor down but Victor stood his ground. He tried to get Katalina off of him but she didn't budge. Victor got out of the headlock and got an armbar as he twisted the arm of Katalina to her back. Katalina got out of it when she reversed the armbar and got on top of Victor with her arms around his neck and tried to apply a sleeper hold. Victor was able to keep her from locking it in the sleeper hold and grabbed her then threw her in front of him. But when he did he noticed he grabbed something, he looked at his hands and saw it was her bikini. Katalina got up and turned to face Victor. She then tackled Victor who was still stunned by what happened and pinned him again. Victor lost but he didn't pay attention to losing, he looked up at Katalina's chest. Her large full breasts were tanned as brown as her fur but the breasts themselves didn't have any fur covering them. They were firm and held up in the air, due to her toned body her entire figure seemed like a sculpture.

"Well for the third time I win again, you got to get better Victor I would hate to think you have been going easy on me for some reason" Katalina said not caring that Victor was looking at her chest. She saw him blushing hard red and she knew why but didn't seem to care. She leaned down and kissed him again but this time on the lips which shocked Victor even more. "Maybe if you beat me next time I might consider going out with you."

Victor was now even more stunned by what Katalina said to him that he didn't noticed her taking her bikini back and then getting off of Victor. "By the way when you finally can talk and move that you can go get the ball back" Katalina said as she got up and walked away leaving Victor alone.

Victor sat up and saw Katalina taking off. He was stunned and confused by what happened. "Did she say what I thought she said?" Victor asked himself when the ball fell off the tree and landed on his lap.

_Beach (Ahsoka's pov)_

Ichiro and I had finished swimming and we were on the beach making a sand castle. Ichiro showed me how to make one and gave me a chance to make one on my own. At first I didn't do so well but the second time with some help from Ichiro I was able to make my first sand castle.

"So what do you think?" I asked hoping to get a good answer.

"I like it and I think it looks better than the first one I made years ago" Ichiro said as he sat next to Ahsoka.

"Really? When was the first time you made a sand castle?" I asked wondering when he made a sand castle.

"When I was two years old, my parents took me to the beach a month after my mom gave birth to the twins. She left them with my aunt and my dad showed me how to make a sand castle. Didn't turn out well at first and when I finished it ended being ugly" Ichiro said as he told him about his first sand castle.

"Wow still I can't believe you remember that. I don't remember anything when I was that young. Only thing I remember was when Master Plo Koon found me. He found me on my home planet and he took me to the Jedi temple where I became a Jedi. Then I got to become the padawan learner with who I believe was one of the greatest Jedi I have ever known. My master Anakin Skywalker" I said remembering all the good times I had with Anakin and all my friends. "I really do miss them, I wonder if they are happy where I am right now."

"Well I'm sure they are Ahsoka, you're alive and happy. In my view they are happy that you're still living and have found a new life. One with no restricts and one you get to live your life the way you want it" Ichiro said as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek. "I bet they are watching you right now and are smiling knowing you are alive and you are happy."

I smiled and knew Ichiro was right. They are looking down on me and are glad that I'm alive. I know Anakin would be happy to know I'm okay and found someone who would protect me. Barriss might not be happy that I broke the rules but she would understand and be happy that I'm living. Master Plo Koon who was like a father to me would just be happy knowing I'm happy. Everyone else I know in my heart they are glad that I'm okay and living my life my way. Ichiro wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder and had my arm around his waist as we looked out into the ocean.

As we continued looking into the ocean we heard Victor coming back from the forest and he looked a bit surprised. "Hey Victor you okay? Katalina came by earlier and we wondered what happened to you" I asked wondering what was up with Victor.

"Oh um I'm okay yeah sure I'm way okay" Victor said as he acted suspicious.

"Think he's okay?" I asked knowing something was up.

"Eh he must be okay whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing. Hey wanna play some volleyball?" Ichiro asked.

"Sure I don't mind playing" I said since I did want to play some volleyball.

_Three hours later_

After spending three hours at the beach it was time for everyone to head back to the tower. Ichiro and I had finished playing some tag team volleyball against Victor and Mikazuki. The game would have gone well if Victor had focused in the game. For some reason he was distracted which caused his team the game, and it caused Mikazuki to whack him in the back of the head three times. Arella and Katalina who were under the umbrella came out carrying several books which we assumed is what they were reading.

"Soooo did you have fun?" Ichiro asked me.

"I did actually oh and thanks for the save back there. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way I would have a volleyball marking on my face" I said as I thanked Ichiro for pushing me out of the way.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you had fun Ahsoka" Ichiro said, glad I had fun.

"Would have been more fun if Victor here had paid attention" Mikazuki said still mad her brother didn't pay attention.

"I told you my head my hurting and I wasn't feeling good" Victor said lying about the real reason he wasn't able to focus.

"Whatever since we lost you're buying the pizza and for once could you get me one without it having meat?" Mikazuki asked.

"No promises" Victor said till Mikazuki wrapped her arms around his neck choking him. "Okay okay I promise one with no meat."

"Thanks" Mikazuki said as she removed her arm from his neck and helped Arella with the umbrella. Mikazuki soon spotted Markala and Rowan walking towards them and it look like they were carrying some fish. "Well it looks like the kitty did well fishing."

"Markala caught a lot of fishes and made it look soooooo easy" Rowan said as she carried a bucket full of fish.

"What can I say, catching fishes is an instinct we have, catching them has always been easy for us. Ever since we were little Katalina, myself, and all of our siblings caught fish when we were little and it always came easy for us to do it" Markala said who seem proud.

"Man I can't wait to eat some of those fishes. I have a recipe I have been dying to use for a long time now" Victor said who was thinking of the recipe he would use with the fishes.

"I can't believe you killed all of those fishes you do realize animals like dolphin, whales, and other sea animals that need to eat fishes. We as humans are taking their fishes away and-"

"SHUT UP!" everyone said in unison.

"We get it we're taking the food away from the sea animals we get it. We'll eat half the fish and give the rest to some sea animal happy?" Arella said who was annoyed by her cousin.

"Whatever oh and guys next time you tell me to shut up you better stay awake at night. Because you all saw the movie 'the Godfather' right? I'm just saying stay awake or you'll find something in your bed" Mikazuki said making everyone nervous knowing she would do something bad to them.

"Ooookay then well let's head back home…wait where's Ryu?" Katalina asked as she noticed Ryu wasn't around.

"He probably still fishing" Rowan said remembering Ryu said he went fishing.

"He probably didn't even catch anything like last time. Just hope he remembered to have the umbrella cover his whole body otherwise he'll wake up with the same nasty sunburn he got last time" Mikazuki said remembering the sunburn Ryu got.

"Hey isn't that him?" I asked as I saw Ryu coming back towards us and it looked like he was dragging something.

"Hey Ryu how was your nap?" Victor asked as he saw Ryu stopping in front of them.

"It went fine, not a bad nap and Markala you caught some fish, impressive" Ryu said as he noticed the two buckets fill with fishes.

"Thanks so how did you do?" Markala asked.

"Me?" Ryu went over towards what he was dragging which was covered in sheets and lifted it. To everyone's surprise it was a big fish that was bigger than all the fish Markala caught put together. "I think I did pretty well, come on guys let's go home."

"All right now we can make as much sushi as we want" Victor said who was happier with the fish Ryu caught.

"Great more fish to kill and less for the poor sea animals to eat" Mikazuki said who was mad that Ryu killed a fish.

"It does look good I'm starving" I said, hungry just by looking at the fish.

Markala seemed disappointed that he was out fished by Ryu, Rowan saw this and comforted her friend. "It's okay Markala it will take a while to cook a fish that size while you have small ones that can be cooked faster."

"Huh that is true" Markala said who agreed with Rowan and in his mind he got a win against Ryu after all.

"All right let's head home before the fish rot and be spoiled" Arella said as Rowan and her used their powers to teleport them back home.

**Chapter nine is done, finally I hope everyone likes the beach time the titans had. I also hope everyone liked how the interactions with Rowan and Markala along with Victor and Katalina went as well, something going on with the four of them huh? Well I must go now please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Also thank you General Herbison for helping me with the story so far. Take care everyone and goodbye.**

**Jason: Story going well and it seems the beach time went well.**

**Z: Lucky Victor and what happened in that chapter. Also will you have a lemon scene occur in this story?**

**Jason: Nope, probably in the future but I'm still unsure if I should.**

**Z: That sucks, oh well I still think you should have one.**

**Jason: Like I said probably not going to happen. Plus I don't think General Herbison would want one too.**

**Z: You crazy you going to listen to that Canadian who lives a looooooong way from you? You pathetic.**

**Jason: Z…General Herbison is from the UK not Canada. **

**Z: Oooooooh I see sorry never mind General Herbison I like the UK people especially since you guys gave us James Bond. I love that guy and all the weapons he has.**

**Jason: I thought you also like the Queen of England too.**

**Z: I do too, but I prefer James over the Queen.**

**Jason: Whatever bye everyone and take care.**


	10. Truth Revealed

**Jason: Chapter ten is here and once again from a good chapter we will get to a bad one. At least not a happy chapter in my view. I hope everyone likes this chapter and what will happen next.**

**Z: My predictions is that monkeys will rise up and control the entire world.**

**Jason: Z I told you it's only a movie and it's not real. If it did happen I doubt monkeys could control the world. Knowing the government they would blow up the city where the monkeys were rising.**

**Z: Like from the movie AVP: Requiem. I guess that is true, back to this chapter what will happen in it?**

**Jason: Won't tell you, you're going to have to be patient to find out.**

**Z: I don't want to be patient, I want to know now it's not fair.**

**Ahsoka: No one said it would be fair and what is this about monkeys ruling the world and some movie called AVP?**

**Jason: It's call planet of the apes and it's when monkeys rule the world, and making mankind into slaves. As for the other one it's called aliens vs. predators and both are great movies. Especially the background stories on them.**

**Ahsoka: Monkeys ruling the world and aliens fighting predators…your planet makes some strange movies.**

**Z: Every movie Hollywood makes is strange, heck some come from all over the world. We're all strange heck the people who made you are strange too.**

**Ahsoka: Wait what?**

**Jason: It's nothing he's thinking of something else. Anyways time for the chapter to begin.**

**Ahsoka: Jason doesn't own anything of star wars or teen titans just his oc characters except for Katalina, Markala, and Prototype, those belong to General Herbison.**

**Z: Time for the chapter to begin enjoy everyone.**

**Truth Revealed**

_Little Creak (Rachel's pov)_

I was in my office of my store thinking about what the man told me, about what info his so called master. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. But for some reason I was interested in what his master had to say to me. I knew the others were hiding something from me and I wanted to know what it is. Isamu told me he would tell me soon but I couldn't wait any longer. I lied to Isamu and told him I was going to do some inventory tonight. I didn't like lying to him but he has been withholding the truth from me so it's fair. Still I didn't like lying.

I looked over at my clock and saw it was four which means I still had six hours left before I could make my decision. A part of me told me to go to the meeting so I can find out the truth. The other me was telling me to not go and trust Isamu will tell me like he did when he told me he was a soul reaper. This was becoming all too complicated and I didn't know what to do. I then heard a knock on my door and I heard it was Ashley. "Mrs. Ishida there's someone here to see you, I think her name is Tara?"

I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Ashley pointing out into the store. I walked over and saw who it was. "Tara?" I said surprised to see Tara my old friend here in my store.

Tara aka Terra was once a teen titan was standing in the middle of the store and when she heard Rachel call her name she turned around and saw her old friend. Tara had changed a lot in the last 16 years. Her hair was still long but she had a clip to keep her hair from blocking her eyes. She grew quite a bit as well. She was wearing blue jeans, orange t-shirt with white stripes on it, hat converse shoes, and had on brown gloves. "Rachel!" Tara ran over to her friend and gave her a big hug. "It's good to see you again it's been what a year since we last saw each other?"

"Uh yeah it's good to see you too Tara how have you been and what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see Tara again. It has been a year since we last saw each other and the reason we hadn't seen each other for so long was because I was sooo busy with work that I didn't have time to go anywhere.

"I've been fine and I came to see you. You don't write, call, or anything for a long time now so I came to see you" Tara said as she released her friend from her hug. "So how's the family and I heard little Ichiro got himself a cute girlfriend, is that true?"

"Well um yes it is true and the family has been well…wait how did you know about Ahsoka anyways?" I asked knowing Isamu only told Dick Grayson and a few League members about Ahsoka and the others. Along with Hikari and Victor but I don't think they would…_wait a minute of course I should have known. _"Let me guess Hikari told you didn't she?"

"Pretty much yeah, I'm glad she did because I'm glad Ichiro found someone to be with and it's someone who I hope isn't like the last one" Tara said who was happy for Ichiro.

"She's nothing like Jessica and I'm happy for him too. By the way how's the kids and Garfield are they here too?" I asked as I noticed Garfield aka Beastboy wasn't here along with their twins Terra and Brion Jr.

"Garfield decided to take them camping. I didn't want to go since I thought it would be best if they got to spend time with their dad since they haven't spend any time with him since he got that job" Tara said as she explained where the kids.

"How old are they again?" I asked forgetting how old the kids were.

"Both are twelve years old. I still can't believe they are twelve, I really wish they were still little" Tara said who seemed sadden that her kids were growing up so fast.

"I know what you mean I wish my kids also remained young. But I soon learned that we can't hold on to them forever and that them growing up is good for them" I said wishing my kids stayed young too but I knew I couldn't keep them young forever and they needed to go on in the world.

"I guess still I wish I could have those moments again with them. Oh well so tell me about Ahsoka is she nice? Is she beautiful? Is what she has with Ichiro the same thing you have with Isamu?" Tara asked.

"Ahsoka yes she is nice, she is I guess beautiful, and seeing how she cares for Ichiro and how he cares for her…yes I guess their love is the same as what Isamu and I have. Of course they don't have an evil soul reaper trying to take over the world" I said glad there wasn't someone like Talsein around to ruin what my son and his girlfriend have.

"I guess, so listen is it okay if I stay over with you guys? If it's no trouble of course" Tara asked hoping she could stay with her friends.

"Sure and I think Isamu should be there at the house. Go on ahead I need to stay here to do some inventory" I said letting Tara stay over at the house.

"Isn't that what you have employs to do? Come on Rachel I haven't seen you in a year and I want to spend some time together again like the old times" Tara said who wanted to spend some time with Rachel.

"Sorry Tara I can't maybe tomorrow and besides I don't want my employs to stay on a Saturday night. Go on I promise tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together" I said lying to Tara not wanting to tell her the truth about where I was really going.

"Oh all right but you promise right? We're going to spend the day together tomorrow?" Tara asked.

"I promise" I said promising Tara we would spend the day together tomorrow.

"Okay I might as well head on over to the house then. Thank you again Rachel for letting me stay and don't overwork yourself" Tara said as she was about to leave when Rachel stopped her.

"Hey Tara mind if I ask you something?" I asked wondering if my question to Tara would help me make my choice to go or not to go to the meeting.

"Sure what is it?" Tara asked as she walked back towards Rachel.

"Well if you knew Garfield and your kids were hiding something from you, and someone told you they knew the reason why. Would you speak with this person or wait till your family talks to you?" I asked hoping Tara had the answer I was looking for.

"Depends on what that secret is and I'm sure whatever it is they aren't telling you because they are concern" Tara said.

"Concern about what?" I asked wondering what Tara meant.

"Maybe they are worried you wouldn't like the truth or they aren't sure if you can accept it because they are worried how you would react" Tara said as she told Rachel what she meant.

"So you think if a family lie to one of their family members because they are afraid on how that member would react?" I said as I guessed that's what Tara meant.

"That's right, why is your family lying to you about something?" Tara asked.

"No just asking because…Isamu and I are lying to Ichiro about the whole Brother Blood thing that happened years ago. He asked us what happened to him when he found some an old file on him and it said he disappeared around the time he suffered the accident."

"Oh okay well I think he can accept the truth and I think you should tell him what happened. He has a right to know" Tara said remembering what happened years ago to Ichiro.

"Maybe, I just hope he does accept the truth. Listen I have some errands to run could you tell Isamu I might run a little late?" I asked.

"Sure well I'll see you later then Rachel" Tara said as she hugged Rachel again. "Take care and don't do anything crazy."

"I will see ya" I said as Tara broke the hug and left the store.

As soon as Tara left I knew now what I needed to do. As much as I love my family and trust them. I need to find out what this boss knows so I know what he knows. But still even by what he will tell me I won't let it change anything for my family.

_Brazil, South America_

Meanwhile deep in the jungle of the Amazon lies a village living near a river. In that village is a woman who was in her 30's. She had long blue hair, blue eyes, her skin was white, and was wearing a long white dress. She was walking through the village as the children were running around playing games while their parents and the adults were doing their chores to keep the village in check. One of the children was playing with her doll when a boy took it and the girl chased the boy. The woman saw this and grabbed the boy by the arm.

"Please return the doll back to your sister or I will call for your mother?" the woman said as the boy nodded and handed the doll back to his sister who smiled and thanked the woman in her native language.

Unbeknownst to the woman a black panther was stalking her. The panther was about to pounce on the woman when fire surrounded the panther. The panther panicked and saw an opening back into the jungle. The panther took it's chance and ran back into the jungle. The woman didn't seemed to noticed the fire or the panther till she turned around and saw a man who appeared to be seven foot tall wearing black cloak and hood covering his head along with most of his body. The man kneeled down to the woman and lowered his head.

"Are you all right lady Kisara?" the man asked.

"I'm fine Tetsip, I knew you were around I just didn't think you would overdo it with the fire on that poor panther" Kisara said as the man removed his hood revealing his appearance. He appeared to be in his 30's. He had red eyes, short red hair, shirt, pants, gloves, and shoes.

"I'm sorry my lady but I was assigned to protect you and that's what I am going to do. Still I wish you would be more careful, what if I wasn't around?" Tetsip asked as he was concerned for Kisara's safety.

It has been 16 years since his Master Talsein Yamamoto was defeated by Isamu Ishida. The same man who defeated Tetsip years ago. Tetsip was assigned in case something happened to Talsein to protect his new wife Kisara and their child Ryu who was born on the day Talsein was defeated. Tetsip took his job seriously when it came to protect Kisara and her son from any danger. He moved them to South America to a village Talsein was friends with and Tetsip knew no danger would come to them since Talsein before he was captured killed off all the drug lords in South America and even managed to stop the destruction of the Rain Forest. To many he was a bad man but to others like Tetsip he was a great man.

"I can handle myself Tetsip, and I knew the panther was there. I wasn't worried and I knew how to handle the situation" Kisara said who didn't seemed worried that the panther was about to attack her.

"I know that and I'm not saying you can't it's just I was assigned to protect you, no matter what" Tetsip said who vowed to protect Kisara from harm.

"I know you will but you have to understand that there are times when I won't need your assistant. I'm not weak you know" Kisara said.

"I know and that's why Master Yamamoto chose you, because you are strong both in mentally and physically" Tetsip said.

"Don't forget her look and personality Tetsip" both Kisara and Tetsip turned over and were shocked to see who it was.

"Ma-master Yamamoto" Tetsip said shocked to see his former master has returned to him. Kisara was also shocked to see Talsein had returned, but unlike Tetsip she was speechless.

"Hello Tetsip it's been a while and Kisara your still as beautiful as when I first met you. I'm glad to see you both are doing well since I last saw you both" Talsein said who was glad to see his former follower and his wife.

Tetsip kneeled down before his master and lowered his head. "My master you have returned, I knew one day you would come back to us."

"Rise Tetsip I am no longer your master and I should be also thanking you for taking great care of my wife" Talsein said as he got down on one knee to help his follower rise up.

"Sorry master but you will be considered my master no matter what. You helped me and taught me to become stronger than before so that's what I will do" Tetsip said who would still call Talsein his master.

"If that is your choice then so be it, and it is good to be back" Talsein said as he turned to Kisara who still looked surprised. Talsein walked over towards her and kneeled down before her before taking her hand and kissed it. "Forgive me for leaving you long ago I have no excuses except I'm sorry for leaving you and our son."

Kisara smiled and kneeled down to see her husband. She used her other hand and held Talsein's hand that had her other hand. "I was never mad, I knew why you were gone but I knew you would return."

"We all knew you would return master and now you have. The question is what shall we do now sir?" Tetsip asked as many of the villagers soon came to see the man who saved their village has returned to them.

Talsein smiled and knew his followers have waited a long time for his return. "My friends I know many of you have waited a long time for my return and I know you all are wondering what I have plan now. First of all I have no intention of changing this world, I see now that forcing the change on the people will not give us the world we want."

Many of the villagers even Tetsip and Kisara were surprised to hear what Talsein was telling them. "So master our dream of a utopia world will never happen?" Tetsip asked.

"It will happen, it will take time but if we help out then our dream will occur. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but it will happen one day" Talsein as many of his followers understood and nodded. "For now though I have something else to do. It seems a dark entity has appeared in our world and it's slowly becoming powerful. I need to train again and I need to get back to the same level I was in long ago."

"We will do what we can my master, in fact I'll help you get back to what you were once were" Tetsip said volunteering to help Talsein.

"Very good now let's get to work, I predict this evil will reveal itself in a few days. We have until then to get ready. So let's get started, Tetsip meet me in the South Pole so we can begin our training" Talsein said as the villagers agreed and went to get to work and told Tetsip to head to the South Pole.

"Yes my master I will meet you there" Tetsip said as he took off to train at the South Pole.

When Tetsip left Talsein turned to Kisara. "So…how is he?"

"He's fine, he knows about you and what happened years ago" Kisara said who knew who Talsein was referring to.

"Oh, soooooo does he you know hate me?" Talsein asked.

"I think you should ask him yourself and find out. But in my opinion no he doesn't, but he would like to know the truth from you" Kisara said before walking off to help the villagers.

Talsein looked at the ground and knew his wife was right. If he was going to regain the trust of everyone he wronged he would have to prove it. One of them is talking to his son and hopes he understands why he did what he did.

_Jump City 9:30pm (Ahsoka's pov)_

The sun had just set and it was now night time. Everyone was in the common room doing their own thing. Ichiro and I were on the couch with Rowan, Markala, Victor, and Katalina watching a horror movie called 'Halloween'. Didn't understand it at first but now I quickly understood it. The movie to me wasn't scary but to Rowan it was scaring her. I saw her holding Markala's arm and buried her face behind him when we got to a scary scene. I noticed Markala didn't seem to mind what Rowan was doing and tried to calm her down. I knew Katalina, her brother, and Victor weren't scared of the movie. While we watched the movie Arella was at the kitchen with Mikazuki as she was reading one of her books and drinking tea while Mikazuki was making a cleaning her boots. Ryu on the other hand was across from her resting on the couch listening to some music and reading a book.

The movie had finally ended and Victor turned the lights back on then turned off the movie. "Soooo what did you guys think of the movie?" Victor asked as he turned to Markala, Katalina, and Ahsoka.

"I don't get it, so this guy Michael Myers killed his older sister because why? And then he escapes from jail to go to kill that other girl you said was his younger sister, why again? Then he was shot by that old guy, he fell out the house, and landed on the ground before disappearing. I don't get it" Katalina didn't seem to understand the movie.

"That's the beauty of the movie, it lets the audience try to figure out those reasons. If you watch more of the movies then you'll understand why someone like Michael did what he did. Plus he's like Jason he can't die and we guess it's because evil really can't die" Victor said as he explained to Katalina.

"Another thing the whole 'Friday the 13th' movie I don't think that one and this one was all that scary. It kind of sucked" Markala said which caused everyone to be quiet.

"What did you say?" Victor asked.

"Bro come on don't-"

"No no sis I want to hear what did Markala said about the movies and why they weren't scary to him" Victor said interrupting his sister.

"I'm just saying it wasn't scary and I think was kind of lame that's all. Oh and the Friday movie I just think the ending of the movie sucked." Markala said which cause everyone minus Ahsoka and Katalina to smirk and shake their heads 'no'. "Trust me, if you want scary then spend a day with my little sister Marrissa, if you survive nothing will scare you."

Victor set down the control and walked towards Markala. But before he said anything Ryu spoke out. "Vic give it up no matter what you say Markala will not change his opinion. Besides those movies are old and only were scary when you're young. Now when your older nothing scares you not even the lame horror movies they have right now."

"Good point I saw some of them and they weren't scary at all. I think the only thing that would scare me is Mikazuki's art" Ichiro said as he quickly ducked when Mikazuki threw her boot at Ichiro.

"Shut up they weren't finished yet…I just needed some red paint that's all" Mikazuki said angrily.

"Calm down Mikazuki I saw your paintings and I like them. They're nice and I wouldn't mind having one in my room" I said trying to calm Mikazuki down.

"Thanks Ahsoka, see that at least someone likes my paintings unlike my so call 'cousins, brother, and friends' that don't like my paintings" Mikazuki said as she glared at everyone except Ahsoka before leaving the room.

"I like her paintings" Rowan said who rose her hand.

"Sheesh she takes her paintings seriously" Katalina said surprise to see that kind of reaction from Katalina.

"Yeah well she loves painting and she doesn't like it when people make fun of her painting. Last guy she dated who insulted her painting…we never heard from him again" Victor said as he shuddered remembering what happened to Mikazuki's last boyfriend. Last thing he heard from him was a loud scream before it became silent.

"Wow maybe you need take her to get some professional help?" Katalina suggested.

"Tried that the physiatrist didn't even last ten minutes with her" Arella said not taking her eyes off her book.

"Am I the only one who thinks maybe her parents should talk to her about this?" I said noticing everyone is okay with how Mikazuki acts.

"You get used to it Ahsoka, as long as you stay on her good side then you're safe. If you piss her off then your life is pretty much over" Ichiro said as he explained to Ahsoka everyone is used to how Mikazuki acts.

"I'm hungry what are we eating tonight?" Arella asked as her stomach growled.

"I say we eat something like baby back ribs" Victor said as he suggested eating some ribs tonight.

"How about no, I say we eat some sushi tonight" Ichiro said who suggested sushi.

"No we're eating ribs" Victor said.

"No sushi" Ichiro said.

"Ribs!"

"Sushi!"

"TACOS!" Rowan said causing everyone to face her. "What? I like tacos."

"Okay enough how about we get some ribs, sushi, and apparently tacos so that everyone can have something to eat okay?" Ryu said as everyone agreed. "Okay Vic go get the ribs, Rowan the tacos, and Ichiro the sushi. Take whoever you want to help you except me."

"Sure hey Markala wanna come with me?" Rowan asked.

"Better than watching this movie let's go" Markala said as Rowan teleported them out of the room before Victor could say something.

"I'm going to kill him when he comes back, okay who wants to come with me to get the ribs?" Victor asked.

"I'll go as long as we pass by a book store first since someone forgot to go with me to buy some" Katalina said as she eyed Arella who was still reading her book.

"All right we'll be back then" Victor said as he took off with Katalina.

"I guess that leaves you and me wanna go buy the sushi then?" Ichiro asked Ahsoka who nodded in agreement.

"I'm going too" Arella said as she closed her book and offered to come with Ichiro and Ahsoka.

"Um Arella I was kind of hoping it be me and-" "Don't care and you two can make out when you get back to your rooms. Besides I need to buy some more tea."

"It's fine Ichiro I don't mind if your sister comes along" I said not minding if Arella comes along.

"Fine come on sis let's go" Ichiro said as Arella used her powers to teleport them out of the tower and off to buy the sushi.

_Jump City downtown 9:58pm (Rachel's pov)_

I was at downtown of Jump City two minutes before the meeting began. I got there earlier to check to make sure this wasn't a trap and to make sure it wasn't any around. I knew I was probably going to regret coming here but I knew if I wanted to find out the truth about Markala and Katalina I would have to see what this man has to say.

I then felt someone coming, I looked over and saw a man coming wearing a dark trench coat and hat. I couldn't see his face but I knew this had to be the guy. "Are you the boss who wanted talk to me?"

"Yes I am, allow me to introduce myself I am Dakuripa and it is nice to finally meet you Rachel" Dakuripa said as he introduced himself.

"My friends and family call me Rachel, you don't or will ever call me by that name got it? Now then what is it you know?" I said angrily towards this guy as I just wanted to know what he knows so I can leave.

"Of course, but before I do tell you tell me why is it someone like you who has all this power and knowledge would retire at such a young age. Or rather why did you fight on the side of good?" Dakuripa asked. "With your abilities you could use them to help this world and even control it."

"Why I chose to be good is none of your concern. If you don't tell me what you know then I am leaving" I said threatening to leave if he didn't tell me what he knows.

"Very well then but please just answer this one question then you will know everything" Dakuripa said as Rachel decided to agree with this so she'll find out soon about what Dakuripa knows. "Why have you wasted your talent on helping the very people who have committed sins of their own? For example if you saved a man then there is a chance that man either cheated on his wife or vice versa the wife cheated on him and you saved her. The 'innocents' you saved in reality are nothing but sinners themselves."

"What the people do is by their own choice. We protected the city because it was the right thing to do and because if we didn't then the true innocent people would perish" I said as I answered his question.

"Ah but are you sure those who you saved would one day become criminals themselves? Like say the children, I bet one day you saved some of them and in the future they became criminals and are the same criminals your children are fighting today. I bet even your children have committed some sins themselves and would turn evil as well one day" Dakuripa said which caused Rachel to use her powers to grab Dakuripa by the throat.

"If you go near my children I will kill you where you stand" I said threatening Dakuripa to leave my kids out of this. I soon released him as he fell on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Now then everyone has a choice, the choices they make is something we cannot stop. But we can help change, we can help the people change their ways and even help them make a new decision. Isamu told me everyone deserves a second chance and I have seen many of the people we have put away have changed, even one who was an enemy changed her ways and helped us defeat a great evil."

"And you believe your husband is a better man? How do you know he hasn't done anything bad before and when you two got together?" Dakuripa said who got back on his feet.

"He told me everything about his past and I accepted it. He's my husband, my true love, and I love him as well as my kids. I trust them and their decisions no matter what" I said as I realized that if I truly love my children then I should trust them and trust that they will tell me the truth when they are ready. "Now that I think about it I don't need to hear what you have to say because I know my family will tell me what I need to know. See ya and never try to contact me again."

Before Rachel could leave Dakuripa spoke. "Do you trust them enough to let the children of the woman who tried to kill you into your own house?" Rachel paused then turned to face Dakuripa.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wondering what he meant.

"Here let me show you everything" Dakuripa said as Rachel soon began to hear voices. Rachel soon began to see visions and the voices soon began to grow even more.

I started seeing things, I started seeing images of what my kids went through. I saw several humanoid cat teens. I heard two names that were pointed to two older cat teens one was Markala and Katalina which was familiar to Katalia. _Wait a minute Markala and Katalina…no they are Katalia's children. _I soon realized that those two had to be Katalia's children, which mean they were also Markoneous kids as well. All this time my kids lied to me telling me that those two kids they found were humans but were actually the children of the same woman who tried to kill me and harm Ichiro when I was pregnant with him, and that their dad was the monster that killed all nonhuman species in that world they came from.

But then I soon saw images of Ahsoka trying to kill my son. I saw her trying to kill him and I saw how she insulted my children and how she hated my son. But what I saw next cause my heart to skip. I saw a woman…kissing Isamu on the lips_. I couldn't believe it, Isamu…he cheated on me. He lied to me and cheated on me with another woman. Why? Why did he do that why did he betray me like that? Why did my family lie to me and why didn't they tell me the truth? Why didn't they tell me that Mark and Katalia's children who tried to kill them came with them, and why did Isamu lie and cheat on me. _

Rachel fell on her knees when the images and voices were gone. She felt hurt and betrayed. She felt as bad as when Malchior used her. No, to her this was even worst. Because the man who she loved, carried his children, and who she married with for 16 years cheated on him with another woman. Rachel felt sad but angry at the same time that her own family lied to her like that. She was close to crying but she restrained herself from crying. She couldn't, not in front of the man who showed her these things.

Dakuripa kneeled down and talked to Rachel. "I know you're feeling betrayed, sad, and angry. It's okay to feel this way my dear. But believe me you shouldn't. You slaved yourself for 16 years giving up everything you wanted to do so you could marry a man who lied and betrayed you with another woman. You also allowed two children who belonged to the same man who harmed your friends and the same woman who tried to kill you then threaten to harm your family. Now her children tried to do the same, and right now two of them are living in your home where they can kill them in their sleep."

I didn't want to believe him but he was right. Markala and Katalina could be right now trying to kill my children. Even worst I'm sleeping with the same man who betrayed me and kissed another woman. I wanted to make him pay and wanted to protect my children from harm.

"Don't forget the same girl who is dating your son, she tried to kill him and she is just as dangerous as the other two. You saw the evil within her, it won't be long before she screws up and let's her evil sides free. Once that happens your son will die" Dakuripa said as he reminded Rachel about Ahsoka and what she would tried to do once her evil sides are free.

_He's right, if the spell is broken they will escape and Ahsoka will kill my son and my children. I couldn't let that happen. _I know I needed to do something but what could I do to stop them?

"I'll help you defeat them" Dakuripa said as he helped Rachel up and held her hands. "Trust me and you will see I am right."

"I-I don't know if I should I mean…OW!" Dakuripa took my hand and bit down on it. I backed away and saw the bite. "You bastard what was that f-" I soon felt something surging inside of me. I don't know what he did but soon I began to feel cold and I felt something flowing through me. A dark present I have felt before when I was inside Ahsoka. I fell on my knees clutching my hand as I fell on the floor and soon passed out.

_(Normal pov)_

Dakuripa looked over and saw what he had done. He soon saw Rachel was getting up and he saw her skin had turned into a darker pale skin. Rachel soon opened her eyes and they were now red. "My dear you are now free and you know what to do right?"

"Yes my master I do know what to do. I will destroy those who harmed me and my children" Rachel said as said what she was going to do.

"Excellent" Dakuripa said as he removed his hat and revealed his appearance to Rachel. He had no hair, his skin was pale like Rachel's skin, and his eyes were glowing red. "Then go forth and destroy everyone in your path…Rage."

Rage nodded and used her powers to fly out of the city and head towards home where she would deal with the first person who wronged her.

**Chapter ten is done and I hope everyone likes how this chapter ended. Oh boy Rachel has turned evil now and now it's bad news for everyone who has done Rachel wrong. So many people and so many grudges for Rachel to settle. Run for the hills everyone.**

**Also I want to thank many for helping make this story as good as the first story from General Herbison 'Next Generation'. So far it's going well General so let's see if we can keep this up and who knows we might continue with this in a trilogy…or maybe more…I said maybe I don't guarantee it.**

**Okay please leave some reviews and thank you for reading this story. Also please nothing negative and give us your opinion on the story. As long as it's nothing negative if you don't like it then don't review it. Take care everyone and see you all next time bye.**

**Jason: Rachel is evil now everyone will suffer including General Herbison.**

**Z: Why him?**

**Jason: Don't know, maybe because his characters try to hurt her friends, herself, and her baby when she was pregnant.**

**Z: Her fault she taunted the kitty, you don't taunt the kitty and expect it to do nothing right?**

**Jason: I guess let's see his reaction when he found out Rachel has turned evil through video.**

**Z: Cool but he can't hear or see us right? We're watching him.**

**Jason: Kind of like a security camera yes and he has one too from us. Let's see his reaction.**

**The image showed the General sitting at his desk writing.**

**General: No, that's not right. Oh there is no way Zeliska is getting to…**

**Zeliska: Problems boss man?**

**General: You are not getting to do this list of things to Jason. Our friendship would be ruined if you did.**

**Zeliska: So I can't use my lightsaber to…**

**General: NO!**

**Zelsika: You're no fun.**

**Talon enters.**

**Talon: General I just received word; Raven has gone over to the dark side.**

**General: That's good, she will be nearly unstoppable. (Pause in horror)**

**General, Talon and Zelsika look at each other.**

**Zeliska: Bye (Runs away)**

**Talon: What she said (Runs away)**

**General: She stole my books when she was here last time, I don't have books and she is evil this time… AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Faint)**

**Z: Wow poor guy oh well can I have his stuff?**

**Jason: No…bye everyone and take care.**


	11. Rage Unleashed

**Chapter eleven is here and now we get to the exciting part of the story. As everyone remembers in the last chapter Dakuripa as many now know is the Son from the star wars universe. For those who don't know how he got to the DC universe read General Herbison's story 'Next Generation' where it will answer your question. **

**Also I want to thank General Herbison for assisting me with this story. I ran what I would be doing next in this story with him and he tells me if it's good or not. Thank you General and we hope you all like this story. Okay now then I don't own anything of the DC or star wars universe nor General Herbison's two characters Markala and Katalina, just my oc characters. Now then here we go it's time for chapter eleven enjoy.**

**Rage Unleashed**

_Outside Little Creak _

It was eleven at night and Isamu Ishida was out in the balcony with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back as he tried to sense for his wife's spiritual energy. Terra had came by and told him that Rachel had to go somewhere and would be back soon. Isamu was now worried, he knew something was wrong and felt like he was responsible. He hoped his wife was okay and wished he knew where she was. He had been for an hour tried to sense for her but he has had no success. He was running out of options and decided he would go look for her till he heard Tara coming into his room.

"Isamu did you find Rachel?" Tara asked with a concern look on her face.

"No nothing, I wish I knew where she was and I wondered why she isn't back. I just pray nothing bad happened to her" Isamu said feeling disappointed in himself for not being able to sense for his wife's energy presence.

"I'm sure she's fine, she isn't a little girl that needs saving, she's strong and can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be back soon, why don't you get some rest?" Tara suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks I'm going to stay awake as long as possible till Rachel is back. You can go to bed if you want Tara" Isamu said refusing to sleep till Rachel came back to him.

_New York City (Hikari's pov)_

It has been 16 years since the defeat of Talsein and so far things have gone well. I was in my penthouse in the middle of New York where I moved after the kids we're born. Cyborg or his real name Victor got a job working for S.T.A.R. Labs in robotics which was the same place his dad worked in and it was because of S.T.A.R. Labs that gave Victor his robotic parts. He was working with robotics to help make robots to help the people and even advance weapons to help the military and other projects to keep the world safe from danger

We wanted to move into the country but with Victor's job we decided to stay in New York. I got to work with kids as a kindergarten teacher. When the kids we're born we stayed in the city and retired as heroes to be with our kids. The kids went to the same school I worked in so I could keep an eye on them and to also make sure nothing happens to them. It was hard for me to let them go to become heroes but I knew I couldn't stop them. Mikazuki was like me who liked going on adventures and was stubborn. Victor jr. was like his dad always wanting to help people and love making things. I didn't like them leaving but I knew that's what they wanted and I accepted it.

I was in the penthouse that Victor bought years ago and I was making some dinner since I knew Victor was coming home in an hour. Victor was busy making a new body for Prototype or Proto as he likes to call himself. Isamu gave us Proto to give him a new body and told us everything about where he found him and where his kids went. I didn't like that he brought back Markala and Katalina who we're Markoneous and Katalia's kids. But I could tell Rowan liked Markala and I couldn't sense anything bad about them so I kept my mouth shut. I did like Ichiro's new girlfriend and I think she will be a better girlfriend then the last one Ichiro had.

As I was getting dinner ready I sensed someone nearby. I didn't know who it was so I picked up my knife and when I heard a small noise I threw the knife at the intruder and saw it was Ronin who caught the knife by the handle. "Damn girl haven't seen you in a year and the first thing you do is try to kill me?"

"Oh sorry Master Suzuki I didn't know it was you" I said as I cleaned up the mess I had in my hand and got the knife from my master. "How are you and what are you doing here?"

"What can't an old master come to see his former student once and a while come on?" Ronin said as Hikari could tell he was lying. Ronin looked around and knew he had to tell the truth. "Okay truth Hanako is looking for me and so she send my whole squad to look for me. Even my own lieutenant is looking for me. I mean come on I have done so much for Momo and she has turned on me,"

"Master you give Hinamori so much paperwork which you had to do and you run off when you have meetings. Of course she'll sell you out to Master Hanako…in fact I think I'll do it too" I said as I was going to go find the others till Ronin stopped me.

"Wait wait please don't tell anyone look there's a reason she is looking for me…[sigh] Talsein he escaped" Ronin said as Hikari was shocked from the news she got.

"Wh-what?" I said shocked to hear what Master Suzuki said.

"Talsein escaped and we don't know where he is. Hanako is looking for me because she wants to know if I knew anything about Talsein. Truth is I don't know but all I know is that he is not a threat to anyone anymore" Ronin said.

"Oh please he's not a threat? That guy tried to change the world and you don't sound like he's a threat anymore?" I said surprised that Master Suzuki said Talsein wasn't a threat anymore.

"He's not, for the last month I have been sensing something happening in Jump City. Also lately we have noticed that all the crime bosses in the city have been disappearing and so have their men" Ronin said as he explained to Hikari why Talsein isn't a threat anymore. "Look Talsein and I have been talking everytime I went to see him, he has sensed it too and sensed it is something not human and not of this world."

"Not of this world? You mean there's something going on in Jump City and you guys don't know what it is?" I asked wondering what was this thing Ronin was talking about.

"We don't know what it is but all we know is that it's growing and it's not good. Listen I want you to call your brother and tell him Talsein escaped but nothing else. Until I'm sure what we're dealing with okay?" Ronin said as he told Hikari not to tell Isamu anything else.

"Okay are you sure Talsein isn't a threat anymore master? I don't want a repeat of last time you know" I said not wanting to relieve all that happened to us years ago.

"I'm sure, now then call him and tell him" Ronin said as he was going to leave till Hikari spoke.

"Master…I think if you know something you should tell Hanako cause knowing her if you're squad doesn't find you she will" I said as Ronin nodded in agreement knowing Hanako would find out the truth sooner or later. Ronin disappeared and I went to call Isamu hoping he will take the news well that the man he defeated years ago has escaped.

_Little creek _

After another hour Rachel still hadn't return and Isamu decided he would go find Rachel. As he was getting ready he sensed something coming. At first he thought it was Rachel but the energy he was sensing seemed more dark and evil. Just then he heard an explosion coming from Tara's room. Isamu grabbed his sword and ran over to Tara's room. He knocked the door down and saw Tara on the floor unconscious and her room was destroyed. Isamu kneeled down to check on Tara and was relief when he sensed she was okay.

Before he could do anything else he heard Rachel's voice only it was dark. "Well well if it isn't my so called _husband._" Isamu looked over across from him to see Rachel hovering across from him. Rachel was wearing her old cloak except it was red along with her other outfits. Her eyes were glowing red and there we're dark tendrils appearing from her body. "I've been gone for a few hours and you're already with another woman. Then again Tara did betray my trust so I guess you two would be a perfect couple, a couple of backstabbing traitors."

"Rachel what happened to you and why did you attack Tara?" Isamu asked as he saw the new appearance of his wife and was worried something happened to her.

"Oh now you care about me huh? We're you thinking about me when you and the kids lied to me about Markala and Katalina? We're you thinking about me when you lied to me about that bitch Ahsoka for trying to kill my son and for hurting him? We're you thinking about me when…when you kissed another woman?" Rachel said angrily.

Isamu was shocked that Rachel found out about what Aurra did kissing him and that she knew about the others. "Rachel I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep those a secret, I was just worried you would get hurt and in my defense she kissed me I didn't kiss her."

"Oh shut up that's the oldest excuse in the book. She kissed me I didn't kiss her, bullshit I know you kissed her and you liked it and I bet you did more than kiss her didn't you?" Rachel said even more angrily and more venom in her words. "I should have know you never loved me, you're just like Malchior, you used me and then you throw me away when you no longer want me. Instead you go off running off with some alien whore from a different galaxy."

"Rachel please I didn't-" "And don't call me Rachel anymore, I'm not Rachel…I'm Raven the daughter of Trigon the terrible and the one who should have let the world end long ago" Raven said interrupting Isamu and no longer wanting to be called Rachel.

"Rachel please this isn't you, please tell me what happened to you and let me help you. I love you and I want to help you" Isamu pleaded wanting to get his wife back.

"You want to help me? Fine help me…by destroying you" Raven used her dark tendrils and shot them at Isamu who picked up Tara and used his flash step to disappear from the house.

Isamu appeared outside the house and saw the dogs hiding behind the tree. They we're scared and he was scared too. Not because of this new form of Rachel, but was scared of whatever did this to his wife. He looked up and saw Rachel who saw where he was. Isamu could transform into his soul reaper form but he knew if he did he could hurt his wife. He left his sword with Tara and talked to the dogs. "I know you guys are scared but if you can please protect Tara or at least get her somewhere safe" Isamu said as he asked the dogs to get Tara somewhere safe. The dogs looked at each other understanding Isamu, one grabbed Tara by the back of her shirt and dragged her away from Rachel's view. The other grabbed Isamu's sword and the others took off into the forest. One looked up at Isamu before running off to the others. "Thank you."

Raven used her powers to lift some parts of the house then threw it at Isamu who dodged them easily. He appeared across from Raven and he had his arms crossed. "Well well does this mean you're going to fight me then?"

"No Rachel I'm not going to fight you. I don't want to and I know you don't want to either. Deep down I know the Rachel I love is still there and I will do whatever it takes to get her back…Rage" Isamu said as Raven seemed surprised by what he called her. "I know you're Rachel's rage side, the side that has her demonic side and the side that she kept from taking control of her body years ago. Rachel told me about it, but I never thought I would meet you under these circumstances."

Raven soon began to laugh and didn't seemed faze that Isamu knew who she was. "You are right Isamu yes I am Rachel's rage, the rage that she tried to keep from controlling her. Thanks to you and her pathetic friends I couldn't get free, but ironically I should be thanking you since it was your betrayal that helped me get free. You and of course a little assistance from Dakuripa who showed Rachel the truth and helped me get free."

"Dakuripa? Who is that?" Isamu asked wondering who Rage was talking about.

"That would be me" Isamu heard a familiar voice behind him. When he turned around he was shocked to see who it was. "We meet again Isamu Ishida" said Dakuripa who was wearing a dark coat and hat.

"It it can't be I killed you…you're the son" Isamu said surprised to see the son was not only alive but was in his world too.

"I guess there's no need for this disguise then" the son said as he threw away his hat and cloak revealing his new outfit. He was wearing a dark armor for his chest, long dark sleeves, dark pants, and gloves.

"It's can't be I killed you back in Mortis" Isamu said remembering he killed the son back on Mortis.

"You did actually, at least destroyed my body. Truth is I was able to foresee into the future and saw what was going to happen to me. So as my body was slowly giving out on me I used the dark side of the force to transfer myself into what you would call a spiritual form. Once I did that I through the portal into your world where I found myself a new body" the son said as he explained to Isamu how he is alive.

"I see, well I hate to say it but that was pretty smart. But if you transferred your soul into a living body then it wouldn't work. Two souls in one body would destroy the body because of the struggle from within" Isamu said as he explained why it wasn't possible for the son to get into a living humans body till he came to another conclusion. "Unless you found a body that was alive but the soul wasn't."

"That's right, see in my time in this world I learned a lot about you soul reapers, especially how you use fake bodies to use when you come to this world. I found this one while a soul reaper was fighting and have been using it for some time now and now I have been reborn" the son said as he explained how he got his body.

"Great so you have been reborn, but why did you go after my wife and why didn't I sense you were here? Or rather why not Ahsoka since you use the force like her?" Isamu asked wondering how he couldn't sense the son or why Ahsoka couldn't sense for him.

"I learned before I got this body that you soul reapers can sense spiritual energy so I had to keep my energy down so you couldn't sense me and the Togruta couldn't sense me because the force is too weak here for her to sense me. But just in case she did I build a special device to keep her from sensing me" the son said as he explained again why Isamu or Ahsoka couldn't sense him.

"Wow you really thought of everything but now back to my wife what did you do to her and why did you turn her?" Isamu asked wondering why the son targeted Isamu's wife.

"Enough of this talk I want to kill him now!" Rage said who was growing impatient with the talk the son and Isamu we're having.

"Be patient Rage Isamu has the right to know these things. At least before he dies" the son said as Rage calmed down and was smirking knowing the son was right about Isamu going to die. "Now then I wanted revenge on you for what you did to me and you're wife was the perfect candidate to help me. I saw what you did kissing that woman so I showed her the truth and told her what you're kids and you we're keeping from her."

"If you wanted revenge that's fine but leave my loved ones out of this fight" Isamu said angrily that the son manipulated his wife like he did with Ahsoka.

"It's your fault for kissing another woman and your fault for telling you're brats to lie for you. Besides it's fair for what he did and I'm glad he did what he did because now I'm going to destroy all those who hurt me and my brats."

"That's right and before you die Isamu do you have any more questions?" the son asked to Isamu before they begin fighting.

"Just one but I prefer to kick your ass first" Isamu said as he used flash step to appear in front of the son and tried to hit the son with his fist till the son caught his hand by grabbing it by the fist. Isamu was surprised by this so he tried hitting him with his other hand till the son grabbed the other before it could hit him. Isamu struggled to get his hands free but soon he felt the son squeezing his hands down crushing Isamu's fists. Isamu was struggling to break free but he found that the son was too strong. Isamu lifted his legs and kicked the son in the face with both kicks. The son released Isamu's hands and Isamu backed away from the son rubbing his fists. The son faced Isamu and it didn't look like his kicks did any damage to him. "Damn just as I thought, you've not only have been learning about us soul reapers and everyone here on earth, but you have been getting stronger haven't you?"

The son laughed a little and wipes some of the dirt off his face from where Isamu kicked him. "That's right did you really think I would come here to fight you without being prepared?"

"I actually knew you've gotten stronger but I wanted to make sure first. You indeed have gotten stronger and I knew you wouldn't face me unless you had a plan" Isamu said who knew the son had gotten stronger.

"And you're question is how did I get so strong?" the son asked as Isamu nodded. "Very well in my world I got stronger because of the hate, anger, the fury, and the sorrow. When I got here I soon became more powerful thanks to the evil of this world. Soon my body began to grow until I no longer needed that body I was living in and as I said before I was reborn. No longer am I the son…I am Dakuripa and I will plunge this world into total darkness."

"Now you sound like every bad guy I have encountered in the past. Too bad no one has been able to accomplish that" Isamu said who didn't seem worried that the son had gotten stronger.

"Except today Isamu Ishida and now prepare to die" Dakuripa as he began to power up.

"Not today Dakuripa" Isamu said as he began to power up himself till he felt Rage coming up from behind. Isamu dodged her attack as she came around again this time sending a dark claw at him grabbing Isamu. Isamu struggled to get out but Rage had a tight grip on him.

"Hmmmm on second thought perhaps I should let Rage here take care of you herself. I mean after all she has a bone to pick with you" Dakuripa said smirking that he doesn't have to lift a finger and decided to watch the fight.

Isamu was going to say something till Rage cut him off by tightening the grip she had on him. "Don't worry Isamu once I kill you then I'll deal with that little blonde traitor down there."

Isamu couldn't let Rage or Dakuripa win, as much as he hated it he needed to fight back. Even if that meant against his own wife. Isamu summoned as much of his strength as he could and was able to break free then used flash step to appear behind Rage and tried to knock her out quickly but Rage used her powers to create a shield. Isamu backed away from the shield but was hit from behind by Dakuripa who kicked Isamu from behind. Isamu was able to keep himself from falling and caught Dakuripa's kick before he could hit Isamu again. Isamu began to twirl Dakuripa around and around for a minute till he released him sending him towards the lake. Isamu was a bit dazed from the spinning and got kicked in the face by Rage as her kick send Isamu towards the ground creating a small crater.

Isamu got back on his feet and looked up at Rage who seemed proud to have knocked him down to the ground. Isamu soon saw Dakuripa joining Rage which was now going to make this fight even more difficult. _Damn I wish I had my zanpakuto, if I had it I would use it to take care of the son easily so I can get my wife back. _

"I don't need your help I can finish Isamu off myself" Rage said who didn't want any help to fight Isamu.

"Not alone I'm afraid but there is a way for us to deal with Isamu once and for all" Dakuripa said as he pointed over towards where Isamu's dogs we're hiding with Tara behind one of the big trees. Rage smirked and knew where Dakuripa was going with this.

Isamu wiped some of the dirt off his clothes and saw Dakuripa and Rage creating a powerful dark energy ball. Isamu wondered what they we're up to till he heard the dogs barking. He looked over and saw them behind the tree when Isamu realized what Dakuripa and Rage we're planning on doing. Rage and Dakuripa shot off their energy ball towards the dogs and Tara. _Shit this is bad._ Isamu thought as he used flash step to appear before the energy blast and the others. Isamu got his sword from the dogs and released his zanpakuto. **Shiroi Kibatte (White Fang)!**" Isamu shot off a powerful white blast back at the dark energy ball stopping it. Both the attacks collided and exploded sending debri and dust everywhere. Once the blasts we're gone Isamu looked up but then saw Rage right in front of him as she shot him with a dark blast sending him towards the tree breaking it and he landed near where Tara was along with the dogs. Dakuripa saw his chance and shot off another powerful dark blast at Isamu. Isamu saw this and covered Tara before the blast hit them and caused a huge explosion.

Dakuripa and Rage looked down at the explosion and saw a huge crater where the explosion hit. They looked around to see if there we're any survivors but saw nothing nor could sense anything except for the dogs who we're howling. "They're dead" Rage said who could sense the dogs we're howling in sadness for the loss of their master.

"Excellent now without Isamu there is no one who can stop me" Dakuripa said who seemed confident that he has now won.

"There's still Hikari Ishida who is his little sister and there's still plenty of soul reapers in the soul society who will trouble you. But I don't care, my next plan is to kill Markala, Katalina, and Ahsoka Tano" Rage said who wanted to kill the two cat kids before they harm her kids and Ahsoka for trying to kill her son.

"I am you're master and I will tell you what we will do. Take me to Hikari where we will kill her" Dakuripa said who ordered Rage to take him to where Hikari is.

"No" Rage said surprising Dakuripa.

"What did you say?" Dakuripa said surprised that Rage wasn't listening to him.

"I said no, you may have used you're powers to free me but I will not listen to you. I am the daughter of Trigon the terrible and I will not listen to anyone especially someone like you" Rage said when she felt a sharp pain in her head as Dakuripa used his powers to try and control her.

"I brought you out and you will do what I say or else" Dakuripa said threatening Rage.

"I…will…not…listen…to…YOU!" Rage unleashed her powers and caused Dakuripa to lose his focus. Rage used her powers and threw Dakuripa towards the ground and then blasted him with her powers. Once she saw he was down she flew off towards Jump city where she would be paying several people a visit.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

Ichiro and I we're in the sushi restaurant waiting for our food while Arella went to buy some tea. Turns out they were having a special on the sushi and Ichiro forgot to order the sushi thinking it wasn't going to take very long. Earlier when we saw it was going to take long Arella decided to go to a nearby bookstore where they sold tea and she stayed there telling us to call her when the food was ready. I didn't mind waiting except I skip lunch and now my stomach is growling.

"It has been an hour how long till they finish with our meal?" I said as my stomach growled again. We have been waiting an hour for our food to get ready. I suggested we go somewhere else or go back home to eat some ribs or tacos, but Ichiro was hungry for some sushi so I agreed to stay.

"You know you can head back to the tower if you want. I don't mind waiting for the food to come. Or you can go with Arella at the book store" Ichiro said who suggested for Ahsoka to head back home or go with Arella while he waited to get the food.

"No no I'm already here and besides I'm not going to leave you here alone. Besides I think if I go to the book store people will hear my stomach growling" I said not wanting to leave Ichiro alone.

"You sure?" Ichiro asked.

"Definitely, I just wish they hurried up I'm starving" I said as my stomach growled again only a little louder and I felt a bit embarrassed since Ichiro heard me growl.

"You know there's a convenient store a block from here. Why don't you get some soda and something for you to eat while I wait for the food" Ichiro said as he suggested Ahsoka to get something small to eat and to buy some soda.

"Well it's better than waiting here. Okay what kind of soda?" I asked as I decided to go buy something to drink and munch on while we waited.

"Surprise me and be careful okay?" Ichiro said as he handed Ahsoka a 20 dollar bill.

"Ichiro I'll only be a block away what can happen?" I said as I took the bill and told Ichiro not to worry since I was only a block away. I kissed Ichiro on the cheek to reassure him everything would be fine and I walked out of the store.

_Titan's tower_

Ryu was looking near the window in the common room with his eyes close and his arms behind his back as he was sensing for any trouble in the city. So far nothing out of the ordinary was going on and everything was okay. Just then Victor and Katalina returned to the tower carrying several boxes which was their dinner. Victor noticed Ryu looking out the window so he walked up to him. "Hey Ryu you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to sense if there is any danger going on in the city" Ryu said not opening his eyes and not losing his focus on the city.

"I thought you said no crimes happen on the weekends?" Katalina asked remembering what the others told her about the weekend and how criminals don't come out during the weekend.

"Not all the time, usually they do but at night but that's not the trouble I'm trying to sense. You know what a soul reaper is right? And what soul reapers do?" Ryu said to Katalina.

"Yeah I know and I know that you, Mikazuki, and Victor are the only ones who are soul reapers right?" Katalina asked.

"Ichiro, Ichiro is the third soul reaper my brother doesn't have soul reaper powers" Mikazuki said as she entered the room. "My mom is a soul reaper and only I inherit her powers while my brother didn't."

"Oh sorry about that anyways what's up you seem troubled?" Katalina said as she noticed the trouble look on Mikazuki's face.

Ryu noticed this too and turned around to face her. "Mika what's wrong?" Ryu asked as he could sense she was worried about something.

"My mom tried calling Isamu because their old master Ronin Suzuki said he needed to tell them something. When she tried to call him there was no answer. She tried calling him several times on his cell phone and to Aunt Rachel too but again nothing" Mikazuki said who was getting very worried.

"Mika they're probably busy working I'm sure they're fine" Victor said as he tried to cheer his sister up.

"Bro you know our uncle and mom have a connection right? Like we have, despite them not being twins they still have a bond right?" Mikazuki said as her brother agreed with her. "Well a few minutes ago she…she couldn't sense his spiritual energy. She couldn't sense for him anywhere."

Ryu, Victor, and Katalina we're now worried and feared something bad happened to Isamu and possibly Rachel as well. Victor hugged his sister who seemed close to forming tears as she was worried something happened to her aunt and uncle. "Ryu what do we do?" Victor asked as he turned to Ryu who didn't seem to know what to do.

"Call the others and tell them to come back to the tower now. I assume Mika you're mother is going to check out the house right?" Ryu asked as he turned to Mikazuki who nodded. "All right then we'll wait, we don't tell Ichiro or his sisters about what might have happened. We wait till we get all the information before telling them."

"Don't you think they have a right to know what happened to their parents?" Katalina asked.

"Believe me I know they do but right now if we tell them they'll go off to their home and something might happen. This could be nothing so we'll wait there's no need to worry Ichiro and his sisters if it's nothing" Ryu said as he explained why they shouldn't tell the others.

"Okay I'll contact Markala" Katalina said as she took out her communicator to contact her brother.

"And [sniff] I'll contact Ichiro" Mikazuki said as she wiped the tears that we're forming in her eyes and tried to contact Ichiro through her communicator.

Victor walked up to Ryu and stood next to him. "You really think it's nothing?"

"I don't know, all I do know is whatever it is it can't be good" Ryu said who was worried if someone did take out Isamu Ishida who was it and how strong was this foe.

_Convenient store (Ahsoka's pov)_

I had just paid for the sodas and my snack which was a grilled cheese sandwich. I remembered Ichiro made some before and I liked it a lot and I wanted to see if this was as good as the ones Ichiro made. Before I took a bite I sensed something coming. I didn't know what it was but I could sense it was dark and wasn't friendly. I looked around and saw a hooded figure wearing a red cloak staring at me. I wanted to know who this person was but at the same time I was worried this person would attack me and hurt the innocent people passing by us. So I led this person down an alley away from the people and away from hurting anyone. Once I knew there was no one around I set the bags down and took out my lightsabers activating them.

"I don't know who you are but if it's a fight you want then bring it" I said as the figure removed it's hood that was covering the person's face and I was shocked to see who it was. "Rachel?"

It was Rachel Ishida, except she had dark hair, red eyes, and her outfit was red as well. I deactivated my lightsabers surprised to see it was Rachel. "You had me worried Rachel I thought you we're someone else."

"Shut up you bitch" Rachel said surprising Ahsoka by what she said.

"Rachel what's wro-" it was then I sensed something from her. I sensed something familiar from her till I realized what that was. It was the dark side of the force and it was the same darkness that came from the son. I reactivated my lightsabers and kept my guard up. "Who are you and what did you do to Rachel?"

"You stupid girl I am Rachel…no wait you're right I'm not Rachel. I am Rage her demonic side, her real side that has been locked away by her weaker side her human side" Rage said as she told Ahsoka who she was.

"Wait so you're her demon half then?" I said remembering what Mikazuki told me that her Isamu's mother Rachel was half human and half demon. I didn't believe it at first and I still don't.

"I sense you don't believe me, like I give a damn if you do or not. Especially to a lying bitch like you who tried to harm my child" Rage said whose eyes we're now glowing red and soon Ahsoka saw two more red eyes appear.

"Rachel I don't know what's going on but I would never hurt Ichiro I love him and he loves me too" I said as I explained I would never hurt Ichiro.

"Don't lie to me, I know the truth I saw you trying to kill Ichiro back in your world. You even admitted that you hated Ichiro and wanted to kill him" Rage said as she told Ahsoka she knows what Ahsoka tried to do to Ichiro.

"That wasn't me I was being controlled by the son he was using me to hurt Ichiro. Please Rachel I didn't want to hurt Ichiro that wasn't really me I had no control" I said as I pleaded to Rachel that it wasn't me who tried to hurt Ichiro.

"Stop lying you bitch I saw you slapped Ichiro telling him you never wanted to see him again, then you tried to kill him, and you stabbed him with your lightsaber!" Rage said shouting as the glass near them was cracking.

"That was the son who used my lightsaber to try and kill me. Ichiro took the hit and saved my life. Look yes I did slap him but I was angry please Rachel I'm sorry for lying to you really I am" I said apologizing that I hurt Ichiro and for lying to Rachel.

"I told you my name isn't Rachel, she's was weak and pathetic. I am Rage and I will never forgive weaklings like you who try to harm my children. I'm going to hurt you for what you did to my children but instead of me doing it I'll let you do it to yourself" Rage said as she used her powers to engulfed Ahsoka in darkness and teleported herself and Ahsoka somewhere else.

Ichiro got out of the sushi store carrying five boxes of sushi. Ichiro looked around and couldn't find Ahsoka anywhere. Before Ichiro could contact her Arella appear next to him. "Ichiro hey Mikazuki called she said she needs us back at the tower. Where's Ahsoka?"

"I don't know I thought she was coming back by now from the convenient store but I don't see her anywhere nor can I sense she's nearby" Ichiro said who couldn't sense where Ahsoka was.

"Okay let me take the food back and you go find her just be careful okay?" Arella said as she used her powers to carry the food.

"Thanks and we'll be fine, hey know why Mikazuki said she needed us back?" Ichiro asked wondering why Mikazuki needed them back at the tower.

"I don't know but she did sound worried. Be careful Ichiro" Arella said before using her powers to teleport back to the tower. Ichiro ran towards the convenient store to look for Ahsoka. Hoping that she was okay and that nothing bad has happened.

_Mining Facility (Ahsoka's pov)_

Meanwhile outside the city in the mining facility where the workers mine for special minerals a dark bird like creature appeared in the middle of the facility and out came Ahsoka who landed on the ground face first. Soon the bird disappeared and Rage appeared floating in the middle. She levitated herself down to the ground across from Ahsoka who lost her breath when she fell to the ground.

"Get up you bitch now!" Rage ordered as Ahsoka got up and stared at Rage angrily. She could sense that this thing wasn't Rachel, at least her human half and was hoping to get her human half back but all she could sense was anger and hatred.

"Rachel please I know you're there deep down I know you are. Look I'm sorry for trying to hurt Ichiro, I was mad and I didn't apologized to him. Please I'm sorry" I said as I pleaded for Rachel to come back and I apologized for trying to hurt Ichiro.

"Too late girl she's gone and I am finally in control. Now I can easily send you to a dimension of eternal pain and suffering but no I think I got one better" Rage said as she began to chant a spell.

I didn't know what Rage was up to but all I know is that whatever it is it can't be good. Rage soon finished and send a powerful dark blast at me. I screamed as I was in pain and the blast was hurting me on the inside as if I was being electrocuted from the inside. I felt something being ripped out of me and whatever it was it hurt a lot. Finally it stopped and I was on the ground trying to catch my breath and trying to recover from the blast. As I got up I sensed two people behind me. I turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

"Well well we told you Ahsoka we would be free and it looks like we are" It was the two evil sides of Ahsoka which she saw in her dreams. Both we're wearing the same outfit as her except both their skins we're pale and their eyes we're glowing red.

"What is this?" I asked wondering how was it possible they could be here if they we're sealed.

"I removed the seal and used my powers to bring them out of your body" Rage said as she explained what she did. "Same trick Trigon did to my pathetic friends except this time you have no one to help you defeat them for you. They are you and they know all of your moves and skills. But to make your life even more suffering" Rage used her powers and grabbed Ahsoka's lightsabers. She then threw them over the cliff as the lightsabers fell. "There that way it will be fair for everyone. Girls make her suffer and whoever makes her suffer the most will have their own bodies."

"Whatever as long as we can hurt her I don't care" The second evil Ahsoka said as she grabbed a sledgehammer while the first one grabbed a wrench.

"Good, have fun then I have other people to meet see ya" Rage said as she flew away leaving Ahsoka alone to fight her evil halves.

"I have waited a long time for this moment now you will die" the first evil Ahsoka said.

I backed away till I found a metal pole stick and got into fighting position. "Bring it on" I said as I got ready to fight.

**Chapter eleven is over and I hope everyone likes this chapter. The next one will be up soon and I was amazed at how fast I finished this chapter. Took only a day nice, well I must go now please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter bye.**

**Jason: The son is dead and now in comes Dakuripa.**

**Z: It's a nice name and it's waaaay better than the son which isn't a scary name.**

**Jason: I agree also I have some news I have decided to try something. I read Barrisoka…sorry ****Obitine504**** I read one of her stories called questions for the author and it got me thinking what if I did the same.**

**Z: Really? Huh but we don't get many reviewers…except for your other story. Soooo many hits and people love that story more than the predator/star wars one.**

**Jason: I know but still it would be interesting to try right? I wouldn't mind if people asked us questions.**

**Z: Right except I don't want to answer some of them how do I know all of them aren't working for the government?**

**Jason: You are paranoid I doubt the government is checking fan fiction.**

**Z: You never know heck Bush was on fanfic.**

**Jason: For the last time he wasn't on fanfic, sheesh you're crazy.**

**Z: Of course I'm crazy but doesn't mean I'm right.**

**Jason: Whatever we'll be doing this in a bit and I hope many will have plenty of questions to ask us.**

**Z: Whoa whoa hold on who said I was going to answer some questions?**

**Jason: I did if you ever want to come back to the house again.**

**Z: That's cold man, I don't want to answer questions.**

**Jason: Uh yeah you will.**

**Z: No I won't.**

**Jason: Yes you will.**

**Z: No**

**Jason: Yes**

**Z: No**

**Jason: Yes**

**Z: No**

**Jason: Yes**

**Z: No**

**Jason: No**

**Z: Yes**

**Jason: No**

**Z: Damn it Yes yes infinity times yes I will do the questions.**

**Jason: Okay thanks and see you all next time bye I hope you all have plenty of questions to ask.**

**Z: Wait a minute you just Bugs Bunny me you can't do that.**


	12. Conquering the evil within

**Jason: Chapter twelve is here and now things are going to get more interesting around here.**

**Z: Yep Talsein is free, Ahsoka is fighting both her evil halves, Isamu and Tara could be dead, Raven has turned evil, and oh yeah my cookies are burned.**

**Jason: I told you not to cook but you didn't listen to me.**

**Z: I can cook…just not sweets I don't know why I just can't cook sweets.**

**Jason: Well don't worry you'll learn one day. May not be today, may not be tomorrow, but it will happen one day.**

**Z: Sheesh thanks for the support friend.**

**Jason: No problem, now then we are close to the end of the story. Just about five more chapters to go.**

**Z: Wow five more? Wait how do you know how many will be left?**

**Jason: Simple I plan ahead and think of what should happen in the next chapters.**

**Z: Nice wish I planned ahead oh well I am looking forward to this next chapter. Also how will Ahsoka survive both her evil sides she got killed twice in her dreams by both halves?**

**Jason: Dude I'm the author I can do what I want and trust me she can handle this. It's not like I'm going to make her fight a giant 50ft tall monster or an army of zombies.**

**Ahsoka: Wait what?**

**Z: Never mind and shouldn't you be getting ready for the chapter?**

**Ahsoka: I'm ready it's just I am wondering how come you are putting me in these kinds of situations. I never had this kind of problems back…wait yes I did well at least I didn't fight two me's at the same time back home.**

**Jason: Nope that is true but oh well you got to fight both evil sides and trust me you'll be fine. Besides it's not like what General Herbison put you through.**

**Z: That's true that dude is crazy and all of his characters are crazy.**

**Ahsoka: Whatever can we get this over with?**

**Jason: Fine crybaby I don't own anything of star wars or of the DC universe just my oc characters except for General Herbison's Markala and Katalina.**

**Ahsoka: Hey I'm no crybaby I'm just saying-**

**Z: Whatever time to start the story have fun everyone.**

**Conquering the evil within**

_Jump City (Ichiro's pov)_

I looked around the convenient store where someone told me they last saw Ahsoka walking into the alley with someone wearing a red cloak following her. I went into the alley and found the bags carrying the sodas and one which had Ahsoka's sandwich. I checked and could tell it was still a bit fresh meaning they weren't gone long. I tried to sense for Ahsoka's spiritual energy which wasn't easy thanks to the thousands of people living in the city. As I concentrated some more I was able to find her, but the strange thing was that I could sense three Ahsokas which was weird to me. But I ignored it and was about to head over to where Ahsoka was when my communicator went off.

"What?" I asked wondering who it was.

"Hey it's me where are you? You're supposed to be back at the tower like right now. Did you find Ahsoka yet?" Mikazuki asked.

"I think so" I said unsure if who I was sensing was Ahsoka since I could sense three of them.

"What do you mean 'you think so'?" Mikazuki said confused by Ichiro's response.

"I think I found her but I'm not sure, anyways I'll talk to you later when I find her" I said wanting to go find Ahsoka right now.

"No way come back and we'll all go find her. Now where are you?" Mikazuki said who wanted to help her cousin.

"Um I wish you could but [static] I think it's better if [static] you're breaking up [static] see ya [static]" I said as I dropped my communicator in a trash can.

"Ichiro…Ichiro…damn it ICHIRO!" Mikazuki yelled through the communicator as Ichiro closed the lid.

"Sorry cousin but this is something I have to do alone" I said as I flew off to look for Ahsoka hoping she was okay.

_Mining Facility (Ahsoka's pov)_

This was once again the worst day of my life. I dodged another punch and kick from my first evil side who called herself Morticia while the other decided to keep my name or her name or whatever I was too busy defending myself to think about that. Morticia came at me fast and not allowing me to push her back. When I did manage to get some momentum my second evil side came in and joined in the fight while Morticia just watched. This was their strategy one fights me and when I'm starting to overpower one of them then the other jumps in to stop me. They would keep this up till I run out of energy to fight back or even defend myself. Once that happens I would become a wounded prey and those two girls would be the predators as they take their time dissecting me.

The second evil me kicked me in the gut when I had her on the ground and charged at her. Once she kicked me she got up she tried to punch me but I blocked the punch but I wasn't quick enough to stop her kicking me on my right side as I could tell she probably either crack or broke a rib. I clutched my right side and that gave her a chance to punch me in the gut over and over and then hit me with an uppercut sending me flying till I hit a nearby boulder and then I fell on my stomach. I tried to get up but winced in pain a bit when I felt my right side hurting. I knew then that the evil me kicked me hard enough to injure my ribs. I knew it hurt a lot but I knew I couldn't show any signs of pain because if I did then they would capitalize on that.

"Awww what's the matter did little Ahsoka get a boo boo?" Morticia said in a mocking tone as she saw me trying to get back on her feet but clutched on her right side.

"I think she may have broken a rib or two thanks to my kick. Which means our little friend won't last very long now will you?" The second evil version of myself said mockingly.

"I may be in pain" I said as I slowly got up despite the pain I was feeling. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you two win."

"Huh so you still want to fight huh? Why don't you just give up? It's pointless to keep on fighting us you know you can't win" Morticia said I got back on my feet. "You can't beat us, you're weak you've always been weak and you know it. The Jedi knew it, the Forever Empire knew it, the Republic knew it, hell everyone even your own friends know it why don't you just give up and die?"

I knew I couldn't give up and I knew my friends, the Jedi, everyone would never give up on me so I shouldn't either. If I lose now then everything I worked hard for to get a second chance in life and to find my true love would be for nothing. I got back into fighting position and motioned them to bring it.

_Downtown (Rowan's pov)_

I was in downtown with Markala picking up my tacos. I knew of a Mexican restaurant that sell the best tacos in the whole city. I bought about twenty boxes filled with my tacos. I knew they we're heavy and I didn't want to use my powers so I asked Markala to carry them for me.

Markala agreed and so we decided to walk down the street since I wanted to walk instead of fly at least walk for a few minutes to enjoy the sites. I was skipping down the street with Markala behind me as we were getting some looks from some people. But I didn't care I knew people who think differently of me and to my parents they said that everyone is different in their own way so to me and them I was normal.

"Come on slowpoke we have to head back to the tower before the tacos get cold" I said to Markala who was carrying the boxes.

"I'm going as fast as I can, if I run any faster I could drop them and they would spill over me" Markala said who didn't want the food to fall on him since Ryu warned him that some of the tacos Rowan likes to eat are spicy and might not be good for him since she likes them very spicy.

"Need a hand then?" I asked Markala if he needed some help.

"No I got it just why don't we just teleport back home?" Markala asked wondering why Rowan didn't want to teleport home.

"I thought we can go for a walk before I teleport us home. Why you don't want to walk?" I asked wondering if Markala wanted to walk or not.

"I don't mind walking I just wanted to-" Markala stopped when he sensed something.

"Markala what is it?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

"I don't know" Markala put down the boxes filled with the food down on a bench as he could sense something was wrong. "But whatever it is it's not good."

Soon something began to rise from the ground and the cars all stopped. The people soon saw several fire demons appear from the ground. Soon everyone began to run when one of the demons destroyed a lamp post and a mailbox. Markala and Rowan saw this so they decided to help the people. "I'll help fight those things and you help the people" Markala said as Rowan nodded and Markala jumped in to fight the fire demons.

They soon fired fireballs at Markala who dodged their attacks with ease and used his claws to slice the demons easily. Some continued firing at him while others tried to hit him but Markala dodged their attacks and began to take them out. Markala soon took care of the last demon by hitting it with an uppercut taking its head off from its body. "Huh I actually expected more of a challenge from you guys" Markala said disappointed that it was over. That was until dark tendrils were shot off from the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs. Soon he was being pulled down through the ground. Rowan who finished helping the last person leave the streets saw Markala being pulled through the ground so she flew over and tried to help him.

"Markala hang on" I said as I tried to pull Markala out of the ground.

"I'm trying" Markala said as he struggled to break free of his bonds till another dark tendrils came out and pulled Rowan away from Markala as he was sucked through the ground.

I used my powers to break free of the tendrils and phased through to look for Markala but I couldn't find him. "Markala where are you?" I shouted trying to find him but I couldn't sense him. Then I saw a few more fire demons appear from the ground and they looked like they we're coming towards me. "Um hi I'm Rowan so um do you know where my friend is?"

_Construction site (Ahsoka's pov)_

"You're such an idiot you really think you can beat us? Don't forget we know all you're moves." Morticia said as she motioned her other evil half to let her fight Ahsoka.

"Not to mention that you're in no condition to fight us both. You've lost just admit it" the evil Ahsoka said.

"That's right just give up now and I promise to make you're death quick and painless. Don't and I'll make you're death slow and painful. Honestly I hope you choose the second option" Morticia said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Shut up and just bring it…bitch" I said as I could tell Morticia and my other evil half seemed surprised that I actually cussed and yet it felt pretty good saying it.

"Whatever it's your funeral" Morticia said as she charged at Ahsoka who didn't move. Morticia went for a punch but it was blocked by Ahsoka, she went for another punch but again Ahsoka blocked it, Morticia then went for a kick to Ahsoka's right side but Ahsoka caught Morticia's leg and held on tight. Morticia tried to fight out of it but Ahsoka held on tightly. Ahsoka then pulled Morticia by her leg and threw her towards the boulder Ahsoka hit and then she threw Morticia again this time she released Morticia as she hit the ground. Morticia however got back up and charged at Ahsoka again angrily that she let her guard down. She went for several more punches but despite her injury Ahsoka managed to block them all and ducked the last punch. She then went for a couple of jabs to the gut and then a strong uppercut. She then used the force to push Morticia back and then lifted her up. She threw Morticia towards some nearby boulders and slammed her on them hard before tossing her back to where the second evil Ahsoka was.

I was panting a bit and clutched my right side. I hurt myself using those moves but I didn't care because at least I was able to weaken one of them. I got back into fighting position waiting for the second evil half to get involved.

Morticia got up and was very angry that she let herself get hurt by someone weaker than her. As she got up she felt something in her mouth. She spit it out and it was actually two of her teeth. She got even angrier that Ahsoka was not only able to hurt her, but to break her teeth and make her bleed pissed Morticia off even more. "That's it she's dead kill her" Morticia said as she ordered her other evil half to kill Ahsoka.

"Hey you ain't the boss of me if I want to kill her I'll do it but don't you give me any orders" the evil Ahsoka said angry that Morticia was giving her orders.

"I'm the strongest so I say you do what I say got it?" Morticia said.

"Hold up you're the strongest? HA! That's a good one, I'm way stronger than you and at least I didn't get my butt kicked just now" the evil Ahsoka said.

"Shut up she got lucky that's all now I'm ordering you to kill her now" Morticia said ordering the evil Ahsoka to kill the good one.

Seeing them bickering gave me a chance to escape but I knew if I did they would work together again to stop me. Then an idea popped into my head and I knew exactly what to do. If these two bickered like Mikazuki and Victor then this should work too. "Yeah you're right my evil twin I mean you managed to injure me and I think broke a rib or two while Morticia all she did was get her ass kicked by me."

"See I told you I injured her and all you did was watched. Maybe if you watched what I did to her then you wouldn't have gotten your butt kicked" the evil Ahsoka said.

"Oh please I could have done that and besides at least I didn't get knocked out by that witch Rachel" Morticia said reminding her evil twin that Rachel knocked her out when she entered Ahsoka's mind to seal both of the evil twins.

"Yeah you're right Morticia I mean you have also been the one causing me more trouble when you we're trying to take control of my body and you used me to hurt Jessica" I said as I continued to try to break the two apart.

"Yeah I kicked that bitch's ass while you did nothing" Morticia said proud of what she did to Jessica.

"Oh please if I had control I would have ripped that bitch's arms off and then rip her head off slowly" evil Ahsoka said.

"I think the real question is who is going to be the true Ahsoka? I mean even if you guys kill me who gets to be the original and who gets my life" I said hoping my question would break the two apart.

"It's obvious isn't it that person will be me" Morticia said which made her evil twin angry.

"Oh come on we've been over this I will be the original Ahsoka while you kill her. That was our deal" evil Ahsoka said.

"You idiot like I was actually going to give you a chance to be the original. Keep dreaming I will be the one not a loser like you" Morticia said which caused her evil twin to tackle her. Both began to brawl around on the ground throwing punches or trying to choke the other out.

I saw my chance I could run away but I knew that if I did then they would come after me and in my condition I wouldn't make it far enough to get help. I then saw a crane that was holding a metal container. I ran as fast as I could towards the crane and tried to remember how it worked. Arella showed me some books on how some vehicles of earth worked so I decided to learn how they worked in case I needed to work on. I moved some of the levers and was able to move the crane near where my evil twins we're. I also found the release lever and had to wait till they were in the right position.

Morticia managed to wrap her arm around her evil twin as she tried to choke her. The evil Ahsoka grabbed a metal pipe and hit Morticia with it hard knocking Morticia on the ground clutching her head. She saw her evil twin try to hit her with the pipe when she used the Force to grab a metal pipe and defended herself with it. The two began to fight as Morticia tried to hit her evil twin with her pipe but her twin blocked the strikes and her twin struck back trying to hit Morticia. Morticia used the Force to push her twin back but her twin stood her ground and used the Force to lift several metal beams and threw them at Morticia. Morticia dodged then and used the Force to lift a boulder. She threw it at her twin who dodged it and Morticia tackled her twin and had the pipe pressing it against her twin's throat as she tried to choke her to death. Her twin managed to stop her from pressing the pipe any further but she was losing her. She then saw a chain and she used the Force to get the chain. She hit Morticia on the head knocking her down. She grabbed the chain and began to choke Morticia with it.

"Looks like I win after all" the evil Ahsoka said as she began to laugh as she knew she was close to killing Morticia. But Morticia saw a rock nearby, she used the Force to move the rock and once she had control of it. She used the rock and sent it flying towards her, she ducked her head as the rock struck her evil twin in the head hard. Her twin fell backwards and stood there motionless.

Morticia got up and saw her evil twin was still alive but wasn't going to make it. "Sorry but it looks like I win and I'll be the one" Morticia said as she smiled victoriously.

"No I am" I said as Morticia turned over to me as I pressed the release button and the crane released the crate as it fell on Morticia and her evil twin crushing and killing them. I sighed in relief that I won. I got out of the crane and lost my footing as I fell off the crane but instead of falling to the ground I fell into the arms of someone. I looked up and saw it was Ichiro.

"Hey you okay?" Ichiro asked as he caught Ahsoka from falling and held her.

I smiled and was glad to see Ichiro. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. I felt Ichiro return the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me too. We broke the kiss as I winced in pain when Ichiro wrapped his arm around where I injured my ribs.

"Ahsoka what happened and who did this to you?" Ichiro asked wondering who hurt Ahsoka.

I then remembered it was Rachel or rather Rage who was responsible for what I went through. She used her powers to bring out my evil sides and used them to try and kill me all because she thought I would harm Ichiro. I knew if I told Ichiro the truth he wouldn't believe me but if I didn't tell him then he would find out on his own and might get hurt. "Ichiro I don't know how to tell you this but….it was your mother or rather it was someone called Rage who took over your mother's body."

"What? What are you talking about my mother would never hurt you or anyone who isn't evil" Ichiro said in disbelief that his own mother would hurt Ahsoka.

"It's the truth Ichiro, she said her name was Rage and that she took over your mother's body when she found out the truth about what I tried to do to you back in my world when I was turned evil. I know she's your mother and you think you know her but believe me she did this Ichiro I'm sorry" I said not wanting to believe it myself that Rachel would harm me or anyone but I knew it was the truth.

Ichiro released Ahsoka and backed away from her as he couldn't believe that his own mother would hurt Ahsoka or anyone. "Ahsoka I just can't believe it, she's my mom and I know she wouldn't hurt anyone I-I just don't know if I can believe it" Ichiro said as he sat on the crate as he couldn't believe his mom tried to hurt Ahsoka.

Ichiro soon got a message from his communicator. He took it out and checked who it was. "Ichiro it's me Ryu listen we got a situation downtown some sort of fire demons appeared out of nowhere and are attacking the city. Rowan, Victor, and Katalina are at the scene fighting them but they won't last much longer we need backup."

"Wait where's Markala and how come Arella and you aren't there?" Ichiro asked

"We are but there are more appearing in the city and we need some more backup. As for Markala I don't know Rowan said that some kind of dark tentacles appear out of nowhere and took him. She is going to go find him but needs us to cover for her" Ryu said as he told Ichiro about Markala.

"Fine but tell Arella to wait till I get to the tower. Ahsoka got hurt and I need her to heal her" Ichiro said.

"All right just get over here" Ryu said as he turned off his communicator.

"All right let's get you to the tower so Arella can heal you up" Ichiro said as he lifted Ahsoka up in a bridal style.

"Wait let's get my lightsabers your mom kind of threw them over the cliff" I said remembering Rachel threw my lightsabers over the cliff.

"Way ahead of you" Ichiro said as he took out Ahsoka's two lightsabers. "I was flying near the cliff when I saw you're lightsabers hanging on a branch which had some birds in it.

"Thanks Ichiro" I said as I kissed Ichiro and we took off to try to stop this fire demon army and stop Rachel from hurting anyone else.

_Jump city Park_

Markala woke up clutching his head a bit wondering what happened. He looked around and saw he was in the park. Markala wondered how he got here and wondered who brought him here since he couldn't see or sense Rowan nearby. But then he sensed something heading towards him. Markala jumped out of the way as a boulder landed where he previously had been standing. He looked up at where the boulder was thrown. To his surprise it was Rowan's mother Rachel except he could sense it wasn't actually Rachel, but someone or something dark and evil.

"Hello Markala nice night isn't it?" Rachel said to Markala as she floated down to the ground across from Markala.

"Yes it is Mrs. Ishida…oh sorry you're not her are you? Don't bother trying to deny it I can tell you're not really Rowan's mother at least not herself" Markala narrowed his eyes.

"Heh well now I'm impress how did you know it wasn't me? And you can call me Rage" Rage said as she decided not to try to deny it and introduced herself.

"Something our mother taught us long ago and it has helped us tell if the person is who we think it is" Markala explained, "The body language you currently have is completely different from how Mrs Ishida's. Your scent is laced with dark energy and... Oh yeah calling yourself Rage is a bit of a giveaway."

"Let me guess that mother of yours her name is Katalia isn't it and you're father is that bastard Markoneous isn't it?" Rage said.

Markala seemed a bit surprised that she knew who his parents we're. But wasn't too surprised since he knew sooner or later she would figure it out. "So you know who my parents are then. Good that means I don't have to keep using this." Markala removed his holowatch and revealed his real form to Rachel.

"So you admit who you are, good I'm glad to finally see you being honest with me. After I kill you then I'll make your sister's death quick and painless" Rage said as she removed her cloak to reveal her new outfit. She was a wearing a sleeveless red shirt that was short and it stopped above her stomach. She was also wearing dark red jeans, boots, and gloves.

"Look I don't want to fight, I don't know what happened to you but I don't want to fight you" Markala said who didn't want to fight Rowan's mother because he was worried he would hurt her and Rowan would hate him.

"Too bad cause I want to fight and kill you before you hurt my child" Rage said as she used her powers to grab several trees and threw them at Markala.

_Downtown (Rowan's pov)_

I used my powers to create a shield as the fire demons shot off several fireballs at me. I managed to destroy some of them but more kept coming making it harder for me to beat them all. Just as they we're breaking through my shield I saw Katalina come out of nowhere and took down some of the fire demons using her powers to lift a car and take them down. Victor came next using his strength to tackle down the fire demons. Katalina and Victor soon got to where I was as I let down my shield relief to see they made it.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked wondering why they took so long.

"Sorry we got back to the tower then got the call that you needed some assistance" Victor said as he told Rowan why they were late.

"Where's my brother?" Katalina asked as she noticed her brother wasn't around.

"I don't know some kind of dark tendrils appeared from the ground and grabbed him pulling him through the floor. I'm sorry Katalina I tried to help but I was too late" I said blaming myself for letting Markala get taken.

"Don't worry it's not your fault I'm sure Markala is okay. Listen we'll hold these things off while you go find Markala. I'll create an opening for you and you use that to find him" Victor said.

"Wait how are you going to do that there's too many of them?" Katalina asked confused on how Victor is going to take out the fire demons.

"Just watch" Victor said as he raised his right arm at the fire demons waiting for Victor to make his move. Victor's right hand soon began to change and turned into some kind robotic arm which turned into a blaster. Victor's arm soon shot off a powerful blue blast at the creatures taking them out. He continued firing at them till one of them tried to attack him. It shot off a fire ball at Victor who blocked it with his left arm which was on fire. Katalina tried to help but Rowan stopped him as Katalina saw the skin melting off Victor's arm and soon she saw his left arm was like his right arm robotic. Victor used his left arm to turn into a metal sword. Victor charged at the fire demon and sliced it in half. Victor then shot off another powerful blast with his right arm as he blasted away half of the fire demons. "Rowan go now!"

I saw my chance I began to fly away from the battle to go look for Markala and make sure he was okay.

As Victor saw Rowan leaving he didn't noticed one of the fire demons sneaking up on him. Katalina charged at the fire demon. She jumped over Victor and landed on the fire demon punching it through the gut killing it. Victor seemed surprised by what Katalina did and was thankful she did that. "Thanks" Victor said thanking Katalina.

"You're welcome" Katalina said as she saw Victor's arms. "Mind telling me how that happened?"

Victor looked down on his arms and seemed sad when he looked at them. Then he noticed some more fire demons appearing from the ground. "How about I tell you after we kick their butts huh?"

"Deal" Katalina said as she got ready to fight.

_Jump City Park_

Markala continued dodging Rage's attacks as he has been trying to also get through to Rachel but so far no luck. He also ignored Rage's comments towards his parents since he knew from what Isamu told him was that Rachel and Markala's parents didn't get along well the first time they met. So he knew she was angry at them for what they did to her in her world and to her friends. Normally those comments would upset him and cause him to fight back, but he knew if he did that he could either hurt Rage or he could make a mistake and get hurt enough for Rage to kill him.

"Hold still you stupid brat so I can kill you" Rage said as she continued trying to blast Markala or using her powers to throw anything she can at him.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood to die today" Markala said who dodged more of Rage's attacks.

"Right because you still are going to try to kill my daughters aren't you?" Rage said as she shot off another blast at Markala who again dodged it.

"I would never try to harm your daughters" Markala protested, "What sort of a person do you think I am?"

"A liar, I know you and your siblings hunted down my daughters and son. I don't know what you are planning but I will kill you before you harm my children" Rage glared daggers at Markala.

"I wouldn't hurt Rowan or the others, I care for them and I lo…I like Rowan" Markala said almost saying love instead of like. He likes Rowan he doesn't love her. Plus he knew if he did say 'love' Rage might get even angrier at him.

"You lie, I saw what your father did in your universe and what he was planning on doing. You're liars and you are deceivers that only know to destroy" Rage refused to believe Markala. Rage threw another tree which instead of dodging it Markala caught the tree.

"All right that's it" Markala threw the tree back at Rage who used her powers to slice the tree in half. Markala charged at her and tackled her to the ground. Markala then went behind and held both her hands by the wrists with one hand and the other he had his arm around her neck as he tried to stop her.

"Let...me...GO!" Rage used her powers to get Markala off of her as she send him flying Markala landed on his feet. Rage then used her powers and created dark tendrils to grab Markala by the legs, arms, waist, tail, and neck to prevent him from escaping. "There now that will keep you from running around."

Markala struggled to break free but the tendrils around his body kept him from moving and the one around his neck was slowly suffocating him. Soon Markala was beginning to lose consciousness. He fell on one knee as he tried to figure out a way to break free.

"Your mother tried to harm my friends and me when I was pregnant with Ichiro. Your mother almost killed my son and now I will make you pay" Rage said as she began to power up so she can create a powerful energy blast. "Time for you to die!"

Rage shot off a powerful dark energy blast at Markala who couldn't move anymore. The blast however was stopped by a dark shield created by Rowan who stopped the blast barely. Markala and Rage were surprised to see Rowan, and that she was able to stop the blast. Rowan helped released Markala and checked if he was okay.

"Markala you okay?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" Markala said as he tried to regain his breath. "Thank you Rowan."

Rowan nodded glad that Markala was okay before turning to her mother. "Who are you and what did you do to my mother?"

"Rowan I am your mother now move out of the way before I hurt you" Rage warned.

"No I won't move and you're not my mother. My mom wouldn't hurt my friend and definitely try to kill my friend. You may look like my mom but you're not my mother" Rowan said with a serious look on her face which surprised Markala since he never saw her this serious before.

"I will give you to the count of three to move now or else" Rage said as she landed on the ground and warned Rowan to move. Rowan stood her ground and refused to move. "One…two…thr-" Rowan shot off a dark blast at Rage who dodged the attack.

"Courageous Charge!" Markala activated his special attack. His body glowed red and made him impervious to harm.

Markala leaped over Rowan and charged at Rage. Rage blasted him but thanks to his special ability he didn't get hurt. He jumped at Rage and kicked her in the gut. Rowan then grabbed Rage and tossed her towards some trees breaking them. She then saw some lamp posts nearby and used them to wrap around Rage, tying her up.

Once Rage was tied up Rowan and Markala approached Rage who struggled to break free. Rowan walked up to Rage and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Who are you and what did you do to my mother?" Rowan asked wondering what happened to her mom.

"I am your mother girl, her demonic side, her evil side, her true side" Rage said as she told Rowan the truth. "Your mother didn't tell you this but she is the daughter of Trigon the terrible a powerful and dangerous demon who almost destroyed this world thanks to your mommy."

"Liar my mother would never do that. She is a kind and good person and I love her very much" Rowan said who refused to believe Rage.

"It's all true girl, your mother is a half demon meaning you have a bit of demon in you. But your mother let her weak human side keep her from letting her father rule the galaxy and keep me from being free. But thanks to your little cat friend, you lying to her, and your father kissing another woman I was finally free and now I have control over her body" Rage said.

"Give my mommy her body back or else" Rowan said threatening Rage.

"Never this is my body now and I am your new mommy. First thing I'm going to do is ground you" Rage said as dark tendrils shot off from the ground and grab Rowan dragging her through the ground.

"Rowan!" Markala tried to help Rowan. Rage phased through the pole and was free. She then grabbed Markala using her powers to make a claw. She began to smack Markala on the ground, threw him at some trees, and finally throwing him at a lamp post bending it in half. Markala was on the ground on his back as he tried to get up till Rage jumped over and stomped him in the gut. She then jumped off him and kicked him across the face. She lifted him up again and threw him at a tree breaking it in half. Rage then lifted Markala up and kept him there. She used her powers to bend the lamp post and wrapped it around Markala to keep him from escaping before lowering him to the ground on his knees

"Now then it's time to end this, goodbye Markala" Rage powered up again and gathered enough energy before aiming it at Markala.

Rowan managed to break free and got out of the ground. She looked up and saw Rage about to fire at Markala who couldn't move. Rowan flew over toward Markala just as Rage shot off her blast. Rowan pushed Markala out of the way and took the hit. Markala woke up just in time to see Rowan taking the hit from the blast. Rowan fell to the ground and remained their motionless.

"ROWAN!" Markala shouted as he struggled to be by Rowan's side.

Rage saw what she did and was shocked by what she has done. She had just hit Rowan with a powerful blast that was meant to kill Markala. Rage saw Rowan lying on the ground motionless. Rowan wasn't moving nor could Rage sense her life energy. "Ro-Rowan?" Rage couldn't believe she just hurt her daughter, but worst she has killed her own daughter.

Markala managed to break free of the pole and held on to Rowan trying to check if she was alive. Markala checked her pulse and had his head on her chest to hear his heart, but to his dismay he couldn't hear her heart or feel her pulse. Markala was in shocked he couldn't believe it, he refused to believe Rowan was dead. He tried to use CPR on Rowan like how Arella and Rowan showed him to try and bring her back. He pushed on her chest three times before blowing air into her mouth to try and bring her back.

Rage fell on her knees on the ground still in shocked by what she did. She really killed her daughter and it was her fault. She wanted to protect her daughter from Markala and anyone who would hurt her. But instead she is the one who hurt her daughter and hurt her baby. Rage's head soon began to hurt as she clutched her head. _You killed my daughter you bitch. _Rage recognized the voice in her head belonging to Rachel who saw what happened and tried to take back control of her body. _It wasn't my fault the stupid girl got in the way. Now stop it this is our chance to kill Markala while he is distracted. _Rage said in her thoughts as she struggled to remain in control. _No you…we have done enough damage you will go back where you belong so I can save my daughter. _Rachel said as she tried to get her body back from Rage.

Markala continued doing CPR as he tried to save Rowan but no matter how much he tried it wasn't working. "Markala!" Markala looked over and saw it was Arella, Victor, and Katalina coming towards them. "What happened to Rowan and who is that?" Victor said as he saw Rowan lying on the ground motionless and saw Rachel or someone who looks like her.

"No time I need you to help me Rowan got hurt and I'm trying to save her" Markala said as he continued doing CPR till Victor stopped him.

"Let me try, Arella you and Katalina go over there and find out who that woman is" Victor said as he ordered Katalina and Arella to find out who the woman was. Once the girls left Victor's hands changed into robotic hands surprising Markala. Victor's hands soon began to charge up as he had his hands on Rowan's chest. "Clear" Victor pressed his hands on Rowan shocking her heart as he tried to get her heart jumping again. "Clear" Victor said again shocking Rowan as he tried to save her.

Meanwhile Rachel was struggling to get her body back but so far no luck. As strong as her will is Rage's power is stronger. Despite all that she went through Rage was still strong enough to keep Rachel from taking control of her body again. "Mom!" Rage looked over and saw Arella and Katalina sitting next to her.

"Get away…from me…NOW!" Rage said as she struggled to keep herself in control.

"What's wrong with her?" Katalina asked.

"My aunt told me about this once, she told me my mom is the daughter of Trigon the terrible a powerful demon blah blah blah anyways she told me my mom has an evil side that she has had under control for a long time" Arella said knowing what is going on with her mother. "My dad told us not to say anything about this to my sister or brother. It looks like her evil side got loose somehow and we need to seal it up again."

"What can I do to help?" Katalina asked wanting to help.

"I will need some assistance on helping her get her back in control of her body. Here concentrate and focus so we can get in her mind together" Arella said as Arella and Katalina both closed their eyes and began to concentrate their powers into getting into Rachel's mind to help her get her body back.

_Jump City (Ahsoka's pov)_

Ichiro and I had just landed on Titan Tower. I was still a bit hurt and wounded from my fight against my evil twins. Ryu came through the door roof and saw us He seemed a bit relief everyone was okay and that everything was all right. "Glad to see you two are okay, at least alive anyways what happened?" Ryu asked.

"I got attacked by Rachel who was somehow turned evil. She used her powers and summoned somehow my evil sides to try and kill me" I said as I told Ryu what happened.

"That can't be true, is it Ichiro?" Ryu said surprised to hear who attacked Ahsoka but couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe it either but I did sense three Ahsokas and I did sense my mom with her. Except I sensed her energy was all negative so…as much as I don't want to admit it maybe she did turn evil and attacked her" Ichiro said who admitted he believed in Ahsoka.

"It's impossible there is no way she could turn evil" Ryu couldn't believe it.

"Unless it's by me" the others looked over and saw a man in a dark outfit, his skin was pale, his eyes were glowing red.

"It can't be…the Son? But how, you died?" Ichiro said shocked as Ahsoka to see the Son was alive.

"Actually I go by a different name called Dakuripa. As for how I'm alive well there is no point in telling you this since I've already explained myself to your father Ichiro. After I killed him of course" Dakuripa said.

"You're lying my dad kicked your butt before and he would have done it again" Ichiro said as he had Ahsoka stand behind him and refused to believe Dakuripa killed his dad.

"Well I had a little bit of assistance from your mother of course. Before she betrayed me in the end so she can kill those who tried to harm her kids and has harmed her in the past. Now while she is busy dealing with your little cat friends I've decided to come here to the famous Titan Tower to gain all the information from it before levelling it to the ground" Dakuripa said as he told the others his plan.

"So that was you're plan. You used Rachel to catch Isamu off his game and killed them. Then while we were distracted by her you would sneak into our tower and take the information from it then destroy it?" Ryu said who was summing up Dakuripa's plan. "Nice but that won't work not as long as we're defending it."

Ichiro, Ryu, and Ahsoka got into fighting position as they waited for Dakuripa to make his move. "Cute but I don't have time for this" Dakuripa used the Force to push Ichiro and Ryu to the ground. He then used the force to grab Ahsoka and held his left arm around her neck as she struggled to break free. Ichiro and Ryu saw this and tried to help Ahsoka when Dakuripa hit her with his right arm on her injured rib side. Ahsoka screamed a bit in pain from where Dakuripa hit her. "Surrender now or she dies."

"Let…me…go" I said as I struggled to break free but the pain from my ribs was too much.

"Release her now!" Ichiro said as Dakuripa began to back away from the others till he was at the edge. He then grabbed her by the neck and had her over the edge. "No! Stop, leave her alone this is between us leave her out of this."

"Surrender now and I will leave her alone" Dakuripa said as he tightened his grip around Ahsoka's neck.

"Be a man and leave her out of this Dakuripa" Ryu said who didn't like negotiating with someone like Dakuripa.

"First of all I am beyond any man like you fools. I am a god and I am more powerful than any being in this or any other world. Now I'll tell you one more time surrender now or she'll die" Dakuripa said.

I looked into Ichiro's eyes and I knew he was going to give up but I couldn't let him do it. I looked down and knew it was a long fall till I sensed something. Something telling me that if I fell I would be okay. I didn't know who this voice belonged to but I knew I couldn't risk Ichiro getting hurt because of me. I grabbed Dakuripa's finger and I bite down as hard as I could.

Dakuripa yelled in pain as he released Ahsoka who bit his finger. "AHSOKA!" Ichiro shouted as he tried to save Ahsoka but was hit with a Force Lighting sending him across the floor but was caught by Ryu.

"That stupid brat now you two will suffer the same fate as hers" Dakuripa said angry as he saw Ahsoka bit off his thumb.

"I don't think so" everyone looked over at the corner and saw it was Isamu who had some bruises and dirt on his body and clothing.

"Dad" Ichiro said surprised to see his dad is alive.

"It can't be, I killed you I was there" Dakuripa said shocked to see Isamu was still alive.

"Dude you know how many people have tried to kill me? Like thousands and only a few have come close to killing me. _You_ not even close" Isamu said as he walked over towards his son and Ryu. "I used a special technique for me to create a doppelganger to take the hit of the blast while I used flashstep to quickly get me and Tara along with the dogs out of the blast."

"I see so that's how you are alive. Well it seems there are still some things about you I didn't even know about" Dakuripa said understanding how Isamu is still alive. "A shame you're sons girlfriend isn't here to see you are alive or even tried to save her from falling."

"Who said I didn't?" Isamu said as he pointed behind Dakuripa as he saw Tara with Ahsoka floating on a rock. "Didn't think I would come here alone without backup did you?" Dakuripa knew now he was outnumbered and knew if he fought everyone he would probably get killed. "Here's your choice you either give up now or die."

"You may have won this round but I will not give up. The next time we meet I will kill you Isamu even if I have to do it with my own two hands" Dakuripa said as he used the force to push Ichiro, Ryu, and Isamu back and almost knocked Ahsoka and Tara off the rock but Tara kept her focus and kept Ahsoka from falling. Dakuripa saw his chance and escaped as he transformed into a gargoyle.

"Come on dad let's get him" Ichiro said as he was going to go after Dakuripa till his dad stopped him.

"No son let him go" Isamu said. Ichiro was going to protect till he saw his dad fall on one knee as he was exhausted.

"Dad are you okay?" Ichiro asked as Tara set Ahsoka down on the roof and helped her walk while Ryu and Ichiro checked on Isamu.

"I may have gotten a bit hurt from the blast when I got Tara and the dogs out. Plus I was helping heal everyone so I am a little exhausted sorry son" Isamu said who knew his son wanted to go after Dakuripa.

"It's all right dad come on let's get you in the medical room" Ichiro said as he helped his dad up.

"I can't I need to get to your mother she's in trouble and she needs us" Isamu said as he told Ichiro they needed to help Rachel.

"Mr. Ishida so it's true then? Has Rachel turned evil?" Ryu asked.

"I'm afraid so" come on let's go find her" Isamu said as he was going to go find Rachel when he fell again this time his son and Ryu kept him from falling.

"Isamu you're hurt come on let's get you inside while the boys go help Rachel" Tara said as she tried to keep Isamu from getting hurt.

"But-" "No buts now come on let's get you and Ahsoka here in the medical room" Tara said as she helped Isamu back on his feet. Isamu knew he had to listen to Tara who was as stubborn as he and Rachel were.

"She's right dad now come on let's get you two in" Ichiro said as he lifted Ahsoka up and walked into the tower.

Ryu helped Tara carry Isamu inside the tower as they headed to the medical room. "I hope Rachel will be okay sir" Ryu said hoping Rachel was okay.

"As do I Ryu, as do I" Isamu said hoping the same thing.

_Jump City park_

Arella and Katalina were helping Rachel push back her demonic side and were slowly accomplishing that goal. Finally they managed seal her back up and helped Rachel get her body back. "Mom are you…back?" Arella asked hoping her mom had come back to them.

Rachel didn't say anything she pulled her daughter in and gave her a bone crushing hug which Arella despite the pain she was feeling returned the hug as well. Rachel soon released her daughter and she was crying. "Arella I'm so sorry for what I did, I didn't want to hurt you or the others I was just…I'm sorry."

"It's okay mom it's all right everything is going to be okay" Arella said surprised by what her mom was doing since she never saw her mom cry before nor has she seen her in this state before. Rachel then remembered what happened to Rowan and looked over to see her daughter was still on the ground motionless. Arella saw where her mom was looking at and knew what her mom was going to do. "Mom wait don't-" Rachel used her powers to teleport herself away from the city. Arella knew her mom felt guilty for what she did and she didn't want to be around what she did.

Victor shocked Rowan again for the fifth time which seems to have worked. Victor checked and was able to get a pulse. Markala was happy to hear that and he put his head on her chest to hear her heart. He heard a slow thump at first but then soon it began to beat normally. Markala soon saw Rowan's eyes we're beginning to open. Once her eyes were fully open Rowan smiled.

"Hey guys" Rowan said as she tried to sit up Markala helped her up.

"You okay?" Markala asked as he checked Rowan to make sure she was okay.

Rowan nodded and hugged Markala who returned the hug relieved Rowan was okay. "Don't do that again okay?" Markala said.

"Okay" Rowan said who agreed and continued hugging Markala. "Um Markala where's my mom?" Rowan asked wondering where her mom went.

Arella approached her and sighed before responding. "We have to talk."

**Chapter 12 is done and man I finished this in less than a day nice. I hope everyone liked the chapter and I hope everyone likes what happens next. Also please leave some reviews for this chapter and tells us your opinion on it. Nothing negative please and when I say 'we' I mean General Herbison and I since this story is a combination of both our stories. To think we have been thinking about this story project since December of last year during our stories. Nice huh? Well goodbye and take care everyone.**

**Ahsoka: Okay first of all not bad and I liked how I was able to beat both my evil twins.**

**Jason: You're welcome and I'm sure you won't have any more nightmares.**

**Ahsoka: Yes finally I don't have to worry about having any bad nightmares about an evil version of me trying to kill me and take over my body.**

**Jason: Creepy but yeah good thing as long as the nightmare isn't about a guy in a red sweater with green stripes on it, wears a brown hat, ugly pants, has a glove with metal claws on it, and is burned.**

**Ahsoka: Yeah about that movie I don't think it's scary. A guy wearing a bad outfit tries to kill you in your dreams. Please I could kick his ass any day and any of the killers of any horror movie.**

**Jason: Of course you got a lightsaber and their weapons can be cut by a lightsaber. Not kind of fair for them Ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka: Cry me a river they kill people what do you want me to do not be fair towards them?**

**Jason: Fight them hand to hand and then tell me what you think.**

**Ahsoka: Whatever I'm leaving.**

**Ahsoka walks out of the room.**

**Jason: Well that's all folks goodbye and take care everyone.**


	13. Forgiveness

**Jason: Chapter 13 is here and I am looking forward to this chapter also. Why? Because this chapter will have plenty of exciting things that will happen.**

**Z: I love it I want to know who will it be and I wonder what Raven will have to say to almost…well actually did kill her kid, trying to kill Markala, and even almost trying to kill Ahsoka.**

**Jason: I don't know and I asked General Herbison if he could talk to Raven since he has had sessions with Zeliska, but I found out he is actually busy working on something big, something that will be shocking and will be awesome.**

**Z: I actually tried contacting the good General but he didn't respond to any of my messages that I left on his voice mail and I tried going over to the UK to find him but they didn't let me on the plane.**

**Jason: Maybe because you're still suspended to go flying because the last time you stole all the peanuts and took all the pillows to try and make a fort for yourself like Peter did on Family guy.**

**Z: Oh come on if you had a chance to do that you would so do it. Besides I was doing them a favour, sometimes the peanuts on the planes suck so I was helping them.**

**Jason: How exactly we're you helping them when you fought a little kid for his peanuts? Not to mention you beat up that kid.**

**Z: That kid had it coming he was annoying the heck out of me.**

**Jason: He was your little brother.**

**Z: So little brothers are annoying.**

**Isamu: Not as bad as little sisters but then again I have to agree with Jason you taking peanuts from a kid and beating up your little brother is not cool man.**

**Hikari: I'll ignore your comment Isamu and will agree with the other one. Z what happened after you did those things?**

**Z: Oh my parents grounded me and truth be told I didn't try to steal the pillows and peanuts from the people. Well truth be told I tried to steal the pillows and peanuts from my little brother who was annoying the heck out of me so I beat him up and I got grounded for a month and got suspended from the airport for six months.**

**Jason: Kind of guessed you were lying cause if you did do those things I bet one of the passengers would beat you up.**

**Z: One did and I kicked him in the nuts. But this was a day after I got suspended and I met this guy down the street who…**

**Jason: You know what I don't want to know time to start chapter 13.**

**Z: Fine but it's a cool story. Jason doesn't own anything of Star Wars or of the DC universe just his oc characters except Markala and Katalina.**

**Hikari: Have fun reading this chapter and yes everything Z said was made up except for beating up his brother he did do those things and got grounded for six months instead of a month.**

**Isamu: And no he didn't kick anyone in the nuts.**

**Z: Spoil sports I can't even have any fun making up stories you all suck.**

**Forgiveness**

_Titan's medical room (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in the medical room washing my mouth with mouthwash and brushing my teeth making this the 50th time I did this. There could be a lot of reasons why I was doing this but the real reason was because when I bit the Son…Dakuripa's thumb off it left a bad taste in my mouth. A really disgusting bad taste in my mouth, I kept on brushing my teeth and kept on using the mouthwash which was almost empty. While I did that everyone was in the room resting and talking about what happened. Isamu had finished explaining that Dakuripa showed Rachel what happened in my world and only showed her some images that would hurt her. Including me fighting Ichiro, but not showing I wasn't going to kill him after he calmed me down. The others he got from my memory including the cat kids chasing us and me slapping Ichiro in the face.

That part I hated the most because despite Ichiro and me being together I still felt bad for slapping him. Isamu then told us all about Rachel's past and how her father was once a powerful demon that ruled another dimension and that he raped Rachel's mother knocking her up so that their daughter would one day be the portal to release him from his prison. Well she did eventually become the portal, but was able to save the world by defeating her father. Isamu even told us about Rachel's demonic side, her rage side which must have been set free thanks to Dakuripa and his powers helping Rage take over. Isamu even told us how he and Tara survived and how they we're able to save Ichiro, Ryu, and me from Dakuripa who used me as a hostage.

After Isamu finished he left the tower despite everyone saying he needed some rest. He told us all that he had time to rest and needed to go find Rachel. Who must be feeling guilty for what she did. Not only letting Dakuripa toy with her emotions, but using her to hurt the people she loves and almost killing her daughter. I knew how Rachel felt and I wanted to help her, but Isamu told me I will help her, but to let him try first. I knew Isamu was right and decided to let him try to help Rachel first, and then I'm sure she will come back to us. That's all we could do for now is hope.

"I still think we should go look for this Dakuripa guy. Since he's responsible for this whole mess we should go after him" Victor said who was leaning against the door entrance of the medical room.

"We can't, we don't know where this Dakuripa is or where he has been hiding. He could be anywhere in the city or even may not be in the city" Tara said who stayed with the others to make sure they didn't go running off.

"Ahsoka this guy uses the Force can't you sense for him?" Arella asked who was sitting next to her sister who was resting after nearly dying.

"I asked her that and she told me she tried, but couldn't sense for him. Heck I've even tried to sense for his spiritual energy but I got nothing. Tara is right he could be anywhere" Ryu said who was standing against the wall.

"Well that sucks I've actually wanted to go pay him a visit and kick his dimensional butt" Mikazuki said who was sitting at the foot of the bed that belonged to Rowan.

"Hey Markala can't you or your sister sniff him out?" Ichiro asked as he turned to Markala and Katalina who were near the window with Markala looking out the window and Katalina sitting on a chair near her brother.

Markala didn't say a word as he still felt it was his fault that Rowan nearly died and blamed himself for not being strong enough to save her. Katalina knew what was bothering her brother so she spoke for him. "We tried but it seems we can't, as you call it, 'sniff him out'. He could be anywhere but I doubt he left the city. He must be still in the city at least transforming himself as a person or an animal."

I spat out the bad taste in my mouth and came out of the bathroom. "I remember he transformed into Ichiro to trick me into turning evil. Plus since Isamu did say Dakuripa has been here for a month there is a chance he could have also learned some new tricks?"

"Isamu told me he learned to suppress his spiritual energy to keep Isamu from sensing him and there is a chance he also planned for you, Markala, and Katalina as well to keep you three from sensing him too" Tara said who agreed with what Ahsoka said.

"Which means he could be anywhere in the city and could be anyone or anything and we wouldn't know about it" Arella guessed

"[GASP!] He even could be our mailman, pizza boy, or even the cute waiter from Ichiro and Ahsoka's date" Mikazuki said till she realized what she did and closed her mouth.

"Wait how did know about that waiter?" I asked Mikazuki on how she knew about the waiter who was kind of cute.

"Oh um just guessed cause I thought maybe in some restaurants there are some cute guys?" Mikazuki said lying as her brother slapped his forehead by what his sister said. When Mikazuki's lying didn't work she went with a different approach. "It was Victor he planned the cameras in the restaurant and we saw you guys and how your date went."

"What the hell Mika it was your idea to spy on them not me. You forced me to put those cameras in the restaurant" Victor said as he redirected the blame to his sister.

"Oh please I'm innocent in this I could never do something so horrible. You forced me to watch it" Mikazuki said as she kept blaming her brother.

"Guys, guys stop it, it's okay we don't care about that right Ahsoka?" Ichiro said as he turned to Ahsoka hoping she would also calm down Mikazuki and Victor from fighting.

"Right it's okay, I am a little mad you guys spied on us but that's okay as long as there were only cameras in the restaurant and nowhere else right?" I asked hoping they didn't see anything else when Ichiro and I went to the park.

"Right of course just the restaurant" Mikazuki said.

"Good now then I think it's time for us to leave and get some rest. It's been a long day and I think we should leave Rowan to rest. Us yelling isn't going to help her rest" Ryu said who suggested they leave to let Rowan rest.

"I'm fine guys I don't mind you guys talking. It's actually helping me get some sleep though" Rowan said who had her eyes closed but still was talking.

"No he's right Rowan it's been a long day and we all need our rest. Victor can you also put up a shield around the tower? I don't want to sleep knowing Dakuripa could sneak in." Arella asked.

"No problem I'll do that right now and do a scan around the tower to make sure he isn't in right now" Victor agreed.

"I'll go too" Katalina volunteered to go help Victor. "You going to be okay?" Katalina asked her brother who nodded.

"Aunt Tara let me show you to your room" Mikazuki said as she turned to Tara.

"It's okay Mikazuki I know my way around the tower. Actually I think I'll sleep in the common room, the couch you guys have is so comfortable I slept there plenty of times in the past" Tara said remembering the good times she had sleeping on the couch.

"I hear that I slept on the couch one time and slept the whole day on it" Mikazuki said as she walked over to her cousin and hugged her softly. "Goodnight Rowan glad that you're okay."

"Thank you Mika it's good to be back" Rowan said as her cousins and Aunt Tara left the room.

"I'm going to do some checking on the Titan's computer to see if I can find some places where Dakuripa could be hiding" Ryu said as he walked over to Rowan and rubbed her shoulder. "Glad you're okay Rowan, it wouldn't be the same without you."

Rowan grabbed Ryu's arm and pulled him in for a hug since she knew he wasn't the kind of guy who gives hugs. "Thank you Ryu."

Ryu nodded and left the room leaving Ahsoka, Ichiro, Arella, and Markala in the room. "Want me to stay with you for the night?" Arella asked her sister in a kind tone.

"I'll be okay sis but thank you" Rowan said smiling at her sister who smiled back and gave her a big hug. Arella released the hug and left the room as well.

"Well I guess we should head off to bed then" Ichiro said as he stretched his arms. "Oh but first I need to get my communicator."

"What happened to it?" I asked wondering what happened to Ichiro's communicator.

"Oh I threw it in the garbage when Mikazuki kept telling me to come back to the tower. Guess I better go get it before I go off for bed" Ichiro said.

"That's great…um Ichiro is it okay if I stay with you for the night? After everything we went through today I just well need to-" Ichiro leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and returned the kiss as if it's been soooo long since we last kissed.

Ichiro broke the kiss and smiled. "My room or yours?"

"Yours" I said as Ichiro and I smiled.

"Ewww get a room" Rowan said making Ahsoka and Ichiro laugh a bit remembering Rowan was still in the room.

Ichiro and Ahsoka walked over and gave Rowan a hug. "Glad you're okay sis" Ichiro said.

"Ryu was right it wouldn't be the same without you around to make us all smile" I said knowing it was true. Rowan just had this way of making anyone of us smile even Ryu.

"Thanks guys" Rowan said who thanked her friend and brother for what they said. Ichiro and Ahsoka both left the room leaving only Markala with Rowan. Rowan noticed Markala still looking out the window and could sense he was troubled by something. Rowan tried to get out of the bed but she was still too weak to move. Markala saw her trying to get out of bed so he rushed over to her and kept her from leaving.

"Rowan don't leave you have to rest?" Markala said who kept Rowan from getting out of bed.

"I'm fine Markala, a little sore but I'm fine" Rowan said who was glad Markala said something, but wanted to let him know she was okay.

"Rowan you're still not at 100percent you need to rest so please just get some sleep" Markala said who didn't want Rowan to move around.

"Um Markala what if I need to…you know go do some 'business'?" Rowan asked hoping Markala understood what she was saying.

"Oh well um I guess that you can still go do that I guess" Markala understood what Rowan said.

"Okay thanks…Markala also are you sure everything is okay? You haven't said anything since we got back to the tower" Rowan said who noticed Markala hadn't said a word since they got back to the tower.

"There's nothing wrong just glad that you're okay and just trying to focus on looking for Dakuripa" Markala said lying not wanting to tell Rowan what was really bothering him.

"Markala I know you're lying, please tell me what's wrong" Rowan said as she grabbed his arm and gave him the best puppy eye look she could give.

Markala sighed and knew somehow when Rowan gave off her puppy eye look he would need to tell her. He was the greatest warrior in his galaxy and he has allowed himself to give in to Rowan and her puppy eye look. He was glad no one else knew this otherwise he would never hear the end of it. "Okay when you…died it felt for me like I failed to protect you, I failed to keep you safe from harm because I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I've trained myself to be the greatest warrior in the galaxy and I couldn't even protect you. You saved me from dying, to me I failed to be strong enough to protect you and I'm sorry that you died because of me."

Rowan could tell Markala felt bad for getting her killed and could sense he was feeling very guilty. Rowan pulled Markala to come close to her. She pulled him in for a hug and held him on tightly. "You are the strongest Markala, and I don't care if you think you are or not. I don't blame you for what happened it was my own fault. I took the hit from that blast because I didn't want you to die. You're the only other boy I've met who wasn't a member of my family that cared about me so much" Rowan said as she began to work tears in her eyes. "You didn't think I was different, you didn't care how I look, and most importantly you make me feel happier than I have ever been."

Markala was glad Rowan didn't blame him for getting her killed but was confused by what he was feeling. He felt happy, happier than he had ever been before. He didn't know what to do next so he returned the hug and held Rowan close to him. He was happy that Rowan was okay and was glad she didn't hate him. "Of all the people I have encountered you are one of the most curious one I have ever met. Nothing seems to make you mad and you're always happy why is that?" Markala asked as Rowan broke the hug and they stared into each other.

"I guess that's what makes me unique and I could never hate you Markala. Just like I don't hate my mom for what she did. She was sad and angry, I know she would never really hurt anyone who is good. Markala you, your sister, and Ahsoka are good and my mom will see it too when she comes back" Rowan said smiling.

"You sure your mom would come back? I mean she thought you we're dead and I assume she'll think you will hate her" Markala said.

"I would never hate my mom I know it wasn't her fault and I will show her when she comes back" Rowan said as she yawned then rubbed her eyes.

"Guess it's time for you to go to sleep" Markala said who helped Rowan lie down on her bed. "Get some rest I'll wake you when your mom comes back."

"Markala wait, could you…stay for the night please?" Rowan asked Markala to stay with her.

Markala sighed and knew he would need to stay with her otherwise she would be sad. He moved one of the other beds towards Rowan's bed and he lay on the other one. Rowan grabbed his arm and went to sleep as she rubbed her head on his furry arm. Markala smiled glad that Rowan was sleeping. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Rowan" Markala said before falling asleep as well.

_Outside Jump city_

Outside the city in the canyons Rachel was sitting on top of a hill crying a bit. She came to the same place where Isamu saved her from her brothers and the place where she fell in love with Isamu. She also came to the canyons to get control of her demonic side. Her daughter and Katalina helped weaken her evil side, but Rachel could still feel her evil side still trying to gain control. Once she was alone she used all her powers to finally seal her demonic side back. With some help from her other emotions as well of course. Now she was just sitting at the edge of the hill crying and blaming herself for what she did.

She had made a lot of stupid mistakes in the past, but joining Dakuripa and letting him use her to hurt the people she loves was one of the biggest mistakes she has ever done. It was worst then when she betrayed Isamu by going with Talsein if he spared her friends and Isamu. It was just as bad as when she allowed her father to win and use her to free him. Now what she did is even worse because of her actions she not only betrayed her family, she also killed her friend Tara, her husband, and now her own daughter. Rachel couldn't go see her kids and look them in the eye after what she did.

"Rachel?" Rachel heard a familiar voice. She looked behind her hoping it is who it was. When she turned around she saw it was her husband Isamu and he was alive. Rachel stood up and stared Isamu hoping it was him. Isamu walked over towards her till they were inches from each other until he pulled her in for a hug. Rachel was surprised but then relief that it really was Isamu. She returned the hug and began to cry with relief that Isamu was alive and that he was okay. "Shhhh it's okay Rachel I'm here everything is okay" Isamu said as he held Rachel close to him glad that he found her and that she was okay.

"No Isamu it isn't" Rachel said knowing it wasn't okay. Rachel broke the hug and walked a bit away from Isamu with her back turn from him. "I did something bad, I betrayed my family, I betrayed my friends, I betrayed you, and I killed…our daughter."

Isamu walked up to her and turned her around. "No Rachel she's not dead, Rowan is alive and she's okay."

Rachel was shocked and relief at the same time that her daughter was alive. Yet despite the good news she still felt terrible for what she did. "It doesn't matter it doesn't change what I did."

"Rachel look we know it wasn't your fault in fact I think it's our…no my fault that this whole thing happened" Isamu said as he blamed himself for what happened.

"It isn't your fault Isamu, I'm the one who turned on everyone" Rachel said who knew it wasn't her husband's fault.

"Yes it is, I told the kids not to tell you that Markala and Katalina were Katalia's kids because I was worried you wouldn't let them stay. Ahsoka didn't want to tell you what she did when Dakuripa turned her evil because she was concerned you would hate her. I didn't tell you about the kiss because I didn't want you to hate me for betraying you" Isamu said feeling guilty for betraying Rachel about everything. "I know saying it won't make you believe me but maybe seeing it for yourself would help."

Rachel knew Isamu was suggesting that she goes into his mind to see the truth for herself by looking into his memories to see what really happened. Rachel sighed and agreed to look into Isamu's mind. Isamu and Rachel closed their eyes and Rachel used her powers to see inside the memories of Isamu. She saw him arriving to the dimension and meeting someone named Guardian, she then saw him helping some strange looking alien girls, then she saw him arriving to some sort of temple where he met Katalia, then she saw who kissed her husband, Aurra Sing was her name. She saw Aurra hitting on Isamu who kept her from him. Then she saw Isamu fighting the son as that was his name before coming to their dimension, then finally saw Aurra kissing Isamu.

Rachel broke the connection and soon knew it wasn't Isamu's fault but rather this Aurra Sing who kissed her husband. Rachel realized she wrong and that her husband was right. She couldn't believe once again she had allowed someone to not only use her but to make her believe her husband betrayed her. "Oh Isamu I'm so sorry I should have believed you."

"Rachel it's okay remember I said this was my fault. I told the kids to keep this from you and I didn't want you to know because I was afraid you would hate me" Isamu said as he blamed himself for what happened.

"Isamu I don't hate you, I should have waited for you to tell me and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for almost getting you, Tara, and the others killed. But I'm not sure if I can confront my kids after all I did" Rachel said who didn't want to confront her kids knowing they probably would hate her.

"Rachel you and I both know our kids love us both. They could never hate us, our kids have never once said anything about hating us and you know Rowan. She knows it wasn't you who did this and she still loves you. She told me when she came back to the tower that she wanted to see you Rachel" Isamu said.

"She does?" Rachel asked.

"Yes she does, she misses you. So does Arella and Isamu. I missed you too" Isamu said.

Rachel smiled and she moved towards Isamu then she kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. "I missed you too" Rachel said who broke the kiss before hugging him.

Isamu hugged Rachel back and smiled glad to have his wife back. "Come on let's go home" Isamu whispered into Rachel's ear as he used his flash step to have them arrive back at the tower. There the two couple walked down the stairs till they made it to the hall where rooms were. Isamu motioned for Rachel to go see her kids. Rachel nodded and went to see her son first.

She got to his room and opened the door. She saw Ichiro sleeping on his bed with Ahsoka next to him. She smiled and was glad Ahsoka was okay. She quietly walked over and watched the young couple sleep. She was glad Ahsoka was safe and could sense both we're happy to be with each other. It reminded her on how Isamu and her were long ago. She leaned toward and kissed her son on the forehead. She then looked over at Ahsoka before saying something to her but quietly. "I'm sorry Ahsoka I hope you can forgive me." Rachel saw Ahsoka stir at bit in her sleep, but then Ahsoka finally stopped.

Rachel soon left their room and went over to her daughter Arella's room. She saw her daughter sleeping in her bed and was snuggling closely to her black cat stuff animal, which Rachel got her for her birthday years ago. Arella said she doesn't keep her stuff animals anymore, but Rachel knew she still kept one to sleep with. She walked towards her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for helping me and I'm sorry for what I did."

Rachel soon left Arella's room and went over to find where Rowan was. Rachel found Rowan in the medical room where she saw Markala sleeping in the other bed and Rowan holding his arm like a blanket. Markala woke up and saw Rachel at the door.

"It's okay I didn't come here to fight I came to see Rowan…and to apologize for what I did" Rachel told Markala why she was here. "I'm sorry Markala for what I tried to do and for thinking you would hurt Rowan. I was just angry at what your mother and father did years ago. But that shouldn't excuse for me trying to hurt you thinking you would hurt my daughter. I'm sorry and I understand if you hate me for what I did."

"I don't hate you Mrs. Ishida, I know what my parents did, especially my dad. For a long time since we were born my mother used to tell me and my siblings that our dad was a great man. When Dakuripa showed us the truth it hurt us that our father did so many horrible things to your world and our world" Markala said remembering all the pain his father did to both worlds. "But then our mother told us the truth of why our dad did those things and we understood, though we wished he was here to tell us himself."

"So you don't hate me then? Even when I tried to hurt you?" Rachel asked.

"No Mrs. Ishida I don't hate you, I understand why you did it and I'm glad you did turn good again" Markala said as he turned to Rowan who was now sucking her thumb "Because she really missed you a lot and never gave up on you."

Rachel smiled and was glad she was forgiven for what she did. Markala motioned her to come over to Rowan. Rachel walked over and Markala gently removed Rowan's arm off of his arm and had Rachel take his spot on the bed. Rachel moved closer to her daughter and held her. No matter how old she gets or how tall she has gotten. To Rachel she was still her little baby girl. She heard Rowan stir a bit before saying something in a low voice. "I love you mommy."

Rachel smiled and was happy that her daughter was alive. She held her close and didn't want to let her go. Markala saw this and was happy that everything turned out well in the end. The door soon opened again and Markala saw Arella and Ichiro coming into the room. They were smiling and walked over to where their mother and sister were before climbing into bed with them. Ichiro climbed next to his mom and Arella next to her sister. Rachel wrapped her arm around Ichiro and brought him close and she did the same with Arella who was hugging her sister. All four slept in the same bed hugging each other.

Ahsoka walked into the room and smiled at what she was seeing. "I'm really glad things turned out well for them" Ahsoka said happy that things turned out well in the end.

"They deserve it, and you? A bit disappointed you didn't get to sleep with Ichiro?" Markala said as he turned to Ahsoka.

"Are you disappointed you won't be spending the night with Rowan?" Ahsoka said to Markala.

"A little, still seeing this not at all" Markala said happy that Rowan was happy. "Come on let's leave them to their sleep" Markala said as he and Ahsoka both left the room to let Rachel be with her kids.

_Titan's roof (Isamu's pov)_

"I'm sorry for not calling back Hikari I was injured and my phones got smashed thanks to Rachel's demonic side and Dakuripa" I said as I was explaining to my sister why I didn't respond to her hours ago.

"Still how could you let yourself lose to someone you had beaten before. Rachel in her demon form yes I can understand but come on this Dakuripa guy should have been a walk in the park for you" Hikari said disappointed that her brother lost to the same guy he had beaten.

"Like I said it wasn't easy especially since I was trying to get Rachel back. Also sis I think even if I didn't have to worry about hurting Rachel it might have turned bad. I sensed Dakuripa has gotten stronger than before and I could tell he was holding back" I said as I told my sister what I found out.

"Are you serious?" Hikari said now a little worried by what her brother said. "How strong are we talking about?"

"Well I didn't get to see his full power but from what I could guess he must be as strong as Tetsip or as strong as me in my bankai form. I don't know I'm just guessing" I said as I threw out what I assume is how strong Dakuripa is.

"That's not good, if you're right then we will need to be on our guards then. If he found out about Rachel he might try to use our friends as well" Hikari said worried Dakuripa might use her friends against them. "Should we warn even Master Suzuki and the soul reapers?"

"I think that would be wise to do and also sis be careful too. He might try to come after you too" I said worried Dakuripa might come after Hikari.

"Don't worry bro if he comes after me he'll get a huge butt kicking" Hikari said who wasn't worried if Dakuripa would come after her.

"I know but just be careful oh and also you said you had something important to tell me what is it?" I asked remembering Hikari said she had something important to tell me.

"Oh it's nothing just that um Proto should be ready soon and once he is complete we'll send him over to you guys" Hikari said lying to her brother and not telling him Talsein has broken free from prison.

"Hikari first of all that's great to hear I'm sure Ahsoka will be happy to see her friend back in action. Second I know you're lying about something so what is it?" I said knowing Hikari was lying about something else.

"Oh okay well first promise me you won't get mad and won't freak out" Hikari said as she decided to tell her brother the truth rather than keep on lying to him.

"I promise what is it?" I asked wondering what was so important.

"Okay…Talsein our old enemy may have escaped from prison" Hikari said as she told her brother the truth.

"Oh well huh hmmmm okay well how did he get out?" I said surprised that Talsein escaped.

"Well he knocked out a guard and got away before anyone suspected a thing" Hikari said as she explained how Talsein escaped.

"I see…well that is bad and is something we will need to deal with. But right now we will have to focus our attention on Dakuripa" I said a little mad Talsein escaped but knew right now that shouldn't be my focus.

"Shouldn't we go after him? I mean what if he teams up with Dakuripa? It wouldn't be the first time he teamed with someone from another dimension" Hikari said worried Dakuripa would team up with Talsein.

"I doubt Talsein would join Dakuripa. I don't know why but my gut is telling me Talsein isn't a threat to us and that Dakuripa is the bigger problem. We'll focus on Talsein later right now we need to focus on finding Dakuripa and defeating him" I said as I told Hikari we would need to focus on Dakuripa now and worry about Talsein later.

"I'll ask Master Hanako if she has any suggestions and maybe I'll talk to some of the former bad guys to see if they know any hideout in Jump city Dakuripa could be hiding in" Hikari said as she told her brother what she would do.

"Okay got it and sis be careful we can't afford to let this bastard get away from us" I said wanting pay back against Dakuripa for what he put my family through.

"You got it" Hikari said before hanging up the phone.

I placed my cell phone back in my pocket and looked out into the city knowing Dakuripa is out there and is making his next move too. I really hope we end this before it gets way out of hand.

_Underground_

Deep underground Jump city Dakuripa was sitting in his chair looking at the screens of what happened today. He saw what Rachel did in her demonic form, what she did using her fire demons to keep her daughter and her friends away so she could kill Markala. How she lost thanks to Rowan who almost died thanks to her mother. Then he recalled on how Isamu survived the blast and how he came so close on getting revenge. But no matter in his mind Dakuripa knew this setback would not stop him from achieving his plans. He would have to accelerate them soon. If he did it later then they would find him and there would be a chance they might defeat him.

"Sir is everything okay?" Mr. Smith said as he came into the room.

Dakuripa stood up and walked towards Smith. "No Mr. Smith nothing at all" Dakuripa said as he was stood in front of Smith. "By the way your services are no longer needed" Dakuripa said as he punched through Smith chest and had his heart in his hand. Smith gasped slowly as Dakuripa punched him in the gut and he quickly pulled out his arm and had Smith heart in his hand. Smith gasped some more till he finally fell to the ground. Dakuripa dropped the heart in front of Smith and then squashed it. "It's now time for my next phase of my plan to begin and soon this world will plummet into eternal darkness and then my reign shall begin."

**Chapter 13 is done and I hope everyone likes this chapter. Also thank you to those who have left me plenty of reviews. They have been great reviews and I'm glad the story is going well. Just four more to go, please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter and please nothing negative please we don't want any bad negative comments about the story. If there are some mistakes then please let me know then. Goodbye, take care, and hope you all like the story bye.**

**Jason: Okay many might have expected another fight scene if so sorry for disappointing you all.**

**Ahsoka: I'm not I'm glad to get a break from all the fighting.**

**Jason: Usually you're the one who is always spoiling for a fight.**

**Ahsoka: True but after what I went through a little break would be nice.**

**Z: Then let's go to Las Vegas, play some poker, get drunk, and meet all the pretty ladies.**

**Jason: Been to Vegas it was fun and since I'm 21 I can drink plus I can go gamble. But I'm not because I've seen the Hangover and I will not let that happen to me.**

**Z: Oh man that sucks cause I wanted to do the same thing as the movie.**

**Ahsoka: I've seen the movie too and I don't want any part of that.**

**Z: Sore losers I bet General Herbison would like to come.**

**Jason: Ask him but I doubt he would want to go through the same shit they went through in the movie. One of them got scratched by a tiger and they got beaten up by a small Asian man who was naked.**

**Z: That was funny and I liked how they stole the tiger then got punched my Mike Tyson.**

**Jason: I've seen Mike Tyson knock out Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho. Don't want that to happen to me.**

**Ahsoka: Me either.**

**Z: Losers well goodbye everyone take care.**

**Ahsoka: See ya everyone and be safe.**

**Jason: Bye.**


	14. Darkness strikes

**Chapter 14 is here and once again I finished this chapter in less than a day. It's amazing isn't it? Also reason I take so long to update is to keep you the readers focused on the story and what will happen next. Now then this chapter I assure you all will have plenty of action and will have a surprised ending to it. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Also want to thank General Herbison for helping me with the story and with me running the ideas I come up with through him. Plus some help with his characters as well. Thank you General and we hope everyone continues to like what surprises will pop out of this story. Okay now then I don't own anything of star wars or the DC universe just my OC characters but not General Herbison's OC characters Markala, Katalina, and Prototype. Hope you like the chapter let's begin.**

**Darkness Strikes**

_Titan's tower (Rachel's pov) _

I began to wake up and I felt something pushing against me from both sides. I looked over and saw it was my kids all snuggling next to me. I turned my head to the right and saw my two daughters sleeping with Rowan sucking on her thumb. I smiled and was glad Rowan was okay. I also smiled when I saw Arella's arm over her sister hugging her. Despite their problems between each other I know Arella loves her sister and I knew she cared about her a lot. I looked over to my left and saw it was Ichiro snoring a bit along with some of his hair blocking a bit of his face. I moved his hair so that it wouldn't block his face. No matter how many times I cut his hair it always grows long in less than a few days. He didn't mind having his hair long, but I just wished his hair was a little shorter so it wouldn't cover his eyes.

I sat up and floated out of bed. I moved my kids together so that they would be close. I placed the blanket over them and looked over at the clock. It was seven in the morning, still early and I'm sure they would want to get some more sleep. I walked towards the door and left the room. I walked towards the stairs to the roof so I could meditate. It has been so long since I meditated and I knew I would have to again in order to make sure my emotions were intact. As I got to the roof I saw someone sitting at the edge of the roof. I walked towards the person and saw it was Ahsoka who was looking out as the sun was rising.

Ahsoka sensed someone behind her and looked over to see it was Rachel. "Oh good morning Mrs. Ishida how are you feeling?" Ahsoka asked as she got up and greeted Rachel.

"A little better than yesterday thank you…Ahsoka um listen I just wanted to apologize for how I was yesterday. I know you love my son and I should have believed you" I said as I apologized for what I did to Ahsoka yesterday. "I should have believed you and I'm sorry for the harm or any suffering I put you through."

"Mrs. Ishida you don't have to apologize to me I know it wasn't your fault and I should have been honest with you for what happened in my universe. Where I grew up the Jedi had a code where falling in love or marriage is against the rules saying it would lead you down the dark side" Ahsoka explained to Rachel about the Jedi. "Despite me being the last Jedi I still kept to the code. Ichiro and I talked and I got angry by what he said that I…that shouldn't excuse me for what I did and for that I'm sorry Mrs. Ishida for hurting your son. I love him and I would never do anything like that to him again."

"Ahsoka it's okay I know you care for my son a lot, when I came by his room last night I saw you two sleeping in the same bed" I said as I told Ahsoka what happened last night.

"Yo-you did? Well um sorry if I wasn't supposed to sleep in the same bed with him it's just it has been a long day and I-" Rachel raised her hand to stop Ahsoka who was worried Rachel didn't like Ahsoka sleeping in the same bed with Ichiro.

"I understand Ahsoka, in fact I asked Isamu if he would sleep with me in the same bed. When I was younger I had some inner problems that were resolved when Isamu came by. I know you are doing the same thing and I'm not mad if you ask him to stay with you when you go to sleep. But just promise me that's all you will be doing" I said as I hinted what I didn't want them to do…at least not yet.

Ahsoka blushed a bit by what Rachel meant and responded. "Oh don't worry Mrs. Ishida I won't do that I'm not ready and we've only been together for a month so it will be a little while longer before we try that. Of course when we're both ready."

"That's good to hear thank you" I said as I walked over towards Ahsoka and gave her a hug.

Ahsoka was surprised by the hug but soon returned the hug as well. "You're welcome Mrs. Ishida…well I better get going then" Ahsoka said as she broke the hug and was going to leave when she heard Rachel call out to her.

"Ahsoka can I ask why you were awake this early in the morning? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked wondering if Ahsoka had a bad dream or something.

"Actually I've gotten used to waking up early back in the Jedi temple so waking up early has turned into a habit for me. Plus I love to watch the sun rise it's very beautiful" Ahsoka said as she told Rachel why she was up early.

"I see, indeed it does look beautiful" I said as I saw the sun rising and I've always love it when it rises.

"Well I'll leave you to do what you came up here to do then" Ahsoka said as she left the roof.

I looked back at where Ahsoka left and was glad my son did find someone to be with. Even if she's from another universe. I got down on the floor and began to meditate before I confront one more person and ask that person for forgiveness.

_Common room (Ahsoka's pov)_

I made it to the common room where I saw Isamu sleeping on one of the chairs in the room while Tara I noticed was sleeping on the couch. I decided to walk quietly to the kitchen and eat my breakfast. I didn't want to cook something since the last time I tried to cook something I ended up burning my food so I decided to go with something simple. I grabbed a bowl and poured my cereal and milk.

As I began to eat I heard Isamu waking up. He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly before turning to see me. "Morning" Isamu said as he greeted Ahsoka.

"Morning Mr. Ishi…I mean Isamu sir how are you did you sleep well?" I asked as I greeted Isamu.

"Well I spend half the night resting from my injuries and talking to my sister about what happened. Not to mention contacting the others to watch out for Dakuripa" Isamu said as he began stretching. "Other than that so and so is how I slept. How about you?"

"A little as well, Ichiro and his sisters all slept in the same bed with Rachel so I slept alone in bed. But I didn't mind I knew Ichiro went to stay with his mom to make her feel better. I'm glad she's happy again" I said glad Rachel was happy and wasn't evil anymore.

"Yeah I'm glad too, I think this was as bad as what happened 12 years ago" Isamu said as he walked over to the kitchen and sat on the stool.

"What do you mean? What happened 12 years ago?" I asked curious on what Isamu said.

"Nothing kid it's nothing you should concern yourself with. What we need to worry about right now is looking for Dakuripa. He could be anywhere in the city and I can't even track him down" Isamu said who was frustrated that he couldn't sense for Dakuripa.

"Well I did try to sense for him using the Force, but so far nothing I still can't believe how well he has gotten to suppress his life force from us" I said amazed at how Dakuripa could have kept us from finding him for a month.

"In this world nothing is impossible my only concern is what he is planning. I know he intended on using Rachel to weaken his enemies but now that his plan has failed I am concerned what his real plan is" Isamu said as he covered his face with his hands and rubbed his forehead.

"You mean using Rachel against us wasn't his real plan? How do you know that?" I asked wondering how Isamu knew this wasn't his real plan.

"Because if this was his real plan he would have fought us yesterday at the tower. No his intention I think was to use Rachel to weaken us and keep us busy while he went to the tower to get all the info on the Titans. I think his real plan was to find out how many heroes there are in the world so he knows what he will deal with before revealing his true plan" Isamu explained to me how he knows what happened last night wasn't Dakuripa's real plan.

"How many are there exactly Isamu?" I asked curious on how many heroes and heroines there were in the world.

"A lot, there are some who retired but there are still many in the world who are still working to protect the city. Still if I'm right Dakuripa probably wanted to know so he can make sure there is no one that would pose a threat to him, after he killed me of course" Isamu said as he continued explaining Ahsoka the plan of Dakuripa.

"You mean all the heroes around the world aren't strong enough to beat him?" I asked a little worried that if Isamu did die there would be no one left to stop Dakuripa.

"My sister maybe, my old master I think so, Hanako…oh yeah. But the others not sure, it's hard for me to know for sure Ahsoka. I haven't seen his full power but I can tell he has gotten stronger than before in your world. I know this because it would take someone powerful in order to turn Rachel evil" Isamu said worried Dakuripa may be too powerful.

"But can you still beat him? I mean you did it before can't you do it again?" I said now worried Isamu couldn't beat Dakuripa.

"Don't know, guess all I can do is find out if I can or not. Heh it's funny the last time I was this worried about fighting an opponent who could be stronger than me was when I fought Talsein 16 years ago" Isamu said smiling as he remembered the fight he had with Talsein. "He was the only guy back then who could take me to my limit and since then I haven't found another who could take me to the limit. Now I've finally found another who may be stronger than me, gotta tell you I'm excited just thinking about it."

"Excited? You're not mad or scared about fighting someone who could kill you?" I said confused by how Isamu was taking this situation.

"Of course I am Ahsoka, but that doesn't mean I should show it or let it get to me. In a fight Ahsoka I've always never showed any signs of fear because I knew if I did I would also doubt myself and if I doubted myself then I wouldn't be where I am today" Isamu said.

"Heh you remind me of my master, he never showed any signs of fear when he was in a fight. He was always strong, confident, and wise. Guess that's what made him a great Jedi" I said remembering how many times I had seen Master Skywalker be in a fight and not show any signs of fear in battle.

"Sounds like he was a great teacher to you and I bet he was a strong Jedi, and sounds like someone I wouldn't mind fighting" Isamu said who wouldn't have mind fighting Anakin.

"You seem to always be ready to fight aren't you?" I said smiling a bit seeing Isamu wanting to fight Anakin which to me did sound like a cool fight.

"Of course I'm always ready to fight anyone or anything. Which reminds me I need to head back to the house to pick up some things in case Dakuripa comes to fight" Isamu said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean what if Dakuripa is waiting at your house?" I asked worried Dakuripa could be waiting for Isamu to return at his home.

"I know which is why I asked a few friends of mine to keep an eye on the house and alert me if Dakuripa comes back. I'll be back soon after I get my things I need to also pick up Prototype" Isamu said.

"Wait Prototype is ready then?" I asked glad to hear Prototype is coming back.

"Yeah Victor went overtime and finished him last night. He told me to come pick him up whenever I can so I better go get him then. Tell the others I'll be back soon and that no one should leave the tower at least not without someone being with them" Isamu said as he left the room.

I sighed and hoped Isamu was strong enough to beat Dakuripa. Because if he isn't then it would be very bad for everyone and it would be bad for the entire planet if Dakuripa wins.

_Soul Society_

"So my former apprentice Hikari told you this guy the son or as he calls himself now Dakuripa is from the same universe that Ahsoka Tano and the children of Markoneous right?" Hanako Yamamoto said as she was in her home that use to belong to her father. With her was Ronin Suzuki who had come to her to tell her what Hikari told him an hour ago. Along with Ronin were captains of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki, squad ten Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Yoruichi.

"That's right apparently from what Isamu told her he survived his encounter against Isamu and came to our world where he has been getting stronger by feeding on the evil in Jump city. Along with that Isamu contacted me telling me that the police have several hundred men who we're suspected to be working for the mob are now missing" Ronin said as he explained the situation to the captains of the soul society. "Along with that they found the bodies of all the leaders of the gangs in the city. All either had their necks snapped or had their heads crushed completely. The men that worked for them all disappeared and Isamu has reason to believe that maybe they are working for Dakuripa."

"How strong is this Dakuripa guy anyways?" Toshiro asked wondering how strong Dakuripa really is.

"Well not sure, last time Isamu fought him he defeated him without using his full power. But if he's right then the amount of time he has had in this world feeding off the evil in the city then there is a chance he has gotten even stronger, to Isamu maybe equal to his powers" Ronin said as he told the others what Isamu told him.

"No way, even if what you say is true about how he gets stronger there is no way he could have gotten that strong in that time" Yoruichi said not believing Dakuripa could have gotten stronger in that amount of time.

"Maybe but if he feeds on anger and conflict then wasn't there a chance he got plenty of that by what Rachel did last night? If so then there is a chance he could have gotten stronger with what Rachel did?" Hanako said who figured that could have been Dakuripa's real plan.

"Makes sense and if that's true then maybe there is a chance he could have gotten stronger by what happened last night" Toshiro said who agreed with what Hanako said.

"It's all very fascinating but I don't see what this has to do with us" Byakuya said causing everyone to turn to face him. "This isn't our problem this is Isamu's problem. He failed to kill Dakuripa because he let his kindness get the best of him and he held back against his enemy. If he didn't then there wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh come on Byakuya it's not Isamu's fault. Besides this Dakuripa guy knows about us, how long do you think it would take for him to try and find his way into the soul society and cause the same problems he's doing on earth to here?" Yoruichi said.

"Actually I agree with Byakuya" Hanako said which caused everyone to be surprised and face Hanako. "What he's right, Isamu made a mistake and we shouldn't get involved in this fight. Besides I'm sure if we went down there Isamu would be the one doing all the fighting and we just be sitting on the sideline doing nothing."

"But Hanako-" "No butts now let's get back to work and leave this fight to Isamu and his friends, if they need help we'll assist them but not for something the people of earth can handle" Hanako said interrupting Yoruichi.

"Hanako come on you can't be serious. Our friends need us, at least let me go down there to make sure Dakuripa's evil doesn't leave the city" Ronin said who wanted to help his former apprentice and everyone.

"Well I suppose so, fine but I want Hinamori to go with you okay?" Hanako said who decided to let Ronin go.

"Captain what about Talsein Yamamoto? Do you think he would try to work together with this Dakuripa guy? If so perhaps I should go down there too to make sure" Toshiro said who volunteered to go with Ronin.

"I'm sure Ronin can handle this alone Toshiro and I'm sure he'll make sure your girlfriend doesn't get hurt" Hanako said.

"Momo isn't my girlfriend she's my friend and no that's why I wish to go" Toshiro said a bit mad that Hanako was making fun of him.

"Awww little Toshiro wants to go to earth to protect his girlfriend how sweet" Yoruichi said as she was now making fun of Toshiro.

Toshiro glared at Yoruichi and was going to say something till Ronin spoke. "It's okay Toshiro I'll make sure Hinamori is safe, and I promise I will only be down there to make sure Dakuripa's evil doesn't go beyond Jump city, and to also move the citizens if necessary from the fight."

"Good now then get going before I change my mind" Hanako said as Ronin nodded then used flash step to disappear.

"Hanako are you sure we should be getting involved in this whole thing?" Byakuya asked.

"Not really but I want to make sure nothing happens. I know we agreed not to get involved in earth's affairs again unless it relates to the soul society. But I think we can make an exception for now" Hanako said hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

"I hope so too, because if Dakuripa does defeat Isamu how long do you think it would take before his evil engulfs earth…and makes its way into our world?" Yoruichi said now worried on what would happen if earth fell to the hands of Dakuripa.

"Guess all we can do is hope, just like we did years ago with Isamu when he defeated my father" Hanako said knowing all they could do now is hope Isamu could win.

_Titan's tower (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in the common room with Victor, Rowan, Arella, Katalina, and Ichiro as we were all watching TV. The others we're with Isamu, Rachel, and Tara discussing about what they were going to do about Dakuripa. Ryu and Mikazuki let Markala join them since his cat enhanced senses could help them find Dakuripa and where he could be hiding.

We weren't invited because either we didn't ask or because they were already full in the meeting. I didn't like not being invited but the others didn't seem to care much. I was sitting next to Ichiro with my head on his lap as I was resting. He was carefully stroking my lekku which felt very good and it helped me fall asleep.

Victor was talking to Katalina about how he got his robotic arms. When he was young he got into an accident and his arms we're gone, but his dad was able to replace them with a special new form of robotics that would allow him to form a shield, sword, and a sonic cannon blaster. All which impressed Katalina and she even asked how come he didn't tell her or used his arms to help him against her when they fought. Victor told her he didn't use his robotic arms was because he didn't like using them very much since it made him feel different. Katalina told him she didn't think he was different and liked his arms. Victor was happy to hear Katalina didn't mind his arms and didn't think any different about him.

Arella was reading a book while Rowan was having us watch a documentary about tigers. Rowan really liked cats, she still likes dogs but for some reason she has started to likes cats too. I could probably guess why she likes cats a lot and I'm sure a lot of us can figure that out too.

"Hey Rowan mind changing the channel? There's a movie coming up that I wanted to show to Ahsoka" Ichiro said as he asked his sister to change the channel.

"Awwww but I wanted to see more of the tiger and besides I almost died big brother can't you let me watch TV a little longer?" Rowan asked in a soft tone and was giving her brother the puppy eye look.

"Fine, you know you got to stop using the whole 'I almost died' thing to do what you want. Eventually it's going to get old" Ichiro said who gave in to his sister.

"I know but I'm going to milk it as long as I can" Rowan said who kept watching the documentary.

"You know I wish they hurried it up with the meeting so we know what we're going to do about this Dakuripa situation" Arella said who was getting less patient with what the others were doing in the meeting.

"Give it time Arella we still need to find out where he could be hiding and what he could be planning. I'm sure he has a trick or two up his sleeve" Katalina said as she tried to get Arella to be patient.

Just then the doors open and in came the others. Ryu leaned against the wall while Mikazuki sat near the kitchen with Markala. Isamu, Rachel, and Tara walked up to the others and they had a serious look on their faces. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Tara what's up?" Ichiro asked as Ahsoka sat up wondering as well as the others what the decision was.

"Well we were in the middle of the meeting when Superman contacted us and told us they have known of the situation in Jump city for a while now" Isamu said as he told the others what happened in the meeting.

"Who's Superman?" I asked whispering at Ichiro.

"One of the superheroes of the Justice League, he's alien and the last of his kind" Ichiro said as he whispered back to Ahsoka.

"As I was saying he told us they knew about Dakuripa or at least knew something was wrong in Jump city. Turns out the gang leaders in the city have been killed by someone and they assume this same person is taking over the city" Isamu said as he continued explaining. "We think Dakuripa took out the leaders and is taking control of all the gangs in the city."

"Why would he want to take control of all the gangs in the city?" I asked confused by why Dakuripa would want to take control of all the gangs.

"We don't know but whatever he is planning we need to stop it before something bad happens" Rachel said as they were unsure what Dakuripa is planning.

"We figure he must be hiding underneath the city since most of the other hidden places have already been checked" Ryu said.

"Only problem is we don't know where underground he could be hiding" Mikazuki said as they weren't unsure where underground he could be hiding.

"And I can't use my powers to dig underground unless I know where he is" Tara said who didn't want to use her powers without knowing where he could be hiding.

"But unless we find one of the men who works for Dakuripa then we will be able to find him then" Isamu said as he told them their plan till they noticed the light from outside was starting to turn dark and the TV was starting to gargle before it was turned off. The others looked outside and they walked towards the window where they saw a dark cloud appearing in the middle of the city and it was engulfing the sky into darkness. "Or maybe not."

Ahsoka soon felt a chill run up her spine and began to feel cold. Ichiro noticed this and wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. "Ahsoka what's wrong?"

"I feel it, the dark side of the Force I can feel it getting stronger" I whispered urgently.

"It's Dakuripa he must be making his move" Markala said as he and his sister sensed the same thing Ahsoka was feeling.

"Then we better getting going, move out then" Isamu said as everyone headed out of the tower and towards the city.

_Middle of Jump city_

In the middle of the city a dark cloud was forming right over the city. The citizens didn't know what was going on but some who had pets like dogs were barking up at the clouds while others like cats were hissing. Many of the birds began to fly away from the city along with the rats as if they knew something was about to happen.

Just then a dark cloud appeared in the middle of the street and the people soon began to feel nervous about what was going on. Soon the cloud disappeared and there stood hundreds of men wearing dark cloaks and had weapons in their hands. Soon the people began to run in fear as the men charged at them, attacking the people.

Some came close to hurting some of the people till a dark shield appeared blocking the men and surrounded the area around where the men came out. Soon the rest of the Titans and the adults arrived to the area where the dark cloud was forming over.

"It looks like Dakuripa did the same thing to what he did to us to the men" Rachel said as she noticed the men inside the shield had the same dark energy like Dakuripa's energy.

"Which means he infected them and now is using them like his puppets" Ahsoka said who agreed with Rachel.

"All right here is the plan Rachel I need you, Rowan, and Arella to keep the darkness from spreading out of the city" Isamu said as he turned to his wife and daughters who agreed. "Ryu I need you, Markala, Katalina, and Ichiro to take these men out, but don't kill them just knock them out. Tara I need you, Ahsoka, and Victor to get to the law enforcement and tell them to help get the people out of the city."

"While you fight Dakuripa alone?" Ahsoka said who guessed what Isamu was going to do.

"I need to, I'm going to try to lure him out of the city and try to get him towards the hills where we can fight. If we fight here a lot of innocent people will get hurt" Isamu said knowing if he fights Dakuripa in the city many innocents could die.

"Isamu please be careful I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Rachel said worried something bad would happen to her husband.

"I'll be fine I promise Rachel" Isamu said as he promised his wife he would be okay. He leaned forward and kissed Rachel on the lips. They kissed for a minute before breaking the kiss. "I'll be back."

"Wait dad how are you going to find Dakuripa?" Ichiro asked.

"Don't worry I think I know where the puppet master is" Isamu said before disappearing.

"Okay everyone let's get ready then, Mrs. Ishida on the count of three release the shield" Ryu said as Markala, Katalina, and himself got ready while Ichiro talked to Ahsoka.

"Be careful Ichiro" Ahsoka said as Ichiro and she talked.

"You too be safe and watch your back" Ichiro said as he kissed Ahsoka who returned the kiss. They soon broke the kiss as Ichiro got in position with the others.

"Ahsoka let's go" Tara said as Ahsoka walked towards Tara who lifted a giant boulder for her, Ahsoka, and Victor to ride on.

"Okay girls you ready?" Rachel asked her daughters as she was ready to let go of the shield.

"Ready mom" both girls said in unison.

"Okay ready Ryu?" Rachel said as she asked Ryu if his team was ready. Ryu gave her the thumbs up as she began the countdown. "Okay one…two…three!"

Rachel released the shield and soon all the men came running out of the shield and charged at the titans. "Titans GO!" Ryu commanded as Markala, Katalina, Ryu, and Ichiro all charged at the enemies.

_Meanwhile _

Dakuripa stood on top of the tallest building with his eyes closed as he felt the battle starting. He could feel himself getting stronger and could sense everything was going according to plan. Just then he sensed a familiar presence and he smiled. "I knew you would come, I didn't doubt you for a second" Dakuripa said as Isamu appeared behind him wearing his soul reaper outfit.

"I knew you'd be watching the fight from the tallest building so I guessed this was the only building that would be unoccupied" Isamu said as he looked around and saw the facility was indeed empty.

Dakuripa opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Isamu in his soul reaper outfit. "I see you used your gikongan to transform into your soul reaper form. Good I would hate to fight you in your pathetic human form."

"So you know what a gikongan is then? Good saves me the time to explain it to you" Isamu said glad he didn't have to explain what a gikongan was.

"Of course I even know what a zanpakuto is and about how there are two forms to a soul reaper's zanpakuto. There's it's release form shikai and there is bankai which unleashes it's true power of a zanpakuto. I know even about the soul society and the Hueco Mundo where the Hollows live" Dakuripa said.

"Wow it's amazing how a month in this world has helped you learn so much about us soul reapers. Still learning about us doesn't mean you're as strong as us, I will beat you and keep your evil from spreading" Isamu said who despite his surprise on how well Dakuripa knows about soul reapers he didn't let it get the best of him.

"Oh I know Isamu, but then again you think I would reveal myself if I didn't think I would be ready to fight you?" Dakuripa said who seemed very confident in his power. "In fact I know you know I have become just as strong as you, maybe even more thanks to the conflict going on down there."

Isamu saw Dakuripa pointing to the ground and he knew where he was pointing at. "I see you're using the men you infected to help create more conflict and evil to help you get stronger."

"That's right, I'm glad that I found someone who understood my plan. And now that I have received the power I needed we can finally settle this fight" Dakuripa as he was ready to fight.

"Hold on as much as I want to fight you let's go fight somewhere else" Isamu said who wanted to take this fight somewhere else.

"That's fine I actually knew you would want to fight somewhere else. Truth is I actually want to fight somewhere else as well. Away from all the annoying insects who would get involved in our fight" Dakuripa said who agreed with what Isamu said.

"Wait seriously? Wow here I thought you were going to disagree" Isamu said surprised Dakuripa agreed with him.

"I want to prove I am stronger than you Isamu and I want you to fight me at your best. I also know you want to fight somewhere secluded like the outskirts of town. I agree follow me" Dakuripa said as he jumped out the window and transformed into his gargoyle form.

Isamu a bit surprised Dakuripa knew what he had planned ignored it and followed Dakuripa to where they would fight.

_Downtown (Ahsoka's pov)_

Tara, Victor, and I were in downtown of the city were we were helping the people evacuate. We heard some of the men that work for Dakuripa got through Ichiro and the others and were heading downtown. The police build a barricade to keep them from getting through and Tara build several walls around the street to have the men be trapped so that we could defeat them.

Victor was also working on making his blaster less dangerous and have it so when he shoots at one of the men they get knocked out. Since I can't use my lightsabers on them I decided to try using hand to hand moves and the force to knock them out.

"Okay you guys got everything ready?" Tara asked as she hovered over us on her boulder.

"Yeah we're ready I hope everything goes well" I said hoping things will go well.

"Don't worry Ahsoka just stay close okay?" Victor said as Ahsoka nodded.

"Here they come!" one of the officers said as Tara, Ahsoka, and Victor saw the men headings towards them.

"Captain tell your men to hold the line we'll stop them" Victor said as Ahsoka, Tara, and him charged at the enemy. Victor shot at three of the men knocking them out and Tara used her powers to build a wall behind them to keep them from retreating. Ahsoka then used the force to knock all the men back but only a few fell to the ground. The rest got up and charged at the others.

Victor used his left arm to create a shield which he used to bulldoze the men back. Tara then used her powers to create giant fists and grabbed some of the men then threw them to the ground. Ahsoka dodged several punches and used her quickness to hit several punches and kicks at the men, but soon more came and one grabbed her by the leg and the others tackled her to the ground.

"Ahsoka!" Victor shouted as he tried to help Ahsoka when he got dog piled by the men as well, but he was able to get most of them off of him.

Tara was going to help Ahsoka when she noticed a young man around his 20's jump out from the alley and easily began to throw the men off of Ahsoka. Ahsoka was luckily not hurt but did get some bruises on her arms where the men held her down. "You okay babe?" Ahsoka looked up and saw the young man who saved her. His voice was casual, his skin was slightly tanned, he was muscular, and he had short brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket with shades covering his eyes, and blue jeans.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked wondering who this guy was that saved me.

"Oh come on babe I haven't seen you in a month and that's all you can say to me?" the man sounded disappointed that Ahsoka didn't recognize him.

I looked at him for a minute till I realize who it was. "Prototype? Is that really you?" I asked surprised that if it was really Prototype.

"That's right it's me babe glad to see you're okay and do you like the new bo-" suddenly several of the men Proto got off of Ahsoka got back up and tackled Prototype and began punching him.

"Um Prototype do you need some help?" I asked wondering if Prototype needed some assistance.

"Nope got it all under control babe" Prototype said as he got up and tried to get the men off of him but more kept coming and tackled him down. "No worries…I got this."

"Okay well if you need some help I'll be over here helping Vic out" I said as I ran over to help Victor who was having some trouble of his own. I used the Force and got the men off of him just enough for him to fight back the others who pinned him down.

"Thanks Ahsoka" Victor thanked Ahsoka for assisting him.

"No problem so should we help Prototype too?" I said as I pointed to the huge pile of men who tried to keep Prototype down.

"Of course otherwise he'll have all the fun" Victor said as he ran over and went to help Prototype.

Tara levitated down next to Ahsoka smiling at what she was seeing. "He's just like his dad, always eager to fight someone."

"Yeah, I hope Ichiro and the others are doing okay" I said worried about Ichiro.

"Don't worry if he's like his dad then he'll be fine" Tara said knowing Ichiro would be okay.

"Thanks Tara so should we help them?" I asked wondering if we should help.

"Nah let's just round up the ones who we did knock out" Tara said as she used her powers to create a three walls forming together to form a box. "Wanna help dump the trash?"

"Definitely" I said as we began to put the men we knocked out into the box to keep them from escaping.

_Middle of the city_

Markala swift kicked three men knocking them out and punched several others breaking their noses and possibly inuring their jaws. Katalina jumped on the others who tried to shoot her brother and used her powers to levitate five of them and jugged them at others knocking them down. "How you holding up Katalina?" Markala asked his sister as they were back to back.

"So far so good you?" Katalina said as both siblings kicked and punched a few more men out as well.

"Doing well though I wish these guys were a little bit tougher" Markala said as he easily took down more of the men. He then noticed Ryu not moving as the men charged at him. Once they were close enough Markala saw Ryu at high speed knock out all the men without appearing to have moved from his spot. "I really hate that guy."

"I'm sure he doesn't like you either bro, but oh well maybe if you beat up more bad guys you'll prove you are better than him" Katalina said before tackling down another man then threw him towards three more.

Meanwhile Ichiro was fighting some of the men inside a building that he saw them run into. Ichiro made sure none of them hurt any innocent people. Ichiro started beating up some of the men then dodged some of their attacks since they had lead pipes, chains, wrenches, and knifes to try and hurt him. Ichiro managed to dodged all the weapons and knock some of the men out and their weapons out of their hands. But more kept coming till one got behind Ichiro and wrapped his chain around Ichiro's throat. Ichiro managed to keep the chain from choking him, but soon some of the men hit him with the lead pipes and caused Ichiro to fall to the ground as he groaned a bit in pain. Soon the men surrounded Ichiro and were going to kill him when one of the men was grabbed from behind and thrown out towards the wall. The men looked at where their friend was grabbed but couldn't see who it was that threw him. Then another man was thrown viciously this time across the floor sliding till he hit the wall. The three men looked around till they felt someone behind them. They turned around and all got kicked across the face and were knocked out.

Ichiro looked up and saw who it was. It was a woman in her 30's, she was 6ft tall, she had long brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a white fitness shirt that reached to her stomach, white jeans, white gloves, and had her hair tied to form a ponytail. "Aunt Hikari!" Ichiro said as he got up and hugged his aunt Hikari.

"Hi there little Ichiro oh I missed you soooo much how are you?" Hikari said glad to see her nephew again and she began to check him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Aunt Hikari, I can't believe you came what are you doing here?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh well your dad told me what happened with Dakuripa and I contacted the others. I told them I would come and assist you while everyone else stands by in case something bad happens" Hikari said as she finished checking on her nephew.

"Wow thanks Aunt Hikari we appreciate everything you're doing for us" Ichiro said as he thanked his aunt.

"No problem, by the way where is your father and your girlfriend? I never got a chance to meet her you know" Hikari said wanting to meet Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka is with Vic and Aunt Tara with the police to keep the other men being controlled by the son from hurting innocent people. As for my dad you know where he is" Ichiro said as he told his aunt where everyone is.

"I see, I can't believe he runs off fighting the main bad guy without me again. Oh well let's finish cleaning this mess so I can go get him before he kills this Dakuripa guy" Hikari said wanting to finish cleaning the mess so she can fight Dakuripa.

"You got it" Ichiro said as he grabbed some of the men that we're knocked out and began to drag them out of the building.

_Ichiro please be careful_. Hikari thought to herself as she went to help her nephew clean up.

_Outside the city_

Isamu and Dakuripa soon arrived outside the city in the desert part of the city where Isamu remembered was the same place he fought Raven's brothers. For Isamu it felt like it has been so long since he last fought Raven's brothers, part of him felt however like it was almost yesterday.

"This place reminds you of something?" Dakuripa said snapping Isamu out of his trance and back to being focused.

"Yeah this is the same place I taught some punks years ago a lesson. It's now going to be the same place I am going to teach you a lesson. A lesson that involves what you did to my wife and what you made her do" Isamu said as he took out his sword.

"Your wife chose to do those things, she disobeyed me but I didn't care, I knew she would. Controlling a half demon was not easy for me to do, but letting her go wild was even better so much chaos she created and so much pain she caused" Dakuripa said who seemed to have enjoyed seeing what Rachel did.

"You made her suffered for what she did to our daughter. I made the mistake of holding back on you but this time I won't be making the same mistake twice. Shiroi Okami (white wolf)!" Isamu shouted as his sword soon transformed into a big knife shape fang without a hilt.

"Your shikai form is very impressive Isamu. I have never seen a sword quite like yours. But if you think you can beat me in that form then I must say this will be the quickest fight I've ever had" Dakuripa said who was very confident in his ability.

"Too bad I'm not done yet" Isamu said as he raised his sword and soon his spiritual pressure began to shake the entire area around both fighters. Dakuripa didn't seemed faze by this till he saw Isamu's eye glow white. "Here it comes then BAKAI!" Isamu shouted as a bright light soon engulfed the area. Dakuripa blocked the light with his arms as the light continued for a few minutes. The light soon died down and Dakuripa saw Isamu wearing a white cloak and his outfit was white as well. His sword also changed into a knight shape sword with the handle having wolf symbol markings on it. "Jū kusari shiroi ōkami (heavily chain white wolf)."

"Well now this is getting interesting, shall we begin then?" Dakuripa said as he got ready for Isamu to make his first move.

" Me first, Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!" Isamu shouted as he shot off a white fang shape blade heading towards Dakuripa.

**Chapter 14 is done and wow bet you all didn't see this coming did ya? Well I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and I hope many will be looking forward to what happens next time. Also I have some news but not sure if General Herbison wants me to say it now or in the final chapter. Oh well guess you will have to wait till the chapter before the final chapter to tell you all.**

**Also for those who don't know what a Gikongan is let me explain then:**

**A gikongan is a round shape candy that if you swallow it will separate the soul from the body. This is used for soul reapers when their in human body forms in order to blend it with the humans. When a fight comes they use the gikongan to separate themselves from their bodies and go fight. The soul that is left behind in the body is a artificial soul or a proxy soul. The soul reaper could get the soul to act more like the host was so the soul in the body can act like it's host without causing any problems. These bodies that soul reapers use when they are in the human world are also called Gigai. Gigai's is an artificial body that allows Soul reapers to remain in the human world and interact with humans. Their also useful when a soul reaper needs to heal but if they are stuck in their Gigai's for a long period of time they will lose their powers.**

**Please leave some reviews and please nothing bad. If you don't like the story and think it sucks then don't leave a review please. Goodbye, thank you for reading the chapter, and see you all next time bye.**

**Jason: Nice chapter huh?**

**Z: Yeah can't wait for the next one. Talsein is back and I bet he's going to kick ass like before huh?**

**Jason: Maybe he will and maybe he won't who knows I know but won't be telling you.**

**Z: You suck.**

**Rowan: He doesn't suck you suck.**

**Rowan kicked Z in the shin.**

**Z: Damn girl what's your problem I thought you don't get angry at anything?**

**Arella: She doesn't unless you're messing with the people she cares about like her creator.**

**Rowan: Yeah it was because of Jason I got a fluffy kitty to be with.**

**Jason: Actually it was thanks to General Herbison who lent me Markala. I suggested Ventrika but Markala is doing well in the story.**

**Rowan: Still I wanted Ventrika to come over also so we could play.**

**Jason: Don't worry you will.**

**Z: Unless she got turned into [SMACK!] Ow what was that for?**

**Jason: Shut it you idiot.**

**Rowan: Wait what was he going to say?**

**Jason: Um that's it for now everyone take care and goodbye.**

**Rowan: Hey!**


	15. The white wolf vs the darkness

**Jason: Chapter 15 is here and two more to go before the story finally ends. I hope everyone likes the next chapter where we will finally have the rematch from Next Generation, Isamu Ishida vs. Dakuripa also known as the son.**

**Z: I predict Isamu will get his butt kicked.**

**Ahsoka: Why would you say that? Do you want the Son to win?**

**Z: Well I think it would be nice if the bad guy won once in a while.**

**Ichiro: So you want the bad guy to win and my dad to die is that what you're saying?**

**Z: What no I didn't mean it like that I'm just saying it would be nice if the bad guy beat the good guy up without the other dying of course.**

**Jason: You joined the dark side didn't you?**

**Z:….They said if I did I would get a free cookie so I joined them.**

**Ahsoka: You joined the dark side! What is wrong with you? Why did you join the Sith?**

**Z: Because they gave me free cookies and I get to blow up stuff.**

**Jason: Huh I thought you needed to use the Force in order to join the dark side.**

**Z: Yeah, I lied and I got free cookies with it.**

**Ichiro: But no milk.**

**Z: Beg your pardon?**

**Ichiro: I found out if you join them you get free cookies but not milk.**

**Z: No milk with your cookies? [Z got down on his knees screamed at the top of his lungs] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jason: Idiot.**

**Ahsoka: Anyways time to begin while we help get Z out of the deal with the Sith. Jason doesn't own anything of the DC universe or star wars just his oc characters except for General Herbison's characters Markala, Katalina, and Prototype.**

**Ichiro: Enjoy the chapter, go dad!**

**The white wolf vs. the darkness**

_Jump City (Rachel's pov)_

Outside the city I was with my girls as we used our powers to keep the darkness from spreading out of the city. Of course when we got outside the city we noticed the darkness wasn't spreading out of the city as if someone had beaten us to containing the darkness. Still we used our powers to create an extra shield just in case the darkness did spread.

"Mom do you think these shields will be able to contain the darkness from spreading?" Arella asked her mother.

"It should, all we can do right now is wait and hope the others succeed in their mission" I said hoping everyone even Ichiro and Isamu we're okay.

"Mom who do you think made that first shield?" Rowan asked wondering who made the first shield.

"I don't know, but whoever it is I hope that person is on our side"

"Me too, um mom since we already have the shield up can we go see dad's fight?" Rowan asked.

"I think we should go, in case dad needs our help we should go and be there in case he needs us to help him" Arella said who agreed with her sister.

"No we're not going" I said surprising the girls by what I said.

"But mom what if dad needs us?" Rowan said pleading at her mom to let them go help their dad,

"Yeah we don't have to get involved in the fight right now just in case he needs some help" Arella said who agreed with her sister and wants to go help their dad.

"We can't, I know you guys want to help your dad so do I. But right now your dad needs to focus with his fight, if we get involved there is a chance Dakuripa could use us to hurt your dad and that would distract him enough for Dakuripa to beat him" I said as I explained to the girls why we can't go help their dad.

"And then dad might get killed because of us" Arella said as she understood what her mother is telling them.

"Yes, look I know you're worried about your dad. I was the same 16 years ago when I was worried he would get hurt or killed. He always told me to have faith in him and never give up. That's what I have done since then and have believed he would come back to me alive" I said remembering all the times Isamu came back from near death experiences. It scared me, but I didn't let it stop me from believing he would come back alive.

"So all we can do right now is hope he'll come back to us safe and sound?" Arella asked her mom.

"Yes and as much as you guys don't like it that's all we can do. We wait and pray he'll come back to us alive" I said as I saw the girls worried looks on their faces. They were worried about their dad coming back alive as was I. I knew Isamu would come back, I know he'll come back probably injured like always. But he'll come back alive, I know he will.

_Canyons _

Meanwhile outside the city Isamu and Dakuripa were fighting in the outskirts of the city. So far it has been an even fight between Isamu and Dakuripa. Isamu used his speed to try and cut Dakuripa who dodged the blade from Isamu. Isamu backed away from Dakuripa and shot off another attack. "**Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!"** Isamu shouted as a fang shape blade headed towards Dakuripa who dodged the attack as the fang blade cut one of the hills in half. Isamu saw his chance he used his flash step to appear behind Dakuripa and once the dark foe turned around Isamu punched him in the face. Isamu retracted his sword and began to punch Dakuripa right in the face over and over again till his last punch sent him towards the ground.

Isamu floated over where Dakuripa landed waiting for him to appear. Isamu then saw a dark blast headed right towards him. Isamu dodged the attack and soon Dakuripa appeared from behind and kicked Isamu sending Isamu towards the ground. Isamu was however able to keep himself from hitting the ground as extended his hands and once his hands hit the ground he pushed himself off the ground and flipped over till he landed on his feet. He pulled out his sword and launched another attack at Dakuripa. "**Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!"** Isamu shouted as he shot off another fang shape blade towards Dakuripa who dodged the attack. But once he did Isamu grabbed him from behind with his arms wrapped around Dakuripa where his arms were tapped. Then Isamu launched himself with Dakuripa towards the ground at a fast speed. Dakuripa tried to break free but Isamu made sure he couldn't break free. Soon they hit the ground with Dakuripa hitting the ground head first and Isamu's head inches from hitting the ground. Isamu released Dakuripa and walked away from him a bit to catch his breath. Isamu sat down on the ground and saw Dakuripa's body sticking on the ground like a stick.

Isamu sighed in relief till he saw Dakuripa's arms moving. Soon Dakuripa's legs and body fell on the ground. Dakuripa soon pulled his head of the ground then he cracked his neck around till he finally got his head back in place. Dakuripa turned to face Isamu smiling. "Did you really think you had me dead?"

"For a second there yeah I did" Isamu said as he got up and pulled out his sword.

"I'm disappointed Isamu I can sense you're out of breathe already. It seems either age has caught up with you or you have let yourself go soft" Dakuripa said disappointed that Isamu had gotten soft.

"Last time I trained was five years ago, only reason for that was because there was no one in the world who could take me" Isamu said as he got ready to continue fighting.

"Except today" Dakuripa said as he began unleashing his power causing the area around them to shake. Isamu could sense Dakuripa's power growing to the point where he could sense he was getting stronger than him. Then suddenly it stopped shaking and Dakuripa for an instant disappeared. Before Isamu could react Dakuripa appeared behind him and punched him on the sides. Isamu tried slicing him but Dakuripa disappeared. Soon he appeared again this time Isamu saw it but before he could hit him Dakuripa punched him in the gut. Isamu staggered a bit and Dakuripa elbowed him in the face. Isamu used his flash step to get away from Dakuripa but as soon as he remerged Dakuripa appeared behind him. Isamu continued using flash step but Dakuripa always appeared behind him. Isamu used it again this time once he landed on his feet he turned and tried to hit Dakuripa who was behind him but caught his sword and elbowed Isamu's arm breaking it. Isamu didn't yell out in pain, he hissed a bit but refused to show any pain. Dakuripa disappeared and reappeared in front of Isamu kicking him in the chest and sending him through two rock walls till he hit a hill. Dakuripa grabbed Isamu's sword which he dropped and threw it at Isamu which almost hit his shoulder.

"I'm very disappointed in you Isamu I really am. I would figure someone as strong as you had more of a fight in him" Dakuripa disappointed that Isamu wasn't giving him his best. "But I suppose when someone like you gets old they-" Isamu grabbed his sword and threw it at Dakuripa who dodged the hit but when he did Isamu appeared in front of him and punched him in the face hard. He then tried to punch him again till Dakuripa hit him with Force Lightning sending Isamu on the ground.

He then continued using Force Lightning on Isamu who struggled to block out the pain. But so far it wasn't going well. Dakuripa continued for another minute till he stopped and used the force to lift Isamu up by the neck. "That was a nice trick but now it's time for you to pay for it. But then again maybe you don't have to. I am going to give you and your family a chance to surrender and to join me. If you do then I will spare your lives and you will serve me. So what do you say?" Isamu struggled to say what he wanted to say so Dakuripa loosen his grip a bit to let Isamu speak. But instead of speaking Isamu began to laugh slowly at first but then faster and louder. This made Dakuripa a bit mad and he wondered why Isamu was laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you think for one second my family, friends, and me would ever serve you? Everyone I know would rather die than join you ass clown" Isamu said still laughing but was cut off when Dakuripa gripped his neck with the force.

"Your family and friends will join me rather they like it or not. But I don't think I will let your wife, the Togruta, and you join me since you three refused to join me so now you will all die" Dakuripa said as he began choking Isamu who tried to break free but didn't get any luck. As Dakuripa was about to kill Isamu he heard someone. "**Kuro kiba ha (black fang blade)!"** Dakuripa looked up and was hit by a fang shape blade which was dark. The blast launched Dakuripa towards a canyon.

Isamu got up coughing violently as he tried to regain his breath. Once he did he saw someone's hand appear in front of his face. He looked up and much to his surprised it was someone he never expected to see. "Talsein?"

"Hello Isamu it's been a long time" Talsein Yamamoto said wearing the same outfit as Isamu's bankai except it was dark.

_Downtown (Ahsoka's pov)_

We had finally finished rounding up all the men that we're under Dakuripa's control and had them all locked in a dome that Tara created. The cops waited till it was time to take them all in. While they waited I was with Victor talking to Prototype as he explained to us his new body.

Turned out Vic's dad gave him some new equipment. Prototype's body was a cybernetic organism which meant underneath it was all machine but over it his was living tissue making Prototype look human. His new equipment was the same as Vic's except he had a minigun and a flamethrower. He also chose his new looks and his outfits all of which he asked me if I looked good in them. I replied by slapping him across the head and thanking him again for the save. I then sensed someone coming, I looked over and saw it was Ichiro along with an older woman. I ran towards Ichiro and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"So glad to see you're okay too Ahsoka" Ichiro said as he returned the hug and was glad to see Ahsoka was okay.

"Hey Ichiro what's up?" Prototype said as he approached Ichiro and Ahsoka.

"Um Ahsoka who is this?" Ichiro asked confused by who this guy was.

"It's Prototype" I told Ichiro.

"Whoa Proto? Wow I guess when Vic's dad said he was going to give you a body he wasn't kidding" Ichiro said surprised to see it was Prototype.

"Yep not a bad looking body and whoa" Prototype said as he noticed the older woman next to Ichiro. He walked over towards her and grabbed her hand. "Hey baby name's Prototype, but you can call me Proto. May I ask what your name is?" Prototype asked as he kissed the woman's hand.

"My name? Sure it's-" the woman grabbed Prototype by his hand then she flipped Prototype towards a car, causing a dent in it. Everyone seemed surprised by what the woman did. "The name's Hikari Ishida Stone and if you ever kiss my hand again I will break you into pieces."

"Whoa I think I'm in love…again" Prototype said amazed by what happened.

"Ishida Stone? Wait is that your mom Vic?" I asked Victor who nodded.

"Yep that's my mom and now you see where Mikazuki got her aggression from. Word of advice Ahsoka don't get on her bad side, ever" Vic said who walked away to talk to the cops.

Hikari then noticed Ahsoka and she smiled as she walked over towards Ahsoka and Ichiro. "Hi you must be Ahsoka Tano, my favorite nephew's girlfriend right?"

"Um yeah I am and you must be Mrs. Stone who is also Isamu's sister? It's nice to finally meet you ma'am" I said as I greeted Mrs. Stone.

"Please call me Hikari and I'm glad my nephew found someone very pretty and hopefully nice to be his girlfriend right?" Hikari said as she pulled Ahsoka in for a bone crushing hug.

"Yes I am…thank you ma'am…can't breathe though" I struggled to say from the breathe taking hug.

"Oh sorry about that better?" Hikari said as she softened the hug.

"Um yes much better" I said glad I could breathe again and that it wasn't hurting.

"Good…also if you ever do hurt my nephew or break up with him for something stupid then I will hunt you down, rip those things off your head, then I will break your neck and use your head as a soccer ball" Hikari whispered into Ahsoka's ear as she threatened Ahsoka.

Ahsoka got a little scared by what Hikari said as she released the hug still smiling before walking off to talk to Tara. Ichiro noticed this and wanted to make sure she was okay. "You all right Ahsoka?"

"I don't know, but um anyways where are the others?" I asked changing the subject when I noticed Markala, his sister, and Ryu weren't here.

"They're still where the men appeared and they're currently gathering up the rest of the men they knocked out" Ichiro said as he told them where the others are.

"Oh okay so should we go help your dad then? I mean everyone must be done by now so we should go help him" I said thinking we should go get the others and help Isamu.

"We were till my dad's old master Ronin came and told us not to worry and that Isamu would be okay. He said something about an old friend of his would be helping my dad" Ichiro said as he told Ahsoka not to worry.

"Wait Ronin, this is the same guy who helped got me, Markala, and his sisters to live here right?" I asked remembering if this was the same Ronin who helped me become a citizen here on earth.

"Yep and if he's right then there is nothing to worry about then and all we have to do is wait and hope everything will turn out okay" Ichiro said who was so sure everything would turn out well.

"I hope so Ichiro because if we fail then everyone will fail" I said hoping everything would turn out well in the end and I hoped that Isamu could win.

_Meanwhile_

"Ow ow that hurt careful Hanataro" Ichiro said as the young black haired soul reaper who was part of squad four was healing Isamu's wounds and arm while Talsein was keeping an eye out for Dakuripa.

"Sorry Isamu sir I need to have the bone be in place so I can heal it properly" Hanataro said as he explained to Isamu what he is doing.

"It still hurts don't you have anything that could help with the pain?" Isamu said asking if there was something Hanataro can give Isamu for the pain.

"I suggested the shot, but you slapped it out of my hand" Hanataro said reminding Isamu about the shot.

"And I told you I hate shots I hate them a lot" Isamu said who didn't want a shot. Isamu and Hanataro continued arguing till Talsein walked over and placed his boot over Isamu's arm holding him still. "Damn it Talsein what are you doing!"

"Quit your whining I can't believe you are the one who defeated me so long ago. Look at you you've allowed your time of peace to make you weak and soft" Talsein said as he held Isamu's arm to keep him from moving so Hanataro could fix up Isamu's arm.

"I haven't gotten soft…I just haven't been training in five years since I haven't had a descent fight in a long time" Isamu said as he yelled out in pain again as Hanataro finally put the bone in place and began to heal Isamu's arm.

"Don't give me that, you got soft if you hadn't this then you wouldn't have been losing to this son, Dakuripa guy thing in the beginning" Talsein said as Hanataro finally finished healing up Isamu's arm. Talsein released Isamu's arm as Isamu began moving his arm a bit to get the feeling back in it. "How's the arm?"

"Much better…thanks" Isamu said as he jumped up and began to do some punches getting the strength and feeling back in his arm. "So you broke out of jail because you sensed Dakuripa's evil? Huh I must have gotten soft I couldn't even sense him in the city."

"That's because I've been around longer Isamu and I've learned some other ways of sensing for things without sensing for their spiritual energy. I knew this evil was going to be strong but I didn't think it would be strong enough to beat you down. You really have disappointed me" Talsein said disappointed that Isamu lost.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Talsein but your services won't be needed. I got this fight and I will take care of it" Isamu said as he looked around for his sword remembering he threw it.

"Looking for this?" Talsein said as he had Isamu's sword in his hand. "Even in times of peace you can never let yourself lose your edge. If you do then it will end up with you losing everything" Talsein said as he handed Isamu back his sword.

"So in case a new danger arises you will be ready then?" Isamu said who figured what Talsein was trying to tell him.

"That's right, you need to be on your guard always Isamu. You can relax when the new generation takes over or when you're dead" Talsein said as he removed his cloak. "And believe me you don't want the second part to happen."

Isamu knew Talsein was right, despite their feelings for each other he knew Talsein was right and knew about this whole thing. He has experience from it in his time as a soul reaper and has learned to be one of the greatest because of it. "Thanks Talsein, but don't think just because you're helping me doesn't mean I won't turn your ass back in jail. You still have a punishment to pay for you know."

"Yeah I know, but before I go I will take care of this Dakuripa for you…and see someone before I go back" Talsein said knowing Isamu would indeed take him back to jail.

"Talsein Yamamoto well this is a surprise. I thought you were dead" Everyone looked over and saw Dakuripa on top of a hill looking down at the three soul reapers. "I had heard much about you, I heard you were the most powerful soul reaper in the entire world till Isamu defeated you. I must say you passed the torch on to someone who I don't think deserved it."

"First of all I wasn't dead, I was hold up somewhere for quite some time. Second what I did was better than someone like you who uses others to hide behind or fight while you hide in the shadows" Talsein said as he approached Dakuripa.

"You should talk didn't you do the same thing?" Dakuripa as he stood his ground.

"I never hide behind anyone when it came to fighting and I never used my followers. They fought to prove themselves to me, I never forced them to do something they weren't up to doing" Talsein said as he gripped his sword tightly. "Isamu defeated me with no one's help and didn't use cheap tricks like you did. Now then enough talk let's end this." Talsein raised his sword and soon the ground shook harder than Dakuripa and Isamu did.

The air became less dense and made it hard for Hanataro to move or breathe in. Isamu used flash step to disappear and drop Hanataro far away from the battle and away from Talsein's spiritual pressure. "Stay here Hanataro and thanks for the help" Isamu said before going back to the fight.

"You're welcome Isamu sir" Hanataro said as he thanked Isamu for helping him get away from the fight.

Back at the fight Dakuripa was starting to have trouble breathing in Talsein's spiritual pressure and once Talsein was done he drove his sword to the ground and disappeared. Dakuripa didn't know where he went till he got hit in the face when Talsein elbowed him in the face. Talsein then moved behind Dakuripa and kicked him in the gut when Dakuripa moved towards Talsein. Talsein then grabbed Dakuripa by both sides of his head and he headbutted Dakuripa right on the nose breaking it. Talsein grabbed him again by the head and began to drive his knees towards his head hard over and over. Once he finished Talsein kicked him under the chin sending him flying. Talsein then appeared where Dakuripa was flying. Dakuripa tried to punch him but Talsein disappeared again appearing behind Dakuripa. Talsein then kicked him right in the arm breaking Dakuripa's arm. Talsein then grabbed Dakuripa and threw him towards the ground.

Dakuripa managed to land on his feet but as he did Talsein appeared in front of him and began punching him in the gut with multiple jabs then several uppercuts and then he elbowed Dakuripa in the gut then elbowed him with his other arm up Dakuripa's jaw sending him to the floor. Dakuripa jumped up and use the force to lift several boulders and threw them at Talsein who dodged then and began doing several flips till he used his flash step to where his sword is. Talsein cut down all the boulders and waited for Dakuripa to make his next move. Dakuripa shot off force lightning at Talsein who blocked it with his sword. Dakuripa continued with his force lighting causing Talsein to get pushed back by the power of Dakuripa.

"Give it up Talsein" Dakuripa said as he continued with his attack.

"There's many reason why I was considered the best in the soul society Dakuripa. One of them has and was always my favorite" Talsein said as he was now on one knee.

"Oh and what is that?" Dakuripa said as he continued with his attack.

"That was being able to outsmart my enemies" Talsein soon released his sword and the force lighting hit him but Talsein soon disappeared when the blast hit him. Dakuripa was confused by this till he sensed someone behind him. "**Kuro ōkami no tōboe (black wolf howl)!"** Talsein appeared behind Dakuripa and shot off a powerful black howl resembling a wolf. The blast hit Dakuripa sending him across the field and he yelled out trying to stop the blast. The blast send him towards the canyons where the blast exploded along with Dakuripa destroying the canyon as it crumbled down all over where Dakuripa hit.

Talsein satisfied by what he did put his sword back in its sheath and spotted Isamu watching the whole fight as he looked disappointed and a bit relief at the same time. "Disappointed that I killed him and not you?"

"A little, he did use my wife to get to me. Would have been better if I had been the one to kill him" Isamu said disappointed that he didn't get to kill Dakuripa.

"Don't sweat it kid, maybe next time you'll learn twice not to go soft again" Talsein said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah yeah just remember I still kicked your ass remember?" Isamu said reminding Talsein he still kicked his butt years ago.

"If memory served me correctly I beat your ass first then you beat mine. Now I've saved your ass" Talsein said reminding Isamu the first time they fought where he nearly killed Isamu.

"Hey I was still hurt from my fight against Tetsip, and besides that was supposed to be my night off with Rachel I didn't expect you guys to appear that day on her birthday" Isamu said remembering the night he fought Talsein for the first time.

"Don't make excuses Isamu I told you in a fight there shouldn't be any…wait you sense that?" Talsein said as he sensed something where Dakuripa was hit.

"I sense it too don't tell me?" Isamu said knowing what it was they were sensing.

Soon Dakuripa emerged from the rubble where he was thrown at. He was bleeding from his face and body. He had bruises all over his body, and was holding on to his right arm where Talsein kicked him and broke the arm. Dakuripa soon appeared across the men and he was very angry. "You bastard how dare you make a mockery out of me" Dakuripa said as he clutched his fists tight enough that he was bleeding.

"You have yourself to blame Dakuripa you allowed your pride to get the best of you. You targeted Isamu because you thought he was the strongest. Truth be told he is, but never focus your attention on defeating one enemy when you should have focus on defeating others like Isamu and me" Talsein said a bit disappointed Dakuripa is still alive.

"This fight is still not over yet" Dakuripa said refusing to lose.

"Oh come on your arm is broken and you're wounded. Just give up now or else you'll die" Isamu said knowing Dakuripa is finished.

"Like you soul reapers I always have an ace up my sleeve" Dakuripa said before he groaned in pain and soon his entire body began to shake as did his head and neck slowly.

Isamu and Talsein kept their guards up as they saw Dakuripa began to change. They soon saw Dakuripa's body began to change. He began to grow as did his body mass as well. Then suddenly two dark wings appeared behind him. A long dark tail soon began to emerge behind him as well. Dakuripa's hands began to grow and soon his fingers grew long sharp claws. His feet began to change as well as his boots were ripped and he was standing on his toes which out appeared three sharp claws. His body became muscular and his face began to change as well. He grew long white hair, his head formed in the same way as his gargoyle form except his face which remained the same a bit except his teeth became razor sharp fangs, and he began to growl a bit before letting out a loud roar.

"Huh this is new" Isamu said surprised to see this new form of Dakuripa.

"Indeed, in all my times I don't think I have ever seen a transformation quite like this" Talsein said surprised as well.

"You got to admit though it's both an improvement and that was pretty cool" Isamu said smiling a bit surprised by the transformation. Talsein looked at him with an 'are you serious' look. "Well it was cool."

_Jump city (Ahsoka's pov)_

Everyone soon finished gathering up all the men that worked for Dakuripa. Rachel and her daughters used their powers to break the men free of the control they were under by Dakuripa while everyone else was fixing the city.

"Okay that's the last of them" Rachel said as she finished breaking free the last man controlled by Dakuripa. "You okay?"

"I-I don't know where am I?" the man asked as he rubbed his head as he felt a little sore.

"You don't remember anything right?" Rowan asked.

"I re-remembered being on guard outside my boss building when I saw someone coming towards me and then…nothing I'm sorry I don't remember anything else" the man said not remembering what has happened the last month.

Rachel nodded and knew this man was like the rest. He was being controlled by Dakuripa but he doesn't remember being controlled. For them that was good because whatever they did when they weren't in control they won't remember they are the ones who did it. Rachel motioned for a paramedic to take the man to the hospital along with the rest. Since they had no knowledge of their crimes and what they did, and since they have no evidence some of the men we're involved in anything illegal with their bosses then the cops would let them go. The rest however the cops did have enough to arrest them so they would be charged.

"You think they really don't remember what they did?" Arella asked thinking the men were lying. "I mean Ahsoka and you we're turned evil and you guys remember."

"I'm not sure maybe it's the amount of time they have been working for him that caused them to lose their memory" Rachel said as she explained to her daughter how she thinks the men don't remember.

"Sounds like the only logical explanation, only thing I'm wondering is-" I stopped talking when I sensed the dark side of the force suddenly get very strong. I looked over and saw everyone was sensing the same thing. "Guys please tell me that's not who I think it is?"

"It-it can't be, is that really Dakuripa's power?" Ichiro said who was surprised to sense what he was sensing.

Rowan got scared and hugged Markala who hugged her back to comfort her. Arella seemed worried too till Ryu placed his hand on her shoulder to help her relax. Ichiro also comforted Ahsoka who was getting cold all of a sudden. "Look!" Tara shouted as everyone looked up and saw the dark cloud getting darker and to the others it was getting stronger.

"If the cloud is getting stronger than we have to assume it's because of Dakuripa" Ronin said who also sensed what was going on.

"That's not good master if that's true then there is no way Isamu can beat Dakuripa" Hikari said who doubt her brother was strong enough to beat Dakuripa.

"Captain Suzuki!" everyone looked over and saw Hinamori and Hanataro approaching them. "Sir Hanataro had finished healing Isamu and he told us what happened. Tell them."

"Right, sir Talsein managed to injured Dakuripa but somehow Dakuripa transformed into a giant monster. When he did his spiritual energy exploded at a level I have never felt before. I would have passed out from the pressure of the energy I was sensing if it wasn't for Hinamori who came to get me out" Hanataro said as he explained the situation to the others.

"Wait a minute Talsein is where Isamu is!" Rachel said as she faced Ronin surprised then angrily. "What is that bastard doing here I thought he was in jail?"

"Oh right well um he kind of broke out of prison" Ronin said nervously as he saw Rachel was getting very mad. "Oh and Hikari knew."

"WHAT!" Rachel said as she turned to Hikari angrily.

"Okay first of all you're such a coward master, and second Rachel I did know but I didn't want to tell you because I was worried you would react like this" Hikari said as she grabbed her son and used him to shield her from Rachel.

"You knew the man who tried to kill my husband years ago had escaped from jail and you didn't bother to tell me?" Rachel said as her daughters tried to calm her down.

"Mom it's okay Hanataro said that Talsein was fighting Dakuripa. Doesn't that mean he's helping dad?" Rowan said as she tried to calm her mom down.

"Oh yes it's true Talsein came and saved Isamu from nearly getting killed" Hanataro said as he remembered Talsein did saved Isamu.

"H-he did?" Ryu said surprised to hear what his dad did.

"Yeah you should have seen him, he kicked Dakuripa's butt like he was nothing" Hanataro said as he told the others what Talsein did.

"I can't believe it, my dad saved and is helping Isamu?" Ryu said to himself in disbelief his dad was doing something good. He almost felt happy that his dad was not trying to harm Isamu, but deep down he still felt a bit mad by what his dad did.

"So wait you said Dakuripa transformed right? How strong can he be right now if Isamu and Talsein fight at their full power" Markala asked.

"Not sure, they still have one trick up their sleeve but it has a limit and I don't think it will be enough" Hikari said knowing her brother and Talsein could use their hollowfication powers to transform but she isn't sure how long they could last in their forms and especially at the level Dakuripa is in.

"She's right they need some back up and a new plan" Ronin said knowing Isamu and Talsein may be strong individually, but together as one. That's when Ronin got an idea. "And I think I know what that plan is. Hikari I need you to come with me. Rachel you and the girls use your powers to keep the darkness from spreading. Everyone else just try to keep the city in check but don't come near the fight."

"But why we can help?" Ichiro asked wanting to help.

"Because right now Dakuripa would kill you with no hesitation and Hikari and I are the only ones right now who can hold our own against Dakuripa. At least enough for Talsein and Isamu to get ready to defeat him" Ronin said as he told the reason why the kids shouldn't go.

"He's right we would only be in the way and we might get the others hurt" Mikazuki said who agreed with Ronin.

"Fine but be careful okay?" Ichiro said agreeing with Ronin.

"I'll help but you better tell me the full plan when we get there Ronin" Hikari said who agreed to help out.

"All right let's get going then" Ronin said as he and Hikari took off to help the others.

"I hope they can win" I said worried and hoping the others would be okay.

"Isamu and Talsein are the strongest in the world if anyone can beat Dakuripa is those two" Victor said who had no doubt Isamu and Talsein can win.

"I hope so" Rowan said worried about her dad and hopes that he will be okay.

_Outside the city_

Meanwhile back to the fight Isamu and Talsein were charging at Dakuripa using their speed to try and hit Dakuripa who kept dodging all their attacks with ease. They both had been doing this for a few minutes till Dakuripa caught their fists and pulled them together before pulling them back. Once he did he kicked Talsein in the gut and elbowed Isamu in the gut. Both men fell on their feet and used their swords to try and cut Dakuripa whose body seemed to be too hard for both men to cut or even make a dent on his body. Talsein and Isamu backed away from Dakuripa and both shot off their best attacks at him.

"**Kuro ōkami no tōboe (black wolf howl)!"** Talsein shouted as he shot off a powerful dark blast with what sounded like a wolf howling.

"**Ookami no ikari no bakuhatsu (wolf rage blast)!"** Isamu said as she shot off a powerful white blast that had the face of a wolf roaring at Dakuripa.

Both men's attacks connected, but as they waited for Dakuripa to appear they felt someone behind them. Both men turned around and Dakuripa punched them in the face. He then began punching the men at the same time at a high speed punching them in the gut and faces. They then tried to punch him at the same time except Dakuripa jumped over them and hit the men behind their heads with his elbows. Both men staggered but kept their footing till Dakuripa blasted them with force lightning throwing the men onto the ground. Dakuripa then bean to do some flips till he was on a high boulder watching the men like a predator with his prey.

"Damn it he's toying with us" Talsein said as he tried to get up.

"Yeah [spat out some blood] despite his size he has able to move so quickly that I can barely see him" Isamu said as he groaned a bit in pain. He looked up and saw Dakuripa turning his head to his sides waiting for his prey to make their next move. "He's like a damn cat and we're the mouse, he's toying with us knowing we can't beat him like this."

"Well we could use our hollow powers but I don't think it will be enough. Especially at the amount of time we have" Talsein said knowing Isamu since he hadn't trained in a long time the time he would have to maintain his hollowfy form would be less. Talsein might be able to hold on longer than Isamu but alone he knew he couldn't beat Dakuripa.

"So Mr. Expert you said you learned some other tricks in the past. Got any that would help us beat this guy?" Isamu said as he got on one knee and managed to finally get back on his feet.

"Maybe, maybe if we transform in our hollowfied form we might be able to combine our attacks and beat him" Talsein said as he told Isamu his plan.

"If we do that we'll be out of energy and wouldn't have enough to defend ourselves if it doesn't work" Isamu said knowing that their plan might not work.

"I know, damn it I really wished I did use my hollowfied form so we wouldn't have to go through this" Talsein said as he finally got back on his feet but barley.

"I should have finished him off myself, sorry I got you into this fight" Isamu said as he apologized to Talsein.

"No need to be sorry, I doubt there would have been anything we could have done to prevent this" Talsein said hating himself for not finishing off Dakuripa while he had the chance.

"Guess if we go out we might as well go out fighting right?" Isamu said smiling.

"Heh your just like your dad, always smiling even when things look bad. I could never understand why he would do that. But now I do, well if we do go out let's make sure we take him with us then" Talsein said thinking they would take Dakuripa down with them.

"Let's do this then" Isamu said as he got ready to make their final move. "By the way it's been nice fighting against and with you Talsein. I'm sure your son would have been proud of you."

"So am I Isamu and also how is he?" Talsein asked as he got ready to also make his final move.

"Like you, my daughter seems to like him as do I" Isamu said.

"Thanks" Talsein said glad his son turned out okay.

"If you two are finished then it's time for me to finish you two off once and for all" Dakuripa said in a deep voice. Dakuripa got ready to end this fight as he began powering up. He was about to finish them off when he heard two voices.

"**Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune! O tora bakuhatsu (king tiger blast)!"** The two voices shouted as a beast in flames hit him setting Dakuripa on fire before Dakuripa was hit by a powerful roaring white blast sending him towards the ground and through a hill.

Isamu and Talsein looked up and saw it was Hikari and Ronin who attacked Dakuripa. The two appeared in front of the men as Hikari checked on her brother. "You okay Isamu?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks for the assistance sis" Isamu said happy to see his sister.

"No problem oh one more thing" Hikari said as she punched her brother in the arm.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Isamu said as he rubbed his arm where his sister hit him.

"That's for nearly getting killed, what the hell Isamu have you gotten so weak that you needed Talsein's help to save your butt? You're such an idiot!" Hikari said as she yelled at her brother.

"Oh shut up not my fault I haven't had a decent fight these last few years plus I can still kick your butt!" Isamu said as he yelled back at his sister.

"Oh please I can beat you in less time than that loser Dakuripa could" Hikari said as both her brother and her continued arguing.

"Huh this reminds me on how Ichiro and Mikazuki we're when they were around Isamu and Hikari's young age. Those two are like their parents always arguing" Talsein said smiling a bit seeing the two siblings fight just like their parents did years ago.

"Yep good times, all right you two enough fighting we came here to help you guys against Dakuripa. Now then individually you both can't stop him, but as one you can beat him" Ronin said as he told Isamu and Talsein his plan.

"We are fighting as one, it's not like you can put us together to form one person" Talsein said.

Ronin has a smirk on his face meaning to his former apprentices he had a plan. "Wait master is there a way for us to form together as one?" Isamu asked.

"Yes, it's a special kind of kido I learned long ago. It was once used between two of the best soul reapers when an army of hollows attacked. They fused together to form one powerful being that wiped out the hollows with one blast" Ronin said as he told both his former apprentices what he has planned. "My father was the one who created this technique and now I will pass it on to you two. For this to work both of you must be on the same spiritual power level and I must chant the spell for it to work."

"Sounds good how long would it take for it to work?" Isamu asked wondering how long the spell is needed for it to work.

"Three minutes, Hikari can you buy us some time for this to work?" Ronin asked as he turned to Hikari.

"I'll try but are you sure this is a good idea? I mean it sounds cool but to have my brother fuse with you Talsein…I just find that a bit weird" Hikari said who didn't like the idea of her brother fusing with Talsein.

"Don't like it anymore than you do Hikari, but we don't have a choice. This may be our only chance of beating Dakuripa" Talsein said knowing they didn't have a choice.

"I'm open to it, but um how long would we stay fused? Cause I don't think Rachel would like it if I was stuck with Talsein" Isamu said knowing his wife would hate it if the fusion was permanent.

"Depends, the longest was an hour. But the fusion can last longer if both of you focus, work together, and don't lose faith" Ronin said as he told them how long the fusion would last.

"All right then I guess we better get started. Hikari please be careful okay?" Isamu said as he turned to his sister.

"Don't worry I'll be okay just do me a favour and kick his ass for me will ya?" Hikari said as Isamu nodded and Hikari took off to battle.

"Okay you two let's do this. Isamu stand over there" Ronin said as he pointed to Isamu to stand on one side. "Talsein on the opposite side" Ronin said as he pointed to opposite side. Both men stood across from each other and both waited for Ronin to begin. "Okay now then both make sure your spiritual energy is the same, then empty your thoughts, and focus while I do the rest." Isamu and Talsein nodded as they closed their eyes and focus as their spiritual energy were the same. Ronin raised his hands and to move them around as he began chanting the spell.

Dakuripa got up his body still sizzling from the fire. His wings seemed damaged but soon he focused and his wings healed. "All right who did that?" Dakuripa said as he looked around where he got hit.

"I did!" Dakuripa looked up and saw a woman wearing a soul reaper outfit hovering over him. "Go Kyubi-no-Shirogitsune!" Hikari shouted as her she attacked Dakuripa firing her attack at Dakuripa. Dakuripa got hit from the attack once again his body burst into flames. Hikari had a smirk on her face till she saw Dakuripa emerge from the flames and looked up at Hikari with his red eyes. "Oh boy maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"Hikari Ishida well this is another surprise, but then again this day is just being full of surprises now" Dakuripa said surprised to see Hikari as well. "So who was the other soul reaper who attacked me? Wait don't tell me Ronin Suzuki? Where is that old has been soul reaper."

"Busy but in the meantime I'll be kicking your butt" Hikari said knowing her zanpakuto's attack won't work on him so she decided to try something else. Hikari raised her hand over her head and soon thousands of white pieces began to form over her face. The pieces soon formed into a white hollow mask with Hikari's eyes turning from brown to yellow. As soon as her mask was on her spiritual energy erupted as Hikari used her hollowfied form.

"This is new I've never seen this form before" Dakuripa said surprised to see this new form.

"Good then let's get started then!" Hikari said in a distorted voice. Hikari disappeared and reappeared in front of Dakuripa and punched him in the face. Hikari then punched in the face. She continued punching him over and over at quick speed. Dakuripa tried hitting her back but Hikari dodged the attacks but soon Dakuripa's speed was catching up to Hikari. Hikari used her speed again this time to appear in the sky but soon she saw Dakuripa appear behind her. She put her arms over her face as Dakuripa began to punch her over and over sending both to the ground as he continued punching her. Hikari used her speed to block his punches then she flipped him over so that he could hit the ground. She then jumped up and stomped on Dakuripa's face. She got off him and took out her sword. She was about to attack when Dakuripa got up and used his tail to grab Hikari by the neck. He then began to twirl around with Hikari till he released her as she hit a nearby hill breaking it.

Isamu could sense his sister was hurt but he had to stay focus. Ronin continued chanting over and over the spell. Then a bright light began to form underneath both Isamu and Talsein. Ronin was almost finished with the spell, he only hoped Hikari could hold out till he was done.

Hikari got out of the crater she landed in and rubbed her head. As she got up she sensed Dakuripa appear behind her. She dodged his tail but not his force lightning that he used to blast her in the face. Hikari was thrown across the field till she stopped rolling. Hikari got up and could feel her mask was gone. She was hurt and she knew she didn't have enough power left to hold out against Dakuripa who was stronger than her. Dakuripa appeared in front of her with his arms crossed and knew he had won. "It's over child why don't you surrender and join me. Together we can rule this world and the galaxy. If you join me I'll spare your life and everyone who you care about as well."

"Why don't you…take your offer…and stick it up your ass" Hikari said as Dakuripa used his tail to grab Hikari by the neck. Hikari struggled to break free but it was no use.

"You humans are so pathetic, I give you a chance to join me and you spit in my face" Dakuripa said mad that Hikari offended him.

"No…this…is spitting…in your face" Hikari said as she spit out a loogie right on Dakuripa's face.

"Now you DIE!" Dakuripa said now pissed off as he tightened the grip of his tail around Hikari's neck choking her. Before he could finish her off the ground soon began to shake even bigger than before. Dakuripa stopped choking Hikari and sensed something powerful coming from where he last saw Isamu and Talsein. The air became very thin, the ground was shaking so much the canyons began to crumble, and it made it very hard for Dakuripa to stand as it felt like the gravity became very heavy. "Wh-what is this?" Dakuripa said unsure who this power belonged to. He released Hikari who fell on the ground unconscious.

Dakuripa soon saw someone walking towards him. He was around 6ft 6inches, he had half dark and white hair, he looked to be around in his 30's, and he had on one side white and the other black eyes. His outfit was the same as a soul reaper except he had on a silver armor covering his upper chest and his shoulder. He had white gloves and boots as well, and two swords on opposite side of his waist. The man continued walking towards Dakuripa who was confused by who this man was. The man kept walking till he was halfway across from Dakuripa. Both stared down with each other with Dakuripa wondering who this man was.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Dakuripa asked but the man kept staring at Dakuripa without saying a word. "Fine don't tell me but if you have come to die then be patient while I finish this brat of-" Dakuripa looked down and saw Hikari was gone. He looked over and saw Talsamu had her in his arms. "What the how did you?" Dakuripa was shocked that this stranger came out of nowhere and when he was going to kill Hikari she was gone in an instant. He didn't even see this stranger move. "How did you do that?"

The stranger continued not to say anything till he disappeared. Dakuripa looked around trying to sense for this man but couldn't sense his presence. Then in an instant the stranger returned surprising Dakuripa again. But this time he noticed he didn't have Hikari in his arms. "Where is the woman? Tell me right now who are you?"

"I am the one who will bring the light out of the darkness, I am the one who will protect the innocents from scumbags like you, and I am the one who will kick your ass" the stranger said sounding like he had two voices. "My name is Talsamu and I am your end."

**Chapter 15 is over and I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. I hope also everyone likes the fight and surprised ending as well. The next chapter will be up soon and I promise the next one everyone will like. Especially how it all ends, which will be the big surprise.**

**Also I was wrong the next chapter is the last one sorry and also yeah Isamu and Talsein fusing together was an idea I got from Dragonball Z. Sorry if many didn't like it or some of you did like it. I just thought what would happen if those two fused together. They would form into a powerful and new warrior both of light and darkness. Okay now then please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Please nothing bad if you don't like the chapter then don't leave a review then.**


	16. Rise of Talsamu and the fall of darkness

**Jason: Chapter 16 is here and this is the final chapter of 'Rising darkness' I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and the ending from the last chapter.**

**Z: I loved it, Talsamu huh? Like the name but just in case did you have others in mind?**

**Jason: I did but General Herbison and I agree with this name.**

**Z: Ah okay I'm just saying if you had a different name I think it would have been…nah you know what this is good.**

**Ahsoka: That was a cool chapter especially fusing together to form a powerful person. Nice I wonder if I could learn this technique.**

**Z: Yeah you and Barriss fuse together to form a hot Jedi.**

**Ahsoka slaps him across the head.**

**Ahsoka: Idiot, although us fusing as one wouldn't be so bad.**

**Jason: Anyways I've decided to also say there will be a third story after this one. Will reveal the details in the end of the chapter, but this one won't take place till Halloween.**

**Z: Awwwww why on that day? I was going to go pick on the kids and scare them.**

**Ahsoka: First of all that's mean and second what's Halloween?**

**Jason: You'll learn soon enough in the future now then I don't own anything of the DC universe or of star wars nor General Herbison's characters Prototype, Markala, and Katalina just my OC characters.**

**Z: Let's start the show.**

**Rise of Talsamu and the fall of darkness**

_Canyons _

Hikari began to open her eyes as she felt she was on the ground from the cold floor she was feeling. She also noticed her head on something soft. She lifted her hand and it felt like a coat. She wondered who it was till she saw her master sitting next to her. "Ma-master what happened?" Hikari asked wondering what happened as she tried to get up but stopped halfway when she felt her neck was hurting.

"Relax Hikari your neck is still hurting from your encounter from Dakuripa. You need to rest and wait till the fight is over" Ronin said as he laid Hikari back down.

"Fight? Oh the fusion did it work?" Hikari asked remembering Ronin was working on the fusion.

"See for yourself" Ronin said as he pointed to the fields where Hikari could sense a powerful force.

"Whoa is that really my brother and Talsein?" Hikari asked surprised by what she was sensing.

"Oh yeah it is, I knew the fusion would make them strong but damn I didn't think they would be this strong" Ronin said surprised even himself on how well the fusion went.

"It's amazing; they're so strong I can see why you chose to get us away from the fight. They're spiritual pressure it's so strong I can still feel it from here" Hikari said noticing they were almost out of the canyons and near the city view.

"Well my dear all we can do now is pray, pray that they can win and prey that they beat him once and for all otherwise we will all lose" Ronin said hoping things go well in the end of this fight.

_Meanwhile_

"Talsamu huh? An interesting name and your spiritual energy it seems very familiar." Dakuripa seemed surprised to hear what he just heard. This man who appeared before him, he calls himself Talsamu. To him it sounded like the combine name of Isamu and Talsein. He had an idea on who this person could be, but he knew it couldn't be true. In his mind Dakuripa assumes this man is indeed Isamu and Talsein. But he knows it's not possible since there is no way for the both of them to be one. To him it's impossible, but then as he thought about it more, to him this world anything is possible. "Are you really Isamu and Talsein?"

"We were separated, but now we are Talsamu. We have merged together to form a new powerful warrior, one who has one purpose and that's to kick your ass" Talsamu said speaking in what sounds like two voices.

"I see, so that explains why Ronin wasn't around. He had something to do with this didn't he?" Dakuripa said realizing why Ronin wasn't around when Hikari attacked him.

"That's right guess the old man still had a few tricks up his sleeve that even neither one of us, his students, knew about" Talsamu said as he raised his hand and looked at it. "It's strange to think we have fused together. Neither one of us has ever been in a something like this before. It's a strange feeling really, but it doesn't matter how we are feeling being in one body. One thing has us focus and that's winning?"

"Well it doesn't matter, both of you together couldn't beat me so what makes you two think fuse together you two can actually beat me?" Dakuripa said who didn't seem worried.

"Don't get too overconfident Dakuripa, you got lucky because we kept holding back at the moments when we could have killed you. This time we won't be holding back, we won't show you any mercy, and this time we will end what we started" Talsamu said as he powered up and soon the area began to shake as Dakuripa seemed surprised by the new power he was sensing. It was something he had never felt before and it was something that really caught him off guard.

Dakuripa shot off Force Lighting at Talsamu but when he did Talsamu disappeared. He then heard someone behind him and saw it was Talsamu who appeared behind him and punched him right on the nose. Dakuripa held his nose and backed away from Talsamu who stood there with his face emotionless. Dakuripa growled a bit before swinging his tail at Talsamu who grabbed the tail with one hand. Dakuripa tried to pull his tail back but Talsamu had it on a tight grip and he stood his ground. Talsamu then grabbed the tail with both hands and began to swing around Dakuripa over and over and over again. He finally let go of Dakuripa who was shot off into the sky at a high speed. Dakuripa managed to stop himself from flying any further when he stopped he felt someone behind him. He noticed it was Talsamu and they were back to back. Dakuripa got mad and threw a fist at Talsamu who ducked the punch and punched Dakuripa in the gut hard. Then he got near Dakuripa's head and elbowed him in the back of the neck sending him towards the ground creating a huge crater.

Talsamu looked on still with no expression on his face. He had his arms crossed and he waited for Dakuripa to come out. "Hey we know you're not dead so get off your lazy ass and get back up so we can continue fighting."

Dakuripa zipped out of the crater at high speed like a bullet and tried hitting Talsamu with several punches and kicks but Talsamu kept dodging them with his arms still crossed. Dakuripa continued with his attack till he backed away from Talsamu and launched force lightning at Talsamu who dodged the attack. Dakuripa continued doing this, but as he did Talsamu continued dodging the attacks with ease which was making the dark one angry.

"Damn it hold still" Dakuripa said angrily that not one of his attacks was hitting Talsamu.

"What's the matter too slow to hit me? We would think someone who was just kicking our asses would be able to hit us with one of those fancy moves of yours" Talsamu said as he mocked Dakuripa.

"Don't you dare mock me, I have existed longer than either one of you and I have gained powers that even my own father feared they would one day surpass him" Dakuripa said knowing his father indeed feared his powers would surpass his own and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he never left. "I've surpassed him, everyone hero on this planet, and you two. There is no way you two can beat me, no way in hell."

"Oh don't worry cause that's where you're going when we kill you. For now we're going to make you suffer for all the people you have hurt and made suffered" Talsamu said who was going to hurt Dakuripa for all the harm he has done.

"The only one who will suffer is you" Dakuripa as he began to power up as a dark aura began to glow all around him. He continued powering up for another minute till he finally reached 100 percent of his real power. "There now you see my real true power, what do you think of it now?"

"Is that it? Really that's your true power? Honestly if we were separated we would be a bit worried but together not even close to half our power which we haven't even used yet" Talsamu said he cracked his neck a bit before powering up which surprised Dakuripa a bit by how much power he was releasing. Talsamu continued releasing their power as they were glowing white and black aura as their power was soon causing the area around them to shake even beyond the canyons.

_Jump City (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was looking up at the skies with Ichiro as he hugged me to keep me warm. The dark side of the force was getting stronger and it was getting colder. So Ichiro gave me his jacket and held me close to keep me warm. Prototype wanted to help me keep warm, but I told him I was okay with Ichiro.

Meanwhile Rachel and her daughters were keeping the darkness contained within the city. Markala and Katalina joined Tara and Victor as they took the men Dakuripa had under his control to prison and some to the hospital. Prototype was fixing the cars that were damaged during the fight that way the people don't have to wait long to get their cars fixed or couldn't Ryu was standing on a lamp post with his eyes close as he tried to sense the fight with Dakuripa against Isamu and Talsein.

"Hey Ryu how's the fight going?" Ichiro asked wondering how the fight was going.

"Before our dads were losing and yet now it seems they are winning. At least I think it's them" Ryu said who wasn't sure if it was their dads or not.

"What are you talking isn't it Isamu and Talsein you're sensing?" Prototype asked confused by what Ryu said.

"I'm not sure, I can sense their energy but it's weird cause it feels like they are…together? Damn it I wish I could go see the fight" Ryu said who wanted to go see the fight.

"So do I but Uncle Suzuki said not to go to the fight since we might distract our dads" Ichiro said remembering what Ronin told them.

Suddenly the ground began to shake causing the city itself to shake as well. The car alarms all began to go off and the windows were breaking. Ichiro floated up into the air with Ahsoka to keep them out of the shaking ground. Ryu and Ichiro could sense a powerful energy coming from where their fathers are fighting, and they seem a bit scared which is something Ahsoka has never seen with Ichiro before. She couldn't sense what they were sensing but could tell it had to be something scary to get them scared.

"Oh man I've never felt anything like this before, it's amazing" Ichiro said who was a bit scared by what he was sensing.

"Me too, man I wish we could go see what's going on over there" Ryu said who really wanted to go see the fight and find out whose power is that they are sensing.

"Well technically Ronin said we shouldn't get involved in the fight. But I don't think he mentioned seeing the fight right?" I said as the others looked at each other and nodded.

"That is true, yeah we could just watch from a distance hey Proto got anything that could help us watch the fight from a distance?" Ichiro said as he turned to Prototype.

"I think so, yeah why not let's go see the fight" Prototype said who wanted to see the fight too.

"What do you say Ryu?" I said as I turned to Ryu.

"Sure let's get going before the others come back" Ryu said as he grabbed Prototype and used his flash step to get out of the city while Ichiro did the same with Ahsoka.

_Canyons _

Talsamu continued powering up as Dakuripa was being pushed back by the power that was coming out of Talsamu. Finally Talsamu finished powering up and in an instant he punched Dakuripa in the face. Then he side kicked him across the face sending the dark force wielder across the sky. Talsamu grabbed him by the tail then threw him towards the ground where Dakuripa was able to stop himself as he used his power to stop himself from hitting the ground but created a crater from the force of the power Dakuripa used. Dakuripa saw Talsamu up in the sky with his arms crossed. Dakuripa spread his wings and flapped them hard as he headed towards Talsamu at high speed. Talsamu however didn't bother moving or dodge the hits he got from Dakuripa who began punching him with everything he got. Dakuripa was now confident that he was winning and that he was overpowering Talsamu. He continued his attack when he grabbed Talsamu and threw him towards the ground where Talsamu hit. He then shot off a massive Force Lightning at Talsamu where he smiled thinking he had won.

"I told you to never cross me human. I don't care if you two fused together you two still didn't stand a chance against me. I've won and you two have lo…no way" Dakuripa was shocked by what he saw. He saw Talsamu sitting on a boulder and it look like he didn't have a scratch on him. This not only angered Dakuripa, but it made him a bit worried at how strong this two man fusion warrior really is.

"We felt bad that you weren't getting anything on us so we decided to let you hit us. What's wrong? Was that your best attack how disappointing" Talsamu said mocking Dakuripa who was getting angrier. "Awwww did we make the Son angry? I'm sorry does the baby want his bottle."

"Stop mocking me!" Dakuripa shouted as he was pissed off that he was being mocked. He charged at Talsamu and continued attacking him.

Meanwhile Ichiro, Ryu, and Ahsoka arrived outside the city and into the rocky region. While Ichiro and Ryu looked around to get a reading of where the fight was Ahsoka looked around the area. She didn't know if she was the only one who noticed or not but the entire area was in ruins. She saw some hills and cliffs breaking apart and she saw some of the animals in the area running away from the fight. She even felt something slitter over her foot. She looked down and saw it was a rattlesnake that passed her leg. It didn't bite her or seem to care if she was there. All that mattered to the snake was running away from the fight.

"Hey Ahsoka you okay?" Ichiro asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"A snake just passed by leg, a bunch of animals are running off, and this whole area looks like it's going to hell. No Ichiro I'm not exactly okay, especially from how strong the dark side is around here" Ahsoka said as she shivered a bit despite her wearing Ichiro's jacket.

"Well the animals are running away cause they can sense this fight is too dangerous for them to be around and the place is going to hell because of the fight and how much damage it's causing around here" Ichiro said knowing why everything is happening

"I can't believe it; you're saying this is all because of the fight going on in this area? That's crazy, even back home there's no way a fight even between a Jedi or a Sith would do this." Ahsoka said who was in disbelief that the fight could have caused this much damage.

"Ahsoka you have been here for a month and have seen how we fight. You're barely believing we couldn't cause this much damage?" Ryu said as he picked up a piece of stone and walked towards Ahsoka. "Trust me you ain't seen anything yet, now then where could our fathers be?"

"Hey Ryu over there" Ichiro said as he pointed towards where a loud boom sound was being made. Ryu looked over and could sense a powerful spiritual energy coming from that area. Ahsoka looked over as well and could sense the dark side of the force coming from that area.

"Oh yeah that seems to be the place" Ryu said knowing that's where the fight was coming from.

"Whoa I don't know if it's my dad or your dad Ryu but either way they're kicking ass" Ichiro said who seemed excited as he could tell what was going on in the fight, only a little of course. "Just wish they went a bit slower so I could see the fight."

"A little yes, kind of hard to see if it's our dads fighting together or not" Ryu said who agreed wondering if he could see who was actually fighting Dakuripa.

"You guys must have great vision cause I can't see a thing" Ahsoka said who couldn't see the fight or sense how the fight was going.

"Don't look with your eyes just focus on the energy coming from the fight. Focus and concentrate, once you do that you'll see what is going on even if it's not accurate since they are moving too fast for us to see as well" Ryu said as he told Ahsoka what to do.

Ahsoka sighed and began to focus. She concentrated on the sound of the fight and the energy coming from it. She began to sense something, it was moving too fast for her to actually tell who it belonged to. But finally as soon as she focused again she managed to see the fighters for just a moment. Ahsoka shot her eyes open and was surprised that she did it. "I saw it, I saw them fighting"

"All right well done Ahsoka" Ichiro said as he congratulated Ahsoka.

"Yes well done now let's get back to the fight to see who is winning" Ryu said as Ichiro and Ahsoka agreed and refocused to continue watching the fight and how it was going.

Talsamu continued dodging the attacks from Dakuripa who was just throwing punches out of anger. Talsamu was finally showing some facial expression which was a smirk making Dakuripa angrier. Dakuripa backed off and used the force lighting at Talsamu who took the hit but didn't even feel anything. Dakuripa was surprised by this as Talsamu just smiled and charged at Dakuripa hitting him in the gut with his shoulder. Dakuripa held his stomach and then got hit in the face when Talsamu used his elbow. Dakuripa was thrown towards the ground where he landed on his back. As he tried to get up Talsamu landed on his stomach with his knee. He then grabbed Dakuripa's tail and began to pull on it before he took out one of his sword. The hilt was white but the blade was dark. He raised his sword and cut off Dakuripa's tail. Dakuripa screamed in pain as his tail was cut off. He quickly got up and backed away from Talsamu. He was bleeding as he was in pain. He looked up and saw Talsamu holding Dakuripa's tail. He was looking over it before he used his powers to incinerate the tail into nothing.

"You bastard how dare you…HOW DARE YOU!" Dakuripa shouted as it echoed all around the area. Dakuripa was breathing in and out heavily as he was getting tired from this fight. "I don't know how this is possible. I planned this all from the beginning since I got here. I bided my time and waited for the right moment to strike. Finally I execute my plan and had you two beaten. How is it possible you two have been able to pull this whatever this is and turn the tables on me. It's impossible."

"There's your problem, you got sooo confident you would beat us that you let your pride get the best of you. You considered yourself the better warrior because you thought just because you were born with this great power you feel like everything should have come easy for you" Talsamu said as he once again turned serious. "We both worked hard since as long as we could remember. We weren't given the easy road we worked hard to get where we are and earned it. Dakuripa you have failed because you thought by using others and harming the innocents you had us beaten. You are wrong and now you have failed, one side is telling me to spare you. But now you have grown to be too dangerous to be left alive so now we will finish you off once and for all" Talsamu said as they decided to end this fight. Talsamu retracted his blade and took out his other blade which had a black hilt but the blade was white.

"You fool you can't defeat me. I will destroy you, even if I have to wipe out every living thing on this planet to do it" Dakuripa said as he flew up into the sky till he was nearly out of the planet. He then raised his hands up and began to gather up all the dark energy he had left and even some from his followers and the dark cloud he created.

_Jump City_

Back in the city the paramedics and titans saw the men struggling in their restraints as they saw a dark energy leaving their body. Once it left the men finally calmed down. Outside the city where Rachel and her daughters were holding back the dark cloud they saw it going back and it was being pulled away from the city towards the canyons. Rachel then felt something painful coming from inside of her, the twins soon saw a dark energy leave their mothers body as she screamed painfully as to her it felt like something being ripped from the inside out of her. Once it was out of her the twins checked on their mother to make sure she was okay. Although she was fine she could tell something bad was happening where her husband was fighting.

"Mom are you okay? What's going on?" Rowan asked worried about her mother.

"I'm fine girls, I'm just a little tired" Rachel said lying to her daughters.

"Mom do you want us to heal you?" Arella asked.

"No it's fine I just need some rest, come on let's get back to the tower" Rachel said as the girls nodded and helped their mother fly back to the tower. Rachel looked towards where Isamu was fighting and she grew concern. _Isamu please be careful._

_Canyons _

Ichiro, Ryu, and Ahsoka watched as the clouds began to be pulled away and saw what appeared to be a large dark energy ball that was being created in the sky. Ahsoka felt scared cause the dark energy that was being made was filled with the dark side. Ichiro noticed her feeling scared so he brought her close for a hug where she calmed down.

"It's okay Ahsoka, my dad won't let him win" Ichiro said as he whispered into Ahsoka's ear to calm her down.

"Can he really do it Ichiro? I mean look at that thing it's sooo big" Ahsoka said seeing the large dark energy ball hovering over the canyon.

"I will admit it does seem almost impossible. But if anyone can do it it's my dad and even Ryu's dad. Right Ryu?" Ichiro said as he turned to Ryu who was too focused on the fight to say anything. "Well he may not be saying it but he agrees with me."

"For everyone's sakes you better be right Ichiro" Ahsoka said hoping Ichiro isn't wrong.

Ryu who was focused on the fight had a lot of things going through his mind. He knows what his dad did and the evil he had done. Ryu wasn't mad at him, he was confused. He wondered why his father who was Isamu's enemy fight alongside with him would. Ryu was confused and had so many questions to ask his father. Questions he hoped he could have answered before his father disappears from his life again.

_Back with the fight_

Talsamu saw as Dakuripa continued drawing all the energy he could summon. Talsamu knew if they were to dodge the attack then everything from the canyons to the city would be wiped out. They knew they had to make sure that doesn't happen otherwise everything they worked hard to protect would be gone forever.

"This is it it's time for you all to die" Dakuripa said as he finally finished gathering up all the dark energy he could summon. "Now DIE!" Dakuripa shouted as he launched the dark energy ball directly towards Talsamu who stood there with his sword still in his hand.

The dark energy ball began to cause hills to disintegrate, the dirt and rocks to be thrown everywhere, and even the clouds to disappear. Talsamu breathed in and out knowing that they had one shot in ending this fight once and for all. Talsamu pulled back their sword and got ready to release their attack. Once the dark energy was close Talsamu shot off his attack. "**In'yan'omegakyanon (Ying Yang Omega cannon)!"** Talsamu shouted as he shot off a white and black blast that sounded like a cannon as it hit the dark energy ball and pushed the blast back towards Dakuripa. Dakuripa tried to push the blast back but the blast kept coming back towards him till he tried to stop it with both his hands. The blast pushed him out of the sky and out of orbit where Dakuripa struggled to stop the blast. Finally he lost control and the blast consumed him. Dakuripa yelled out in pain as the blast destroyed him and exploded in space destroying all traces of Dakuripa in a white and dark blast.

Talsamu looked up at where the blast exploded and smiled. "It's over."

_Jump city (Rachel's pov)_

My daughters and I returned to the tower where we saw everyone on the roof looking up into the sky where we saw a huge explosion. My daughter Rowan was amazed by the white and dark light blast up in the sky while Victor took some pictures of the blast.

"Wow I wonder what that was." Mikazuki said interestedly.

I soon couldn't sense Dakuripa's energy and we soon saw there was no longer any trace of the dark cloud anywhere. To me this meant only one thing. "I think that was Isamu and Talsein finally defeating Dakuripa."

"Really? No way" Victor said in disbelief as were the others. As they saw Rachel smiled Mikazuki and the cat teens began to try and sense for Dakuripa's energy, but couldn't sense him. Soon they all smiled and knew it was true what Rachel said.

"They really did do it. He's gone Dakuripa's dead" Markala said realizing the fight was over.

Everyone began to cheer that Dakuripa was dead and everyone celebrated that he was dead. Everyone congratulated each other for what happened when Victor approached Katalina. "So um Katalina since the fight is over I was thinking you know if you're not doing anything tonight how would you-"

Katalina grabbed Victor and kissed him on the lips surprising the teen. The women were all smiling by what they were seeing, Markala smiled as well, and Prototype made some wolf noises causing Rowan to laugh.

Katalina stopped the kiss and smiled at Victor who had a goofy smile on his face. "Pick me up at 7 and don't be late Vic" Katalina said as she walked towards the roof entrance swaying her hips.

Markala approached Victor and slapped him on the back. "Congrats Vic you are now going to on a date with my sister" Markala said as he congratulated Victor on getting a date with Katalina. "Also just a friendly reminder if you hurt her then she will give Marrissa a call, or she will use her powers to shatter your mind."

Markala soon began towards the roof door when Rowan jumped on his back. "Come on Markala let's go celebrate by buying some tacos!" Rowan shouted as Markala sighed and knew Rowan didn't get her tacos so he carried her and they walked down the stairs.

"Sisters" Arella sighed, annoyed that her sister was acting a lot like a child.

_Canyons (5 minutes later)_

Ichiro had Ahsoka on his back as he carried her towards where the fight was taking place to congratulate his dad on a job well done. Ryu wasn't far behind as they were soon approaching where the fight took place. They saw Isamu sitting on a boulder with Ronin across from him standing and Hikari with Hanataro healing Isamu's wounds.

"DAD!" Ichiro shouted as Isamu looked up and saw his son arriving.

"Hey son what are you doing here?" Isamu asked surprised to see his son and his friends arriving.

"Yes what _are_ you three doing here? Didn't I say not to come here?" Ronin said a little mad the kids disobeyed him.

"Well technically you said we shouldn't get involved in the fight, you never said anything about watching the fight right?" Ahsoka said which caused Ronin to say something but he stopped when he realized Ahsoka was right.

"Touché kid, I wonder if you pulled that same logic on your former master" Ronin said as he sat down on a boulder.

"Maybe a few times, though he encouraged it if I used it on other Jedis except on him. Sooooo is it finally over then? Is Dakuripa really gone?" Ahsoka said hoping this time Dakuripa is really gone.

"Oh yeah don't worry he's gone for good. No one not even Darkseid could survive a blast like that" Hikari said who was sure it was finally over.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked confused on who Darkseid was.

"I'll tell you later, oh man dad you were soooo cool how did you and Talsein kicked Dakuripa's butt like that?" Ichiro asked wanting to know how his dad and Talsein won their fight.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get home" Isamu said who felt his stomach growling. "Of course after we get something to eat I'm starving."

Ryu who wasn't paying attention to the conversation was looking around for his dad who wasn't around. "Um Mr. Ishida sir where's my…father?"

"Oh right well he kind of took off after the fight was over. Guess he wasn't going back to prison like he said he would huh Master Suzuki?" Isamu said who felt bad that Talsein left before he could see his son.

"Kind of knew he would even when I helped him get out of prison" Ronin said who realized what he said as Hikari seemed a bit mad.

"Wait you're the reason he got out? Why master why would you let him out of prison?" Hikari asked mad that her master let Talsein out.

"Captain Suzuki sir Captain Hanako is going to kill you if she finds out you let Talsein out on purpose and for kidnapping me" Hanataro said who joined in the conversation after finishing up Isamu's wounds.

"I didn't kidnap you I 'borrowed' you there's a difference" Ronin said who didn't think he did something wrong.

"You tied me up and put me in a bag" Hanataro said remembering how he was kidnapped.

"Oh be quiet who cares if he kidnapped you point is he let Talsein out. Oh I am sooo going to tell Master Ha-"

"Hikari quiet" Isamu said interrupting his sister surprising her and everyone else. "If Ronin didn't release Talsein I would have been killed and none of us would be here right now. He did the right thing and I don't hate or blame you for what you did. Thank you Master Suzuki for helping us."

"You're welcome kid" Ronin said glad his former apprentice wasn't mad at him for what he did.

"And also we're all going to keep our mouths shut and won't say a word to anyone about how Talsein got out…right?" Isamu said as he turned to his sister and Hanataro.

"Fine I won't tell anyone" Hikari said mad that her master let Talsein out but agreed with her brother knowing if Talsein wasn't around they would all be dead.

"I don't like lying to my captain or to Hanako but I guess if it wasn't for Talsein then I guess I could keep this a secret" Hanataro said who promised to keep this a secret. "What about Hinamori sir?"

"Oh she promises she won't tell anyone as long as I do all the paperwork for now on. It sucks but it's worth it. Now then let's get going I need to head back to the soul society before Hanako gets mad for us taking so long" Ronin said as Hanataro followed him. "Oh by the way Isamu next time be more prepared okay?"

"Got it master take care" Isamu said as Ronin nodded and took off with Hanataro to meet up with Hinamori.

"Well let's get going guys I'm hungry and I want some pizza" Hikari said who was hungry for some pizzas.

"But it's still morning and isn't pizza for lunch?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not if it's in the middle of the day in the other part of the world" Hikari said who took off to get some pizza.

"She's right so ready to go?" Ichiro asked Ahsoka who nodded and got on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She leaned forward and kissed Ichiro on the cheek. Ichiro smiled and took off back to the tower.

Ryu was about to go when Isamu stopped him. "Ryu hold it, there's somebody that wants to see you" Isamu said as he turned Ryu around and behind a boulder out came Talsein who was hiding behind a boulder suppressing his spiritual energy. Ryu was shocked to see his dad as was Talsein who was surprised to see his son for the first time in 16 years. "I told him to stay for you two to talk. Don't be long okay?" Isamu said as he waved his goodbye to Talsein before taking off to leave the father and son alone to talk.

Talsein looked at his son not saying a word. He approached him till they were halfway across from each other. "Hey Ryu how are you?" Talsein said as he spoke first.

"Fine, how are you?" Ryu said who responded.

"Fine, it's good to see you. I um saw your mother she told me you grew up to be a fine young man. I'm glad to see she was right" Talsein said not really sure what to say to his son and was just saying what he thought was good.

"Well she did raise me well, along with Master Tetsip who taught me how to fight and be a man. Something I guess you couldn't teach me after all you did" Ryu said as he sounded a bit mad.

Talsein sighed and knew that was going to be brought up sooner or later. "I know son, I've done a lot of stupid shit. I've turned my back on the people who trusted and loved me, I've turned my back on my home, and I hurt a lot of people. Something I know no one will ever forgive me for and I know I deserved it. But leaving you and not being there for you to me is the worst decision I have ever done. But I had to pay for my sins and I'm sorry for it."

"I'm not mad at all of those things, I'm mad that I was lied to. Mom told me you were a great man, a great warrior. That you have tried to change this world for me, but when I found out what you did it hurt. It hurt that my dad killed people and was considered a traitor to everyone" Ryu said as tears were forming in his eyes but he kept them back. "Do you know what it's like to grow up hearing all these bad things about you and that them saying I would be like you. That I would turn on everyone and be considered a monster? All my life I've tried to prove I wasn't like you and that I wasn't a monster. I'm not."

Talsein felt bad for what he did, he made his son suffer for his sins and he didn't want that. He didn't want his son to pay for his sins and he knew that he had to make amends to them. "I'm sorry Ryu, I didn't want everyone to think of you like that. I never wanted you to suffer like this and I know despite what I did today I would never be forgiven for my sins. All I wanted though was for you to have a good life without me knowing my sins would hurt you if I was with you. I'm sorry son if they still did, I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry my son for all the pain I have put you through. If you hate me for this then I will go and you won't have to worry about seeing me again."

"I don't hate you, I just wanted to know the truth from you and see you. My friends have accepted me and that's what made up for what I went through. But seeing you is all I ever wanted" Ryu said who only wanted to see his dad for the first time.

Talsein was happy that his son didn't hate him and he knew all he wanted since being in prison was to see his son again as well. Talsein approached his son and then he pulled his son in for a hug. Ryu was uncomfortable at first but soon returned the hug as well. He then began to let his tears out and was happy to have his dad back. "I'm sorry son and I love you."

"I love you too...dad" Ryu said softly as Talsein held his son close happy to have his son back.

Unbeknownst to them Isamu and Hikari were watching the whole thing and Hikari was crying while Isamu was wiping his tears away. "So um still think it was a bad idea to let him go?" Isamu said as he turned to his sister.

"Okay no it wasn't a bad idea, can we go now?" Hikari said who was trying to stop crying.

"Sure I'll catch up" Isamu said as his sister took off and Isamu turned back to the son and father moment. "Thank you Talsein and I hope things go well for you from now on" Isamu said before leaving.

**That's all folks I hope everyone liked the ending of this story and I hope everyone has enjoyed what happened in this sequel. I hope the fight was good between Talsamu and Dakuripa. Along with how Dakuripa died. Don't know if that was well described but I hope it was good. Also hope the father and son talk with Ryu and Talsein was good too, and I hope many liked how it ended.**

**Also I want to thank General Herbison for assisting me with the story and helping me with his characters. Now then we have an annoucement to make. There will be a third story that will be made by General Herbison. The story the good General wrote will be continuing after this story. So there is more to come for our heroes, the story General and I decided it will debut on October. Don't know when but be on the lookout so you'll find out. But trust me the third one will be good especially the shocking surprises.**

**Okay I also want to thank all of those who left a review. Thank you guys I appreciate it and I hope everyone continues to like what will happen next time when I come back. Take care everyone, please leave some reviews, and goodbye everyone.**

**Jason: Okay then I hope everyone liked the sequel.**

**Ahsoka: I liked it and I like the ending nice.**

**Z: Of course now then please tell us the details for the next story.**

**Jason: Okay hold up man first of all thank you General Herbison for this I don't think this could have gotten better without your assistance.**

**Ahsoka: I would thank him but I'm still mad at what he did in my universe.**

**Z: Get over it now tell us!**

**Jason: Okay now then the next story will be called 'The Undead Empire' and it will be written by General Herbison who will be working on it. I'll assist him but only for my characters and anything he thinks we could add.**

**Ahsoka: Why do I get the feeling after reading the title things might turn bad for my friends and I?**

**Jason: Don't worry General Herbison wouldn't let anything bad happen to you…at least kill you or something. Now then as I was saying it will debut around Halloween and all I can say is that it will reveal the return of someone very bad.**

**Z: Attila the Hun!**

**Ahsoka: Who?**

**Jason: No not Hun, but is someone crazy and dangerous not like Hun cause this guy I think will make Hun look like an amateur.**

**Z: What! No way I doubt this guy is tough let me at him let me at him.**

**Jason: Okay go into this room and you'll meet him.**

**Z: Thanks.**

**Z entered the room to confront General Herbison.**

**Z: Listen you General whoever you made can't be…hey wait ain't you that cat girl from…what the AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ahsoka: What did you do?**

**Jason: I sent him into the room of Marrissa and from what the good general told me she doesn't like to be disturbed when she is taking her cat nap.**

**Ahsoka: Ah okay well goodbye everyone and thank you for reading the story.**

**Jason: See ya next time bye.**


End file.
